


Knights of the Old Republic: Episode I - Force Bonds

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Knights of the Old Republic [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 91,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... a team of Jedi struggle to take down an illegal slave trade while a forbidden romance begins to bloom. But the Dark Side is lurking in the shadows, and not all will escape its reach...  Criminal Minds set in the Star Wars Universe!  Takes place long before the KotoR Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know before beginning to read (for those of you who aren’t Star Wars Geeks, that is… and if you are a Star Wars Geek and there’s something here you didn’t know… SHAME ON YOU)!!!
> 
> Miraluka – A humanoid race of Force Sensitive people who are born without eyes. They “See” through the Force. (Examples: Darth Jerec, Visas Marr)
> 
> JEDI RANKS
> 
> Initiate – The young recruits to the Jedi Order, taught the basics of the Force. Hen they reach a certain age, either they are promoted to the rank of Padawan and placed with a Master, or they leave the Order. 
> 
> Padawan – Jedi Apprentice, placed with a Master to complete their training. They travel with them and go on missions with them, gaining field experience. The general rule is, one master to one apprentice. Padawans style their hair (if they have hair) with a long, thin braid to the right of their face. This is ritualistically severed when they pass The Trials and achieve the rank of Jedi Knight.
> 
> Knight – Protectors of the Galactic Republic; the guardians of justice and freedom, the most respected and powerful force for good for more than a thousand generations.
> 
> Master – An honorific given to the greatest of Jedi, those who are strong enough in the Force and patient enough in life to pass on their skills by teaching a new generation of Jedi.
> 
> JEDI CLASSES
> 
> Consular – Blade Color GREEN – Majority of their focus goes into their ability to wield the Force; the Force abilities are well honed, and offensive Force attacks have devastating power. (Examples: Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Luke Skywalker)
> 
> Guardian – Blade Color BLUE– Majority of their focus goes into their combat abilities and skill with a Lightsaber; their superior physical strength, speed and agility is overwhelming. (Examples: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker)
> 
> Sentinel – Blade Color YELLOW– Divides their focus to form a more balanced warrior; both skill with the Force and the Lightsaber make them an opponent to be reckoned with. EXAMPLES: Mace Windu, Bastila
> 
> Sith – Blade Color RED -- An ancient race that was conquered by powerful Dark Jedi. The term Sith soon became a generalized term referring to all Dark Jedi, though they are not truly Sith. The true Sith have maintained an unbroken line of chief practitioners known as the Dark Lords of the Sith. 
> 
> In the movies, as stated by Yoda in “Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace”, there are always two Sith Lords; a Master and an Apprentice. Power passes through the line from Master to Apprentice. And this transfer happens when the Apprentice ultimately turns on his/her Master and kills them to take power. 
> 
> HOWEVER!!!! This Rule of Two was made by Darth Bane, who was born in 1026 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin, that being the battle in which Luke Skywalker destroys the first Death Star). This fic takes place THOUSANDS of years BEFORE the birth of Darth Bane, so the Rule of Two does not exist. There will be multiple Sith Lords in this story.
> 
> EXAMPLES: Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Darth Tryranus, Darth Sidious
> 
>  
> 
> This story takes place thousands of years before the events told in the ‘Star Wars’ movies, and for those who are familiar with them, even before the Jedi Civil War that brought about the events of the ‘Knights of the Old Republic’ video games.
> 
> Thank you for putting up with the notes.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

 

STAR WARS  
KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC  
EPISODE I  
THE FORCE BOND

It is several hundred years before  
The rise of DARTH REVAN and the   
JEDI CIVIL WAR, and several thousand   
years before the CLONE WARS, the   
GREAT JEDI PURGE and the rise  
Of the GALACTIC EMPIRE under  
EMPEROR PALPATINE and   
DARTH VADER. But now, the   
GALACTIC REPUBLIC is enjoying a   
time of peace and prosperity, despite   
the whispers of dark forces moving   
in the shadows.

The only ones paying attention to these  
whispers are the KNIGHTS of the JEDI  
ORDER, the trusted peacekeepers and  
Champions of justice in the Galaxy. But  
Even what the Jedi know is merely   
guesswork, for the DARK SIDE keeps  
itself shrouded in mystery. But now  
a name is being whispered; THE REAPER.

Determined to uncover the truth,  
The JEDI HIGH COUNCIL is planning to  
assign one team to follow the trail of a ring of   
Slavers which they believe will lead them to   
uncover the nature of this threat against peace   
and freedom. But right now, the JEDI TEMPLE  
on the capitol city-planet of CORUSCANT, is  
eagerly awaiting the return of one of the great  
Master, JASON GIDEON, who has been away  
For eleven years with his apprentice, PADAWAN  
SPENCER REID…

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

Aaron Hotchner sat in the dimly lit room in silent meditation, focusing on the hum of the planet and the soft vibrations of life that he felt through the Force. Anger and conflict emanated from the Senate, as always. Excitement, frustration and elation rose from the Swoop Bike and Pod Race Track. Depression, lust and drunken joy floated up from the Cantinas, and suspicion and deception from the Pazaak Dens…

And then he focused a little closer to home… The Jedi Temple.

The feelings within the temple were the same as usual; tranquility from the Hall of a Thousand Fountains… Focus from the training grounds and the Holocron library… Delight from the youngest of the Apprentices who were currently being amused by their Master who was giving them a little treat by using the Force to make a little toy Star Ship zoom around the chamber… And traces of all sorts of emotions coming from the twelve Jedi Masters of the High Council, who were meeting in the Council Room Tower; concern, worry and grim determination was felt as they discussed the issues that the Jedi would need to address across the galaxy. And yet, there was an underlying shiver of anticipation that resonated stronger through some than in others.

Hotch smiled. He felt that same thrill run up his spine. His old friend, Master Jason Gideon, was returning to the Temple today after eight years away from it. Hotch thought back to the circumstances that led to Gideon’s departure. Hotch was a mere Padawan at the time, preparing to face the trials and earn the title of Jedi Knight. He looked to Master David Rossi. Gideon had always refused to take on an apprentice, much to the disappointment of many Padawan Learners.

But then they had gone on that mission…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gideon, Rossi, Hotch, and Master Carl Buford and his apprentice, Derek Morgan, were a team that had been put together to break up a ring of Slavers that were trading in children. As if that weren’t bad enough, there was evidence that these Slavers were in league with the Dark Jedi who called themselves Sith, though the true Sith Lords scorned them; Sith Lords controlled the Dark Side, while the Dark Jedi were controlled by it. Or so the Sith Lords said. It mattered not. The people of the Republic saw them as the same.

This team of six Jedi had taken down the Slavers, though it did not go as smoothly as they would have liked; in the end they had to take the Slavers down by force, Lightsabers blazing. Republic Soldiers had moved in then to secure the Slavers, the facility, and take the slaves into protective custody. The Jedi had been heading to their ship with Gideon suddenly stopped. The others paused and looked at him.

“… You felt it too?” Rossi asked. Of course, he didn’t really NEED to ask. If someone felt something through the Force, odds were Gideon had felt it too. He was strong in the Force, even for a Jedi.

“I did.” Gideon confirmed. Frowning, he turned and walked down a dimly lit corridor. After a pause, Rossi and Hotch followed, joined a moment later by Morgan. Buford followed, rolling his eyes. 

The corridor ended at a large, locked door. Rossi tried several codes to open it, but none of them worked. Finally, Buford drew his Lightsaber, the pale blue glow illuminating the door for a brief moment before he plunged the blade into the metal and began to carve out a large ovular shape. Then with a sharp kick and a loud crash, the hole was open to them. Gideon stepped through and into a dark hall lined with cells. And the cells were filled with children of various gender, age and race, staring in fright at the men through the Energy Barriers that kept them trapped.

“We’ve located more children.” Rossi called into his Comm Unit, and the head of the Republic Squad confirmed that he had dispatched a group to see to them. In the mean time, Morgan, Hotch and Gideon were making their way down the hall, bringing down the Energy Barriers with their Lightsabers and reassuring the children within the cells. Morgan found himself with a Twi’Lek, a Rhodian and two Bith children clinging to his legs.

But then Gideon reached the fifth cell on the right. He brought down the Energy Barrier and stared in at the children. Most sat huddled together in the far right corner, but in the far left corner huddled a very young, very small child. He was thin and malnourished, and wore dirty rages and a strip of cloth across his eyes. However, when the Energy Barrier fell, he lifted his head and faced Gideon as though he were staring right at him.

“… Gideon?” Rossi called.

“It’s this one.” Gideon called back and walked into the cell. “Don’t be afraid.” He told all of the children. “We’re not here to hurt you.”

“Are you a Jedi?” One little Echani girl gasped.

“I am.” Gideon confirmed, and a moment later Rossi and Hotch were watching from the doorway of the cell, while Buford and Morgan opened the rest of the cells and checked on the children within them. “We’re here to take you somewhere safe, and try to find your families.”

“Some of us don’t have families.” Said another child, Gideon couldn’t see which.

“Don’t worry.” The man told them. “Everything will be alright.” And then he turned to the small boy in the corner. “What’s your name?” the small boy continued to… well… it still appeared as though he were staring at the man, despite the blindfold. But when Gideon addressed him, he quickly bowed his head. “Why do you wear the blindfold? Are you injured?”

“The man said he had to wear it.” The first little girl called.

“Why?” Rossi asked. He was curious. He knew what was drawing Gideon to this tiny child; the Force flowed within that frail body… and it flowed extraordinarily strong. Rossi got the feeling that despite the blindfold, the little boy COULD see them, and was using the Force to do so.

Finally, Gideon was kneeling before the little boy. He reached out to touch him, but the child gasped and ducked his head, covering it with his arms as he curled up tightly. And Gideon felt a force pressing against his hand trying to push it away. And through it, he felt the boy’s fear of being harmed. Gideon was deeply impressed with the power that the boy was showing. Even Rossi and Buford looked startled.

Gideon reached out with the Force and demolished the boy’s weak shield and the child let out a cry of fear, awaiting the blows that were sure to come. But instead, there was a gentle hand on his shoulder… an arm around him… and then he was being held. He gasped and his body quaked in fear.

“Shhhh…” Gideon soothed. “You will not fear me…” His words seemed to fill the boy’s mind… even his body… the fear was being forced away by something… His nerves were soothed by this… strange, all-encompassing will. “What is your name?”

“… Spencer Reid…” The boy finally whispered.

“How old are you?”

“… Four.”

“Where are your parents, Spencer?”

“… Gone.”

“Gone where?”

“… Dead.” The child said shortly. “Mama was killed by the men who took me… Father was a bad man. He didn’t want us.”

“You have no other family?” Gideon asked, surprised at how articulate the child was.

“No.”

“Then you’re coming with us.” Gideon said, and stood. He held the tiny child in his arms.

“Where?” The little boy asked softly.

“To Coruscant.”

“Oh. Why?”

“We’ll talk about that later.” Gideon said with a smile. “Let’s go get you warm and fed.” And he carried the boy out of the cell.

“Master Gideon!” Greeted a Republic Soldier at the destroyed door at the end of the cell block. “You found more children?”

“Yes.” Gideon said, walking to the door.

“I’ll take him off of your hands, sir.” The soldier said, reaching out to take Spencer from Gideon.

“Not this one, Commander.” Gideon said, shaking his head with a smile. “This one is coming with us.”

“Where?”

“To the Jedi Temple.”

“He’s a Force Sensitive?” The Commander asked, curiously.

“He is.” Gideon said. The Commander nodded and stepped aside.

“Have a safe trip home then, sir.” He said, and Gideon smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, Commander. May the Force be with you.” And he led the group to their ship.

There, he saw the boy bathed and dressed in warm, fresh clothes (that being one of his tunics that was a robe on the boy), and then he led him into the cramped room where the other Jedi were enjoying their dinner. To their surprise, the blindfold was gone. And the boy had large, perfectly normal brown eyes under his shaggy hair. At the sight of the other Jedi, those large eyes widened and he clung tightly to Gideon’s hand and tried to hide himself in the folds of the man’s long, brown Master’s cloak.

The entire meal he refused to speak, refused to look anyone in the eye, and hardly ate a thing. It took several days to get the boy to open up and tell his story, which Gideon would have to tell the Jedi Council when he presented the boy to them for training. There was no way that this shy little boy would tell them himself… He all but hid himself in Gideon’s cloak when he was presented to the Council when they reached Coruscant.

“His name is Spencer Reid. His mother was a Miraluka.” Gideon announced, and the Council looked surprised that this boy’s mother was of the blind, Force Sensitive race. “Because of this, the slavers kept him blindfolded. They feared his eyes. His father was a man we all know… William.” He sighed as the council fixed a grim look on the child. William had once been one of their own… a promising Jedi Knight… but he had been seduced by the Dark Side, and fell. “His parent’s relationship was… not a consensual one.” Gideon revealed, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“And… you say this boy has potential?” Master Max Ryan asked.

“He does.” Gideon replied. “He can already See in the way his mother could.”

“You mean, through the Force?” Asked Master Bre Mong

“Yes. And when he feared I was going hurt him, he managed to erect a Force Barrier around himself to try and keep me at bay.”

“And this shield failed?” Master Ryan sneered.

“A small child with no training against a Jedi Master? Of course it did.” Gideon said with a smile, staring at his old Master. “The fact that he could create a Force Barrier is impressive on its own. I ask that he be tested.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch sighed and opened his eyes, ending his meditation. He left the room and walked through the corridors. 

The boy had been accepted as an Initiate, a Jedi Hopeful. The Jedi Masters had been deeply impressed with his ability to wield the Force, be it offensive or defensive. But he struggled with wielding his Lightsaber, even though he was the youngest student in the temple to construct his first Lightsaber, proudly choosing green as his Focusing Crystal and proclaiming himself to be a future Jedi Consular.

The five year old boy lived in the Jedi Temple for seven years. Every time Hotch was at the temple and not out with his Master, he found himself spending time with the child. Little Spencer Reid was thrilled with the friendship he had going with the elder Apprentice. In fact, he, Hotch and Morgan had become close friends, along with a couple of other Padawan Learners. 

A young blonde girl, JJ, was a few years older than Spencer, and had just been taken under a Master’s wing. A few years older than JJ were Emily, Elle and Penelope. Morgan and Penelope were already the best of friends. Reid witnessed their banter with wide eyes filled with shock and confusion, but eventually got used to it and just smiled with the others.

Penelope Garcia was always at the Jedi Temple to keep him company… it had been decided early on that despite her Force abilities, she was NOT really Jedi material… Lightsabers terrified her… she only carried one at the insistence of the Masters, but she shocked everyone by happening to come across a sugar pink Focusing Crystal, making her blade a definite one-of-a-kind bright pink. She was a Jedi Consular, trained to advance her Enhancing and Healing abilities, and was becoming a Jedi Archivist and Historian.

Then, young Spencer Reid finally reached the age where he was to be taken by a Master, to learn from him. That was the first, and only time Jason Gideon took on an Apprentice. The man had arrived at the Jedi Temple, accepted the child as his Padawan, and then spirited him away to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, saying that it would be a better environment for the young Jedi.

Hotch and the others hadn’t seen the youth since.

Until today… today, Jason Gideon and Spencer Reid were returning to the Jedi Temple for the first time in eight years. The boy would be twenty now.

Hotch sighed. So much had happened since… For example, JJ, Elle and Emily had all faced The Trials, and passed. They were all Jedi Knights, now. Hotch himself had become a Knight not long after Reid had left with Gideon. Now, he was close to being granted the status of Master.

Morgan’s transition from Padawan to Knight had not been so easy as just facing the Trials… His Master, Carl Buford, had turned to the Dark Side. He had tried to take Morgan with him. This resulted in a battle between Master and Apprentice, and Morgan barely came out of it alive… but he had taken the life of his Master. He had returned to Coruscant and submitted himself to the judgment of the Jedi Council… 

But the Council could see that Morgan had not been given a choice. His only options had been kill, be killed, or Fall. And rather than cast him out, he had been given sanctuary and support.

Morgan had battled with the Dark Side within himself for several weeks… he had almost left the Jedi Order, almost gone into a self imposed exile… But his friends wouldn’t let him. And he came out stronger than before, and the Council had granted him the rank of Jedi Knight, proclaiming that his battle, both martial, spiritual and emotional, had more than convinced them that he had passed all five of the Trials; the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight.

“Aaron!” Hotch turned, pulled from his thoughts by the call. He smiled at his old Master.

“Dave.” He greeted, and he and Rossi walked down the corridor, side by side.

“They’re here.” Rossi said.

“They are?!”

“Just arrived at the Space Port. They’ll be at the Temple within minutes.”

“We should go greet them.” Hotch said, and Rossi nodded. And so they headed down to the front steps of the Temple. To their amusement, Emily, Elle, Garcia, Morgan and JJ were already there, waiting.

“… I can feel him.” Morgan said, suddenly. He smiled. “He’s anxious.”

“He hasn’t seen us in eight years.” Rossi reminded.

“Oh, my baby!” Garcia squealed.

“Hey hey… chill!” Morgan laughed.

“There!” JJ exclaimed. A small shuttle was heading towards them. It came to rest on the platform, and there was a hiss as it settled. Hotch glanced up as several of the Jedi Council appeared at the top of the steps, looking down at the shuttle.

And then, the hatch of the shuttle finally opened with a soft whirr. Two cloaked figures stood there. They stepped off of the shuttle.

“Master Gideon.” Called Master Ryan from the Councilmen gathered on the stairs. The first man from the shuttle lowered his hood and headed to the Council.

“… Nice bald spot, Jason!” Rossi called, laughter in his tone. Halfway up the steps, Gideon paused, then turned, giving the man a look.

“Can’t you EVER just say ‘Hello’?” Gideon asked Rossi, annoyed.

“Not when you ignore us.” Rossi chuckled.

“You can bicker later.” Councilwoman Strauss sighed. “Master Gideon, we need to speak with you. Privately.” 

“Of course.” Gideon said with a nod, then turned and laid a hand on his Apprentice’s shoulder. “Why don’t you get re-acquainted with your friends.” He said, then followed the Council into the Temple. 

The group of Jedi Knights watched as the young apprentice turned and faced them, then took a deep breath and lowered his hood. He gave the group a shy smile.

“SPENCE!!!” JJ cried, and tackled him around the middle. Spencer Reid grunted and stumbled, but then grinned and hugged her back, before stumbling once more as Garcia tackled him and JJ both with a squee of delight.

“Pretty Boy! Damn! Look at you!” Morgan was laughing, and the pair embraced.

Hotch just stood there. He couldn’t move. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

Spencer had grown so much… 

He had gone from a small, shy child to a tall, lithe young man. He was still obviously very shy. His dark brown hair, always a straight, stringy mess, was now a lustrous chestnut brown that hung to his shoulders in tousled curls, along with the traditional slender braid to the right of his face, and little ponytail in the back. He was still just as fair skinned as before, with the same large, brown eyes, but his features had matured. 

Hotch was stunned.

The boy was beautiful. Tall, slender and elegant… shy and reserved… golden brown hair and eyes accenting his perfect skin… Hotch even found the Force within the boy captivating. Never had he seen the Light Side pulse with such flawless strength and purity. 

He felt drawn to him… And then, those soulful eyes turned and met his. A shy smile came to those sweet lips…

“Hi, Hotch.”

“Welcome back, Reid.” Hotch said, and stepped forward to embrace the youth. Reid grinned.

“I hear you’re being considered for a Mastership. Congratulations!”

“That is the rumor.” Hotch said with a grin. “We, however, have heard nothing about you.”

“Gideon didn’t want any word of my abilities flying around. He thought rumors would only serve to inflate my ego.”

“A wise Jedi remains humble.” Hotch nodded in agreement. He placed a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “You look good. You’ve grown well.” The boy blinked, then gave him a bright smile, a pale pink creeping into his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Reid said, reaching up and nervously fiddling with his Padawan’s braid. “Uh… you too.” And then he turned. “Master Rossi.”

“It’s good to see you.” Rossi said, embracing the boy next. “You’re… VERY different from that little one Jason carried off of that Slaver Ship.” Reid blushed again, smiling.

“I certainly would hope so.”

“I wanna see what you can do!” Morgan blurted, throwing an arm around Reid’s shoulders and steering him into the Temple.

“Um… I dunno about that…” Reid mumbled. Hotch and Rossi glanced at each other with amused smiles, then followed. They all ended up on the training grounds, sitting and watching Elle and Morgan enjoy a friendly duel, their blue Double-Bladed Lightsabers as bright and eager as they were. 

Emily, JJ, Rossi and Garcia cheered them on eagerly, and Reid watched with wide eyes. And Hotch watched Reid. After they were finally all tuckered out, Emily and Hotch had a bit of a sparring match, though they used the standard single blade, the color being the Yellow of the Jedi Sentinel. Reid, however, caught the sight of the hilt of a second Lightsaber on Hotch’s belt.

But then, as Hotch and Emily completed their friendly match, Morgan turned on Reid.

“You’re up kid.” He said with a smirk. “I wanna see what Gideon has been teaching you.”

“I… I dunno, I—“

“Go get him, kid!” Garcia cheered, drowning poor Reid out. 

“I… I don’t think so, I—“

“Go ahead, Reid.” Everyone turned. Gideon was standing in the doorway with the Jedi Council. Reid stared, eyes wide.

“Stop staring like a youngling watching a Twi’lek dance for the first time!” Morgan laughed. Reid’s eyes widened even more before bowed his head to hide his flushed cheeks, fiddling with his Padawan braid. Slowly, he made his way into the sparring circle. Morgan drew his Lightsaber, and after a moment, Reid drew his own. Morgan lifted his blade, only using one side of his Double Bladed Saber, and took on a ready stance. Reid gulped and did the same, though while Morgan had an offensive stance, Reid’s stance was very much defensive. 

Everything was quiet. Still…

“HYAAAH!!!” Morgan finally bellowed, and charged. Reid’s eyes widened and he raised his weapon, the green saber blocking the strike from the blue. Morgan spun and Reid stepped back, pivoting and blocking the next strike.

The pair battled their way across the training grounds, Guardian forcing Consular back further and further…

“Come on, kid…” Morgan growled. “You’ll never make Knight like this…” And with a well placed strike, Reid gasped as his weapon clattered to the floor. He looked down at his empty hand, then looked up. He stared at Morgan in surprise, but then his eyes flashed. He waved his hand and Morgan yelped as his own Lightsaber suddenly flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor after striking the wall. He turned and stared at Reid.

The eyes that stared back were hard and focused. Reid reached a hand out before him, then lifted it. 

“WHOA!!!” Morgan yelped as he found himself lifted eight feet into the air. Reid then dropped his hand and Morgan was slammed into the floor. But then Reid swept his arm out to the side. Morgan yelped once more as he hurtled across the room, heading straight for the wall. Morgan crossed his arms over his head and closed his eyes. 

The impact never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The wall was only inches away. Then, he was gently set down on the ground. Morgan looked around, then flopped over and leapt to his feet and stared at Reid. Reid just blinked his large eyes and stared back.

“Not bad.” Master Ryan drawled. “Anything else you can do, aside from throw people into walls?” 

“Morgan?” Gideon called. “Would you be willing to be our dummy?”

“Uhhh…”

“I’ll do it.” Hotch said, standing. He clapped Morgan on the shoulder and stepped out onto the training grounds and moved to stand in front of Reid. He smirked. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” He challenged.

“I… I don’t want to hurt you…” Reid said softly.

“Remember… A big part of being a Jedi is controlling what you can do.” Gideon called. “You must exercise enough control to wield the Force WITHOUT hurting him if you don’t WANT to hurt him.” Reid nodded.

“Yes, Master.” The young Jedi said. He took a deep breath, then faced Hotch.

“Go ahead.” Hotch told him. Reid slowly lifted a hand, reaching his fingers out towards the man. Then, he curled them.

Hotch jerked, his eyes widening in shock as his breath was suddenly cut off by a tight pressure around his neck. His hands flew up and he clawed at his throat, but nothing was there… he couldn’t breathe. Eyes wide, he threw his hand out and Reid grunted and stumbled back as Hotch used the Force to push him away. Hotch gasped as Reid released him. 

Reid just watched him for a moment, then lifted his hand again. “Ready?” He asked the elder man, and Hotch’s eyes widened when he saw little sparks at Reid’s fingertips. A moment later, even the members of the Jedi Council jumped in shock as bright bolts of lightning crackled through the air.

Eyes wide, Hotch drew his two Lightsabers and held them before him, using them to block the lightning.

“… You taught him to use Force Lightning?!” Strauss all but shouted.

“Actually… He figured it out himself.” Gideon chuckled merrily.

“How?!” Strauss demanded.

“… Spencer crossed paths with a Dark Jedi.” Gideon said, a proud grin on his face. “The man used the Force Lightning against him. Spencer blocked it.”

“With his Lightsaber?” Rossi asked.

“With his bare hand.” Gideon announced, glowing with pride. “It was amazing. He looked at his hand and wiggled his fingers, then looked at the Dark Jedi and shot Lightning right back. The Dark Jedi fled.”

“… He saw it used once, and then he turned right around and used it?” Strauss asked.

“He did.” Gideon replied with a smile. “I’m hoping Garcia will teach him to use the Battle Meditation technique.”

“Have you taught him any OTHER techniques that are favored by the Dark Jedi?” Master Ryan drawled.

“I think you’ve seen enough of what he can do.” Gideon snorted. “This isn’t the Trials, I prefer not to show all of my cards in the first round. And I think that he and I both could use some rest. Let’s go, Spencer.”

“Yes, Master.” Reid said softly. He turned and his Lightsaber flew into his out stretched fingers and he tucked it into place within his robes. Reid walked over to Gideon with long strides. The Master Jedi reached an arm out to him and guided his Apprentice from the room with a hand between his shoulder blades. Hotch frowned in silent interest at the subtle protectiveness he saw Gideon directing towards Reid. He absently rubbed his throat, and went to join the others on the sidelines of the training grounds, while the Council left the room, frowning.

“… That was incredible.” JJ breathed.

“I get the feeling that this demonstration was just the tip of the iceberg…” Rossi mused.


	2. Chapter 2

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: EARLY MORNING

 

The training grounds were quiet, save for the subtle hum of two Lightsaber blades, the soft whisper of feet sliding across the floor and the gentle rustle of clothing. Controlled breaths came in unison.

Jedi Knight Aaron Hotchner stood in the shadows of the doorway, watching Jedi Master Jason Gideon and his Padawan Learner moving through a Lightsaber Form together. 

Hotch watched Reid’s every move in fascinated admiration. The boy’s movements were smooth, graceful and confident. He radiated tranquility, perfectly content to be where he was; working with his Master… and Hotch found himself envious of Jason Gideon… Spencer Reid only moved like that when he was with his master… because he was the only man that the apprentice was comfortable with. Around everyone else he was shy, and his movements were awkward and bordering on clumsy.

Once Gideon and Reid completed their Form they tucked their Lightsabers into their robes and turned to a shelf on the far wall where a line of gleaming chrome spheres sat. Reid moved to sit on the floor, crossing his legs, setting his hands on his knees, palms up, and closing his eyes. Gideon leaned over and blindfolded the young man. Reid slowly drew in a deep breath through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth.

Gideon lifted a hand, and as he did, a sphere from the shelf lifted into the air. Gideon moved it over to hover before Reid’s face, several feet in front of him. Gideon lowered his hand, but the ball stayed where it was. After a few moments, it began to orbit around the young Apprentice. Gideon watched for several revolutions, then sent another ball over to Reid. It joined the first in circling the boy.

Hotch watched in amazement as Gideon added more and more… within six minutes, there were a dozen orbs spinning around the boy all following different paths in different directions at different speeds.

But then, voices were heard heading towards the training grounds. All of the spheres froze.

“Put them back and we’ll get some breakfast.” Gideon called, and the spheres returned to their spots on the shelf. Reid removed his blindfold and stood, turning. He spotted Hotch and blinked.

“Oh. Good morning.” He said, softly.

“Good morning. Your concentration and control is impressive.” Hotch complimented, smiling to himself when Reid flushed and lowered his eyes, his fidgety hands moving to finger his Padawan braid.

“… Thank you.” 

“I shouldn’t be surprised.” Hotch commented. “You were always years ahead of your peers. Your power is incredible, your modesty admirable.”

“Thank you.” Reid said again, and Hotch found himself quite pleased with the darkening blush on the boy’s cheeks. A moment later, shy golden brown eyes met his own. Hotch smiled at the boy, and the boy gave him a small smile in return.

They joined the others for breakfast, where they spent their meal telling stories of amusing encounters they’d had on their travels. Reid told them how some Jedi Apprentices had talked him into going to the Crystal Caves near the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, and how he had accidentally stumbled into a nest of Kinrath. The venomous arachnids that were as big as he was had chased him around the caves, and he of course had run straight back to the other Padawans. 

Gideon had laughed then, and took up the story from the point of view of the Masters who had gone looking for their missing apprentices only to have the whole lot of them come running, being chased by a swarm of Kinrath that had outnumbered the children six to one. The Masters had saved their Padawans, and grounded them to the Enclave for a week… the other apprentices got an extra week for tricking the gullible young Spencer Reid into the nest in the first place.

“You think that was bad,” Reid said with a mischievous smile. “You should have seen it when Gideon fell into a nest of Gand. THAT was a fiasco.” Interest piqued dramatically when Reid grinned as Gideon shot him a withering glare.

“Spencer…” He growled, warningly. Reid’s grin only widened.

“I TOTALLY saved your life that day.”

“… Did he?” Hotch asked, chuckling. Reid gave Gideon an amused look as the man glared at him again. But then, Gideon sighed and shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

“He did indeed. There was about sixty of them… I had lost my Lightsaber--”

“You still owe me for that, by the way.” Reid mumbled.

“—and they had surrounded me. Suddenly, a Lightsaber blade came through the ceiling and cut a big circle… it fell in with Reid standing on it and crushed about a dozen of them, one Force blast from Reid and half of them were flat on their backs… then he filled the room with Force Lightning and they ran for their lives.”

“He scared off a swarm of sixty Gand all by himself?!” Elle gasped, eyes wide. “Those are NASTY little buggers.”

“Not as nasty as my Force Lightning.” Reid chuckled into his breakfast, and Gideon grinned, clapping him on the back.

Once they had finished their meal, Garcia shanghaied the young Apprentice and took him to the Jedi Holocron Library. And for the next week, Reid fell into a routine. He would rise with the sun, and do some Force training with Gideon before breakfast. He would eat with his friends and study in the Archives until lunch. Then, after lunch, he would hang out with Emily, Elle, JJ, Garcia and Morgan as they showed him around Coruscant. And then, after dinner… he, Rossi, Gideon and Hotch would all head to the training grounds, where the two Masters and the Knight would tutor the Padawan in wielding his Lightsaber. 

It was like he hadn’t been gone for so long… the group was just as close as before. But they never could have known how close they would still get.

 

It all began quite suddenly, about four Galactic months after Reid and Gideon had returned to Coruscant. A youngling approached the group at breakfast.

“Master Hotchner.” He said, and Hotch smiled down at him.

“Yes?”

“The Council wants to see you.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Hotch said, and the youngling scurried away.

“Wonder what they want this time?” Morgan mused, and Hotch snorted.

“Well, I’d better find out. Strauss gets pissed if I don’t report immediately.” Hotch said. Gideon and Rossi grinned in amused understanding.

Hotch made his way to the Jedi Council Chamber, and stepped in. The Council sat in silence for a long moment.

“Aaron.” Master Ryan said. “There is a situation that warrants our attentions.”

“Master Kitata Ree will explain.” Strauss said.

Hotch nodded and turned, looking down at the tiny three foot tall Chadra-Fan. The furry, bat-faced Jedi Master was the Grand Master and Head of the Jedi Order. He spoke in a series of chitters, squeaks and trills, one of the many languages that Jedi had to learn.

“The Yrashu have requested our assistance.” Master Kitata Ree squeaked. “A multitude of Yevetha have set up a base for their slave trade on the Yrashu’s home planet Baskarn. The Yrashu are Force Sensitive, and they can feel the despair, fear and pain coming from the Yevetha camp.”

“… We’ve been trying to break up the Yevetha-run Slave Trade for years.” Said Master Tarash Virr. He was a Miraluka, and had befriended Reid when the boy had first come to the Jedi Order. Reid looked up to the blind Jedi in awe, having never known another Miraluka other than his mother, and they soon developed an easy friendship. Reid was one of the only Jedi who felt completely comfortable around the mysterious blind Master. 

“We think that they are the ones moving the large number of Twi’Leks that we keep finding.” Admitted Master Sa’Eeya’Da, a male Devaronian. Several eyes discreetly darted across the room towards the unusual Jedi Master Twi’Lek twins, Noria and Ralko Cereni. Of course, twins were not unusual among the Twi’Lek race… it was the fact that they were different genders. They, like Reid, had been brought into the Jedi Order when the Jedi had rescued them from slavery.

“What is it that you wish for me to do?” Hotch asked.

“Put together a team.” Said Master Bre Mong, a female Kel Dor. “Go to Baskarn. Put them out of business and find out who is in charge of the operation. Then bring it down.” Hotch nodded.

“How many am I to take with me?” He asked.

“… Who would you need?” Strauss countered. “You don’t have to decide now, you—“

“No. I know who I’m taking with me. And the sooner we leave, the better.”

“Who, then?” Master Virr asked.

“Master David Rossi.” Hotch began. “Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss and Elle Greeneway. I value Master Rossi’s wisdom and experience. JJ and Emily’s diplomacy could be crucial. Garcia’s Force Support and Healing abilities will be absolutely necessary… Morgan and Elle are both excellent swordsmen and can operate covertly.”

Strauss nodded, then called “Are there any concerns or protests about Aaron’s team choices?” 

Silence.

“Then—“

“I wasn’t finished.” Hotch said, suddenly. The Council stared at him. “Rossi, Morgan and Elle are Guardians. Emily and myself are Sentinels. JJ and Garcia… Garcia does healing and battle support. JJ’s specialty is the power she can wield over the minds of others. I need Consular support in the field.” The Council nodded. “I want to take Master Jason Gideon and his Padawan with us.”

“A Padawan?” Asked Master Hssa Sssraa, surprised.

“We all know why you had Master Gideon bring his Apprentice back to Coruscant.” Hotch explained. “He needs to gain experience in larger assignments instead of the smaller, more covert operations Gideon took him on. Everyone on my team has known Spencer for years. And he’s comfortable with us. I think this is the right way for him to start taking the final steps in preparing for the Trials. And the power that Gideon and Reid wield will prove to be invaluable. Add on to that, everything that you want him to learn, he can learn from this team. 

“We can polish his skills with the Lightsaber, but even more important, Gideon kept him socially isolated. While his intentions were good, he was bit overprotective, and the young Padawan is socially awkward and emotionally stunted. In the short month he has been here, he has already made a large amount of progress regarding his emotional growth, and I feel that can be attributed to this team, especially Garcia, JJ and Morgan. 

“The Jedi Order sometimes acts as Diplomats and Ambassadors. He needs to learn diplomacy, and he can do that from me, Emily and JJ. JJ can help him strengthen his Jedi Mind Trick, and Garcia can teach him her Battle Meditation, Force Focus and her abilities to enfeeble and enhance. 

“There is much to gain with this arrangement. For everyone.”

The Council was silent for a long time.

“Well said, Jedi.” Complimented Master Eesa K’Tal, the tall, graceful female from Kamino.

“… Are there any objections?” Strauss sighed, and looked around. Most of the Council shook their heads. “All those in favor, then?” The Jedi Ambassador asked.

“I.” Said Master Tarash Virr, the Jedi Seer.

“I.” Came the lyrical answer from Master Eesa K’Tal, the graceful Jedi Artisan from Kamino.

“I.” Said Master Bre Mong, the Kel Dorian Battlemaster.

“I.” Grunted Master Max Ryan, Jedi Investigator.

“I.” Said Master Sa’Eeya’Da, the Devaronian Jedi Ace.

“I.” Said the twin Masters Noria and Ralko Cereni, Healers both.

“I.” Said Master Hssa Sssraa, the Jedi Diplomat from Sluis Van.

“I.” Said Master Amna Kao, the Nautolan Jedi Recruiter.

“I.” Growled Master Raahn Syr, the Jedi Shadow from Cathar.

Then Kitata Ree, Grandmaster of the Order and Head of the Council, spoke up. “Very well then. Gather your team. You leave immediately. May the Force be with you.”

Hotch nodded and bowed to the Council, and left the room.

 

The shuttle arrived at the Star Port, and the nine Jedi disembarked and headed for the Star Ship that sat on the platform. Hotch was at the head of the column, walking alone. Behind him walked Elle and Emily, then JJ and Garcia, then Rossi and Morgan, and lastly Gideon and Reid. 

Reid was looking both nervous and excited, as well as amazed that he had been chosen to join a team of great Jedi Knights and Masters on a mission of such importance.

The Star Ship was a sleek, black model made by the Uvenese. It was called Black Asp of Uvena.

“Well hey there.” Said a dark haired woman with a smile as they boarded. “And… I don’t know you.” She shook Reid’s hand. “I’m your pilot, Jordan Todd. Welcome to the BAU.”

“Um… S-Spencer Reid.”

“Welcome aboard.”

“Thanks.”

Within the hour, the ship was leaving Coruscant and the Jedi were settling into their quarters.

“Hotch?”

Hotch turned at the soft voice. “… Reid. Come in.” He greeted, and the young Padawan stepped into the man’s quarters. “What can I do for you?”

“… I… I wanted to thank you.” Reid said.

“For what?”

“For letting me come along.” Reid specified. Hotch straightened and reached out, placing his hand on Reid’s shoulder.

“… I requested you specifically. Just as I did the others. You’re an asset, young Jedi. And our mission will benefit from your presence.”

Reid looked up at him, eyes bright and delighted, shining in his eager innocence.

“Thank you!” He gasped, and Hotch smiled.

“Thank YOU for coming.” Hotch told him. Reid was beaming. And then, suddenly, he lunged forward and hugged the man, then scampered from the room. Hotch just stood there, stunned. But then, he smiled. And shaking his head, he left the room and headed up to see the pilot. On his way, he ran into Garcia.

“I’m not going to be running around planet-side swinging my Lightsaber, am I?” She asked him, anxiously.

“Penelope, I brought you along because you are a Healer. Because you can Enhance us, and Enfeeble our opponents.”

“That and I am the total Tech Goddess.” Garcia announced with a grin, and Hotch chuckled.

“Greetings, Masters.” The pair turned as a droid made its way over. “I am K3-V1N.”

“You are the droid assigned to maintain the ship?” Garcia asked.

“And manage the Astromech Droids.” K3-V1N said. “I am here to serve you for as long as you travel on the Black Asp of Uvena.”

“Excellent.” Garcia said. “Please show me to the main computer and take me through your systems.”

“As you wish.” The droid said, and the pair headed down the corridor. Garcia’s voice drifted back.

“K3-V1N, huh?”

“That is correct.”

“That’s a mouthful. I, Penelope Garcia, hereby dub thee, Kevin.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Hotch turned and made his way into the cockpit. Morgan was sitting with Jordan Todd, and the pair were tossing playful banter back and forth; this wasn’t the first time they had flown together.

Hotch oversaw Jordan Todd setting their course for Baskarn. As she prepared to make the jump to light speed, Hotch looked at Morgan, feeling that the man had something to say.

“One hell of a team we have here.” Morgan commented, casually glancing back at Hotch.

“I only chose the best.” Hotch said calmly. Morgan smirked and stood.

“You chose an apprentice?” He asked, and the pair began to walk down the corridor together.

“Do you deny that Reid is one of the best Force Wielders you have ever seen?” Hotch asked.

“… I’m not sure…”

“What’s on your mind, Morgan?” Hotch asked.

“… He uses abilities that only Dark Jedi and Sith Lords use. The Dark Side is treacherous and deceptive…”

“Are you saying that you think Reid is a Dark Jedi?” Hotch asked, frowning.

“No… I… I’m worried that his willingness to USE these Dark Side Powers will leave him vulnerable to the Dark Side.”

“That’s not all that you’re worried about.” Hotch said, and Morgan frowned. “Your emotions betray you, Derek.”

“… If he Falls, Hotch…”

“Yes?”

“… That kid could be the next Sith Lord… And not just ANY Sith Lord… He could become a Dark Legend… another Freedon Nadd, Exar Kun, Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow…”

“You truly feel that Reid is vulnerable to the Dark Side?”

“He’s innocent.” Morgan said. “TOO innocent. His own purity could be his undoing.”

“That’s why we stand by him. We guide him. We guard him. We protect him.” Hotch said. “As we do each other. As we did you.”

Morgan was silent for a long time.

“Is he any more vulnerable than you were?” Hotch asked.

“If this team can be for him what they were for me when my Master Fell… Then we’ll be okay.”

Hotch gripped Morgan’s shoulder. 

“Have faith. And trust in the Force.” Hotch said, and Morgan nodded.

“Making the jump to Light Speed.” Jordan’s voice called over the com units, and with that, the BAU shot off into the stars, heading to the planet Baskarn.

 

PLANET: KORRIBAN

LOCATION: SITH TEMPLE

TIME: LATE EVENING

 

A large stone table sat in a dimly lit room, surrounded by cloaked figures. They all sat silently, watching a figure in all black circling them.

“It has begun.” The masked man said. “I have received word that the Jedi Order has finally dispatched a Strike Team to follow the lead I have laid for them. Some of their most promising Knights are amongst them.” He turned to the people sitting at the table. “You will follow your exact instructions. You will each be responsible for one of them. They will turn, or they will die.

And then a life size hologram appeared in the middle of the table, slowly rotating.

“Frank Breitkoff.” An older man with gray hair looked up, a creepy smile on his face. “You will be targeting Master Jason Gideon.” Frank nodded, fingering the hilt of his Vibroblade as he studied the hologram. Then it changed to a woman.

“Battle.” A young, handsome man with piercing blue eyes leaned back with an arrogant smirk. “It is crucial that you turn Penelope Garcia. We need her powers.”

“Lee.” An orange skinned Twi’Lek male straightened. “Elle Greeneway. She is impulsive and hot headed… she should be easy to turn… As should Derek Morgan. Gordinski… HE is yours.”

“Henry Grace…” A small man with a swarthy face and white hair raised his eyes, giving the dark cloaked figure a shrewd glance. “I am sure you can handle Master David Rossi…” The man smirked and nodded, silently.

“Cyrus. I think I can trust you to handle Emily Prentiss…”

“Karl Arnold… take care when handling Jennifer Jareau. Her powers over the mind are to be reckoned with.”

“What about us?” Came a low growl. The cloaked figure paused, then turned and looked at the three identical men sitting in the shadows.

“The boy. The Padawan. I have foreseen that when the time is right, he will be yours. But he is unfamiliar to us. We will need to do our research and learn what we can about him first.”

“And what of Aaron Hotchner, my Lord?” Lee asked.

“… He’s mine.” The masked man hissed, anticipation in his voice. “You three… stay here. The rest of you… go.”

And as one, the men rose from the table and left, cloaks swishing behind them.

“Darth Reaper… why can’t we go?” Growled the talkative man.

“Because you’re not needed, Charles.” Said the Reaper. “You, Tobias and Raphael will wait here until the time is right.”

Charles growled, but the other two were silent. And when their compatriots took off in their ships, they were left behind to wait their turn…


	3. Chapter 3

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO BASKARN

LOCATION: BAU (Black Asp of Uvena)

TIME: MID MORNING

 

Elle, Emily and JJ sat at a table, JJ playing referee for Elle and Emily’s Pazaak game. Morgan was eating in the Galley. Rossi and Gideon walked down the corridor side by side, speaking in hushed voices. Hotch was meditating while going through a Lightsaber Form in the training grounds.

Suddenly, all of them were overcome with a wave of weakness. Rossi even stumbled and nearly fell to his knees. Emily dropped her cards and JJ almost fell out of her chair.

In the training grounds, Hotch lost his balance and toppled over less than gracefully, his Lightsabers clattering to the floor.

Then, Gideon’s voice thundered through the metal corridors. 

“SPENCER!!!” He roared.

“… Sorry!” Came the sheepish reply, followed by Garcia’s laughter.

Rossi and Gideon made their way to the meditation chamber, where Reid sat with Garcia.

“What in the blazes was that?!” Rossi demanded.

“I was teaching him the Force Life Drain.” Garcia said, calmly.

“How about you teach him Revitalize or Channel?!” Rossi complained.

“Actually, he’s getting that down pretty well.” Garcia said with a smile.

“Will you teach him the Battle Meditation?” Gideon asked.

“When I feel he’s ready.” Garcia said, softly. “It’s complicated. He can easily handle enhancing a group of people, or enfeebling a group—“

“Obviously.” Rossi drawled, and Reid blushed.

“But to enhance one specific group while enfeebling another all at the same time… it’s difficult.” Garcia finished.

“What the hell is going on here?” 

Everyone turned and looked up when Hotch swept in… Only Hotch was looking at Reid when the boy flushed and his eyes widened, before he quickly bowed his head, fingering his Padawan braid.

“Reid is learning the Life Drain technique.” Gideon sighed.

“Does he have to practice on us?!” Elle demanded, walking into the room.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Reid whined.

“He was only supposed to do me.” Garcia grinned.

“Well… now that you’re virtually BRIMMING with stolen energy from all of us, why don’t you join me in the sparring circle.” Hotch said, smirking. Reid ducked his head down even more, though Hotch saw his ears turning a BRIGHT red.

“I… I’m sorry… I really am… I—“

“Now, Padawan.” Hotch growled in a stern tone. Gideon chuckled and gave Reid a reassuring pat on the back as the boy slunk past him, following Hotch to the training grounds. 

“Relax.” Hotch said, removing his robe. He smiled at Reid. “I’m not going to beat up on you.” Still blushing and keeping his eyes to the floor, Reid removed his own robe and raised his Lightsaber.

“Let’s try it another way.” Hotch said. “This time, YOU take the offensive.”

“What?” Reid asked, looking startled.

“YOU attack.” Hotch told him and raised his Lightsaber, taking up a defensive stance. Reid just stood there. “Well? Attack me!” Hotch ordered. Reid blinked, and a moment later, Hotch yelped as he flew through the air and crashed into the wall. “… Ow… Reid!”

“I’m sorry! You said to attack!”

“With your Lightsaber!” Hotch howled, getting to his feet. “We all know your Force Powers are advanced, it’s your Lightsaber technique that needs to be worked on.”

“… I’m sorry…” Reid whimpered. Hotch moved to stand before him.

“You are forgiven.” Hotch said. “Now attack.” 

Reid nodded, and did as he was told. He leapt forwards and Hotch raised his blade to block the youth’s strike. At first, Reid was hesitant and awkward, but slowly the pair fell into a rhythm, and before Hotch knew it, Reid’s movements became smooth and nimble… and then they crossed blades, throwing their weight into it. They stared one another in the eye between the crossed blades. Hotch’s breath caught in his throat as he stared into those bright eyes and his heart skipped a bit when Reid smiled, panting softly.

They stood and stared at one another, breathing in each other’s breaths. Slowly, subtly, the Force flowed between them. And then something sparked in their eyes… Reid’s eyes widened when he saw sparks of lust in the elder’s eyes… And Hotch’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the surprise, mingled with nervous hope… perhaps even… desire…

“RRRNAAAAHH!” Hotch roared, throwing Reid back with pure brute strength. Reid stumbled, but he held out his hand and Hotch’s eyes widened when his backup Lightsaber flew from his belt and into the boy’s hand. “HEY!” And a moment later, Reid was coming at him wielding both. 

Within moments, Hotch had a pleased smirk on his lips.

“Good…” He complimented, and when Reid spun and nearly disarmed him, making him stumble, he said it again. “GOOD! Yes! Keep coming!”

“TAG OUT, HOTCH!” Both men blinked at the shout and then Hotch leapt back, clearing nearly half of the room. In the blink of an eye, Morgan and Reid were blazing their way across the training grounds, Morgan’s double-bladed saber proving a very different opponent for Reid, who was frowning in his concentration. Hotch turned and smiled at Rossi and Gideon, who were also watching. Gideon was slowly nodding.

“Let the Force FLOW, Spencer.” Gideon called. “It will guide you!” A moment later, Reid’s frown softened and his movements became more fluid. Gideon smirked, then looked at Hotch. “Go.”

Hotch leapt into the fray and Reid’s eyes widened. For a moment the boy looked panicked, but then, to Hotch and Morgan’s surprise, he closed his eyes. His movements then became quick and decisive, as though he knew where they would strike before the strike happened. But even so, it was only a matter of time before he was overwhelmed. 

“AH!” A Lightsaber clattered across the floor, followed closely by another. Reid froze, eyes wide as he stared down at the yellow blade at his throat. A moment later, his eyes flicked to meet Hotch’s smoldering gaze. The man was smiling.

“GOOD.” He said firmly, and lowered his weapon. Reid gave him a smile, and then yelped as Morgan tackled him.

“Not bad, kid!” The man announced, punching Reid in the shoulder.

“Ow.” Reid grumped, wincing.

“That was excellent, Spencer.” Gideon said, walking over with Rossi. Reid smiled at him, delighted at the praise from his Master. And yet, he kept glancing back at Hotch. From the doorway, Elle looked back and forth between Reid and Hotch. She saw the shy glances from the boy, and saw the man discreetly roaming his eyes over the youth’s body. Smiling, Elle turned to leave, only to find Jordan Todd standing before her. Jordan nodded to her, and stepped into the training grounds.

“We’ve arrived at Baskarn. We’re ready to make our final approach at any time.” She called. The five Jedi turned to her.

“Good. Morgan, go with her and find a suitable landing site.” Hotch said. “Dave, can you gather the others?”

“Sure.” Rossi said, and they left. Hotch turned to face Reid.

“Thank you.” Reid said with a smile. “That was…”

“… Invigorating.” Hotch finished, and after a moment, Reid nodded.

“… Yes.” He said softly, as Hotch moved closer. The pair stared at each other, Hotch’s eyes dark and smoldering, Reid’s bright and nervous. Hotch reached out and gently slid his fingers over Reid’s face, curling them around the back of his head, threading them through his hair. He gently stroked Reid’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. Reid closed his eyes and shuffled closer, then opened them again and stared up into Hotch’s dark eyes. Before either one knew it, Hotch had leaned down and captured Reid’s lips with his own.

 

An hour later, the team of Jedi were standing in the ship’s small command center, staring at the hologram of the planet. None noticed the faint blush on Reid’s cheeks, and the sense of relief that had washed over Hotch.

“The Yrashu are Force Sensitives.” JJ informed the others. “They’re green primates who live in harmony with their natural environment. They have a deep connection with the planet. Many have been invited to become Jedi but all have refused, unable to bring themselves to leave their home.”

“The Yevetha Slaver compound is here.” JJ reached out and touched the side of the planet. The hologram zoomed in and flattened out. The nine Jedi leaned over the round table and stared at a hologram of the jungle. The trees faded, and a 3D diagram of the compound became prominent.

“This seems to be the headquarters. These two buildings house the slaves. The perimeter is well guarded. The Yrashu will not help us; violence is not their way. Plus, the suffering of the slaves upsets them greatly. They don’t want to be anywhere near the site until this compound is empty. We’re on our own.”

“We’re going to move in three teams.” Hotch said, looking up at his team. “Penelope, you will co-ordinate our movements and offer distance Force Support when we need it.” Garcia nodded. “Morgan, Elle, Emily… You will be a full frontal assault. Jason, Dave and JJ. I want you to sneak in through the rear and try to take out security. I’m going to take Spencer in to secure the slaves.” 

Reid bowed his head and fingered his braid, a light blush crossing his cheeks. Elle was the only one who noticed. She fought not to grin; the kid had a crush on their leader… it was pretty cute.

Within another hour, the BAU was setting down in a clearing. The hatch opened and the five Jedi Knights, two Masters and single Padawan stepped into the warm, humid air of the jungle.

“Stay in communication.” Hotch said. “Let’s move.” And the Jedi darted into the forests, moving with a swift, unnatural speed. They moved together, and then suddenly split off into three groups.

Hotch and Reid stayed close together, Reid a few paces behind and to the right of Hotch. His heart was pounding, and it wasn’t from the healthy little jog through the jungle.

“Calm yourself.” Hotch called back to him. Reid blinked. “You’re excited and nervous. I can feel it. Mind your feelings, keep them under control. FOCUS.” Hotch felt Reid reign in his emotions, and he forced himself to focus on the task at hand and not on the boy with him.

When he and Reid reached the outer wall of the compound, they leapt into the air, using the Force to propel them high into the branches of the trees, where they crouched down and watched.

The camp was quiet. A few Yevetha patrolled the perimeter. Both Hotch and Reid watched from the trees in silence as three cloaked figures approached the front gates. Seven Yevetha went to meet the three Jedi. Emily took point, speaking to them. It was less than ten seconds before the skeletal figures of the Yevetha took on hostile stances, and within three minutes they bared their retractable palm spikes and attacked. 

Hotch and Reid watched as Morgan and Elle drew their blue, double-bladed Lightsabers, and Emily her yellow blade. An alarm went off, and Yevetha swarmed out of the barracks. Rossi, JJ and Gideon leapt over the back wall and stole across the grounds. Twice, a Yevetha should have spotted them. And twice, JJ focused on them and the Yevetha passed them by, not even sparing them a glance.

“… she’s good.” Reid breathed, and Hotch grinned.

“Yes. She is.”

The three Jedi slipped into the security office, and Hotch and Reid just watched Morgan, Elle and Emily wreak havoc on the camp while they waited.

The alarms suddenly stopped. “Security is down.” Hotch gasped, and he and Reid sprang from their perches, hurtling the wall and dashing for the slave quarters, Hotch heading to one and Reid to the other. One slice with a Lightsaber cut through the locks and the doors swung open.

Reid stepped into the dark building. It was too dark for his eyes to pick up anything, so he closed his eyes and used the Force to See. Two dozen huddled figures stared up at him. At least half of them were Twi’Lek.

“Jedi!” A female in the back corner cried, and shouts of excitement and hope went up.

“Everyone down on the floor!” Reid commanded as they heard blaster fire from outside. Then, Reid turned. He could sense Yevetha heading for them. He turned and faced the door. A moment later, Yevetha began firing into the small building. Standing in the doorway Reid moved swiftly, deflecting the blaster bolts away from the slaves. When the Yevetha paused in their firing, he thrust a hand out and the Yevetha went flying back. His eyes flashed and he turned, looking up at a Yevetha on the roof of the other slave cell. 

“HOTCH!!!” He screamed, eyes widening.

All fighting in the compound stopped when lightning crackled through the air from the doorway of one of the slave cells to the roof of the other. A Yevetha was blasted off of the roof and over the wall, slamming into a tree.

“… Damn.” Morgan breathed.

On the other side of the compound, Gideon was racing towards Reid and Hotch. He knew Reid, and for the boy to attack a single opponent with such overkill, there had to be a reason. He leapt up onto the roof and stared. Poison Mines had been planted. Gideon waved his arm, Force Throwing them into the woods. They exploded, the poisonous gas dissipating into the air.

Gideon turned and looked down at the other building. Reid looked back up at him, relieved. Gideon smiled and nodded to him, and Reid nodded back. Gideon picked up his Comm Unit.

“Garcia. Tell the Republic to start moving in. We should have the compound secured by the time they get here.”

“Yessir.” Garcia said.

Across the compound, Elle was surrounded. She spun her Lightsaber, then opened her mouth and let out a scream. The scream sent out a shockwave, and the Yevetha around her stumbled and clutched their heads, and a moment later she Force Threw them all back to the ground.

Minutes later, the Yevetha were fleeing towards their ships. The team of Jedi watched them go.

Elle and Morgan grinned at each other and bumped their fists together before tucking their Lightsabers into their robes. And then, as Republic ships moved in while the Yeetha vessels fled, Hotch and Reid led the slaves out into the light. Tears were falling down their faces. The cell Hotch had gone to contained the men, Reid had gone to the cell holding the women. Then, the door if the central building opened and JJ stepped out. With her were a dozen children. The captive slaves were crying in their joy, running around and finding family members, embracing one another. Over the happy chaos, Reid and Hotch’s gazes met. Reid blinked his wide eyes and gave the man a smile. Hotch gave him a firm nod, then turned to speak with Rossi. A moment later, the two men headed for the administration building. 

After making sure that the slaves were being taken care of by the Republic Peace Officers, the Jedi followed Rossi and Hotch. They made their way to a large room where three Yevetha were cowering in the corner.

“Alright…” Rossi drawled. “Let’s talk.” The Yevetha eyed him. “You’re going to tell us who is running this Slave Trade and where we can find them.” The three Yevetha were silent, glaring at the Jedi. After a moment, JJ stepped forward. She stared at them, one after the other. Then she focused on the one on the left.

“You will tell us who is in charge.” She said.

“… I will tell you who is in charge.” The Yevetha repeated. The other two hissed.

“Get them out of here.” Rossi snarled. Morgan, Emily and Elle removed the two uncooperative Yevetha. After deciding that everything was under control, Reid slipped back outside. He watched the rescued slaves being organized for transport to Coruscant, and from there, back home. Then, a shiver ran down his spine. He turned, feeling eyes on him. He looked into the jungle, and his eyes were drawn to several green skinned humanoids. They stared at him, and Reid slowly smiled. He could feel the gratitude from the Yrashu. After a moment, they faded into the forests.

But then, he felt something else… a feeling of dread… while the Yrashu had been gracious, Reid suddenly was sensing something… sinister. He turned to his right, eyes studying the jungle. He frowned… he knew that was the Dark Side he sensed.

Off in the trees, four figures stood silently among the foliage.

“… He can sense us.” Cyrus mused.

“Are you surprised?” Grace said, smirking. “His Force abilities are… impressive. How many Jedi do you know who can wield the Force Lightning? Even among the Sith it is a rare talent.”

“We should take him.” Battle said, suddenly. “He’s out in the open, alone and exposed.”

“With the others so close?” Grace snorted. “You’re foolish if you think we could get away with it. And it is best not to confront him until we know more about what he can do. For now, we do as we have been told.”

“I’ll send our report to Darth Reaper.” Lee said.

Down in the compound, Reid sighed as he felt the presence of Dark Side users fade. But the slight unease remained.

“Reid?” He turned and looked at Hotch approaching him. They stared at each other for a long time, and then Hotch pulled Reid close and embraced him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Reid sighed softly, turning his head and looking off into the trees again. “What is it?” Hotch asked, frowning.

“… Did you feel that?” Reid asked.

“Feel what?”

“… The Dark Side. I was… being watched.” Reid said, softly.

“Are you sure?” Hotch demanded, turning and staring into the trees.

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Reid said. “They’re gone now.” The pair was silent for a long time.

“… You did well.” Hotch finally said.

“Thank you. Do we know where we’re going?” Reid asked.

“… Nar Shaddaa.” Hotch sighed. “We need to find Maroba the Hutt.”

“Ewwww…”

“What?” Hotch asked, grinning at the whine.

“I don’t like Hutts.”

“Who does?” Hotch snorted.

“And Gideon always said to steer clear of Nar Shaddaa.”

“We will go where we must.” Hotch said and Reid nodded, then turned when the others joined them.

“I am SO not looking forward to this trip…” JJ sighed, and Rossi chuckled.

“Few Jedi would look forward to going to Nar Shaddaa.” The Master said.

“Well… It doesn’t matter. That is where we must go.” Gideon said.

“Then let’s get moving.” Morgan said. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Elle grinned.

“Ooh. Drinks?” Emily asked, and Morgan grinned.

“Drinks!” He cheered, and the team turned and headed back to the BAU.

 

PLANET: KORRIBAN

LOCATION: SITH TEMPLE

TIME: MIDNIGHT

 

The three Henkel brothers stood back in the shadows, watching their master stand before the four holograms of Henry Grace, Jason Battle, Benjamin Cyrus and Lee. They had just delivered their report.

“They cleared out the compound faster than I had anticipated.” The Reaper mused. “But the boy used Force Lightning? Impressive… he could make a powerful ally.”

“Want us to move our focus to turning him?” Cyrus asked.

“No.” The Reaper said. “A Padawan with that power will be closely guarded. We need to turn some of the others before we can make a move on him. And I want them all. They are ALL exceptional. If we can turn the others, it will be easier to persuade him to follow… they are his superiors and his elders, he looks up to them. I also want to know more about what he is capable of.”

“Who do we target first, then?” Henry Grace asked.

“… the one they call… JJ. I want her ability to dominate the mind on our side. Deliver my message to Karl… tell him he’s first up.” The four men bowed. The communication session ended.


	4. Chapter 4

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO NAR SHADDAA

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

 

“I’m not sure about this…” Jordan Todd said, nervously.

“Don’t worry.” JJ told her, smiling. “It will be okay.” Jordan sighed and nodded, relaxing in her chair. “Okay, Spence. Give it a shot.” Reid nodded and stared at Jordan. Slowly, he raised his hand and concentrated on touching her mind through the Force.

“Stand up.” He commanded, softly. Jordan smirked.

“Make me.” She said, eyes bright in amusement. Reid scowled.

“Stand up.”

“No.”

“Don’t be afraid, Spencer.” Gideon chuckled from across the room where he, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia and Hotch were crowded around the hologram of Nar Shaddaa, discussing their upcoming visit to the dirty moon of Naal Hutta. “If you’re scared of touching another mind, you won’t be able to. Trust in your ability to control yourself.”

Reid nodded and sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing.

“… Stand up.” He ordered. Jordan Todd blinked, and did so. Reid blinked, startled. “… Now what?!” He asked, looking at JJ. Jordan burst out laughing. Reid jumped as she sat down.

“I’m sorry!” She giggled. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! I had to mess with you!”

“You had to--?!” Reid blurted, surprised, then glared. “… That’s mean.” He pouted, scowling. The others tried to smother their chuckles, but a glare from Reid let them know that they had failed to pull it off. He turned back to Jordan and his eyes flashed.

“Get up.” He growled. And suddenly, Jordan’s eyes widened before glazing over. She stood. “Spin around.” Reid snapped. Jordan spun in a circle. “And keep going.” She did so. JJ’s eyes widened.

“Hey now… none of that!” Rossi laughed. “Reid!”

“I did it, didn’t I?!” Reid whined.

“You did it in anger and humiliation.” Gideon said, calmly. “That is not the Jedi way.” Reid stared at him, then lowered his head.

“You’re right.” He said, softly. “I’m sorry.”

“How about you apologize to Jordan before she passes out?” Morgan asked, and Reid whirled. 

“Oh! Stop!” And he released his hold on her. 

“Woo…” She managed to get out, before stumbling to the side and crashing to the ground, cross eyed.

“Uh… Let’s try something else.” JJ said, and Reid nodded.

 

Karl Arnold, Benjamin Cyrus, Henry Grace, Jason Battle and Lee all disembarked from their ship, the Eye of Providence. They made their way to the landing pad where the BAU set down, and they watched.

 

“Nar Shaddaa.” JJ said, and the team stood around the round table with a hologram map of the planet handing over them. “Known as the Smuggler’s Moon, it orbits Nal Hutta, the home world of the Hutts. It’s an active hub of criminal activity, filled with smugglers, bounty hunters and fugitives. It shouldn’t be too long before we find Maroba the Hutt… the Hutts are the ones in charge. But we all need to mind our steps while there. Nar Shaddaa is a very dangerous place… even for a dozen Jedi.”

“No one is ever alone.” Hotch said, glancing up. “We’re going in three groups of three. Jordan will stay with the ship.”

“… I’m coming with you?” Garcia asked, nervously. “I… I’m not sure that—“

“I want a Guardian, a Sentinel and Consular in each group.” Hotch interrupted. “Garcia, Morgan and JJ, you’re group one. Gideon, Rossi, Emily, you’re group two. Elle and Reid. You’re with me. This way, if anyone runs into trouble, each group will also have someone with them who is skilled in negotiation.”

“Ever noticed that the negotiators are also the Sentinels?” Reid mused. Everyone blinked at him, and Gideon chuckled.

“Behave yourself, Spencer.” Gideon said. “Listen to Hotch. Learn from him. And from Elle. Her instincts are excellent, and you could benefit from learning her Force Redirection.”

“You could ALL benefit from my Force Redirection.” Elle announced with a grin. The group chuckled.

“Alright.” Hotch said, still smiling slightly in amusement. “Let’s go. Stay close, watch each other’s backs. Trust your feelings.” He looked around at his team. “May the Force be with you.”

And they all headed out onto the surface of Nar Shaddaa, going in three different directions. The Dark Jedi were watching them. And when the Jedi split up, so did the Dark Jedi, following their assignments.

Benjamin Cyrus and Henry Grace followed Rossi, Prentiss and Gideon. Despite the chaos of Nar Shaddaa around them they masked their presence, knowing that Gideon would be able to detect them if he tried to. 

“Where to?” Emily asked.

“I have a couple of contacts here on Nar Shaddaa…” Rossi said, smirking. “We’re going to see the Exchange.”

“The Crime Syndicate?” Prentiss asked, eyes wide. “How do you know them?!”

“… I grew up with them.” Rossi chuckled, and led them off to the secret offices of an old childhood friend.

 

JJ, Morgan and Garcia had only been walking for a few minutes when Garcia made a pouty noise.

“It’s hard to focus here.” She said. “So much is going on… it really clouds the senses.”

“That’s why Force Sensitives tend to avoid Nar Shaddaa. It’s exponentially worse than Coruscant.” Morgan snorted. 

“Well, I don’t like it.” Garcia pouted.

“None of us do.” JJ said. Several yards behind them, two cloaked figures followed, eyes on JJ and Garcia.

 

Elle smirked to herself as she followed Reid, who was sticking very close to Hotch. The boy seemed to be a bit flustered.

“Are you okay?” She asked, reaching out and laying a hand on Reid’s shoulder. Reid blinked at her, and Hotch tuned in on their conversation.

“It’s… LOUD here… and not just to the ears, but…”

“Through the Force.” Elle finished, and Reid nodded. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.”

“You just have to learn to synchronize yourself to it.” Hotch called back. “Learn to feel it, and read it, but don’t let it consume your senses.”

“… How do you do that?” Reid asked.

“It’s something you have to learn on your own, youngling.” Elle said, and Reid gave her a dirty look.

“I am NOT a youngling!” He snapped.

“Close enough.” Elle said, grinning and ruffling his hair. Hotch chuckled at the pair, and the pout on Reid’s face.

None of them noticed the male Twi’Lek following them… the hum of the Force on Nar Shaddaa masked his presence. Lee watched the three Jedi, though he maintained most of his focus on the woman. She was tall and strong… she was beautiful. He smirked… she would be a magnificent Dark Jedi…

“So where are we going?” Reid asked.

“The best place to get information.” Hotch said, and Reid blinked.

“The cantina.” Elle clarified. Reid’s eyes widened.

“Uh… c-cantina? I dunno about that…” He protested. “I’m not really… comfortable in places like that.”

“A Jedi’s work will often take you to places like that.” Hotch said. “They’re the best places to gather information. You need to get used to it.”

“I don’t WANT to get used to it!”

“Stop whining.” Elle laughed, and they moved up to the entrance of the local cantina. An Aqualish bouncer snarled at them. Hotch raised a hand and flicked his fingers, and the Aqualish backed off and acted like he didn’t even see them. Reid raised his eyebrows, impressed… and also a bit envious. He was now looking forward to his next session with JJ… he wanted to learn to do that!

They walked into the cantina and looked around. It was one large room, divided in half by the long U shaped bar that came out of the back wall. To their left was a stage with a Jizz-Wail band and dancers. To their right were Pazaak tables and screens showing different sports from all over the Republic with several bookie droids taking bets.

“Alright.” Hotch said. “Elle… see if you can charm some information from some of the drinkers. Reid, I want you to—“

“I’ll handle the Pazaak Tables.” Reid said with a smirk. Hotch blinked as Reid grinned at him and pulled out his own Pazaak deck before heading for the tables.

“… There is SO much more to that kid than meets the eye…” Elle grinned, and Hotch sighed and shook his head. 

“Keep an eye on him.” He told her, then moved towards the gathering of people near the band.

“Looking for a game, stranger?” Reid blinked and turned, finding himself face to face with a male Gran, his three eyes staring down at the young Jedi. A glance around told Reid that a pair of Trandoshan and a Quarren were eyeing him, waiting for his response.

“… Sure.” Reid said with a nod, and the pair moved to sit at a table. The pair shuffled their decks and set them down, then drew four cards from their side decks. Reid glanced down at his hand, then looked at the Gran. The Gran put down fifty Credits. Reid stared at him and laid down fifty to match it.

“Home player gets first draw.” He said. The Gran eyed him, then flipped a card down onto the table from his deck. It was a three. Reid calmly flipped his own card from his deck. Seven. The Gran flipped a card. Two. Reid flipped another. A three. The Gran flipped another. Nine. The Gran frowned, then laid down a card from his hand. A four.

“I’ll stay.” The Gran said. Reid flipped a card. One. He flipped another. Five. He now had a total of fifteen. The Gran was standing at eighteen. Reid could feel the Trandoshan and the Quarren watching. He glanced down at his hand and then began calculating the odds in his head. And then, he flipped another card. It was a three. Triumphantly, he laid down at two from his hand, and brought his total to twenty. The Gran cursed and they began their second round. When Reid won again, he took his winnings with a small smirk. 

“Care for another round?” He asked. The Gran eyed him, and then set down two hundred credits. 

“You’re new on Nar Shaddaa.” The Gran said halfway through the round.

“Am I that obvious?” Reid asked, looking amused.

“You’re much too friendly to have been here for long.” The Gran said.

“Fair enough. This is my first time here.” Reid confessed.

“Business or pleasure?” The Gran asked.

“Who ever comes to Nar Shaddaa for anything other than business?” Reid asked. The Gran snorted

“Point taken. So what brings you to the Smuggler’s Moon?”

“… I’m looking for someone.” Reid said, calmly laying down a card and winning the round. The Gran grumbled.

“And who might that be?” Asked the Quarren, his curiosity overcoming his attempts to make it seem like he WASN’T eavesdropping. 

“… Maroba the Hutt.” Reid admitted. He watched the Gran and the Quarren exchange looks… the two Trandoshan stared at him and fingered the hilts of their blasters with their clawed fingers. He could sense a mounting tension, focused on nervous suspicion.

“Any idea where I can find him?”

“… Her.” The Quarren corrected.

“Oh.” Reid blinked, and turned red in his embarrassment.

“You go in to see her acting like that, you’ll get yourself killed.” The Gran said.

“Where can I find her?” Reid asked.

“… No idea.” The Gran said, and Reid frowned. He knew the Gran was lying… He wanted to be able to do what JJ did… what he had just seen Hotch do… Just touch the Gran’s mind and make him tell him… but he wasn’t sure he could pull it off… and with the Quarren and the two Trandoshan watching, that could lead to trouble…

He was still contemplating this when a Twi’Lek walked away from the screen showing the Swoop Bike races and moved over towards the bar. 

Elle sighed and watched the Iridonian she had been talking to walk away. She tossed back the rest of her drink, a green and pink concoction know as a Bantha Blaster.

“I hear you’re looking for Maroba the Hutt.” A voice suddenly said, and she turned. A Twi’Lek male stood before her wearing dark robes. He had sunset orange skin that darkened to a deep red on his head tails. “I am called Lee. And your friend is heading for trouble.” 

Elle blinked and followed his gaze. Reid was playing Pazaak with a Gran. A quarren was hanging over their table and a couple of Transdoshan were standing off to the side, glaring at Reid with their hands on their blasters. She sighed.

“You can find Maroba in the private room of the Kathol Cantina.” Lee told her, then walked away. Elle stared after him, then picked up a small nut from a dish on the bar and turned, flicking it and using the Force to guide it.

“OW!” Reid yipped when something hit him in the side of the head. He turned and met Elle’s gaze. She jerked her head and he looked back at the Gran. “That’s my exit cue.” He said, laying down a card and winning yet again. The Gran narrowed all three eyes. As Reid reached out to collect his winnings, he seized the young Jedi’s wrist.

“No one wins that much…” The Gran snarled. “Not without cheating!”

Elle groaned, and hurried to get Hotch. 

“I don’t cheat.” Reid said, firmly. “Go ahead. Check my deck.” The Gran released Reid’s wrist, but the two Trandoshan’s seized his arms in a bruising grip. The Quarren pulled a blaster and pointed it at the boy’s chest. Reid just stood still and calm, watching the Gran go through his deck. When he found nothing untoward, he flung the cards aside and they scattered everywhere. Reid frowned.

“Was that necessary?” He asked.

“No.” The Quarren said. “But your credits are.” The patrons in the cantina either calmly turned their backs or slipped out.

“Is there a problem here?” Hotch asked, striding over.

“Reid, what did you do?” Elle demanded.

“Played Pazaak.” Reid said with a shrug. 

“And?” Elle asked.

“… And I won.” Reid said with a smile. Elle gave him an amused look.

“We’re not looking for trouble.” Hotch said, slowly.

“Then your friend shouldn’t have cheated.” The Gran snapped.

“I didn’t!” Reid insisted, looking at Hotch with wide eyes. “I swear!”

“… Gideon did mention that you were one hell of a Pazaak Player… won all the tournaments on Dantooine… people stopped playing with you by the time you were fourteen.” Hotch announced, now sharing Elle’s amused look.

Reid smiled and shrugged. The four gangsters eyed the three strangers.

“Let him go.” Elle said. “Nobody has to get hurt. We can all walk away.”

“Yes. We can.” The Quarren said, jabbing Reid in the stomach with his blaster. “But WE can leave a lot richer. Hand over the credits, human.”

Hotch narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t need his credits.” He said, and the Quarren quivered.

“… I don’t need his credits.” The quarren repeated. Reid’s eyes widened and he eagerly began to look back and forth between the quarren and the Jedi Sentinel, as if trying to figure out how the man did it.

“You want to go home.”

“I want to go home.” The quarren said, putting his blaster away and walking out of the cantina. The Gran stared at Hotch and began to back away, then turned and ran. Elle grinned and watched him go. Then they turned and stared at the Trandoshan who were still holding Reid. Reid just blinked at his Jedi companions, his face calm. In fact, to Elle’s annoyed disbelief, he seemed to radiate naïve innocence. He knew he had gotten himself into trouble, and had complete faith in his companions to get him out of it.

“We aren’t looking for a fight.” Hotch told the two Trandoshans, brushing his robes back and placing his hands on his hips. “But we won’t back down if you push us into one.” The Trandoshans looked down and stared… Right by each of the man’s hands was a Lightsaber. The pair glanced at each other, then released Reid and backed off, glaring. 

Reid narrowed his eyes at the floor, and his scattered Pazaak cards fluttered off of the floor and into his hand. He lovingly tucked them into his robes, glancing back at the Trandoshan pair. They were staring at him, eyes wide. He just smiled slightly before bowing his head and allowing Hotch to guide him out of the cantina with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let that be a lesson.” Hotch murmured to the boy, smiling. “A Lightsaber can quickly diffuse a bad situation… sometimes even without ever being drawn.” Reid smiled and nodded, agreeing… the Trandoshans had backed down the moment they had seen Hotch’s Sabers. Reid would remember that lesson well.

Once they were outside, Elle gave the boy a sharp smack in the back of the head.

“Ow!” Reid yelped, stumbling. “What was that for?!”

“For getting yourself into that ridiculous situation.”

“It was an honest game of Pazaak! I was trying to get information from them! How was I supposed to know that they were gangsters?!”

“This is Nar Shaddaa, Reid!” Hotch suddenly snarled, whirling on the boy. Reid froze, eye wide as the man loomed over him. “They’re ALL gangsters here! There’s no such thing as an honest person on this forsaken moon!”

“I’m sorry…” Reid whimpered, and Hotch inwardly groaned when the boy’s lower lip began to tremble. He sighed and reached out, placing a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “Just… be careful.” He told the boy, and Elle sighed and walked ahead of them. “Be mindful of your feelings. Trust the Force to guide you.”

“… I can’t.” Reid gasped. “I try to listen and… I feel overwhelmed.” Hotch gave him a small smile.

“You’ll figure it out.” Hotch told him, lifting a hand and gently stroking his cheek with his knuckles. “It will take time, but you will. You managed on Coruscant. Do what you did there. It’s the same kind of noise, just… louder and darker.” Reid nodded, and finally gave the man a shy smile. Hotch nodded to him, then pressed a kiss to his forehead before they both turned and caught up to Elle.

“Maroba is in the private room of the Kathol Cantina.” Elle said.

“Good work.” Hotch said with a nod. “Now we need to find out where it is.”

“Easy enough.” Elle grinned, and called out to a passing Rhodian. “Excuse me! Where is the Kathol Cantina?”

The Rhodian blinked at her, and leaned away. Elle tossed him a Credit. The Rhodian caught it, then turned and pointed. “Down two levels on the south corner.” He said, and then went on his way.

“Let’s go.” Hotch said, and off they went. Lee followed at a distance.

They found the cantina exactly there the Rhodian had told them it was. As they approached, several Gamorreans watched them as they guarded the doors. Reid’s eyes widened when Hotch turned to the Gamorreans on one side of the door, and Elle to the others. A simple flick of their fingers, and the Jedi were allowed to pass.

“Maybe we should take one with us when we leave.” Elle said as they entered the cantina.

“Why in the blazes would we do that?!” Hotch asked, making a face of disgust.

“Give Reid something stupid and weak-minded to practice on.” Elle snickered, and Hotch had to fight back a grin. Behind them, Reid slouched down and tried not to pout. This cantina was darker… dirtier… more rowdy. Nervous, Reid pulled up the hood on his long brown cloak.

“This time… stay away from the Pazaak tables.” Elle teased him, and Reid drooped. Elle and Hotch exchanged amused looks, and then the three Jedi walked into the crowd. 

“Well well… fancy meeting you here.” They turned and found Morgan, JJ and Garcia grinning at them.

“What are you doing here?” Elle asked, grinning right back.

“JJ got the information we wanted out of a Duros.” Morgan explained.

“A Twi’Lek told me where to go right before he told me that Reid was about to get ripped apart by a Gran, a Quarren and a couple of Trandoshans.” Elle laughed.

“What did you do, Spence?!” JJ laughed.

“Nothing!” Reid cried insistently.

“He was a little TOO good at Pazaak.” Hotch chuckled.

“Nice going, Pretty Boy.” Morgan chuckled, and Reid pouted.

“I played an HONEST game.”

“How many rounds did you win?” Garcia asked, grinning.

“… All of them.” Reid stated, as if that was obvious. The Jedi Knights shared a laugh at the Padawan’s expense, but then they got down to business.

“Alright. JJ and Morgan with me. Elle, Garcia… keep an eye on Reid.”

“I do NOT need a babysitter!”

“No… you need two.” Garcia teased, and Reid glared.

“Don’t let him near the Pazaak tables.” Hotch instructed, and then he walked away, JJ and Morgan following him towards the private rooms. Elle and Garcia turned and headed for the bar, and Reid followed. 

They didn’t notice that they were being watched…

Lee, Karl Arnold and Jason Battle watched the Jedi and waited for the moment to move in…


	5. Chapter 5

PLANET: NAR SHADDAA

LOCATION: PRIVATE ROOM OF THE KATHOL CANTINA

TIME: EARLY EVENING

 

“Mistress.” Large eyes in a massive body turned to face the Duros. “Three Jedi are here to speak with you.” The Duros said, his strong accent enunciating the vowels and slurring the consonants.

The large female Hutt rumbled, then waved a fat hand.

“Let them in.” Maroba commanded, and she straightened up when JJ, Hotch and Morgan entered. She hardly spared JJ a glance, but she openly eyed Morgan and Hotch. The three Jedi gave her a small bow. She flicked the tip of her tail, pleased, and inhaled deeply from her hookah.

“Jedi on Nar Shaddaa… Not a common occurrence.” She said, and Hotch was mildly surprised… it wasn’t often that a Hutt spoke Galactic Standard… usually they were too arrogant to speak a language other than their own native tongue. “What brings you to me?” Maroba asked. 

“Yevetha slavers on the planet Baskarn.” Morgan said.

“… Oh.” Maroba snorted, rolling her great eyes. “THEM.” And she waved a hand dismissively. “Our partnership was a… reluctant one. And it was strained.”

“So… you’re the head of this Slave trade ring?” JJ asked. Maroba let out a booming laugh.

“No. I just had my smugglers make deliveries. The Yevetha came to me. Someone else is pulling the strings. I’m staying out of it. I hire out smugglers to transport goods. Slaves, Spice, weapons…” She took another hit from her hookah.

“Any idea who is running the operation?” Hotch asked. The Hutt eyed him for a long time, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“What I know is that a group of Nikto were helping them move some of the slaves. And the Nikto were taking orders from a Baragwin called Horan Arbel.”

“… Any idea where we can find this… Horan Arbel?” JJ asked. 

The Hutt was silent for a moment, then said, “Your talents are wasted… working for the Jedi Order.” She looked Hotch and Morgan in the eyes. “I could use men like you… I can pay you very well…” And she eyed them up and down again. Morgan’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened in shock when he realized that this female Hutt had the hots for him!

Hotch didn’t even blink. “Your offer is generous, but I’m afraid we must decline.” He said. “While we are not turning you in to the Republic, you represent all that we stand against.” Maroba stared at them, then sighed.

“Shame.” She mused. “You would have improved the scenery dramatically.” 

“Thank you for your help.” JJ said, and the three bowed, then turned and left. When the door closed, Maroba turned to her Duros assistant. 

“I want something very sexy, very male and preferably very naked in here. NOW.”

 

Reid sighed and stared into his drink, glancing up. So much for Elle and Garcia keeping an eye on him… he was keeping an eye on THEM. Garcia had found herself having drinks with a handsome human with piercing blue eyes. Elle was speaking with a Twi’Lek. Apparently the same Twi’Lek who had told them where to find Maroba the Hutt.

“You look bored.” Reid turned and blinked. 

“Oh. Emily. Hi.” He said with a smile. Rossi and Gideon were walking over.

“I see we all manage to end up in the same place.” Gideon said, and Reid smiled at him with a nod.

“How did you end up here?” Reid asked.

“I met up with an old friend of mine.” Rossi said with a smile. “He told us Maroba is here.”

“She is.” Reid said with a nod. “Hotch, Morgan and JJ are speaking with her now.”

“And what are Elle and Penelope trying to accomplish?” Rossi asked, amused.

“I dunno.” Reid said with a shrug.

“Why aren’t you at the Pazaak tables?” Gideon asked, looking at his apprentice. He blinked when Reid turned bright red. 

“Uh oh.” Emily said, grinning. “What happened?”

“Reid nearly got himself killed playing Pazaak.” Everyone turned when Hotch walked over. “He pissed off a Gran, a Quarren and a couple of Trandoshans.”

“… How much did you win?” Gideon asked with a grin.

“Walked away 2500 credits richer.” Reid announced, proudly. 

“That’s my boy!” Gideon laughed, clapping Reid on the shoulder.

“Jason!” Hotch scolded, and Gideon just chuckled to himself.

“What did we find out?” Rossi asked, rolling his eyes.

“The Yevetha were working with some Nikto who are taking orders from a Baragwin named Horan Arbel.” JJ said. “She doesn’t know where he is.”

“How do you know that? She never answered us.” Morgan asked.

“I could feel it.” JJ said.

“Did she say anything else?” Gideon asked.

“She offered Hotch and Morgan jobs while she visually undressed them.” JJ informed them.

“That’s disgusting!” Reid blurted, looking thoroughly disturbed. The others laughed.

“So now we have a new target.” Rossi said.

“Let’s get Elle and Garcia.” Hotch said.

Morgan turned and went to get Garcia. He frowned when he saw the man she was talking to leaning in close and whispering in her ear. Almost immediately, he got a bad feeling about the man.

“Hey, Baby girl.” He called, walking over. She smiled up at him.

“Derek, meet Jason. Jason, meet Derek.” She said, happily. The men stared at each other, and then Jason stood and shook Morgan’s hand. The two men stared one another in the eye, gripping the other’s hand, tightly.

JJ glanced over at them, and frowned. When she looked at the man, she felt uneasy. While she watched, Reid went to get Elle.

“Hey.” He said, and she and Lee looked at him. “Time to go.”

“Who are we looking for now?” Elle asked.

“… A Baragwin called Horan Arbel.” Reid said.

“Any idea where he is?” Elle asked Lee, grinning. Lee chuckled.

“Not this time. Sorry.” He said.

“Awww… and here I thought you might be worth keeping.” Elle laughed. Lee smiled at her.

“Well… if I hear anything…” He said, and shrugged.

“Thanks.” Elle said, standing.

“You’re welcome.” He told her. “If you’re ever on Nar Shaddaa again… look me up.” And he took her hand and kissed it. She gave him a flattering smile.

“I might just do that.” She purred. Reid raised an eyebrow. “And now I take my leave. Before things get a little too steamy for the kid to witness.” She grinned, jerking her head towards Reid.

“What?!” Reid blurted, looking mildly insulted.

“Well… wouldn’t want to violate his virgin eyes.” Lee chuckled, and Reid sputtered indignantly.

“Oh, come on, Reid.” Elle laughed. “I’m willing to wager that you are just as innocent as you look.”

“Someone needs to deflower your little Padawan, here.” Lee said with a smirk. Reid gave the Twi’Lek a glare.

“Unless he’s taken a vow of chastity… which wouldn’t surprise me.” Elle responded, grinning at Reid’s glare.

“Alright, enough teasing.” Rossi said, walking over and taking Reid and Elle’s arms. “Excuse us.” He said to Lee, and steered the two younger Jedi to the door where the others were waiting. As they left the cantina, Reid looked at Elle.

“… He’s not trustworthy.” He said, and Elle quirked an eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?”

“I can sense it.” Reid said, and Elle snorted.

“Says the guy who drained the life from everyone on the ship.” Elle grinned when Reid turned red and slowed down to walk between Hotch and Gideon.

“Stop picking on the kid.” Rossi chuckled, and Elle laughed.

“But he’s such an easy target!”

“When you’ve teased him to the point that he’s nearly hiding in his master’s cloak like when he was a youngling, you’re going too far.” 

“So where are we going?” Garcia called.

“We’re going to go talk to my friend again.” Rossi announced.

 

Jason Battle and Lee followed the Jedi at a distance.

They were joined a moment later by Karl Arnold.

“Where the hell have you been?” Battle asked.

“Watching.”

“Lord Reaper wants you to turn the woman. When are you going to actually get to work?” Lee asked.

“I am a bit more… methodical than the two of you.” Karl snorted, eyeing his companions. “I must learn… everything about her if I am to be successful.”

“… You do that. I’m bringing in my target NOW.” Battle snorted, and the group of Dark Jedi split up, Lee mumbling to Karl, “He’s gonna get himself killed…”

 

“David…” The man sitting at the desk groaned. “When I told you don’t wait so long between visits, I meant drop by again within the next couple of years or so… not the next couple of hours.”

“And you were the one complaining that I was leaving so soon… so don’t complain when I come back, Ray.” Rossi snorted.

“… I might be a bit more happy about you waltzing back in if you weren’t bringing other Jedi with you.” Ray snorted. “Two were bad enough. Now you bring in another eight?! Are you here to bring me in or something?”

“No.” Rossi said with an amused smile. Ray glared at his old friend, then looked around at the other Jedi. Most of them just stood and stared at him, making him nervous. The youngest of the group, a slender young man, was looking at his Holocron collection.

“What do you want, David?”

“Horan Arbel.” Rossi said. “The Baragwin.”

“… Why are you looking for him?” Ray asked.

“Jedi business.” Rossi said, calmly.

“… Jedi…” Ray snorted. “You always had to be different.” He looked at Rossi’s companions. “You know… if the Order hadn’t taken him, he would have made a great Exchange Boss.”

“Oh really?” Hotch asked, giving Rossi an amused look.

“All the kids I would have grown up with are in the Exchange.” Rossi said with a shrug.

“How did the Order find you?” Reid asked, suddenly.

“Not the time for trips down memory lane, kid.” Rossi chuckled.

“Dave’s father…” Ray said, smirking. “Discovered that his son could predict the outcomes of a hand of cards… the roll of a dice… And eventually, found that he could influence the dice. So he started using his son to help him make money.” Rossi snorted and folded his arms. “A Jedi just happened upon a game of dice that went bad. A fight broke out.”

“My father was killed.” Rossi said calmly. “The other players started to fight over ME. When one of them tried to abduct me, the Jedi stopped him. Mama wanted something better for me than a life working for the Exchange, like everyone else we knew. When the Jedi offered to take me in and train me, she didn’t hesitate. I left within a day of my father’s death.”

“Your mother got a lot of grief for letting the Jedi take someone as promising as you.” Ray snorted. “You know, the Exchange offered him a job.”

“When I was the kid’s age!” Rossi laughed, jabbing a thumb back at Reid, who blinked.

“Dave turned them down. Really pissed them off.”

“Don’t regret it for a second.” Rossi proclaimed, proudly. “But enough stalling. Horan Arbel. Where can we find him?”

Ray sighed and leaned back in his chair, once again finding all the Jedi (save for the boy) staring at him.

“… He’s a gangster.”

“And you’re not?” Rossi quipped. Ray ignored him.

“He moves slaves, spice, weapons… And hires help. But he’s not the Patriarch of the Kinrath Nest. Someone’s pulling the strings… I just don’t know who.”

“WHERE, Ray?” Rossi asked.

“… I don’t know.” Ray sighed. “Not for sure. But I know who MIGHT know.”

“Talk.” Rossi ordered.

“Some Nikto that work for him…”

 

Benjamin Cyrus made his way across the small, dirty cantina to a group of a dozen black skinned, hairless humanoids. They were Sakiyans, known for their sharp ears and noses, and keen infrared vision. They watched him approach with narrowed eyes.

“… I hear you’re looking for work.” Cyrus said. 

“… We hear you’re looking to hire.” Said one of the Sakiyans.

“Indeed I am.” Cyrus said, and held out a disk in his palm. He clicked a button on the side, and a rotating hologram of Emily appeared. “Emily Prentiss. Jedi Sentinel.” Lee said. He clicked the button, and another figure appeared. “Jennifer Jareau. Jedi Sentinel.” He clicked it again. “Master Jason Gideon, Jedi Consular. Derek Morgan, Jedi Guardian. Penelope Garcia, Jedi Consular. Master David Rossi, Jedi Guardian. Padawan Spencer Reid, Jedi Consular. Elle Greeneway, Jedi Guardian. Aaron Hotchner, Jedi Sentinel.” The Sakiyans stared as the image went back to Emily.

“We are after all of them… but SHE is my priority.” Cyrus said. “I’m setting a trap, and I need her alive. I’ll pay well for any of them… but her, I’ll pay double.”

“… Then let us talk price.” The lead Sakiyan said, eyes glittering in delight at the prospect of hunting Jedi…

 

The group of Jedi found themselves back in the original cantina where Reid had pissed off the people at the Pazaak tables. At a table in a dark corner, several Nikto sat drinking. Hotch, Emily, JJ and Rossi were speaking with the Nikto. Elle was smirking at the efforts of a sniveling little man trying to convince her to enter the service of a Hutt. Morgan was getting drinks for Garcia and himself and Reid was awkwardly trying to turn down the propositions that several prostitutes were making once they had managed to corner him.

Garcia, in the mean time, had suddenly found herself staring at Jason Battle.

“Oh…” She gasped, eyes wide. “Hi.”

“Hello… this is a pleasant surprise.” Battle said, giving her a charming smile. “This must be fate. Here I had been thinking that I shouldn’t have let you leave, and I find you again.” Garcia smiled at him, blushing slightly. He took her hand and moved closer. “I think that we may have something special…”

“Why do you think that?” Garcia asked, smiling. Her heart was fluttering…

“I can feel it.” Battle purred, leaning in close. “We have a… connection… the Force brought us together…”

“And what do YOU know about the Force?” Garcia asked. Suddenly, she was feeling… nervous.

“More than what the Jedi could teach you…” He told her. She eyed him. “Come with me.” Battle said, suddenly. He took her hands. “I can show you so much more than you could ever learn with the Jedi.” Garcia leaned away and tried to pull her hands away. But he held on tight. “Please, Penelope.”

And that’s when she felt it… a soft, subtle brush against her awareness. A dark something… 

The entire Cantina turned when Jason Battle suddenly FLEW across the room and slammed into the wall. Garcia stood there, eyes wide and hand out in front of her. 

“Garcia?!” Morgan shouted, dropping his drink as Battle leapt forward, sinister red Lightsaber flaring up in his hand. Garcia let out a cry and pulled her own rarely-used blade just in time to block the man’s blow.

The Cantina exploded into chaos. Lightsabers were drawn in what seemed like every corner of the room as patrons either ran for it, or drew their blasters and vibroblades. Morgan was by Garcia’s side within a moment and had engaged Battle in combat. Garcia was backing away still holding her pink bladed Lightsaber aloft, though she was trembling. 

The dancers, band, prostitutes and a few patrons had screamed and made a collective dive under a table in the corner and Gideon and Reid were standing before it, Lightsabers a blur as they blocked blaster fire to protect the innocent bystanders.

Rossi and Emily assisted other patrons in escaping while Hotch and Elle began working to disarm those firing their blasters wildly about the room.

So wild was the chaos that no one noticed the small man sneaking up behind JJ and jabbing a needle into her neck.

“Oh!” Was all she managed to get out before her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground, Lightsaber clattering to the floor. Karl Arnold tossed her over his shoulder and turned, darting out the door.

But from across the room, Garcia let out a cry.

“JJ!” She shouted, and Gideon and Reid turned.

“No!” Reid gasped.

“Go! GO!!!” Gideon barked, and Reid bolted. He and Garcia met at the door and ran out together. The Force exploded within Reid and he shot forwards. Garcia skidded to a stop and focused her gaze on the fleeing kidnapper, reaching a hand out.

Karl Arnold gasped and stumbled when he felt his strength being sucked out of his body. He crashed to the ground and JJ rolled away. He stumbled to his feet and turned to meet Reid. But as he reached for his Lightsaber, it suddenly flew out of his robes and into the left hand of the young Jedi Apprentice. Arnold stared in shock as Reid stood before him wielding a green blade in one hand, and Karl’s red blade in the other. The older man narrowed his eyes. They darted around at the piles of garbage around him, and then he raised his hands. Reid’s eyes widened as large pieces of metal and pieces of broken droids came flying at him.

He closed his eyes and spun the blades in his hands, slicing through the debris hurtling at him. But then came a glancing blow on his shoulder, then another to his head. He yelped as he fell back on the ground. He felt his opponent’s Lightsaber flying from his fingers, and he could hear the Dark Jedi activating the blade. Then he heard Garcia scream. He looked up and stared. An old broken down street cleaner droid was hovering over him. And then, it dropped.

Reid cried out in horror, ducking his head and curling up in a defensive fetal position. But the crushing impact never came. After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes. Elle was standing on his left, Emily on his right. They both had their hands up over their heads, holding up the broken street cleaner droid with the Force.

Hotch was standing before Arnold, and the hilt of his Lightsaber was pressing against the smaller man’s chest. The gleaming blade was protruding from Arnold’s back. The red headed man’s eyes were bulging out, and his mouth was open. His face was contorted in shock. 

Then, Hotch stepped back and tucked his weapon into his robes. A moment later Karl Arnold slumped onto the ground. His body shuddered, and then he was still. Emily and Elle tossed the droid back onto the garbage pile it had come from. Then Elle smiled and reached out a hand. Reid accepted it and she hauled him to his feet.

“Thanks.” He gasped. Elle just smiled and ruffled his hair. Rossi, in the meantime, was kneeling by JJ. Gideon and Morgan were comforting Garcia.

“What happened?” Reid asked.

“Morgan killed the other Dark Jedi.” Emily told him, and Reid watched as Hotch gently lifted JJ into his arms. The group hurried over.

“She’s sedated.” Rossi assured them. “She’ll be alright.”

“Let’s get back to the ship.” Hotch ordered, and the band of Jedi quickly headed for the BAU.

They were already well on their way off planet when JJ regained consciousness.

“Hey.” Garcia greeted with a gentle smile.

“… Hey.” JJ blinked. “What happened?”

“Two Dark Jedi.” Garcia told her, softly. 

“I remember passing out.” JJ frowned.

“The guy carried you away. I followed with Boy Genius. The others came right behind us once Derek… killed the first guy, Battle.”

“Who were they?” JJ asked.

“Don’t know. They’re both dead. We don’t even know the name of the guy that tried to take you.”

“What did they want?”

“Well… Hottie tried to charm me into going with him, and Weasel tried to kidnap you, so… we’ve conclude that they’re after us.”

“As in you and me, or the team?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Garcia shrugged. “The thing that the others are wondering is… were they working alone, or are there more of them?”

JJ was silent.

Down the corridor, Hotch had cleaned up and was lying in bed. Then came a knock on his door. He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. Then he sat up. “… come in, Reid.” He called, and the door opened. Reid stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “What’s bothering you?” Hotch asked.

“… Don’t read my emotions, please.”

“I’m not. I’m reading your face.” Hotch said. Reid frowned, then sighed. Hotch sat up and pat the bed beside him. Reid blinked, then slowly made his way over and sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Hotch asked,

“… Am I a screw up?” Reid asked, softly. 

“What?”

“I got myself into trouble just playing a game of Pazaak!” Reid cried. “I try to learn the Life Drain technique and I drain everyone on board when I was only supposed to drain one! Not to mention when Rossi was teaching me to throw my Lightsaber and it went out the window!” Hotch laughed. He couldn’t help it. “That wasn’t funny, Hotch!” Reid cried, looking horrified. “I almost killed Strauss!”

“But you didn’t.” Hotch pointed out.

“I… feel like I’m a walking disaster sometimes.” Reid mumbled. “Even today… I’m supposed to have Jedi Reflexes! But when he tried to crush me with that droid, I… I just… cowered… I should have thrown it back or… dodged out of the way… but I froze. I thought of all the things I SHOULD do, but I spent so much time THINKING about what I should do that I just… just…” Hotch sighed and put an arm around him.

“You’re learning.” Hotch told him. “You’re young, and inexperienced. Don’t worry. We all have had bad experiences and mishaps.”

“… Really?” Reid asked.

“Sure. When I was a Padawan about your age, I accidentally made everyone’s dinner explode. Everyone in the dining hall at the time was COVERED in stew. And another time, I was careless and… well… Master Kitata Ree ended up in the garbage chute.”

“… Really?” Reid asked, eyes wide.

“Most Padawans have embarrassing stories like that. And many Masters have had embarrassing stories of things that happened to them courtesy of the Padawans.” Hotch assured Reid. The boy looked at him with wide, grateful eyes.

“Thank you.” He said, softly. Hotch smiled and reached up, gently caressing the boy’s face with his hand, before leaning over. Reid closed his eyes, trembling in anticipation. The kiss was slow and sweet… it started delicate, but it quickly deepened. Reid moaned softly, turning his head as Hotch moved to straddle his thighs, before pushing the boy down to lie flat on the bed. 

Reid gasped, craning his head back as Hotch kissed over his throat. Hands ran down his sides as a dominating weight pressed his slender body down into the bed. Within moments, he could feel Hotch panting against his collar bones as he pushed his tunic open, exposing the boy’s chest. 

But then, they heard boots walking down the corridor. Reid gasped and tensed and Hotch dropped his entire weight, pinning Reid down and covering his mouth. Then they were still and silent. They listened to Elle and Morgan’s muffled conversation as they passed. A few moments later, Hotch slowly removed his hand from Reid’s mouth. 

The pair then stared at each other. Hotch sighed and gently pressed his lips to Reid’s, then sat up.

“You should go.” Hotch said, softly. Reid deflated. “We’ll get another chance.” Hotch suddenly added, and Reid looked up, hopeful. Hotch gave him a smile, then gently stroked the boy’s cheek again. “Go.” He said, and kissed the boy’s forehead. Smiling, Reid stood. 

“I uh… look forward to it?” He offered, and Hotch had to grin at the boy’s awkward efforts. Hotch couldn’t help but stand and walk the boy to the door. 

“So do I.” Hotch rumbled in a low tone, his hand sliding over Reid’s hip, then across his buttock and down his thigh. Reid gasped and shivered, blushing. The pair shared one more kiss, and then Reid slipped away, leaving Hotch in his dark, lonely room to take his… growing problem into his own hands…


	6. Chapter 6

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO KASHYYYK

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: EVENING

 

Hotch and Gideon both sat, watching Rossi fill three glasses with abrax, a spicy cognac, aquamarine in color. They each picked up a glass and then sat back.

“Does anyone get the feeling that this is a wild goose chase?” Rossi asked. 

“And that something in the shadows is guiding the goose?” Gideon offered.

“Yes.” Hotch said, nodding. “It’s no coincidence that we ran into Dark Jedi on Nar Shaddaa who tried to abduct JJ and… POORLY seduce Garcia away from us…”

“And Reid mentioned a Twi’Lek.” Gideon sighed. “He didn’t like the feeling he got off of him. But apparently Elle ran into him twice. He’s the one that told us where we could find Maroba the Hutt. And apparently he followed us there and talked to Elle again.”

“The orange Twi’Lek?” Rossi asked, frowning. “… I saw him. When we were chasing the Dark Jedi who took JJ. He was standing in an alley.”

“So he was following us too?” Hotch frowned. 

“It’s a good thing we left Nar Shaddaa when we did.” Gideon sighed. “But I’m not so sure that this threat won’t follow us.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Hotch said. “Threat or not we have a job to do, and that’s breaking up this Slave Trade.”

“And in the mean time… we stumble on to something bigger?” Rossi chuckled.

“The Force will guide us to where we need to be. To do what we need to do.” Gideon said calmly.

Before Rossi or Hotch could say anything in response, a shudder ran through the ship and they heard Morgan howl “REID!!!”

“I didn’t mean to!” They heard the boy whine in response. The three Jedi stared around at each other, and then Hotch and Rossi sighed while Gideon chuckled in amusement at his Apprentice.

“… Must you coddle him?” Rossi asked.

“I don’t. I’ve just learned to… pick my battles and understand that when teaching a young Jedi with his power, there will be… occasional mishaps.” The ship shuddered again, and then the liquor in their glasses shot straight up into the air and doused them.

“… I’m picking THIS battle.” Rossi snarled. “REID!!!” He roared, his voice echoing through the corridors. Then he swept from the room, scowling as the abrax dripped from his beard.

Hotch quirked an eyebrow at Gideon who just sighed and stared mournfully into his empty glass.

“Shame… it’s a very GOOD year.”

“I think that’s why he picked this battle, Jason.”

“Ah well.” Gideon shrugged.

“… Well, if you won’t rescue your poor Padawan, I will.” Hotch chuckled, and headed out of the room. He found Rossi in the training room, looming over the bright red, stuttering apprentice.

“R-Rossi? Oh… sir… M-Master Rossi, I... I… sir?” Reid squeaked.

“Do you know what this is?” Rossi was snarling at the poor boy. “Do you know how much it cost? Do you know how much one should SAVOR this?! It is meant to DRINK! Not to… BLAST all over the room!”

“I’m sorry!” Reid gasped, eyes wide as he continued to back away while the man pursued him. Morgan just watched, eyes wide and mouth ajar in surprise at Rossi’s attack.

“Just because you have the ability to do things, it doesn’t mean you SHOULD!!! Maybe before you think of strengthening and expanding your abilities, you should learn to CONTROL THEM!!!” Rossi shouted and Reid bumped into the wall, no longer able to back away. Rossi got right up into his face and seized the front of his shirt.

“How the hell can you be a Jedi without maintaining CONTROL!? You’re a menace!!!”

“Rossi!” Morgan finally blurted, and Hotch frowned. He would have stepped in, but he knew his Master well… and he knew that this attack was NOT what it appeared to be. Whenever Rossi had attacked HIM like that, he always came away wiser. And so Hotch waited.

Reid stared up at the Jedi Master, eyes wide and tears gathering.

“I… I’m sorry…” Reid gasped, trembling. “I… I…” He bowed his head and closed his eyes, gasping, but a moment later a shockwave emanated from the boy. Hotch heard Morgan and Rossi yelp and slam into the walls. He flew out the doorway and into the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. Down the hall, he heard Gideon crash out of his chair, and in the other direction, Elle cursing up a storm.

“Leave him alone!” Hotch heard Morgan shout. He raised his eyes and saw Rossi walking across the room towards Reid. The boy was still plastered against the wall, and watched the Master approach with a fearful look in his eyes.

“That’s why you need to learn control.” Rossi said, his tone a gentle one. He reached out and placed a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “Learning to wield the Force is learning to control it, NOT use it. That is the difference between Jedi and Sith. And always have confidence in yourself. Do NOT let people get to you, including your truly.” And he gave Reid a wry smile. “That brings up emotions that you shouldn’t allow to rule your actions. Remember the first part of the Jedi Code.”

“… There is no emotion; There is peace.” Reid recited, quietly.

“EXACTLY.” Rossi said, giving Reid a crooked smile. “You and I are going to start training together. And I will teach you that peace, and control. And Hotch can teach you much about that, too.”

“… You’re not angry with me?”

“I’m annoyed that you spoiled my abrax. But it is a temporary, material thing. And it is nothing to get angry about. What I want you to take from this, young one, is the lesson that sometimes, we don’t know our own strength. Do not focus on trying to learn these new techniques and being STRONG with them… focus on learning to CONTROL them. The most dangerous opponent you can face is a Jedi who cannot control their power, because he is a danger to EVERYONE, including himself.”

“He’s right.” Hotch said, finally walked over. “It is misinterpreting this that leads Jedi to the Dark Side. They see their power increase when they start down that path. But they are so taken by this, that they are blinded to the fact that they are losing control.”

Reid just stared up at the men, eyes wide and intense as he absorbed this.

“I won’t let you down.” He assured them. “And… I apologize, Master Rossi… for losing control. Again…” And his eyes darted away in his shame.

“We all make mistakes.” Rossi said, taking Reid’s chin in his hand and forcing the boy to look him in the eye. “That’s how we learn.” Reid gave him a small smile, and Rossi gripped his shoulder. “I have no doubt that you will be a great Jedi.”

“Thank you, Master.” Reid said with a smile.

And an hour later, K3-V1N, or Kevin as they all now knew him as, informed the Jedi that they were arriving at their destination.

And another hour later, as Jordan was guiding the ship into the planet’s atmosphere, the team of Jedi stood around their briefing room, staring up at the large hologram of the planet they were approaching.

“… Kashyyyk.” JJ announced. “Homeworld of the Wookiees. It’s a densely forested planet, and the wroshyr trees are kilometers high. The Wookiees live in treetop villages. The closer you get to the planet’s surface, the deeper into the forest, the more dangerous it gets.”

“Why would Horan Arbel be here?” Elle asked, frowning.

“Apparently, he’s looking into enslaving Wookiees.” Hotch growled, scowling.

“So how are we doing this?” Morgan asked.

“… Morgan. You’ve been here before, correct?” Hotch asked.

“Several times.” Morgan said. “My… late Master had several friends among the Wookiees before he Fell.”

“Then I want you, JJ and Emily to be our liaisons.” Hotch said. “We’ll need their help to find Horan Arbel. Garcia, this time you’re staying on board. Elle, I want you to stay with the ship as well.”

“What?!”

“If there are slavers and they find out we’re here hunting them, I want someone here to protect the ship.” Hotch told her. Elle huffed, but nodded. And when the others disembarked, she was watching them from one of the side gun turrets. While most of the Jedi headed into the Wookiee village, Hotch and Reid hung back. She watched Hotch speaking to Reid, gesturing to the magnificent vista before them. But then… then he and Reid ducked into the shadows of a large branch of the tree that they were in…

Elle stared in shock when Hotch drew Reid into his arms and held him close… and then, he kissed him. Reid curled his arms around the man’s neck, pressing his body up against that of the elder man. Elle just watched as Hotch pushed Reid up against the tree, pinning his wrists by his head. Elle narrowed her eyes, but a moment later Hotch released the boy’s wrists, sliding his hands up so that their palms were pressed together and their fingers linked. Reid tilted his head back, mouth open in a moan as the man turned his attentions onto the white throat.

Finally, the pair turned their heads towards on another and stood cheek to cheek for a moment before sharing one more small kiss and moving to follow the others. And silently, Elle went to contemplate what she had just seen…

 

It became clear to the band of Jedi that it was only Morgan’s presence that gained them entrance into the Wookiee village, and a meeting with their Chieftain. The Wookiees had been ready to start shooting their bow casters until Morgan called out and they recognized him. The team watched their handsome Jedi Guardian receive a warm welcome, and then they were led to the Chief’s lodge.

His name was Roorraaan, and he towered over the Jedi at nearly nine feet tall. He was covered in thick black fur with occasional gray streaks. He greeted Morgan with a crushing hug that made the human wince as his back popped, audibly. That made Reid grin and fight back a laugh. Hotch smirked, too.

“Yeah! Good to see you too, man!” Morgan groaned, and gasped for breath when Roorraaan put him down. Then Rooraaan spoke to him. Morgan sighed. “We’re hunting someone.” Morgan told him. “A slaver.” All the Wookiees went silent. “A Baragwin called Horan Arbel. Word has reached us that he may be hunting your people and enslaving them.” Several Wookiees leaned in and began talking quietly with Roorraaan. The Jedi waited, patiently. Then, the Wookiees all sat down and stared at the Jedi. Morgan moved to sit, crossing his legs, and as one so did the rest of the team. 

Rooraaan began to speak, and Emily, who was fluent in numerous languages, translated to her companions.

“This Baragwin is here.” She said. “He has taken many of our cubs, and even some of our pregnant females. He knows that our adults will never bend to his will. They have raided our village and several others, taking our cubs from the nursery rings in the tops of the highest trees.”

“Where is he keeping them?” Gideon asked.

“… We do not know. All we know is that they disappear into the Shadowlands.”

“Shadow lands?” Reid whispered to Emily.

“The planet’s surface.” Emily explained. “The forest floor.”

“Has he shipped them off-Planet yet?” Hotch asked. Rooraaan shook his head.

“We have seen no ships coming or going. He has not been here long. Three weeks. It is only in the last nine days that he has been taking our cubs.”

“Then hopefully we can catch him before any of the Wookiees are shipped off world.” Rossi said, frowning. He looked up at the chieftain, and said “We need a guide into the Shadow Lands.”

His words triggered something in the Wookiees. They were shouting, arguing, debating. But then, one by one, they began to unleash challenging roars, holding their weapons up over their head. Emily grinned at the others. 

“We have a full escort.” She told them. And an hour later, a dozen Wookiees stood guard around the BAU while another dozen led the group of Jedi Knights into the Shadow Lands. They walked, two by two, surrounded by the Wookiees like an honor guard… Morgan went first with Rooraaan himself, then came Rossi and Gideon, then JJ and Emily, and finally Hotch and Reid… and their fingers were gently linked, hidden by the folds of their robes. They had been walking for several hours when Hotch glanced down at Reid, and blinked. The boy was walking with his eyes closed.

“… What are you doing?” Hotch whispered.

“It’s so dark down here.” Reid mumbled back. “I can See better with the Force than I can with my eyes.”

“… Could you teach me?” Hotch asked.

“… Maybe. I dunno. For me, this ability is natural. I could do it by the time I was six months old… Most Miraluka can do it within days after birth. When my Mom realized that I had eyes, she kept everything dark… to force me to learn.” Reid smiled and opened his eyes, looking up at Hotch. “I’m glad she did. Sometimes, the ability to see is a disadvantage. Those who can see tend to rely too much on their eyes.” Hotch nodded.

“That IS true.” Hotch agreed. Suddenly, Reid stopped. Hotch frowned and looked back at him.

“Wait.” He called, and the Jedi and the Wookiees turned and looked back at Reid. The boy was standing there with his eyes closed, frowning. Slowly, he turned his head to the right, then up and to the left. Gideon frowned.

“Spencer?”

“… Do you feel it?” Reid asked. Gideon frowned and closed his eyes for a moment. But then he snapped them open. 

“… We’re being watched.” He announced, and Reid nodded. The Wookiees raised their bow casters. Gideon walked up and stood at Reid’s shoulder.

“Where?” He breathed into his Padawan’s ear. He rested his hands on Reid’s upper arms. “FEEL.” He instructed the boy. Suddenly, the boy gasped and stiffened, then whirled.

“DOWN!” He screamed, and tackled Gideon to the ground just as a shot cracked through the air. A puff of dust flew up from the ground, and Gideon and Reid stared at the dart. Then, it was chaos. The Wookiees were firing wildly into the trees and there was movement all around them. Reid rolled off of Gideon and the pair leapt to their feet, pulling their Lightsabers.

“THERE!” They both shouted, pointing in opposite directions, and then bolted.

“Wait! WHAT?!” Emily shouted, looking back and forth between them.

“Oh man!” Morgan howled, then turned and chased Gideon, while Hotch took off after Reid.

“THERE!” Rossi shouted, pointing in yet another direction, and took off. The girls glanced at each other, then followed the Guardian. The Wookiees split up and followed the three groups of Jedi.

 

Elle was walking down the corridor with Jordan Todd when it happened. They heard a Wookiee’s challenging roar, and then blaster and bow caster fire. Elle and Jordan looked at each other, then ran for the main hatch. Outside, the Wookiees were in a fire fight with a band of Nikto. More Wookiees were coming from the village to help. Jordan pulled her Carbine Rifle and began to fire. Elle pulled her double bladed Lightsaber and leapt into the fray, using her Lightsaber and her Force Redirection to protect the ship, and the Wookiees from the Nikto’s blaster fire. After a while, the Nikto retreated.

Elle grabbed the arm of a Wookiee. 

“We should follow them!” She told him. The Wookiee looked down at her, and gave her several growls.

“He says that they will help us.” Jordan told Elle. 

“Then let’s go.” Elle said.

“I’m coming too!” Garcia called, hurrying over from the ship, Kevin rushing after her.

“I will guard the ship.” Kevin announced.

“The Wookiees will help.” Elle told the droid. “Send a message to Hotch and Masters Rossi and Gideon.”

“As you wish.” Kevin nodded, and headed back into the BAU. Jordan, Elle, Garcia and half a dozen Wookiees chased after the Nikto.

 

“Yeah?” Rossi called into his Comm Unit. “Okay! Keep us updated!” He glanced back at the girls. “That was the droid, Kevin. Nikto attacked the ship. Elle, Jordan, Garcia and the Wookiees are chasing them!”

“Are they okay?!” JJ called back.

“Considering that THEY are chasing the Nikto, I’d say yes!” Rossi laughed.

“Rossi! Above you!” Emily shouted. Rossi looked up, then dove aside and rolled. A Nikto landed right where he had been, plunging his vibroblade into the ground. Then he turned and ran. Emily, JJ and Rossi went after him, glancing around at more figures of Nikto fleeing around them. A bow caster shot brought one of the Nikto to the ground.

Rossi, JJ and Emily skidded to a stop and ran over when a Wookiee hauled the Nikto to his feet… the Nikto was limping, the Wookiee having shot him in the leg.

“Alright.” Rossi said, smirking at the Nikto. “You got two choices. Either you take us to your base of operation, or I let our friends here rip you limb from limb.”

Emily and JJ exchanged amused looks as the Wookiees moved in, more than happy to play along. The Nikto snarled at Rossi, but then four Wookiees picked him up, each one grabbing a limb.

“You sure?” Rossi asked, and the Wookiees began to pull. The Nikto let out a horrified scream and began to babble in his native tongue.

“I think he’s ready to talk.” JJ said with a grin, and the Wookiees set the Nikto down.

 

Morgan and Gideon were in a game of Cat and Mouse with Nikto that had been separated from the others. 

“Man… he’s gonna get himself killed.” Morgan said.

“Yyyyyep.” Gideon drawled as their quarry ran straight into a webweaver’s trap.

Morgan sighed and drew his Lightsaber as the Webweavers began to make their way towards the terrified Nikto.

“So.” Morgan called, and the Nikto looked at him. “Looks like you could use some help.”

“PLEASE!” The Nikto cried, thrashing.

“… What do you have to offer us?” Gideon asked, smoothly.

“What do you want?! AAAH!!!!” The Nikto screamed as a Webweaver scuttled closer.

“Take us to where you’re holding the Wookiee cubs.” Morgan growled.

“… ALRIGHT!!!” The Nikto screamed, and Morgan and Gideon cut him loose. Their Wookiee companions joined them, and they were soon marching through the woods.

 

Hotch and Reid quickly outran their Wookiee companions, trying to catch up with their prey. But both skidded to a stop when there was a shattering scream, followed by several loud bellows. Then, a rumbling… the ground trembled.

“… RUN!” Hotch shouted, and he and Reid bolted. A heard of massive horned creatures crashed through the forest after them in a stampede. Hotch and Reid glanced at each other. Then, Reid’s eyes widened.

“Here!” He gasped, seizing Hotch’s hand and jerking the man to the side. The pair dove between two large roots of a wroshyr tree. There was a large hollow and the pair tumbled down the slope and came to rest at the bottom, Hotch on top of Reid. The pair lay there, feeling the ground vibrating beneath them as the stampede continued past them. And finally, everything was quiet and still.

Hotch and Reid stared at each other, both panting. And then, something in them snapped. Hotch dropped his body down to cover Reid’s, crushing their lips together. Reid moaned, parting his lips and readily accepting the elder’s tongue in his mouth. Hands fumbled and dark brown robes were discarded, belts shoved aside and boots kicked away.

This was NOT how Hotch had pictured this happening, but now that it was, he couldn’t stop. He gripped the boy’s shirt and pushed it open, baring the youth’s chest. He felt Reid’s cool fingers slipping over his own chest beneath his clothes, and with the help of Reid’s hands he shrugged out of them, leaving him topless. Reid gasped softly as a hot mouth caressed the soft skin of his chest… a wet tongue swiped over a nipple and he let out a breathy cry, arching into the elder’s mouth. Hands slid under his back and rubbed over his shoulder blades before guiding him into sitting up. Those hands then pushed his clothing off of his shoulders and down his arms, caressing the skin as it was exposed.

Their lips met again, tongues stroking over one another, moving back and forth between the two mouths. They clung to each other, hands roaming over bodies, one slender and pale, the other built and lightly tanned. Slowly, Hotch guided Reid to lay back on his robe and his hand slid down the boy’s taught stomach, smiling slightly when he felt it quiver under his touch. Then, his hand moved lower. Reid groaned loudly, lifting his hips and pressing his groin into the man’s palm, gasping as that hand gently rubbed and squeezed his manhood.

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” Hotch asked softly as his hands landed on the hem of Reid’s trousers.

“No…” Reid answered, softly. “But… I want to.” Hotch quirked an eyebrow at the shy, hopeful look on the boy’s face. Hotch chuckled.

“With me?” He asked, and watched Reid’s eyes drift over his body. The boy licked his lips, and nodded.

“Yeah.” He gasped. “Please…” Hotch nodded.

“Okay.” He said, and Reid held his breath and lifted his hips as Hotch slowly pulled his pants down and tossed them away. Hotch wanted to drink in the sight of the boy’s naked body, but it was dark… he could barely make out the boy’s sillouhette. He removed his own pants, saying, “Spread your legs.” 

Shivering, Reid did as he was told, his heart pounding as he felt the man kneeling between his thighs. Then he was kissed again, and he sighed. But then, their bodies pressed together and two moans filled the darkness as they rubbed against one another. Hotch’s hand ran down the boy’s hip and thigh, and Reid bucked his hips up, crying out as fingers gently stroked up his hard arousal. Then, the hand drifted down. Reid moaned, rolling his head from side to side as the man rolled his testicles in his hand, gently squeezing and massaging them before firmly stroking his perineum with a fingertip. And then, finally, that same finger tip was stroking his quivering entrance. Reid heard Hotch fumbling around in the dark, and then something wet, cold and slippery was being rubbed over his entrance.

“What’s—“

“Long story, don’t ask what it is or why I have it, just enjoy the moment.” Hotch chuckled.

“… I will ask later.”

“And I’ll just put the moves on you and tell what I just said again.”

“Jerk.” Reid snorted, then gasped as he felt a finger slide into him. “Oh…”

“You okay?”

“Yeah… just… feels funny.” Reid mumbled, and Hotch smiled and just held still while Reid’s inner muscles tightened experimentally around his finger, shifting his hips. After a bit, Hotch gently twisted his finger and began to draw it in and out. 

“Shhh…” Hotch soothed as Reid gasped softly. “Feel good?”

“Y-Yeah…” Reid breathed, and Hotch kissed him, gently. When Reid’s body relaxed, he slipped in a second finger. Reid moaned loudly, reaching a hand up and slipping his fingers through the man’s hair, deepening their kiss. It became an open mouthed kiss, wet and hungry, and even a bit sloppy. Reid’s other hand gripped Hotch’s hip, trying to pull the man’s body down to press against his own. When a third finger was added Reid began to roll his hips into the stimulation. But when Hotch’s fingers stroked his prostate, he ripped his mouth away from his lover’s and cried out his pleasure to the darkness.

“Please…” Reid begged as the fingers left his body. “Oh please…”

“Shhhh…” Hotch hissed, smearing the slick substance over his own erection and moving into position, guiding Reid into spreading his legs further apart. “You ready, baby?” 

Silence.

“… Spencer?”

“You… called me…”

“I’m sorry… do you not like it?”

“No, I… I mean, yes! I do! It’s just that… no one has ever… called me something like that.”

“You mean… in terms of endearment?” Hotch asked. “What about Gideon? And Morgan? And JJ?”

“… Gideon calls me… ‘son’, sometimes. And Morgan has… nicknames for me… And JJ shortens my name. But…”

“This is different?”

“… Yeah.” Reid gasped. “… I like it.” Hotch blinked, then smiled and gently caressed the boy’s lips with his own. “Please, Aaron… I want you… I… love you.”

“… Spencer…” Hotch breathed.

“Yes?”

“… I love you, too.” Hotch whispered, and kissed Reid's soft mouth, gently moving a hand to caress his thigh, making his lover shiver and moan. He let his fingers trail up Reid's hip and side and back down to his thigh again, smiling as he felt Reid's fingers thread through his hair and hold him firmly in place. Hotch allowed Reid's tongue to fight back, and gain entrance to his own mouth. He used his tongue to stroke Reid's, as the boy tasted him and explored him, curiously. Hotch soon broke off the kiss, to plant tiny licks and nips along Reid's jaw, listening to his lover's soft breathing. Reid let his hands fall lightly by his head, basking in the warm feelings his lover's gentle hands gave him. 

“Shhh… Just relax.” Hotch told him, and moved into position again. Reid whimpered when he felt the head of Hotch's erection rub his entrance, and he moved his head to the side and captured Hotch's lips with his own when he felt the tip of the man’s penis pressing against his virgin entrance.

“I’m ready.” Reid assured the man, and Hotch leaned forwards. Reid gripped the elder’s biceps tightly, and then, finally, he gasped and arched his back as his body was pierced by the elder’s erection. His eyes fluttered and rolled back into his head as he groaned loudly. He turned his head towards Hotch as the man gasped into his ear, and Reid smiled as their cheeks pressed together; he nuzzled his lover. 

Hotch gasped at how Reid felt. It was as though his body was trying to grip him and pull him in further, waiting to devour his release greedily. Reid cried out softly and ground his body into Hotch's hips, trying to feel him fill him more. Reid arched his back and moaned as he felt Hotch's penis swell and harden inside of his body, and he bucked against his lover. Hotch gasped at this and instinctively thrust forwards, though he could go no further into Reid. 

“You… okay?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah… hurts, but… feels good, too.” Reid grunted, shifting his hips experimentally. “Oh… Mmmm…”

“Just tell me when you’re—“

“I am. Please…” 

“… Alright.” Hotch whispered, and gently captured Reid’s lips again. Slowly, he withdrew. Reid sucked in a shaky breath. When Hotch pressed back in, Reid let it out in gasping moan, arching his back and pressing his knees into the elder’s sides. Hotch felt his own eyes roll back as he listened to the arousing sounds his new lover made as he took up a gentle rhythm, tenderly caressing his smooth skin.

“Ah—AAAH!!!” Reid cried out when the man’s length seared a path across his prostate. Hotch gasped as the sheath his length was buried in suddenly tightened and quivered.

“A-Aaron…” Reid groaned, rocking his hips in time with Hotch’s movements. “It feels so good…” Hotch turned and kissed him again. Reid smiled into the kiss and curled his arms around Hotch’s shoulders and held him close.

“Harder… please…” Reid murmured, and Hotch smiled, nibbling Reid’s earlobe and going a bit harder and faster, moving down to kiss Reid’s throat that began to vibrate with his purring.

“Spencer…” Hotch purred. “Come on, baby…” Reid smiled and nuzzled Hotch, who grinned when he heard Reid begin to pant. He reached down and brushed his finger tips over Reid’s erection. “You’re close….”

“Y-Yes…”

“Very close….”

“Mmmm… Yessss…” Reid hissed, and then whimpered when Hotch began moving faster. 

“C’mon, baby…” Hotch encouraged, refusing to go any harder or faster, wanting to draw this out as long as he could. Reid’s body was shivering as he craned his neck back with a hiss. His lower abdomen and thighs quivered, and his breath was coming in shallow pants. He sucked in his breath and held it for a moment, then let out a strained whine. And then his body tensed and a spasm rippled through his thin frame as he finally reached his climax, his cry reverberating through the dark forests. Hotch smiled and hid his face in Reid’s bared throat, letting out a soft groan as his hot release filled his lover. Hotch sighed and rested his head on his newly-claimed mate’s chest, laying still for what felt like hours. 

“Reid?” He called softly after a few minutes. Reid’s eyes slowly blinked open and fixed on his in the darkness. Hotch smiled and sat up, slipping from Reid’s body. He moved over Reid and kissed him tenderly before moving to lie beside him, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. 

Reid rested his head on Hotch’s shoulder and closed his eyes as the cool evening mists soothed his heated skin. Hotch gently stroked the boy’s side, and when he began to shiver, he found his robe and drew it up over them, smiling as Reid snuggled close. And Reid slowly drifted off to sleep, smelling the soft musk of his new lover’s scent and listening to the sounds of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

PLANET: KASHYYYK

LOCATION: BUNKER IN THE SHADOWLANDS

TIME: DUSK

 

The bunker was quiet. Nikto patrolled the perimeter, and large gun turrets sat at every corner. In the central tower, a large, lumbering beast stared out the window at the forest through beady little eyes. A female Twi’Lek sat in the corner in chains. Those small eyes narrowed when several Nikto came running out of the woods and towards the front gate of the compound. And they were returning empty handed… 

Horan Arbel let out a gurgling snarl. Useless… all of them. He turned to the door and waited. And a few minutes later, it flew open and the Nikto burst in. They were ragged and shaking, panting. Eyes were wide in panic.

“Master!” One of them gasped, stumbling towards him. “The Wookiees are hunting us!”

“Kill them.” Horan told them.

“They have Jedi!” Another blurted.

“… What?”

“They have Jedi with them! Seven!”

“There were another two or three at their ship!” Cried another Nikto.

“Nine Jedi?!” Horan hissed, his narrowed eyes widening. 

“They are coming with the Wookiees!” Another Nikto cried.

“… Ready my ship.” Horan ordered. “And load up as many Wookiees as you can.” The Nikto glanced at each other, then hurried to do his bidding. Horan turned at sudden shouts from the perimeter guards. He turned and stared as the glow of several Lightsabers appeared in the forests… There were seven of them… A man was wielding a green blade, another wielding a blue… a woman and a dark skinned man were both wielding blue double bladed Lightsabers and two women each wielding a single yellow bladed saber, and then a last woman, hanging back, wielding a single… pink blade? Since when did Jedi carry PINK blades?!

… Whatever. 

Wookiees then swarmed out, bowcasters blasting. Horan Arbel turned and seized the chain of his Twi’Lek slave and lumbered out of the room and into the lift, which carried him down to the hangar on the lower level.

“Master?” A Nikto called. 

“Forget the slaves!” Horan shouted. “Get us out of here! The Jedi are coming. Set a course for Carosi!”

Suddenly, his Twi’Lek slave began shouting and tugging at her chain, shaking her head. Horan snarled.

“Whore! Shut your mouth and move!” He bellowed. But she screamed louder and fought harder. With a snarl, Horan let go of her chain and watched her run. Whatever… there were plenty more where SHE had come from… He boarded the ship and its engines fired up.

Outside, the Wookiees and Jedi looked up as a ship shot out of the hangar and disappeared into the clouds.

“Dammit!” Morgan shouted.

“Keep moving!” Rossi ordered. “Find the Wookiees!” 

“Has anyone seen Hotch and Reid?” Emily called.

“They’ll be fine!” Gideon shouted. “Focus! Someone take out those turrets!”

“On it!” Garcia called. She turned and focused on one of the turrets. She knew just about EVERYTHING about droids… and automatic turrets were very similar. She focused on the first one and found its processor. Then she drew upon the Force and sent a surge of energy through it. A moment later, the turret exploded. Grinning, she turned to the next one.

Across the compound, Elle threw her hand out and Force Threw several Nikto into the wall. JJ, Morgan and Emily were moving towards the bunker, determined to secure the slaves. Within minutes, Garcia had taken out all of the turrets and had ripped the entry key panel fro the wall of the bunker and was working on re-wiring it while Morgan covered her.

“Hah! Got it!” She called, and the door opened.

“You are a GODDESS, woman!”

“Tell me something I DON’T know.” Garcia smirked and she, Morgan, JJ and Emily entered the facility. 

“This way!” JJ called, and they followed her, trusting her ability to feel the location of the prisoners.

Outside, the Nikto were fleeing; their master had taken the only ship and abandoned them.

“Let them go.” Rossi called to Gideon and Elle. “Let the Wookiees handle them now. Let’s go find out where Horan Arbel went.” And they ran into the bunker, followed by several Wookiees. 

Then, there was a cry down the corridor. They turned and watched as a female Twi’Lek ran towards them, relief in her eyes. A chain was being dragged behind her. Gideon reached out and caught her as she all but threw herself into his arms.

“Hey… Hey, easy…” He soothed. “It’s all okay. You’re going home.” She looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile.

“Maybe you can help us.” Elle said, walking over. “Horan Arbel. Was he on that ship that left?”

The Twi’Lek nodded.

“Any idea where he was going?” Rossi asked her.

“… Carosi.” 

Rossi’s eyebrows shot up, but before he could ask anything else, there was a commotion down the hall. Young Wookiees were running down the corridor, calling out to the warriors who hurried to greet them and confirm that all were present.

JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Emily walked up to Rossi, Gideon and Elle.

“… The Twi’Lek slave says that Arbel has fled to Carosi.” Rossi sighed. “Well, let’s get back and meet up with Hotch and Reid, first. They need to know.”

 

Lee, Henry Grace, and Gordinski all watched from the shadows of the trees. Gordinski was impatient.

“Go ahead.” Grace drawled. “Confront them. Just like Battle and Arnold.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Gordinski snorted.

“Could have fooled me.” Lee chuckled. Gordinski glared.

“I’m not planning on abducting my target. I plan to talk to him. He and I go way back.”

“Ah, yes… You covered for his Master when he came to the Dark Side.” Grace mused in a condescending tone.

Gordinski whirled on him, sticking a finger in his face and snarling. “Now you listen here, you little—OOMPH!!!” And Lee watched Gordinski fly through the air. Grace slowly lowered his hand with a weary sigh. Then he turned and disappeared into the woods. 

Lee grinned, then turned and walked away as well. He had to go to Carosi. It was time to make his move on Elle…

 

PLANET: KASHYYYK

LOCATION: HOLLOW WROSHYR TREE IN THE SHADOW LANDS

TIME: DAWN

 

Reid yawned, and shivered. He was cold. He curled up to get warmer, but made a face. The surface he was lying on felt strange. He frowned. He was so tired; he couldn't find the will to open his eyes. His half-awake senses began focusing on things around him. Reid's hazy mind slowly processed every little thing. He was cold. He felt wet.... wet? Reid grunted softly. He was lying upon something soft on a firm surface. He wasn't sure, but he felt naked. Air moved over him, like a cool breeze, and he concluded that the air circulation unit had just turned on. He sniffed the air, slightly. It smelled cool and fresh. He frowned. Air in a starship didn't smell like that. He smelled the pungent earth, new grass, and, he smiled slightly, rain. He loved the smell of rain. The air was thick with moisture… misty… that explained why he was wet.

He listened… He heard leaves rustling, and the singing of insects. A little bit of gentle thunder rolled over him. And then he heard footsteps. Reid sighed and slowly opened his eyes. And he found himself in the hollow of a massively large tree. And then he remembered. And he smiled.

“Good Morning.” Hotch’s voice called down to him, and Reid raised his head. The man was dressed and sliding down the slope into the hollow, cupping a large leaf in his hands. He knelt and offered it to Reid. The leaf was filled with water. Reid blinked and accepted it.

“Thank you.” He said, softly.

“Get dressed before you catch cold.” Hotch told him. “Then we have to get back to the ship.” Reid looked up at him, blinking his wide eyes. Hotch smiled, leaning close and kissing him. Reid sighed in contentment.

“… I think Kashyyyk is officially my favorite planet.” Reid murmured, and Hotch laughed.

“Come on. We have to get moving.” Reid nodded and stood, gasping softly at the dull ache between his legs. “You okay?” Hotch asked him.

“Yeah… I’m great.” Reid said with a smile, and he pulled on his clothes. Then he and Hotch emerged from the hollow of the great tree and looked around.

“Come on. This way.” Hotch said, and he and Reid darted off into the forest, enhancing their speed through the Force. They backtracked the way they had come, and then ran along the game trail towards the manually operated platform that transported people (and Wookiees) from the forest floor to the treetop village. The platform wasn’t there; it was topside. But there were vines climbing the trees, some of them so thick that it would take five men to wrap their arms around.

Hotch and Reid glanced at each other, and then Reid gave the man a playful grin.

“Race ya!” He blurted, and then sprang high into the air. Hotch blinked, then grinned and went after him. The pair began to scramble up the tree, sometimes climbing, sometimes leaping from vine to vine, sometimes using the Force to propel themselves as high as twenty feet in the air. Hotch stumbled several times; all of his focus was on the boy he followed. He had never seen Reid so happy and… care free. He was also impressed at the grace and agility that his new lover was showing in that moment as they nearly flew up the trunk of wroshyr tree.

Reid’s heart was soaring. Never in his life had he been so happy. He literally couldn’t stop smiling. He had never dreamed that he would ever find his soul mate. He had never believed in such a thing until Hotch. Now, he felt whole. He felt as though he could spread a pair of wings he never knew he had and take flight. He alighted on a thick vine nearly five feet across, and then he just stood there and looked up at the sun twinkling through the distant canopy overhead. A moment later Hotch was beside him. 

Reid turned and smiled at the man, then lunged, flinging his arm around Hotch’s neck and kissing him. Hotch returned the kiss with fiery passion, pressing Reid up against the trunk of the tree and running his hands over the boy’s body. Reid arched against the man with a soft moan. He whined when Hotch pulled away.

“Still plan on beating me?” Hotch asked, then leapt up the tree. Reid blinked, then pouted and chased him.

Only the Force gave them the energy to continue climbing at such a rapid rate for over an hour straight. That was when they finally ran into the platform. And several Wookiees were on it. The Wookiees called out to them, waving, and allowed the Jedi to board. Then the platform stopped lowering, and started ascending.

When they reached the top, the Wookiees took them to the village and into the Chieftan’s lodge. They were greeted by their Jedi Companions and Wookiees alike.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Elle asked, grinning.

“Touring the Shadow Lands.” Reid snickered, watching Hotch speaking with Morgan and Rooraaan, getting filled in on what had happened.

Elle eyed him. “… You’re hiding something.” She asked.

“Who, me?” Reid asked, eyes going wide and innocent, face turning pink. Elle grinned.

“Totally.” 

“No… no… I’m not hiding anything.” Reid mumbled, and quickly made himself scarce. Elle leaned against the wall and watched Reid and Hotch both, frowning…

That evening, the Wookiees had a massive banquet and party. Wookiees from other villages had arrived to claim their stolen cubs and pregnant females, and give the Jedi their thanks. Morgan was definitely the life of the party, which was his nature, but it was also because he was so well known to the Wookiees. His bald head disappeared under great furry paws and his back was popped in massive furry embraces more times than anyone (but Reid) could keep track of.

Gideon and Rossi, grinning and laughing together, walked over to Elle who was sitting at the edge of the party, frowning.

“Hey… you look like you have something on your mind.” Rossi said, and he and Gideon sat down on either side of Elle.

“… Hotch and Reid.” She said.

“What about them?” Gideon asked.

“Have you been watching them these last couple of days? Actually… ever since we left on this mission…?”

“I always watch Spencer.” Gideon told her.

“But have you watched them TOGETHER?” Elle asked.

“… What do you mean?” Rossi asked.

“Look at them. Right now. REALLY look at them.”

And they did.

Across one of the bonfires, Hotch and Reid were standing side by side, leaning against one of the railings at the edge of the platform. They stood shoulder to shoulder, and both were smiling. Hotch shifted closer, and Reid lowered his eyes and blushed, shyly. But he was smiling even wider. Hotch looked down at him and grinned.

“Do you see that?” Elle asked.

“Jason… do you SENSE that?” Rossi asked, his voice tense.

“… They’ve developed a Force Bond.” Gideon breathed, looking stunned.

“Force Bond?” Elle asked, looking up. “What’s a Force Bond?”

After a moment, Gideon explained in a low tone. “… It’s a rare thing, but it IS seen from time to time amongst Jedi… usually between Master and Apprentice. But they develop a link through the Force. They can sense the well being of the other… feel when the other is happy or sad… know if they’re hurt or frightened… sometimes, they can even consciously communicate telepathically. Occasionally, if they use any Force Enhancement techniques, it will not only effect themselves, but the other as well. For example… if Reid used the Life Drain, the stolen energy would not only strengthen him, but maybe Hotch, too.” Gideon frowned, his eyes focused on Hotch and Reid. 

He frowned when Hotch and Reid suddenly moved away from their place on the railing and slipped away into the shadows beyond the reach of the bonfires.

Rossi and Gideon looked at each other, then left Elle where she was sitting. They moved off to their own secluded shadow.

“… You know what else you saw.” Rossi murmured. Gideon was silent. “Jason… what they are doing is FORBIDDEN! Jedi aren’t allowed to have relationships!”

“… Who are YOU to talk?!” Gideon asked, giving Rossi an incredulous look.

“I never slept with another Jedi!” Rossi countered. “The Council knows that.” Gideon chuckled as he recalled the hot water Rossi had been in with the Council when they found out he had been sleeping around. “This is SERIOUS, Jason.” Rossi growled. “If the Council finds out that Hotch and Reid are in a relationship, they could send them into Exile!”

Gideon just sighed.

 

Hotch and Reid slipped aboard the BAU, their fingers linked. They made their way through the dimmed corridors, and finally slipped into Hotch’s quarters. As soon as the door closed, Hotch pushed Reid up against it and ravaged his mouth. Reid moaned loudly and his hands fumbled with Hotch’s robe, finally pushing it off of his shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor. He felt the man’s hands on his belt. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter a moment later. And then his pants were being pulled down and a large, cool hand gripped his sex and stroked it.

“Ahhh…” Reid gasped, leaning his head back against the door as the man nibbled over his throat. “A-Aaron…” Reid whimpered, and Hotch shivered at the pleasure that ran through him when Reid said his name like that. He covered Reid’s mouth with his own again and undressed his lover, while his lover undressed him. Then, finally, they stumbled over to the bed. Reid collapsed onto the bed with a gasp, groaning as Hotch fell on top of him. Hotch pulled him close, beginning to kiss his way over Reid’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth for a moment.

Reid’s eyes fluttered and he moaned, curling his arms around Hotch’s shoulders. Hotch ran his hands over Reid’s back, massaging his shoulders, back and scalp slowly. Reid sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the touches. Soon enough Hotch was kissing him deeply once more, exploring Reid’s mouth. Reid moaned loudly and let him, beginning to shyly stroke Hotch’s tongue with his own. Hotch welcomed the strokes, gently meeting Reid’s tongue with his own and pulling him closer at that. Hotch slid his hands over Reid’s body, one cradling his neck and holding him close, deepening kiss, the other sliding south, to curl around his length and begin pumping again.

Reid moaned, running a hand through Hotch’s hair and moving the other up and down his chest as he moved his hips into Hotch’s every touch. Hotch pulled away from the kiss just long enough for them to breathe before they resumed heatedly, his strokes becoming slightly faster. Reid continued to gasp and moan, kissing Hotch back passionately and eventually one tentative hand found its way between Hotch’s legs.

Hotch moaned at that and pulled away to give Reid a lustful stare. “Ohh...” He said gasped before kissing Reid again, chastely. “Keep going…” Reid continued to pant and then slowly began to stroke Hotch. Soon the heated kissing resumed and the pair were pumping each other languidly. Hotch ran his thumb over the head of Reid’s length as he pulled away to gasp, “Feel good?”

Reid nodded. “Yes…” he breathed.

“You’ll like this even more…” Hotch rumbled, kissing over his hips and stomach. His hands slid beneath the boy’s body and squeezed his buttocks, and then he licked the tip of Reid’s swelling erection. Reid let out a soft sob of pleasure at that, followed by a wail as his penis was enveloped in a hot, wet mouth. He arched his back and writhed, one arm curling up over his head to grip the pillow his head was resting on, and the other falling to rest on the back of Hotch’s head. Reid’s eyes fluttered and he looked down and watched Hotch working his shaft with his mouth. 

Hotch smiled slightly when the hand on the back of his head pushed him down, making him take the boy into his mouth further. Hotch purred around Reid’s length and slowly began to lick, giving Reid time to adjust to that feeling before moving onto the next feeling… Reid was gasping and moaning, squirming under Hotch and fisting his hand into his hair. Hotch continued, slowly picking up speed and deepening his bobbing until finally he slid Reid into his throat all the way to the hilt.

Reid let out a startled yelp, throwing his head back and fisting his hands into Hotch’s hair, which made Hotch wince, as he was sure some of his hair was being pulled out. Reid bucked his hips up into Hotch’s mouth. Hotch chuckled around Reid, one hand staying on Reid’s hips, the other traveling down to massage the flesh below Reid’s length. He hummed as he backed off, before repeating the process… then he pulled back all the way, licking and sucking just the tip.

Reid had his head back, he was staring at the ceiling blankly, gasping and shaking. Hotch also noted that Reid was sweating and it was then that he noticed it had gotten quite warm in there.

Hotch chuckled darkly, deep-throating Reid again.

Reid let out a whine and his muscles began to tighten up and Hotch knew the kid wasn’t going to last much longer. In fact he was impressed with how long he had lasted. Especially considering the kid wasn’t experienced.

Hotch however, gently gripped the base of Reid’s length, preventing release and pulling away. “Feel good?”

Reid whined at that. “Y-Yeah…”

“Would you be willing to do the same for me?”

“Yessss…” Reid hissed and shivered, his eyes fluttering closed again. “Ahh…”

Hotch chuckled, pumping Reid with one hand while he moved to straddle Reid’s face on his hands on knees, his hands on either side of the youth’s hips. And soon enough, Reid was facing Hotch’s length.

Reid’s eyes widened as Hotch slowly ran his tongue over the slit of his desire. Reid gasped, then groaned loudly and squirmed, but a moment later he all but swallowed Hotch’s arousal. In fact, Hotch nearly cursed, startled at how Reid had gotten in so much and started licking and sucking desperately.

Hotch gasped bucking his hips slightly, before returning to Reid’s length and returning the favor to the youth, holding his hips down so he could reach every available inch. Reid began to gasp and moan around Hotch. He took Hotch a little further into his mouth than he had planned, and swallowed convulsively around him.

Hotch let out a heated moan, before doing the SAME for Reid. Reid soon discovered that what he did to Hotch was mirrored on him….

He swallowed again and when Hotch mimicked that he unintentionally bit down slightly as he himself was unable to hold on any longer and released.

Thankfully he hadn’t bit down hard… in fact he’d only managed to gently graze his teeth over Hotch… which ALMOST caused Hotch to release as well; Hotch moved around, placing his hips between Reid’s legs instead of over his face.

Slowly he came back down, still feeling Hotch’s tongue over him, gently cleaning away the evidence of his release that had escaped the man’s mouth. Reid just moaned and shivered and his fingers twitched. His body had become quite heavy and he really wasn’t able to move at the moment.

Hotch chuckled softly as he ran his right hand over Reid’s thigh and trailed his left through Reid’s hair as he kissed him gently, slipping his tongue into the youth’s mouth. He used his hand to coax Reid into spreading his legs and caressed his inner thigh, making the youth shiver and moan. Hotch smiled as Reid’s tongue curled around his own before he began to gently suck on the elder man’s tongue. 

Hotch’s right hand moved up Reid’s belly to his chest where he began to rub and massage it, and his other hand reached down to the little chest on the floor and opened it, fumbling around for a bottle of lube that had actually been given to him as a gag gift a long time ago. He smeared some over his fingers and lowered his hand between Reid’s legs, slipping his fingers between the boy’s buttocks and gently fingering his entrance. He closed his eyes and groaned softly in response to the mewl from his lover when he slipped a finger into him. 

A little whimper escaped Reid's throat as he winced at the discomfort. Hotch shifted, lying beside Reid as he gently stroked his face with his free hand, while twisting his finger against the tightness.

Hotch slowly drew his fingers in and out, smiling when Reid gasped and lifted his hips, slightly. “You all right?” Hotch asked again, just to make sure.

“Y-yes....” Reid gasped, and Hotch smiled, then added a third finger, drawing them in and out, gently stroking the smooth walls of the hot passage every now and then. When Reid relaxed again, he removed his fingers and settled between Reid’s legs, pressing his thighs farther apart. 

“Let me in, baby…” Hotch whispered.

“Nnnh… please…” Reid whined, and Hotch smiled. He moved forwards, pressing the head of his erection against the ring of protective muscle; the only thing that stood between him, and their mutual heaven. “Ahhhhh… Aaronnnn…” Reid moaned, trying to relax as Hotch pressed in, but his muscles did not heed him as they tightened around the elder man’s engorged penis, seemingly trying to pull him in further. Reid panted as he felt his body stretch to receive the desired intrusion, and marveled at the tingly warmth that Hotch’s presence in his body caused.

When Hotch was completely embedded in Reid, he and the youth relaxed and clung to each other, panting and moaning and stroking each other’s bodies, exchanging soft kisses here and there, every now and then the elder man slipping his tongue in Reid’s mouth.

Hotch crooned, kissing Reid’s closed eyes as he began to move. Reid shuddered and moaned at the feeling when Hotch pressed back in. And so he proceeded, moving slowly and gently, letting the shivers run through their bodies. Gradually the elder man picked up the pace, smiling when Reid’s louder moan let him know that the youth was enjoying it.

He licked at Reid’s ear before he began to coo into it lovingly, expressing words of undying love and devotion to the younger man. He whispered about how beautiful he was, and how faithful he himself would remain to the youth. He spoke of how Reid made him feel, of what immense joy he had now that he had taken Reid as his mate, and how he would only be happy if Reid were forever by his side, and how crushed and devastated and empty he would be should he ever loose Reid.

Reid clung tightly to Hotch, listening to the beautiful words that brought tears to his eyes and only added to the pleasure. He felt his heart expand to almost bursting as he heard and even felt how Hotch felt for him. Soon, Hotch’s words trailed off as he thrust into the delicate body beneath him, both of them panting and moaning, waiting to reach their orgasm together, and Hotch knew that Reid was just as close as he. 

Finally, he reached between their legs and stroked Reid’s dribbling erection, making Reid arch off of the bed and give a ragged cry that Hotch swallowed as he covered Reid’s mouth with his own. Reid tightened dramatically and Hotch thrust in as deep as he could go and held, releasing all of his liquid heat into Reid, filling the youth. Reid stiffened and let out a strangled cry, releasing his essence at the same time, splashing Hotch’s stomach.

They lay there tangled in the sheets, limbs entwined, their skin glistening with sweat. With a groan Hotch managed to flip them, positioning Reid to rest on his chest. He smiled and turned his head, kissing the boy’s damp curls and cuddling him close, smiling as he watched his lover sleepily wind his Padawan braid around his index finger in an endearing manner.

“… I love you…” Reid cooed softly, and Hotch smiled.

“Love you too, Spencer…” Hotch mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Neither of them sensed the woman standing outside of the room, looking stunned and confused.

Garcia didn’t know what to think… surely she was wrong about what she had felt. But no… her senses were clear. 

Hotch and Reid had been having sex…

She whirled and hurried away… She was a whirlwind of emotions… on the one hand, she was delighted! They made SUCH a cute couple! But on the other hand, if they were discovered… She whimpered and shook her head. 

She would protect them. They were her friends. Her family. She would defend them, and their happiness, with her life…

Even so, she hoped that she would never have to…

But then, she turned the corner and ran into Emily and Morgan. And they both had grim looks on their faces. And Garcia knew… they had felt the passion from Hotch’s room, too…

“… Now what?” Emily asked, worried.


	8. Chapter 8

PLANET: KASHYYYK

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE NIGHT

 

Gideon, Rossi, Morgan, Emily, Elle, JJ and Garcia all sat around a table. JJ was looking stunned.

“… Hotch and Spence?” She gasped.

“Afraid so.” Elle sighed, sipping the abrax Rossi had poured her.

“What do we do?” Emily asked. 

Silence.

“… They should know that WE know.” Garcia said, softly.

“They’ve had the hots for each other for a while.” Elle pointed out. “At LEAST since we first left Coruscant.”

“No… it’ been longer.” Gideon sighed. “When Spencer and I arrived on Coruscant, Hotch couldn’t take his eyes off of him.”

“And Spence would blush and be even MORE awkward when Hotch paid attention to him.” JJ remembered, eyes widening.

“… She’s right.” Morgan finally said. “This has been progressing right under our noses and we never noticed… How could we not notice?!”

“Because… We’re too close to it. We cannot be objective in this.” Rossi said. “Hotch is our leader. We honor and respect him. Reid is an Apprentice that we have all taken under our wing in one way or another. We look up to one, and look after the other. None of us even THOUGHT of looking for something like this.”

“So… what do we do?” Garcia asked. “We… aren’t going to report them, are we?!”

“For now… no.” Gideon sighed. “For now… we just watch and wait.”

“You just don’t want to upset the kid.” Morgan chuckled.

“We cannot have something like this distract us, OR Hotch at this stage in our mission.” Gideon said, frowning at Morgan. “If they want to tell us, fine, but…”

“You denying that you feel more for the kid than just as a Master?” Morgan demanded to know. Gideon stared at him, then sighed and slumped down in his seat.

“… No.” He whispered.

“Wait… what?” Emily asked.

“Spencer is… I love him like my own. He’s very much my son in every way but blood. It was my job as his master to train him to be a Jedi. But… I cannot help but want what any father wants for his son… I want him to be happy… And… If Hotch makes him happy…”

The team was silent…

 

PLANET: KASHYYYK

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: EARLY MORNING

 

Reid woke to a gentle hand stroking up and down his spine, and soft kisses on the top of his head. He blinked his sleepy eyes, and smiled.

“… I like this much better…” He mumbled.

“Hm?” Hotch asked.

“Waking up with you.”

“Good. Cuz I like it too.” Hotch told him, giving the boy an affectionate squeeze. Then, Reid’s stomach growled. “… Breakfast time.” Hotch chuckled, and he and Reid rose from the bed. They bathed and dressed, then went out to the dining area. It was empty, as the others had already finished.

“Sir.” Hotch turned.

“Good morning, Jordan.” He greeted.

“We’re ready to depart any time.”

“Then let’s get moving.” Hotch said with a nod.

“Destination?”

“Carosi.”

“… Seriously?” Jordan asked, eyes wide.

“Seriously.”

“… Yessir.” Jordan said with a nod, then turned and walked away. And within minutes, the BAU’s engines were firing up and the ship was lifting off. 

When Hotch and Reid finished their breakfast, Hotch went looking for Garcia and dropped Reid off with her for training. Then he went to speak to Rossi and Gideon before he had to report to the Council.

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MID MORNING

 

The Council sat in the Council Chamber, listening to the life-size hologram of Hotch speaking to them.

“-- the camp was infiltrated, but Horan Arbel fled immediately. He left everything behind. A Twi’Lek slave told us that he was heading to Carosi. We intend to follow him and bring him in.”

“… Be careful.” Said Master Hssa Sssraa, a Sluissi Jedi Consular. “There are many on Carosi that have been consumed by the Dark Side. The entire planet promotes that which threatens the integrity of all who walk its surface. No one is immune.”

“I understand.” Hotch said with a nod.

“Watch out for your companions.” Master Kitata Ree ordered. “And mind the Padawan carefully.”

“He will be with one of us at all times.” Hotch assured the Council.

“May the Force be with you.” Strauss told him, and the meeting ended.

 

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO CAROSI

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: MID MORNING

 

Hotch sighed and left the Holo chamber. Rossi was standing outside of it, waiting for him. Gideon stood a few feet away.

“… You didn’t tell them that you and Reid spent all night down in the Shadow Lands.” Rossi said, casually.

“… Why would they need to know?” Hotch asked. “Would you want them to know you had gotten lost?”

“… But you weren’t lost, were you?” Rossi asked. Hotch frowned and turned to face his Master.

“What are you saying?” He demanded.

“Come on, Hotch.” Gideon said, shaking his head. “Did you really think no one would notice?”

“Notice what?” Hotch asked.

“You two have a Force Bond.” Rossi said. Hotch blinked, looking startled.

“… What?” Hotch gasped. “We WHAT?!”

“Jason and I noticed it last night. At the banquet.” Rossi told Hotch. The man just looked stunned.

“Come on.” Gideon sighed, and he and Rossi guided Hotch to Rossi’s room where the man poured them some abrax. Gideon raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything about drinking before lunch.

“… A Force Bond?” Hotch finally gasped. “How?!”

“The two of you have… a connection.” Gideon said, and smiled. “Don’t look so scared. This isn’t a BAD thing. Unusual, yes, but it’s not BAD.”

“He’s right.” Rossi said, putting a hand on Hotch’s shoulder. “Force Bonds have a track record of being beneficial more than detrimental. This Bond could help all of us with this mission, depending on how strong it is and how deep it runs.”

“It may be worth strengthening and developing.” Gideon added with a nod.

“I’ve never known anyone with a Force Bond.” Hotch said.

“Yes you do. Masters Noria and Ralko Cereni.” Rossi said, indicating the Twi’Lek Twins on the Jedi Council.

“… Really?” Hotch asked.

“Really.” Rossi said. “Their bond is a strong one.”

“What happened on Kashyyk?” Gideon asked. “That made you develop this Bond with Spencer?”

“… I… I dunno…” Hotch said, shaking his head. Gideon and Rossi just exchanged looks. They would let Hotch come clean when he was ready. “Do you think the Council will see it?” Hotch asked.

“It’s subtle.” Rossi said. “They MIGHT… If they look. But don’t worry. It’s not a bad thing… it’s curious, though. It—“ Rossi suddenly stopped and all three blinked when they felt the Force swirl around them.

Rossi grinned. “Heh…” He said, picking up a little nut from a dish nearby and chucking it at Gideon. Gideon blinked when it bounded off of an invisible barrier three inches from his face. Then, they all felt the barriers sputter and die. And then Hotch felt a gentle joy and swell of pride. He blinked. And then, he smiled. Rossi and Gideon looked at him. Hotch just stood and left the room. The two Jedi Masters glanced at each other, then followed.

They ended up in the Meditation Chamber where Reid was sitting with Garcia.

“Did you erect those Force Auras?” Hotch asked.

Reid turned and looked at him, blinking. 

“It worked?” The boy gasped, and Hotch felt a twinge of excitement. And he knew that he was feeling soft echoes of Reid’s emotions.

“It did.” Rossi said, smiling over Hotch’s shoulder. “Not bad, Padawan.” Reid grinned and Hotch felt that soft swell of pride again. 

Maybe this Force Bond really WOULD be a good thing…

 

PLANET: CAROSI

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

The team stood around the large round hologram.

“Carosi.” JJ said, frowning in disgust. “This planet is the site of a busy starport and many pleasure-domes… which are the reasons it’s so busy. A lot of these pleasure-domes use sythdroids—“ She held up a hand to Reid, who had opened his mouth with a look of confusion on his face. “Centrally controlled mechanicals covered in quasi-living flesh. They’re basically Prostitute droids. But not all the prostitutes ARE synth droids… there are plenty of organics who sell themselves.”

“It’s a hedonistic place.” Rossi said. “Where you go for lavish food and drink… chew spice… enjoy any manner of sport whether legal or not… or indulge in the carnal pleasures, be it with an organic or a droid made to mimic an organic. There are places for any sexual kink or fantasy you can imagine. No matter what the Republic does, the pleasure domes cater to anything, whether legal or not.”

“You should also know that this place is full of… less than savory people.” JJ told them. “Smugglers, Bounty Hunters, and members of criminal syndicates make up most of the patronage of the star port. Where Nar Shaddaa has thugs, Carosi has perverts. And… reports say that Dark Jedi have been showing up there more and more frequently. We need to be careful.”

“We go in pairs, this time.” Hotch said. “Penelope, you will stay here and watch the ship with Jordan.” He said, glancing at the pilot in the doorway.

“I think we should pair up to balance each other. Guardians and Consulars together, and Sentinels together.” Rossi said, suddenly. Hotch blinked at him.

“… Okay?” He asked, his tone begging the man continue.

“Reid and Elle.” Rossi said. “Morgan and Gideon. JJ and Emily… Hotch, you and I already work seamlessly, so why don’t you come with me.”

“… Alright.” Hotch agreed. “Elle and Reid. I want you to check out the Cantinas by the landing platforms; Reid, NO Pazaak.”

“What?!”

“Don’t whine. Morgan, Gideon… the Swoop Tracks. JJ, Emily… talk to the working girls near the landing platforms. Dave, you and I will check with the Carosi Authorities. Everyone stay in touch, and stay close to your partner. Do NOT separate for ANY reason.” 

“… Does anyone else have a… bad feeling about this?” Garcia asked, softly.

“Mind your thoughts.” Gideon told her. “We have to focus. Horan Arbel knows we’re on his trail.

“Let’s move.” Hotch said, and the eight Jedi left the BAU. Garcia watched them go. Her eyes followed Reid and Elle, and that bad feeling got stronger… something was going to happen… she just knew it. She only hoped that her babies would all return to her, safe and sound…

Hotch and Rossi went straight to do their job. They made their way to the Port Authority Offices and soon talked themselves into the office of the one in charge. A few minutes later, a Sullastan walked in.

“Master Jedi.” He said, bowing. “It is an honor. I am Kup Bnnl. What can I do for you?”

“We’re here on a mission.” Hotch said. “We’re hunting down a major player in an illegal Slave Trade operation.”

“He’s Baragwin by the name of Horan Arbel.” Rossi said. “Would have recently arrived from Kashyyyk.” 

Kup Bnnl stared at them. “… He has been here several times. His ship is on Platform C-23.”

“Then that’s where we’re going.” Hotch said.

“Wait!” The Sullastan said, raising a hand. “Once he disembarks, he never returns to the same ship. He is in an organization that rotates ships so that no one ever leaves on the same ship they arrived on.”

“… And who runs this organization?” Hotch asked.

“I do not know.” Kup Bnnl said, shaking his head. “I wish I could tell you, but… I can give you this… they hang out in the Hutt District.”

“… Great… More Hutts…” Hotch sighed. He and Rossi left the Port Authority offices and caught a transport to the Hutt District. There were several Cantinas and Pazaak Dens… and numerous massive Pleasure Domes… As Rossi had told the others, they catered to every kink there was… one advertised that they offered only genuine, organic Twi’Leks fresh from Ryloth, all of them trained in some form of kink or another. Another had a massive Vid-Board advertising they were offering only the rarest organics, special featuring a Ghostling… the price was Astronomical... but with good reason. Ghostlings were very beautiful, delicate ethereal beings. They were so fragile, that to have sex with a creature outside of their own kind was a death sentence… So they could only be sold in a pleasure-dome once…

“What I wouldn’t give to be able to shut some of these places down…” Rossi growled, and Hotch chuckled.

“As if you have never been a patron?”

“With a synthdroid! There are no victims with them!!!” Rossi howled, and Hotch laughed. “So… where do we start?”

“Where else? A Cantina.” Hotch smirked, and the pair ducked into the next one they passed. A jizz-wail band was playing, and Rossi rolled his eyes; he preferred music played by Bith. The pair of Jedi split up, Hotch heading left towards the entertainment area, Rossi heading right towards the bar.

Hotch moved towards a group of Echani who had been watching him. 

 

“… Would you report me to the Council for Inappropriate Conduct if I placed a bet?” Morgan suddenly asked, and Gideon blinked at him, looking very caught off guard.

“… What?” He asked.

“The Rhodian female, Rheelia.” Morgan said. “I’m willing to wager that she’ll win this race.”

“Derek…” Gideon sighed, shaking his head and waving a hand. “Knock it off.” Morgan chuckled and followed the Jedi Master.

“You sure, Gideon? We could make a lot.” Morgan teased.

“You know what? Just… stop talking.” Gideon said, and Morgan grinned. 

“Oh, come on, Gideon.” He laughed. “You know I…” He trailed off as a horrible feeling washed over him. Gideon stopped. “… Gideon… You feel that?” Gideon whirled, eyes wide.

“Spencer.” He gasped, and the pair whirled and darted off, using the Force to shove people aside, carving a path through the crowd.

 

JJ and Emily made their way down the street, eying the provocatively dressed females of numerous races eying the spacers coming in and out of the star port. They approached a large group of them.

“Excuse me.” JJ called. A woman who had looked human from the back turned and eyed them. She had snow white skin and brilliant green eyes that stood out in the frame of her long black hair. She eyed them and smirked.

“… Looking for a three way?” She asked.

“Not exactly.” Emily said, looking mildly amused. “You work out here frequently?” She asked, looking around at all of the girls. They nodded. “So you notice people coming and going…”

JJ sighed. “We’re looking for a Baragwin by the name of Horan Arbel.”

“Oh…” A human woman said, grimacing in distaste. “Him. Yeah, he’s here. He’s never interested in us. He prefers slaves. Doesn’t have to pay THEM.”

“Where can we find him?” JJ asked.

“… The Hutt District.” Said a Rhodian female. “… There is a Quarren there in an Exotic Offering pleasure dome… He is called Raqueesh. Talk to him. If anyone will know where your Baragwin is, he will.”

“Thank you.” JJ said, and the two women left the prostitutes. They made their way to the Hutt District and to the pleasure dome with the most exotic offerings. Using her Mind Trick, she got Emily and herself into the office of the Quarren, Raqueesh. And all it took was Emily casually brushing back her robe to let the Quarren glimpse her Lightsaber to have him hurrying them down a corridor and letting them into a room where Horan Arbel was being entertained by a pair of Twi’Lek females.

After freeing all of the Wookie cubs, Emily and JJ took great satisfaction in taking the Baragwin into custody. Horan Arbel came quietly when they warned him that other Jedi would come in as backup if he resisted, and they took him back to their ship and put him in a holding cell. But then, as they were making their way up to Garcia to have her call the others in, they felt it…

JJ stumbled, lifting a hand to her head. Emily caught her and steadied her, though she looked shocked, too.

“… Oh no…” JJ breathed. “Oh… Spence… something’s wrong! SPENCE!!!” And she dashed down the corridor, Emily on her heels. 

 

In the Meditation chamber, Garcia was uncomfortable. She frowned. She felt something dark and sinister… Something was wrong… Elle was in turmoil. And her swirling emotions were steadily changing… growing darker… and Reid… fear… she felt fear from him, followed by a flare of sick delight from Elle.

“OH!” Garcia gasped, eyes snapping open. “Oh no… no no no…” She struggled to her feet and hurried out into the corridor. “Oh! Emily! JJ! Reid, he—“

“We know! We’re on our way!” JJ cried, and she and Emily ran from the ship and headed towards where they sensed Reid and Elle were.

“JJ! EMILY!” The glanced over and watched Gideon and Morgan come running and join them. 

 

Hotch frowned at the growing feeling of unease rising within him. He tried to ignore it… tried to focus on his conversation with the Echani. The unease began to grow into fear, gnawing at his stomach. Then shock… And then Hotch froze in his seat. The Echani blinked at him, waiting for him to respond to their question. But the man just looked stunned.

He could feel it. Fear… an all consuming fear. And it was coming from Reid…

“… Spencer.” He gasped, and bolted from the table. Rossi was already hurrying towards him.

“I feel it too!” Rossi called, but Hotch didn’t wait for the man. His lover was frightened… and that fright was quickly building into horror and sheer terror… Hotch couldn’t stand it. He whirled and used the Force to all but fly out of the cantina and down the street. Rossi lost him in the crowds… but as he moved in the direction that Hotch had gone in, he ran into the others.

“Reid!” Gideon called to him. “He’s in trouble!”

“I know!” Rossi shouted back.

“Where’s Hotch?!” Morgan demanded. 

“He ran ahead! We need to move!” Rossi told them, and they ran down the street. All Rossi had to do was draw his Lightsaber and people were falling over themselves to get out of the Jedi’s way.

“JEDI MENACE!!!” Someone screamed from behind them.

Emily glanced back. “Uh… guys?” The others glanced back. Several angry people were chasing them, some with blasters, others with Vibroblades.

“… We don’t have TIME for this!” Morgan groaned. Then, there was a roar and people screamed. The BAU flew in overhead, Garcia standing out on the boarding ramp, Lightsaber blazing. The ship turned and a fiery looking Jordan fired the light blasters, the beams striking the ground before those pursuing the Jedi. The people skidded to a stop and then Garcia was before them.

“Go!” She called to her companions. “Jordan and I have got this!”

And she threw up her Force Barrier, a stronger version of the Force Aura that Reid had been practicing earlier that very day, and with a few flicks of her wrist, she began to disarm the people chasing her companions.

The team ran on.

“I’m only feeling this about Spencer! Where is Elle?!” Gideon asked, his voice rough.

No one answered… they just ran…

 

Hotch blurred down the street, ignoring the shouts of the people that he been tossed out of his way. He could still feel Reid’s emotions… they were in turmoil… there was fear and sadness… a sense of betrayal… then a frantic determination… then startled terror. A feeling of resistance. Desperation… and then an upset confusion. The longer time went on, the more and more all the other emotions vanished and became a steady swirl of fright and confusion… and then… desire…? Surrender?

Pleasure…?

Then, as Hotch was trying to figure out what might be happening to bring up these worrying flurries of emotions in the young Jedi, he nearly stumbled and fell as something surged across their bond like a lance to his heart.

Pain.

Spencer was in pain!

He was hurt, frightened and confused! Hotch was frantic. 

He had to get to his lover.

He HAD to!

His feelings led him to a large, black pleasure dome offering the darkest fetishes and desires, guarded by Gamorreans. He blasted them out of the way and charged in, ill-prepared for what he would find...


	9. Chapter 9

PLANET: CAROSI

LOCATION: KRAYT DRAGON CANTINA

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

Elle and Reid walked into the Cantina and looked around.

“Remember… NO PAZAAK.” Elle told Reid, firmly.

“I KNOW!” Reid cried, looking insulted.

“The last thing we need is you getting us into trouble again.”

“Hey! Those guys on Nar Shaddaa were sore losers!” Reid whined.

“Doesn’t matter, Reid.” Elle grinned. They walked into the place, and then Elle suddenly stopped. “… No way.” Reid followed her gaze, and blinked. “… Lee?” Elle gasped, and the orange skinned Twi’Lek grinned and walked over.

“Well well… my lucky day.” Lee said. “I close a deal making a big profit, and then I run into my favorite Jedi.” He took her hand and kissed it.

“What are you doing here?” Elle asked, grinning.

“I do a lot of business on Correllia, Nar Shaddaa and Carosi. What brings YOU to Carosi?”

“Uh, we’re hunting a Baragwin who’s running a slaver operation.” Reid said.

“… Horan Arbel?” Lee asked.

“… Yeah!” Elle exclaimed. “How did you know?!”

“He’s a regular here on Carosi.” Lee said.

“Any idea where we can find him?” Reid asked.

“Yeah. The Devil’s Dome. Come on.” Lee said, and led them out of the Cantina and down the street. He had been hoping to get Elle alone, but hey… he wasn’t going to argue bagging two Jedi for the price of one… IF this worked… 

He walked beside Elle, and smiled at her.

“So… You… LIKE being a Jedi?” He asked. She looked at him.

“I do.”

“… I used to train on Dantooine.” Lee sighed.

“You’re a Jedi?” Elle asked.

“No. I used to be. But I left the Order.” Lee said.

“why?” Elle asked.

“They were holding me back. There were a few techniques that I used that the Council didn’t approve of. I was tired of their stuffy, Holier Than Thou attitude. Surely you’ve been there…?”

“… I use something called a Force Scream. It is the opinion of the Council that it is a technique of the Dark Side. They do no try to hide their disapproval of me.”

“There is no Force Ability that is inherently good or bad… light or dark.” Lee snorted, shaking his head. “It’s all about how you USE them... You hate the Council. I can feel it.”

“They’re hypocrites.” Elle snorted. “I think they’ve forgotten what it’s like to be in the field. And then there are those like STRAUSS…” She made a face. “Who were never in the field to begin with.”

“Their expectations are unrealistic.” Lee said with a nod. Behind them, Reid was looking around with wide eyes as they entered the Devil’s Dome, not even hearing their conversation. “That boy with you… what does the Council think of him?”

“… He’s… powerful.” Elle said, and frowned. “His Master was training him on Dantooine. But the Council commanded him to bring him back to Coruscant for the last few years of his training… We all know why…” Elle snorted, scowling.

Lee nodded. “They know he’s powerful. They want to make sure that this power is under their control…” He told her. “They want to make sure he doesn’t get TOO powerful. That he won’t grow more powerful than they are.”

“Yes.” Elle said, nodding. “They were angry with Gideon when they saw that Reid had learned more powerful techniques… one of which they consider a Dark Side Ability.”

“Oh? What?”

“… He can use the Force Lightning.” Elle said. Lee’s eyes widened and he turned and looked back at the delicate looking young Jedi.

“… THAT’S why I left the Order.” Lee said. “They hold you back. They only let you grow as strong as they want you to, and only as long as THEY control you.”

“Right.” Elle mumbled, frowning.

“So why are you still in the Order?”

“Because I believe in the work we do.” Elle said, firmly.

“I understand. That’s why I joined a group of rogue Jedi.” Lee said with a smile. “We’re all former members of the Order who felt that the Council abused their power and control that they FEEL they have over us. We are a New Order. We do a Jedi’s work with complete freedom. Of course, the Order calls us Dark Jedi, Fallen Jedi… Sith. Because we do no answer to them. The truth is, there is no division in the Force… there is no Light Side, no Dark Side… There is the FORCE. And that’s all. It’s the PEOPLE who make it Light and Dark. And the Jedi Council has decreed that anyone Jedi trained, operating OUTSIDE of the Order, OUTSIDE of their control, is a follower of the Dark Side.” Elle stared straight ahead as they walked. “And the red Lightsaber blade does NOT mean ‘Follower of the Dark Side’. It means ‘Free of the Council’. Of course, they don’t want YOU to know that. I carry the red blade because I am FREE.”

“… I want to come with you.” She said, looking up at him. Lee smiled. He KNEW she would be easy to turn. He could feel her anger and resentment the moment he laid eyes on her. She hated the Council and their restrictions… he could FEEL that she didn’t trust them, and felt smothered by them. He KNEW it would only take a small push to turn her. She would have Fallen on her own eventually, even without his help. And the Jedi were fools if they couldn’t have seen it. But now that he had her, he wanted to use her to bring in a bonus…

“The boy… He needs to be removed from the reach of the Council. Before they manage to take hold of him.” Lee hissed, heart pounding. If this boy was truly that powerful, he knew what his Master would want. Darth Reaper would tell him, ‘the boy joins us, or the boy dies’. He was a stranger to the boy… he wouldn’t trust him. He WOULD trust his companion. Smirking, Lee leaned against Elle’s mind. She blinked.

“I’ll talk to him. What do I do?” She asked. Lee leaned over and whispered into her ear, exerting the right pressure on her mind as he did so… 

Reid glanced at them and frowned when the pair had their heads together. He just sighed. So she was making a friend. Whatever. But a chill ran down his spine. He did NOT trust this… Lee. It was too much of a coincidence. They ran into him on Nar Shaddaa and he was able to send them straight to the one they were searching for. And then they met up with him there again. And now here, where once again he was guiding them to their target. It was too much of a coincidence. 

They were led into a large, plush lounge.

“I’ll be back. Make yourselves comfortable.” Lee said and left the room. Reid frowned.

“I don’t like this.” Reid said, frowning.

“The décor not to your tastes?” Elle laughed.

“It’s not our surroundings… it’s Lee.” Reid told her. “I don’t trust him.”

“… He was Jedi, you know.” Elle said.

“… He Fell?” 

“Fell…” Elle scoffed. “Council lies. He felt smothered by the Council. And he decided to leave the Order.”

“So he DID Fall.” Reid said.

“… I feel smothered by the Council.” Elle said, suddenly. Reid blinked and turned to face her. He looked startled. “And… I’m not sure I want to be under their thumb any longer.”

“Under their thumb!? The Council doesn’t OWN us! We are not their slaves! They keep us organized and on track! They make sure that we go where we are needed! They LEAD us!” Reid cried, now looking slightly alarmed.

“They LIE to us.” Elle snapped, her eyes dark in her anger. “They CONTROL us. Lee has shown me that they are not wise leaders, but power hungry control freaks. He left because he refused to allow them to control him… to hold him back…”

“Hold him back?!”

“And I agree with him.” Elle said. “They came down on me just because I know how to use the Force Scream. Just as they will come down on you just because you use the Force Lightning! Don’t you know why they made Gideon bring you to Coruscant?!”

“… So that I could learn to work with a team and not just my Master. So that I could start handling larger missions.”

“They made him bring you back so that they could start to establish a measure of control over you. If you were on Dantooine for your entire training, they would never have that. They want to make sure that you don’t get TOO powerful, and that the power you wield is under THEIR control.”

“Elle…”

“I’m leaving the Order.” Elle said, and Reid just stood there, stunned. “And I think you should come with me.”

“WHAT?!” Reid yelped, his voice high and squeaky in his shock. “L-Leave the Order?! Elle!”

“I won’t let them control me. I’m doing things MY way from now on, without them smothering me. And you should come too. Imagine the level of power you could achieve without the Council holding you back! We could become Sith. They’re NOT evil! Sith are Jedi who refuse to allow the Council to control them! And all our lives, the Council has told us that they Sith are evil to convince us not to join them… because then we aren’t un their control. Well I say, TO HELL WITH THEM! The Sith is freedom. And that is all I want.”

Reid stood there, eyes wide and hands outstretched, palms forward. 

“Elle… this isn’t the Jedi Way!”

“The Jedi Way?!” Elle sneered. She shook her head. “We’ve been lied to. There is no Light Side. There is no Dark Side. There is only The Force. And those who are willing to use it to its full potential, and those who are afraid to.”

“Elle—“

“The Jedi are holding me back!” Elle snapped. “They’re holding YOU back.” She smiled and shook her head. “Reid… You have so much power in you… I have NEVER seen anyone do some of the things that you can do… And you’re still just a Padawan… imagine the power you could wield as a Master… You could be a Sith Lord… You could rule the Galaxy… you could bring peace!”

“NO!” Reid cried, shaking his head, desperately. “I mean, YES, they hold us back, but not for the reasons you think! There is wisdom in what they do!”

“They don’t want us to get too powerful!”

“No… Elle, they don’t want you to become so strong so quickly that you lose control. They make sure that your power only develops as quickly as your ability to control it. A Jedi who can’t control his own power is dangerous to himself and everyone around them… and eventually they can lose themselves… and that is how Jedi can Fall. Do you understand that?”

“They’ve brainwashed you.” Elle snorted in disdain. 

“Elle… Please… Remember the Code…”

“The Code is a joke!” Elle laughed. Reid shook his head and slowly approached her.

“There is no emotion; there is peace.” Reid recited in a gentle voice.

“We’re not droids.” Elle countered. “There is always emotion. And we draw strength from it.”

“There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.”

“Hypocrites.” Elle laughed. “They preach knowledge, but they only let you learn what they want you to learn.”

“There is no passion; there is serenity.” Reid continued.

“You have no right to talk to me about passion…” Elle sneered. Reid stared at her. “You and Hotch… you think no one has noticed?” Reid paled. “You are in love… PASSIONATELY in love. And the Jedi would condemn you both for that… but the Sith would welcome it. Passion fuels your power.” Reid was silent. Elle circled him for a moment, then came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. “… They’ve given me one chance with you, Reid… come with me… join us… or die.”

“… There is no death.” Reid whispered. “There is the Force.” He felt her hands tighten on his shoulders, then fall away.

“… I never wanted to kill you.” Elle said.

“You don’t have to.” Reid said. He turned and held out his hand. “Come back with me. Return to the Temple.”

“No. I’m never going back to those hypocrites again. And I won’t let you go back to them, either. They don’t deserve you… If the Sith can’t have you, the Jedi most certainly won’t.”

“… So you would kill me? I thought we were friends.”

“I thought we were, too.”

“I am still your friend.” Reid told her, looking her in the eyes. “Please, Elle. You’ve always looked after me… you always had my back… protected me… Let me take care of you now…” Elle smiled and walked over to him, reaching up and laying a hand on his cheek.

“… you’re a good kid…” She said softly. Then she sighed and turned, walking away. “Have you ever heard of the Vi’Tani Pod?”

“… The Vi’What? Huh?” Reid blurted and he followed her, confused.

“The Vi’Tani Pod. It’s an organism from Ryloth. You do know Ryloth, right?”

“The homeworld of the Twi’Lek.” Reid said, immediately.

“The Vi’Tani is a primitive, semi-sentient life form that is more plant than animal, but does have semi cognitive thought and limited intelligence. It has roots, but it eats.”

“… Okay.”

“It has a massive bloom surrounded by a dozen tentacles. It uses these prehensile vines to capture and subdue its prey. Smaller animals are wrestled into the central blossom, which closes around them… they’re trapped, and slowly digested. But larger creatures… the Vi’Tani has another use for them. Reproduction.”

“… How?” Reid found himself asking. 

“There are two types of tentacles… the Planters, and the Feeders.” Elle continued. “They way it works is the Vi’Tani snares a creature in its tentacles and restrains it… it prefers humanoids… creatures who can experience sexual pleasure.”

“… why?” Reid asked, throat dry.

“Because they’re easier to subdue. It restrains them… it stimulates them… it penetrates them… and it works them over until they stop resisting.” Reid gulped. “The Feeder penetrates them orally, the Planter penetrates vaginally, anally, or… whatever else a creature may have…” She drawled, snorting in amusement. Reid was looking uncomfortable as he followed her. “Anyway… the Feeder secretes a thick sap and feeds it to the victim. The sap is absorbed into their body, relaxing the victims and… enhancing physical sensation… it also makes the body ready to… feed the Vi’Tani offspring. 

“The sap also acts as insurance… it’s HIGHLY addictive. Even if the potential host escapes, there have been many cases when the victim has willingly returned to the Vi’Tani in their desperation to have more of the nectar… and when they return, the Vi’Tani do not lose them again… all they have to do is wave their Feeders around and the victim will throw themselves to the mercy of the Vi’Tani and will drink as much of the nectar as they can get. In experiments, those poor fools would literally drink themselves to death… or in prolonged cases, they would bleed to death internally as the sap softens and weakens tissue… blood vessels break down and leak. 

“Those who are not able to get more Vi’Tani Nectar suffer extreme withdrawal symptoms… depending on how much nectar they got in their system, the withdrawal can drive them to madness, and can even lead to their death. The individual will do anything to get more nectar… even knowing that returning to the Vi’Tani will mean certain death, they can’t resist. They will do anything for more…

“As the Feeders fill the victim with their sap, the Planter lays the Vi’Tani’s eggs in the body of the victim. It prefers females, because they have a womb ready to receive the eggs, but the bowels of a male work almost as well. The eggs incubate for a few hours, but they hatch within a day. 

“The hatchlings immediately begin to establish their roots… they become embedded within the flesh of their host. And they absorb the parent’s sap, along with the blood and fluids of the host. Then, after absorbing enough of the parent’s sap, they begin to secrete their own sap from the Feeder tentacles. This sap begins to break down and digest the host’s body. It’s a slow, agonizing death. The host is dead within a week. 

“Once the host’s body has been broken down and everything but the bones have been devoured, the hatchlings migrate until they find a good place to take root in the ground. As they grow and mature, they stop secreting the digestive sap from the feeders and start to produce the nutritious sap that they will eventually use to feed their own young, and the digestive juices flow into the developing blossom.

Elle stopped. Reid stopped next to her. They were in a large enclosed walkway that made up the perimeter of a circular room… the enclosed walkway surrounded a dark pit.

“Why are you telling me this?” Reid asked, watching her walk up to a hatch in the wall of the walkway. She opened it and stared into the darkness of the pit. Slowly, Reid approached her. She looked at him, then looked down again. Reid moved beside her and stared down, too. Elle flipped a switch, and the pit was illuminated by dim lights overhead. Reid’s eyes widened. There before him, covering the floor of the pit, were about three dozen things that had to be Vi’Tani Pods in various stages of growth, surrounded by bones...

“So you would know.” Elle said, softly. 

“Know what?” Reid gasped, unable to tear his eyes off of the Vi’Tani Pods.

“… How you are going to die.”

Reid froze at those cold words. His eyes widened and he turned and looked at Elle.

“I’m sorry.” She told him, then reached around him and seized his shoulder, spinning him around, then shoving him in the chest. Reid gasped as he was pushed through the hatch. He cried out as he slammed into the soft, moist dirt ground of the pit. He lay still for a moment, stunned, but then slowly he lifted his head. And he froze… the Vi’Tani were moving… the pods were blooming into large, electric blue blossoms… the tentacles were swaying about… 

As Elle had said, each had twelve dark red tentacles any where from one to three inches wide… six of them were being held aloft, a pale blue sap dribbling from the tips, and from the tips of the other six sprouted three long, slender yellow colored tentacles about eight inches long… These were reaching out… searching for their prey… searching for him…

Heart pounding, Reid leapt to his feet and drew his Lightsaber, eyes darting around. Then, he noticed the shouts and cheers. He looked up… the enclosed walkway was full of people… Bounty Hunters… smugglers… Dark Jedi.

“Elle!” He cried, whirling and looking up at the hatch. She stood there, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Lee walked up next to her… He grinned down at Reid in triumph.

“I knew you couldn’t be trusted,” Reid gasped, then turned to plead with his friend. “… Elle… please don’t do this…”

“I’d wish you luck, but there’s no getting out of there alive.” Elle told him. She pulled her Lightsaber, and tossed it. Reid’s eyes widened, but he reached out with the Force and guided it into his left hand. “Do me proud, kid.” She said. “Go down fighting.” And then the Twi’Lek held out another Lightsaber. Smiling, Elle took it. Reid felt tears in his eyes and despair in his heart as a red blade erupted from the hilt. Elle admired it for a moment, then looked down at Reid. “This is freedom.” She told him. “I only wish you could have had it too.” 

Reid shuddered… it made everything clear. She had every intention to abandon the young Jedi to his fate…

Slowly, he turned and took up a fighting stance, facing the Vi’Tani Pods, prepared to fight for his very life…


	10. Chapter 10

PLANET: CAROSI

LOCATION: DEVIL’S DOME PLEASURE-DOME, HUTT DISTRICT

TIME: EARLY EVENING

 

Reid stood down in the dark pit of Vi’Tani, watching Elle just stand there, smirking. Obviously, she would not be helping him.

“Elle…” Reid gasped, grief overwhelming him. But he couldn’t mourn for long. Steeling himself, he turned. “Oh!” He gasped and swung his Lightsaber, slicing the tip off of a tentacle that had been about to snare his arm. Reid moved back against the wall, stumbling over something. He looked down. Two old Lightsabers lay at his feet, tarnished… Reid began to look around.

The remains of past victims littered the ground… bones… shredded clothes… Reid’s stomach turned. He saw a few Jedi robes, dirty and torn, more damaged Lightsabers… The skull of an Aqualish sat by his left foot…

He lunged forward, slicing another five tentacles as they reached out to grab him. He tried to block out the laughter and jeers from the spectators. Without hesitating, Reid jumped. He used the Force to propel himself upwards, but when he reached the hatch, Lee threw out his hand.

Reid yelped as Lee Force Threw him back. Reid flew through the air, twisting about to try and at least control his fall… he was heading straight for the central bloom of a very large, mature Vi’Tani. Reid crossed his arms, and as he reached the Vi’Tani, he slashed right through it, pod, tentacles and all. To his shock, it let out a horrible screeching sound. The remaining tentacles writhed and thrashed before falling still. But that only seemed to send the others into a frenzy. Reid stared around, eyes wide… his heart was pounding. 

He raised the two Lightsabers and leapt into action. The spectators cheered loudly as the glowing blades became two spinning blurs of green and blue, pruning the Vi’Tani Pods. 

The Force flowed through the young Jedi, fueling his strength and preventing him from tiring. But as more and more of the Vi’Tani tentacles joined in the fray, the Jedi’s concentration began to suffer… he was finding it harder and harder to keep track of them all, even with the help of the Force… It was only a matter of time before he was unable to stop one… and that one managed to get through his defenses.

Reid cried out as his left wrist was snared, and Elle’s Lightsaber fell to the ground. Reid hesitated, trying to regain his balance. But that hesitation was all the Vi’Tani needed. He felt one wrap around his neck and jerk him off balanced, and another wrapped around his left knee and right wrist. His own Lightsaber fell from his hand.

“No…” Reid gasped, and fear flooded through him. He closed his eyes and focused, then sent a blast of Force energy out, trying to throw his assailants back… but they were rooted to the ground… and the serpentine appendages of the Vi’Tani Pods did not relinquish their hold. 

Reid whimpered, thrashing. But he felt the vines coiling around his body… his arms and legs… one around his waist… and then he was lifted off of his feet. He cried out in horror, thrashing. He heard the spectators cheering wildly, and he felt tears burning his eyes as he heard them encouraging the Vi’Tani to tear into him… break him… kill him…

Panic flooded through him… a jolting heat shot down his arms. 

The spectators leapt back with shocked gasps and exclamations when the bluish white lightning crackled through the pit, bursting from the young Jedi’s fingertips. The Vi’Tani thrashed and writhed under the onslaught… one fell still. But this only seemed to anger the others...

Reid shouted in horror when he felt a tentacle slipping over his shoulder and wriggling under his tunic, sliding down the skin of his chest. Another followed a moment later. Then another, and another. His robe fluttered to the floor, and his ears were assaulted by the sound of his clothes ripping. His belts and boots were tugged from his body, and then bit by bit he could feel his skin being exposed to the cool, moist air of the pit. Goosebumps rose on his skin and his nipples hardened in response to the temperature change.

Still he fought… he refused to give in… He was NOT going to die like this!!!

But there was little he could do as he was held aloft over a cluster of mature Vi’Tani, facing up towards the light fixtures in the ceiling… As more and more tentacles wrapped around him he fell still, the strength of his body well overpowered by the combined efforts of the Vi’Tani. 

Then, the tip of a Feeder came into his line of sight, moving towards his face as his arms and leg were dragged out away from his body. His eyes widened as he felt something slither up his inner thigh… he could feel it was a Planter, its three little yellow feelers probing around between his legs to determine his gender.

“No… please…” Reid begged, struggling desperately. The Feeder moved closer, seeking out his mouth. Reid immediately closed it, squeezing his eyes shut. He flinched when he felt the Feeder feel over his face and trace the seam of his lips. It pushed against them, but Reid clenched his teeth, cringing at the feeling of the thick sap being smeared over his face. He whimpered when he felt the curious Planter gently feeling his genitals. 

Then, for a moment, everything was still…

Suddenly, the tentacle around his neck tightened. Reid’s eyes flew wide open and he thrashed. His legs were pulled wide apart and his vision swam with the image of nearly a dozen tentacles hovering over him before swarming in. 

His throat was squeezed until he couldn’t breath. He arched his back and opened his mouth, desperately trying to suck air into his lungs. But instead, the questing Feeder thrust into his mouth and all the way to the back of his throat. Only a moment later, his mouth and throat were filled with the thick, sweet nectar. Unable to spit it out all he could do was swallow, and as soon as he did his neck was released. A moment later, a second Feeder forced its way into his mouth with the first, forcing his jaw as wide as it could go. The flow of sap increased and Reid’s eyes were widened in panic as all he could do was drink the nectar between breaths that he had to take through his nose. 

He didn’t even notice the inquisitive tentacles on his chest until he felt the sweet spikes of pleasure when they suddenly began to tease his nipples, creating a soft suction around them; how, he did not know… Nor could he see the feelers on a Planter spreading the mouth of the tentacle wide before it swallowed his penis whole, and a moment later his scrotum was engulfed by another. His screams were muffled and his struggles insignificant. Two little feelers wrapped around the base of his awakening arousal, while the third retreated back inside of the Planter to probe at the slit at the head of the victim’s penis. But it wasn’t satisfied with just probing… it only paused a moment before the feeler slipped in and slithered all the way down his narrow urethra, making him jerk violently.

The nectar continued to flow down his throat and into his stomach, and as Elle had explained, Reid could already feel himself coming under its influence… it was getting harder to move… harder to fight… and there was a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and beginning to trickle into the rest of his body. He writhed and moaned softly, the pleasure beginning to make itself known as more Vi’Tani vines stroked his flat stomach and trembling flanks.

He didn’t see the seven or eight Planters between his legs, engaged in what appeared to be a battle to see who would have the right to be the first to seek a nesting site within his body. Unsurprisingly, it was the largest that won that right, and with a thickness approximately that of Reid’s wrist, twice as thick as most of them, the victorious Planter moved in between the youth’s parted thighs, its feelers slipping out of the tip and wiggling between his buttocks. Reid merely twitched, unable to focus long enough to realize the goal of the thing touching him where no one but Aaron ever had… Not until he felt something the size of a finger slip into him. His closed eyes snapped open, and his heart skipped a beat.

No… No no no… he couldn’t let it! Even one egg being laid within him would mean his death! He renewed his efforts to escape. He tried to focus enough to use the Force… he tried to summon his Lightsaber to his hand, he tried to create the Lightning, he tried to do something… ANYTHING… but a feeler stroked his prostate and his focus was completely obliterated. 

Another feeler slithered into him, stroking his inner walls with the first… then came a third. He was moaning and writhing now, bucking his hips into the tentacles that had fastened themselves onto his genitals. Then, the three feelers within him stopped their teasing touches. Slowly they stretched his entrance out, and his eyes widened as he felt that tight, protective ring of muscle being pried open. 

Then, something was pressing against his entrance… something big… thick… he felt it convulse slightly, and then a thick slime was ejaculated… a wave of nausea passed over Reid when he felt the feelers spreading this substance around his passage, both inside and out; he was being prepared and lubricated for penetration…

The voices around him reached his ears as he closed his eyes in fear.

“FUCK HIM RAW!!!” One howled.

“MAKE THE BASTARD BLEED!!!” Screeched another.

“STUFF HIM ‘TIL HE RIPS OPEN!!!”

Tears finally fell from his eyes… he couldn’t believe that these people were calling for him to be violated and destroyed for their own amusement… it wasn’t right… it was… sick…

The feelers were opening him up again… then, there was a soft pressure at his entrance… the Planter seemed to stroke the slickened orifice… gently caress it… then, it stilled for a breath, before violently plunging into the vulnerable body, thrusting in hard and deep, burrowing its way into the boy’s core.

Eyes flew wide open, tears of shock and pain filling them. A head was thrown back as a scream erupted from a violated throat, that not even the violating masses could fully muffle. A back arched dramatically, going so far that one might fear that it would snap. And hips bucked up, before the body began to writhe in both unendurable pain and overwhelming pleasure as the thick appendage began to take up a demanding pace, viciously thrusting in and out of the violated body until, despite the lubrication and preparation, blood began to flow.

The sadistic crowd exploded into raucous applause and shrieks of delight as the almost-gentle foreplay erupted into such a spectacularly violent assault.

And still the screams continued. The sensations running through the youth’s body had completely overwhelmed him. All thought and sense had left him, and all he had was the pain and pleasure that had filled him. His screams faded to pleading gasps and moans, and he began to alternately tighten and release his inner muscles, trying to add to his own enjoyment. He was no longer merely swallowing the nectar that spilled down his throat, but eagerly suckling the tentacles in his mouth, greedily gulping down all that they gave forth and still wanting more.

It was so much… it was TOO much… His orgasm hit him harder than an Ion Cannon. He came with a scream, his seed spilling out around the feeler in his urethra and into the mouth of the Planter that was stimulating him. And that was what the Planter had been waiting for. 

Within moments, all the Vi’Tani knew that the first orgasm had been achieved; the body was ready to accept their eggs.

The spectators in the gallery began stomping their feet and clapping their hands in some kind of twisted mockery of a drum roll as a thick bulge appeared at the base of the large Planter tentacle that was embedded within the trembling body. It began to make its way up the twenty foot long tentacle, higher and higher, closer and closer to the helpless victim. The boy’s body writhed as the Planter pushed in deeper and deeper, seeking out the right place. Intense pain shot through the young man’s abdomen as the Planter finally chose a spot. And once it did, the bulge in the tentacle began to ascend faster.

The closer it got to the victim, the faster the stomping, the more intense the clapping, the louder the cheers were. Eyes and other optical sensors gleamed in a sick delight and mouths were twisted in cruel grins as they laughed in a sinister glee, panted in a sick anticipation and even arousal, and some even salivated…

So loud was the chaos, that none heard the sound of boots in the corridor, or the heavy breathing of a man who had been in an all out dash. None noticed Aaron Hotchner skid into the gallery and look around.

He took in the excited state of the mob, then he turned and looked down into the pit. His stomach clenched… Vi’Tani Pods… of all the sick, twisted things in the universe, these organisms were some of the most vile, hated things… and they were outlawed… it was forbidden for them to be removed from the planet Ryloth, to avoid scenarios such as this…

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, they were drawn to the pale figure of the unfortunate soul who had been thrown to these creatures. His eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat… he felt sick.

A tall, slender figure… lithe arms and legs, slim hips, narrow waist, white skin and tousled chestnut curls… 

“No…” He gasped. He was stunned… he felt sick… he couldn’t move. Never had he imagined this… Spencer. His teammate... His lover…

And then, he saw the bulge in the tentacle, moving towards his mate. It was only four feet away… The two Feeders slipped out of his mouth, and trails of nectar ran down his face from his lips. His eyes were glazed and filled with wanton lust. Three feet…

“NO!” Hotch shouted and ran through the gallery, looking for the hatch to get into the pit. His eyes remained on the bulge in the tentacle… the egg… three inches wide, five inches long, and bearing a long, painful death within its shell… 

Two feet…

He saw the hatch on the other side of the pit. “SPENCER!!!” He screamed, his heart in his throat. Elle was standing by the hatch, a smirk on her face as she watched. Hotch was confused.

One foot…

Why was Elle just standing there? What was going on? He would have to worry about that later.

The bulge inched closer… the tentacles coiled up and down Reid’s legs spread them wider and forced his knees up towards his chest… other Planters slithered between his legs and their feelers wiggled into his entrance and began to pull on the already stretched flesh, forcing it wider still. Reid merely winced and let out a soft grunt of discomfort, his mind too foggy from the orgasm and continued stimulation to understand what was happening.

The crowd was in a violent frenzy… Hotch was frantic, eyes wide as he watched the bulge… It had reached the boy’s body… It was pressing against the tight ring of muscle… the feelers pulled harder… opened him up more… Reid winced again and whined in pain… The Planter gave a sharp thrash, and the bulge finally forced its way through the barrier.

Reid’s entire body jerked as he let out a scream of agony. The tentacles loosened their hold on him, maintaining just enough to keep him held aloft, but they allowed him to thrash and fight, then curl up into the fetal position as he clutched his stomach, feeling the bulge in the Planter moving through his bowels towards the site that had been chosen. And finally, it was there. The Planter expelled the egg, followed by a gush of a thick, sticky paste that covered the egg and secured it to the chosen site.

Reid went completely limp, gasping for breath and staring off into space as he felt the Planter leave his body… For a moment the pain died down and he had the presence of mind to remember where he was, and realize what had just happened. His heart dropped, and tears ran down his face as he accepted that he was going to die.

Hotch reached the hatch and opened it. But as he was about to leap into the pit, there was a hand on his shoulder.

“If you go in, there’s no coming out.” Elle told him. “You’ll die there.” Hotch turned and looked at her.

“Then so be it. I won’t leave him like that.”

“The damage is done. He’s going to die.”

“But not alone.” Hotch told her. “… Why?!”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Elle… You can still redeem yourself. Help me!” Hotch pleaded.

“… Help yourself.” Elle snorted, then turned to her new master. “Lee… If he’s here, so are the others.”

“Then we take our leave.” The Twi’Lek said, and they walked away. Hotch’s heart fell when he watched Elle leave, but only for a moment. He would worry about her later. He turned and leapt into the pit, two bright yellow lights bursting forth from the hilts of the Lightsabers he held in each hand. He hit the ground running, eyes focused on the Planters battling one another between Spencer’s legs, fighting for the right to be the next to lay their egg within him.

“SPENCER!!!”

Reid twitched, and he opened his eyes.

“Spencer!”

He blinked, and slowly turned his head. 

“… Aaron?”

“I’m coming!” The man shouted, and Reid’s eyes widened. His heart leapt.

“Aaron!” He cried, and began to struggle. But the Vi’Tani were growing excited; they had sensed the presence of another potential host to lay their eggs in.

Hotch’s eyes burned in fury, and he snarled. The Force flowed through him, enhancing his speed as he weaved and darted between the tentacles aiming to capture him. His eyes focused on Reid, he didn’t notice the one that suddenly stretched out across his path.

“AH!” He yelped, tripping and pitching forwards. His training kicked in and he turned his fall into a roll and came up on his knees, slicing a young Vi’Tani in two. It let out a horrible screech and its remaining tentacles thrashed, before collapsing to the ground, limp. The ground underfoot seemed to rumble with the anger of the other Pods, and Hotch looked around as he was surrounded by writhing vines. He narrowed his eyes and then flung his arms outward, watching as tentacles were blown back by the Force. And with the tentacles out of the way, he leapt forwards and plunged his blades into the bulbous base of a large Vi’Tani. It screeched and thrashed before its tentacles fell to the ground and didn’t move.

Hotch whirled as Lightning crackled overhead. As always, he paused for a moment to admire the power his lover wielded through the Force. But then the Vi’Tani turned their attention back onto the youth. Reid cried out, fighting as the Vi’Tani began to work his body again, caressing his nipples, massaging his penis and stroking over his throat, abdomen and inner thighs, while forcing his legs apart again.

Several Planters slithered up his thighs, teasing his entrance with their feelers. He began to gasp softly at the gentle probing as his length began to harden within the sheath of the planter and around the feeler that was still sliding in and out of his urethra, wriggling the entire time.

“SPENCER!” Hotch shouted, seeing the boy’s eyes glaze over as his body went limp under the onslaught of physical pleasure. A couple of Feeders crept up on him, and one brushed over his lips. Reid twitched, then turned and opened his mouth compliantly, already lapping up the sweet nectar that was dribbling from the tip. The Feeder slipped into his mouth and into the back of his throat. It was joined a moment later by a second one, and Reid moaned in appreciation as he began to gorge himself on the sap that flowed generously.

Hotch desperately fought his way towards the younger man as he saw a Planter maneuver itself into position, stroking and massaging the boy’s already well-abused and well-lubricated entrance. The feelers began to open him up, but the Planter was impatient. Reid’s eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned loudly as the Planter pushed into him, immediately taking up a strong rhythm, pumping in and out of his body.

Hotch let out a roar of frustration and anger as his ankles were snatched and he fell forward onto his knees. When he turned to free himself with his Lightsaber, first one wrist was snared, then the other… Hotch thrashed, turned all of his focus on one very large Vi’Tani and with one massively powerful blast of the Force, the Pod was literally ripped right out of the ground and thrown on it’s side. It’s tentacles thrashed as it squealed in distress. 

The other Vi’Tani nearby reached out with their own tentacles, assisting it in righting itself. Its roots burrowed back into the ground and then it sat there, shivering for a moment before snaking its tentacles up towards Reid, prodding at his already occupied mouth and nether regions… its Feeder pressed against Reid’s lips, but with two Feeders already in his mouth, there was no room… but the Planter wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Its feelers slipped into Reid’s body around the Planter already there, and a moment later, the Planter muscled its way in.

Reid cried out, arching his back and writhing as the two Planters thrust in and out… in and out… pleasure flooded through him, overpowering the pain even as a third Planter began to gently slip its feelers into him, curiously seeking whether or not it could enter as well… And a moment later, it did. A horrible shriek echoed over the pit as the third Planter pierced the helpless youth’s body and joined the other two in pumping in and out. Within seconds, Reid convulsed as he was overtaken by a second unwanted orgasm.

The spectators in the gallery cheered with wild abandon as Hotch let out a ragged cry as he found himself immobilized, tentacles sliding under his clothes and beginning to rip them off of his toned body. His eyes remained on his lover about fifteen feet overhead as he thrust his hips into the ongoing stimulation. He strained against the tentacles holding him, trying to get to his lover and tear him away from the Vi’Tani assaulting him. His helplessness was the most agonizing thing he had ever faced as he saw one of the Planters within his lover beginning to push in further… deeper… And he knew it was searching for a nesting site.

Hotch was now naked, and a Feeder slithered towards his mouth. His eyes flashed and he turned, lunging and sinking his teeth into the Feeder tentacle below the tip, literally ripping a piece out of it. The Vi’Tani it belonged to squealed and retreated, holding its wounded tentacle close. More began to wrap around him, caressing his chest and stomach, hips and thighs… teasing his nipples and rubbing over his scrotum… then he felt something probing the slit at the head of his penis, and a moment later he shouted in horror as a feeler wriggled down inside of it. 

His legs were forced open and he felt feelers exploring his nether regions, moving over his perineum and between his buttocks before finding his entrance. He was bent over on his knees, feelers beginning to pry at his tight orifice, pulling it open. Then he felt a warm, thick slime ooze over his entrance and the feelers began to spread it around… then came a pressure, and then he gasped in horrified shock as his body was breached by a Planter which immediately took up long, powerful thrusts within him. Hotch opened his mouth in a wordless snarl, and a Feeder took the opportunity to force its way in and begin to pour its sap down the Jedi Knight’s throat.

Then a shriek of delight was heard from the spectator gallery, and Hotch’s heart froze. 

The audience had begun stomping their feet and clapping their hands… And gradually, they were getting louder and faster… Hotch raised his eyes, and then they widened. He began thrashing and gyrating wildly, trying to break free as he saw the bulge in one of the Planters making its way up the tentacle towards Reid’s vulnerable form. A moment later, another appeared in the second tentacle. Hotch felt sick to his stomach as he watched the progress of the eggs up the long Planters.

Despite the tentacles on and in him, he closed his eyes and tried to focus. He opened his hand and his eyes opened and darted to the side. A moment later, a tarnished Lightsaber flew into his hand and a brilliant orange blade flashed into existence on either side of the hilt. With a twist of his wrist, the tentacle restraining his arm was sliced in two. He twisted at the waist and cut through the tentacles wrapped around his ankles and thighs, and the one that was inside of him. He cringed when it thrashed within him before falling out and twitching on the ground, but he didn’t hesitate to leap to his feet and lunge towards his mate, eyes on the two bulges that were drawing closer. A moment later, the third Planter within the boy began to move its own egg up it’s sinewy length, this one moving faster than the others, eager to be planted in the soft warmth of the supple young body.

“AAHHNG!!!” Hotch shouted as a Feeder caught him around the throat and jerked him back. He was slammed down on his back, the Lightsaber falling from his grasp. He arched his back as he fought to bring air into his lungs after having the wind knocked out of him. But that was all it took for the Vi’Tani to subdue him once and for all. A large Feeder shoved its way into his throat and the sap poured into his stomach. Countless vines coiled around his body, enveloping his arms and his legs and his torso, rendering him unable to move at all. He let out an angry roar of pain as a Planter buried itself into him, thrusting in and out and whether he liked it or not, making his eyes roll back in his skull in pleasure.

Overhead, the first of the eggs was nearing Reid’s body. Hotch thrashed helplessly, fighting against the influence of the nectar that was flowing through him, its effects encouraging him to relax and give in. His mind swam, but he was able to concentrate just enough to harness the power of the Force to combat the nectar and keep his focus on the situation, instead of losing himself in the physical pleasure and drugged euphoria, as Reid had… no matter how strong the boy was in the Force he was still young, inexperienced and vulnerable… 

“HNNG!” Hotch cried in protest as the first of the three bulges reached the young Jedi Apprentice. Tears of anguish at his own failure threatened to breach his eyes as the feelers stretched the boy’s entrance wide open, and with a thrash from the Planter and a scream from the victim, the egg was forced inside. And the screaming didn’t stop. Hotch could only watch as Spencer thrashed and writhed as he felt the bulge in the Planter weave its way through his innards, and as before, when it reached the nesting site, the Planter expelled the egg and the sticky paste to hold it in place before retreating completely from the boy’s body. But as it did, the second egg reached his entrance, and he could only scream even louder as it was forced inside and deep into his abdomen. 

When the second egg was laid, the Planter slipped out of his body. The relief from its withdrawal was temporary, as another eager Planter took its place, once again bringing the number of Planters within him to two, and a third joined in again not long after. The two newcomers pounded into him, battering his prostate in a never ending rhythm that forced him into yet another state of arousal. And as that third egg was forced inside of his body, his third orgasm ripped through him. Blood ran down his legs, and down the long, serpentine length of the Planters. 

When the two new Planters felt him orgasm, they began to move their own eggs to deposit, and a third took the place of the Planter that had freshly laid its egg, firmly rubbing the boy’s already over-stimulated prostate. Reid was trembling violently and tears fell down his face while sweat made his entire body glisten.

Below him Hotch let out a groan, arching his back as a second Planter slid into him with the first, stretching him painfully. His vision swam and his breath came in gasps… a second feeder invaded his mouth, feeding him the sap. His eyes rolled back again and his mind whited out as he was brought to his own forceful climax. He vaguely registered the sudden increase of excitement from the crowd, and the increasing levels of pain as the Planters inside of him began to press deeper. He forced his eyes open, and within seconds, he saw why… there was a bulge in each of the two Planters embedded with him, moving towards his body. His eyes widened as panic began to set in. More tentacles wound around his limbs, holding him still. 

His attention was drawn by another shriek of pain from overhead, and he looked up in time to see another egg being pushed into his lover’s body, and yet another followed moments later, accompanied by a helpless wail of pain and defeat. The two emptied Planters retreated, but as before, two more took their places, pounding into the abused body with no concern for the damage they were doing.

The audience had worked itself into another frenzy, and Hotch’s eyes flew back downwards as he felt feelers stretching him open even more. He tried to fight… the first bulge was only inches away… then he could feel it pressing against that tight ring of muscle that was trying to keep it at bay… Hotch tightened it as much as he could but the bulge was being pushed against him harder and harder, and the feelers were increasing the strength of their pulling. The Planter thrashed, and Hotch cried out at the searing pain as the bulge forced its way into him. He groaned and kicked his legs as he felt it moving through his body, but he was momentarily distracted as another sharp pain tore through him as the second egg entered his body and began to move towards the nesting site.

He heard another pitiful cry of pain from his lover, accompanied by his own groaning and the shrieks of approval from the sadistic crowd.

And then, he heard something else. Screams. Panic… Chaos… And then…

“HOTCH!!!” He twitched… he knew that voice.

“AARON!!!” He twitched again… he DID know that voice… Rossi. He bit down as hard as he could. The Feeders in his mouth thrashed, and the Vi’Tani it belonged to squealed as Hotch managed to bite all the way through, then turned his head and spat out the ends of the Feeders.

“MASTER!!!” He cried in answer, his voice rough and hoarse, pleading for help. The two Planters left his body and a third thrust in, bringing a pained yelp from the man… more Planters were slithering up his thighs.

“GET THEM OFF HIM!!!” Hotch’s eyes fluttered... he had never heard Gideon sound like that before… such raw horror in his tone… Then he heard the hum of several Lightsabers, and the shrieks of the Vi’Tani… A moment later, the tentacles around him loosened and began to fall away, one by one. And then, he fell.

He was caught by strong hands that lowered him to the ground, pulling the severed remains of the tentacles off of him. He focused on the faces over him… Rossi and Gideon. JJ, Emily and Morgan were fighting off the Vi’Tani.

“How many?!” Rossi asked in a rough voice, worry in his eyes as he put an arm around his former Apprentice’s shoulders and helped him sit up a bit.

“W-What?” Hotch groaned, then blinked as Rossi pressed his hand to the younger man’s abdomen.

“How many eggs did they lay in you!?”

“… Two.” Hotch gasped.

“What about Spencer?!” Gideon demanded. Hotch stared at the man for a moment, then squirmed and grimaced. Rossi’s eyes widened, and he quickly helped Hotch roll onto his hands and knees. A moment later, his body heaved and threw up a large amount of the sap that had been force fed to him. He felt Rossi’s hand running up and down his back.   
“Get it up, Aaron.” The man said gently. Hotch vomited again, then shook his head.

“Spencer…” He groaned as they helped him to his feet, flinging his torn robe over his naked body. The team turned and grimly stared at the gauntlet of Vi’Tani they would have to fight through to get to their youngest. Emily and JJ each picked up one of Hotch’s Lightsabers and prepared to wield them themselves, giving them some extra help.

“How many have they laid in him?!” Gideon demanded.

“I… I don’t know… a lot.”

“And they’re about to lay another!” Morgan shouted.

“Morgan, get Hotch back to the ship!” Rossi ordered. “JJ, Emily… cover them! We’ll get Reid!”

Morgan nodded and slowly maneuvered Hotch to hang over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around the elder man’s knees to hold him securely in place. The man just gave a weak moan. Morgan turned and headed for the hatch, using the Force to propel him up and through it. JJ and Emily followed. The crowd had dispersed, fleeing the team of Jedi Knights. And so Morgan, JJ and Emily made their way back to the ship to care for their leader.

Down in the pit, Rossi and Gideon had taken up the dropped weapons of fallen Jedi from the ground, each wielding two Lightsabers. The Force flowed through them as they waded through the flailing tentacles of the Vi’Tani towards the middle of the pit, where Gideon’s apprentice was still being held.

“STOP THE EGG!” Gideon cried, eyes wide as he watched the bulge in a Planter swiftly moved towards the boy’s helpless body.

Rossi flung his Lightsaber, watched it spin through the air and sever the Planter before returning to his hand. The Planter thrashed, before falling from Reid’s body to the floor. And finally, the two Masters reached the young Apprentice, slicing through tentacles right and left. And with one final slash from Rossi, Reid fell. Gideon stretched his arms out and caught him, utilizing the Force to slow and cushion the boy’s fall.

“Spencer?” Gideon called out to his young Padawan. Reid didn’t move; he hung limp in the man’s arms. “Spencer, answer me!” A soft, quavery moan was all he got in response.

“Let’s get out of here!” Rossi shouted, and the pair bolted for the hatch, moving in a blur. They leapt out of the pit and Rossi turned, pulling out a Thermal Detonator. He activated it, hurled it into the pit, then closed the hatch and ran.

The explosion caused the entire Hutt District to shake as all of the Vi’Tani were incinerated and nearly three dozen Lightsabers were destroyed, Elle and Reid’s amongst them...


	11. Chapter 11

PLANET: CAROSI

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE EVENING

 

Hotch groaned as Morgan rested him on the table in the Med Bay.

“Just hold on, Hotch.” Morgan told him. “The droid is coming. We’re going to do a scan and get those eggs out.”

“Spencer… have him seen first…” Hotch moaned.

“You’re here, he’s not. The droid is gonna see you.” Morgan told him.

“We’re going back.” JJ said, suddenly. 

“What for?” Morgan asked.

“Elle. We have to find her.”

“Don’t bother…” Hotch groaned. “She left… with Lee.” His three teammates stared at him, eyes wide. “She’s gone.” They were silent, and stepped aside when the Medical Droid appeared.

“Please hold still while I do a full Bio Scan.” The droid said in a female voice, which was interesting as it looked like a inverted floating spider. Hotch just nodded. There was a soft, high pitched hum for a moment, and then the droid said “I have identified two masses in your abdomen that are reading as Vi’Tani eggs.”

“I could have told you that!” Hotch snarled.

“They will need to be removed immediately.”

“So stop talking and do it!” Morgan snorted. Hotch stared at the needle that suddenly popped out of the droid’s arm. 

“Hold still please.” The droid said and Hotch sighed, doing just that as he was poked. Then, they felt the ship’s engines fire up, and it began to move quickly. A moment later, the door opened and Rossi and Gideon walked in.

“Spencer?!” Hotch asked immediately.

“He’s alive.” Was all Rossi said. The team watched in silence as a distraught looking Gideon moved over to the other bed and gently laid his apprentice down. Reid moaned, softly. His skin was pallid, his body was trembling and he was drenched in sweat. There were smears of Vi’Tani nectar on his face, neck and shoulders, and blood between his legs. But what was most disturbing was the taught skin stretched over a severely distended abdomen.

Reid let out a pained whine and writhed. Then his body jerked slightly and nectar bubbled out of his mouth, running down his face. He coughed and groaned, eyes fluttering.

“Spencer…” Hotch gasped, and tried to reach out to the youth, but the sedative was kicking in.

“Don’t worry, Aaron.” Rossi said softly, laying a hand on Hotch’s bare shoulder. “He’ll be okay.” Hotch nodded. But as he was slipping into a drugged sleep, the last thing he heard was Gideon.

“I hope you didn’t just lie to him… Even if the eggs are safely removed from him, with the amount of Nectar he’s ingested he may not survive the withdrawals… We have to get back to Coruscant. The Master Jedi Healers are his only hope…”

 

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO CORUSCANT

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: NIGHT

 

It was the screaming that brought Hotch back to awareness. It pierced his heart and drilled into his skull… He cringed and slowly opened his eyes. His team sat around him. He was wrapped up tightly in a warm blanket, and there was a dull ache in his throat and abdomen, stretching all the way to his entrance… honestly, his entire body was aching, but those were the places he felt it the most.

Another scream assaulted his ears. His eyes widened.

“No…” He breathed, and weakly tried to sit up.

“Hey…” said a soft voice, and then Emily’s face appeared before him. “It’s okay. You’re safe. Don’t try to move.”

“Spencer…” Hotch groaned, wincing as he was overcome by a wave of dizziness. “That’s Spencer!”

“… We know.” Morgan sighed, looking tortured. As Hotch’s head began to clear, he realized that it wasn’t just screams… there were words.

“NO!!! NO PLEASE!!! AHHNNG!!! YOU’RE HURTING ME!!! AAAAHH!!! AHHN!!! PLEASE!!! AAH!!! STOP, PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!! HELP ME, PLEASE!!! AAAAAHHHNNN!!!”

“Spencer?! What’s happening?!” Hotch cried, and sat straight up.

“Whoa! Easy, Hotch!” Morgan yelped, and he and Rossi reached out to steady the man.

“No!” Hotch shouted, thrashing. “Let go! Spencer!!!”

“Hotch… Hotch, look at me.” Rossi said, moving to stand in front of the man, holding his shoulders. “The eggs are being removed.”

“… But he’s awake!!!” Hotch gasped in horror.

“His vitals were too erratic.” Garcia said softly, and Hotch blinked at the woman who was huddled in the corner, wincing every time Reid’s pleas were punctuated by a shriek of pain. “If he was put to sleep, he might not wake up. The droid waited as long as it could, trying to get Reid to stabilize, but… it was also monitoring the eggs… they were getting ready to hatch… it had to get them out or it would be too late. Waiting any longer and Reid would die… but put him under, and he would die. This is the only way…” A tear rolled down her face and she trembled as they listened to the screaming from the other room.

“… Gideon is with him.” JJ said softly.

“What about the Nectar they fed him?” Hotch asked.

“The droid pumped his stomach.” Morgan said. “The amount he ingested was…”

“… Frightening.” JJ finished, staring at the floor.

“It was sickening.” Emily said, frowning. No one else spoke… no one else could. They just sat and waited, listening to the screams that were gradually weakening… the pleas that were fading… It felt like an eon had passed… Then there was a heartbreaking wail that tapered off into broken sobs, and soon, even those faded. All was quiet.

About fifteen heart wrenching minutes later, the door opened and the medical droid said, “The patient is in recovery.” And Hotch blinked as his hover-bed began to move back into the Med Bay. It was only then that he realized that his ass had been parked out in the hall.

The team entered the Med Bay in his wake. Gideon was standing before one of the three Koltos Tanks, staring up at Reid floating inside. The boy’s eyes were closed and he was still pale. He wore a loose pair of pants and an oxygen mask as he hung suspended in the healing liquid. His hair slowly swayed about, sometimes curling into his face. Occasionally, he twitched. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and his eyes fluttered open. They looked around in lazy confusion for a moment before falling closed again, his head drooping once more.

“… The eggs?” Hotch suddenly asked.

“Sir?” The droid asked.

“How many eggs did you remove?” Hotch clarified. The droid, T5-A1, turned, bearing a metal basin. It was filled with eggs, all of them smeared with blood. Hotch stared at them, counting.

And after several long moments, he began gasping for breath as tears burned his eyes.

Eleven. 

Eleven Vi’Tani eggs had been laid in his lover’s body.

Eleven of them… He felt sick.

He remembered the excruciating pain he had gone through after having two laid within his own body… the pain that his lover had to have gone through in not only having them laid, but removed…

… 

Eleven. 

He threw up.

 

PLANET: KORRIBAN

LOCATION: SITH TEMPLE

TIME: LATE NIGHT

 

The cloaked man stared at the hologram of Lee. Elle was standing with him. “You have succeeded where Arnold and Battle failed.” Darth Reaper said. “You will be rewarded.”

“Thank you, my Master.” Lee said, bowing low. “Elle is also prepared to give you the evaluation you needed of the Padawan she was traveling with.”

“… Welcome, Elle Greeneway.” Darth Reaper hissed. “Speak.”

“My Lord,” She greeted, bowing her head briefly. Her eyes glittered. “Spencer Reid has HARDLY mastered the Lightsaber, and his social skills are awkward, and that is putting it kindly. He is emotionally immature… too innocent and naïve for his own good. But he is an incredibly powerful Consular. He can wield the Force like a Master at times. He is still learning control.”

The Reaper nodded, and thought. “He will be on his guard, now… they all will… it will take a certain skill to bring us the Padawan now… Lee… I can sense that you desire to bring him in. I am commanding you to stand down. This will take more skill than you have.” Lee blinked, then scowled.

“My Lord?”

“After what you just did, the Jedi will guard him closely. I am sending my apprentice, Darth Dualath. He will deliver the Padawan to me…” Then he turned. “AMANDA!!!” A moment later, a slightly crazed looking young man approached wearing a tight, form fitting red shirt and black pants. A black and red patterned bolt of cloth was tied around his hips like a skirt, giving him a more female appearance.

“Master?” Came the smooth, effeminate response.

“Aaron Hotchner’s team will soon be lured into a trap… I want you to lure that Padawan in… use Adam. He should be enough to bait the boy…” 

Amanda smirked. “Adam won’t like that…”

“It’s not his choice.”

“… As you wish.” Amanda purred, voice thick with an accent, and left. Darth Reaper turned and looked at the three restless men in the shadows.

“Calm yourselves…” He told the triplets. “… You will have your chance.”

And Tobias, Raphael and Charles just waited…

 

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO CORUSCANT

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: MID AFTERNOON

 

Hotch didn’t know how long he slept for… Hell… He didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

“Aaron.” Hotch groaned, opening his eyes. Rossi hovered over him. “How are you feeling?” Hotch blinked, and turned to look at Rossi. 

“… Dave?” He breathed.

“How do you feel?”

“… nnnh… like I went three rounds with a mad rancor.” Hotch groaned.

“You’re going through withdrawal.” Rossi said. 

Hotch struggled to move. His entire body felt like it was burning… his head was pounding and he felt nauseous, and shivered every now and then. He ran his tongue over his lips.

“… S-Spencer…” He managed to gasp out.

“He’s…” Rossi trailed off for a moment, trying to figure out the best and least upsetting way to answer. “… Feverish.”

“… I heard… Gideon.” Hotch mumbled. His tongue felt thick and heavy. “When I was going under… He said… Spencer may not make it…”

Rossi stared long and hard at his former Padawan Learner. “… Spencer is struggling.” He finally said, and turned. Hotch blinked and also turned.

Reid was sprawled out on a bed, with a light sheet covering him from the waist down. Garcia, Emily and JJ were all sitting around him. JJ was on his left, Emily on his right. The women were holding his arms out, covering his wrists with their palms. Garcia was sitting over his head. Her eyes were closed as she bent over him. Her elbows rested on either side of his head, and her hands were splayed out over his pectorals.

They were all using the Force to try ease the overwhelming symptoms of withdrawal, but only Garcia had more than just the basic training in the Healing Techniques. Reid was horribly pale… from the machines monitoring his vitals, his heart and respiration rates were elevated, he was sweating and shivering and was just restless in general, occasionally letting out a soft moan.

“… Your withdrawal symptoms have reached a plateau.” Rossi told Hotch. “You didn’t ingest very much of the Vi’Tani nectar, and most of what you DID ingest you vomited up. But Reid ingested a LOT more and had a lot more time for it to absorb into his body… His symptoms are still progressing.”

“Are we almost home?” Hotch whispered.

“… Almost. We’ll be taking you and Reid both straight to the healers.” Rossi told him. Hotch turned and looked back at Reid at an especially pathetic whine. The boy’s eyes fluttered for a moment before falling closed again. Garcia let out a soft gasp.

“… I can’t do this…” She breathed, sounding very upset. “He needs more help than what we can give.” Hotch just stared at her, distraught.

“Don’t even think about it, Aaron.” Rossi suddenly said in a stern tone. “I know you want to help, but YOU have to get better first.”

Hotch shook his head. “I tried to stop them… I tried to help him! I did! I really tried… but…”

“Hotch.” Emily said, firmly. “… We know. But now you need to rest.” 

Reid let out a soft whimper again as a shiver passed through his frame. The medical droid hovered over and JJ shifted, holding Reid’s arm still as the droid placed an IV catheter and began administering fluids and supplements.

It turned one of its sensors on Hotch and scanned him, saying “Patient Aaron Hotchner will be fed now, Master Rossi. Please see that he consumes the meal that I have seen prepared for him.”

“Thank you, T5-A1.” Rossi said, and stood. Hotch walked him leave the room, and turned to watch the women tend to Reid.

“… Where is Gideon?” He asked after a bit.

“He’s resting.” JJ said. “We had Morgan drag him out of here and make sure that he sleeps.”

“So Morgan is guarding him?”

“Pretty much.” Emily said with a small smile. But Hotch could tell that they were forcing their smiles for his sake.

“How is he…?” Hotch asked. “Really?”

“… You’re the one with the Force Bond with him.” Emily replied. “You tell us.” Hotch blinked at that, startled, but then nodded. He closed his eyes and focused on the young apprentice. And once he did, he could feel shadows of the boy’s misery. He was in pain… he felt sick… he was confused and frightened, and unaware of his surroundings. He was having hot and cold flashes, and there was a horrible, all consuming need for the Vi’Tani nectar… it gnawed at his stomach and burned in his veins. It made him want to cry and scream… destroy the galaxy… or just curl up and die… But he couldn’t do any of those things. All he could do was lie there and suffer.

Hotch opened his eyes when Rossi returned. He turned his helpless eyes on his mentor, and the man sighed and sat down.

“Here… eat.” Rossi said.

“I can’t… Spencer… not with the torture he’s going through.”

“Listen to me, Aaron.” Rossi said, firmly. “You have a Bond with him. The Healers may need you. If you are to help Reid YOU have to be as strong as you can be.” Hotch stared at the man for a moment, then slowly sat up and allowed Rossi to feed him, as he himself was still having occasional tremors.

“… We have Horan Arbel.” Rossi said after a few minutes of Hotch eating in silence. Hotch looked at him, then nodded.

“Good…” He whispered. Rossi waited a bit, and then sighed.

“Aaron… I have to ask… What happened with… Elle?”

The three women tending to Reid all looked over. Hotch stared at Rossi, then sighed and shook his head.

“…. I… I don’t know.” He said, softly. 

 

By the time they reached Coruscant, Hotch was much better. Reid, however, was much worse. So much so that the BAU didn’t set down at the landing pad and take a shuttle to the Temple… it set down right before the Temple itself. Master Jedi Consulars whose abilities focused on healing were waiting. The team immediately unloaded Reid, who was wrapped tightly in blankets and was immediately whisked away to the infirmary. Hotch followed; though most of his symptoms were gone, he was still weak and achy. 

By the time he had made his way to the infirmary, his legs were shaking. He was immediately guided to a bed. But even as he was examined, he was watching Reid. The boy’s tremors faded as a pair of Na’Vi placed their hands on his hips and shoulders. (AN: Couldn’t help it!!! ^.^)

Within minutes Reid was resting easier, thanks to the Master Jedi Healers. After seeing Hotch and Reid settled, Rossi had no choice but to report to the Council about what had happened…

And half an hour later, he was standing before the Council.

“What happened.” Strauss demanded, glaring.

“… We don’t have the full story.” Rossi said

“Where is Gideon?!” 

“With his Padawan.”

“He may not be his Padawan for much longer.” Master Ryan snorted. 

“Peace, Master Ryan.” Soothed Amna Kao, a female Nautolan. “Now what happened?”

“We tracked a Baragwin named Horan Arbel to Carosi.” Rossi said. “Once there, we split into pairs. The Padawan was paired with Elle Greeneway. They were sent to speak to people in the Cantinas to try and find Arbel.”

“What did they find?” Strauss asked.

“… We don’t know.” Rossi admitted. “My guess… is that a Twi’Lek named Lee found them. He crossed our paths several times on Nar Shaddaa, and he seemed… very interested in Elle. All we know is… we were suddenly overcome by a horrible feeling… and we knew something had happened to Reid. We all sought him out, immediately. Hotch ran ahead. We found them in one of the… pleasure-domes. In a pit of Vi’Tani Pods.”

Horror swept through the Council. The twin Masters, Noria and Ralko Cereni, looked ill.

Rossi sighed and looked down. “When we got there Hotch was fighting, but the Vi’Tani were overpowering him… they had… penetrated and had laid two eggs, but they were struggling to contain him fully… Reid was not resisting. The Vi’Tani were fully engaged in assaulting him… three at a time… and they were actively laying their eggs. We got them out and headed home right away. Reid had ingested a large amount of the nectar… his vitals weren’t stable, T5-A1 had to remove eleven eggs from him without sedation. But because of the amount of nectar he ingested and absorbed, the withdrawals have become life threatening.”

“And where is Elle?” Strauss asked.

“… She left with Lee.” Rossi said. “Only Reid knows the full story.” He sighed. “This was not the fault of anyone… Our theory is that Lee is a Dark Jedi. He targeted her. He turned her. And when Reid refused to turn, he threw him to the Vi’Tani. Hotch told me that he went in after Reid… Elle refused to assist him. She left with Lee.”

“… We are saddened by this… but I cannot say that we are surprised.” Master Raahn Syr rumbled in his deep voice, leaning back in his chair. 

Bre Mong nodded in agreement with the Cathar Master. “We have felt the Dark Side within her for a long time. We hoped that it would never take hold, but…”

“I had never sensed it…” Rossi admitted, shaking his head. “I must be blind to have never noticed.” 

“Do not be angry with yourself…” Came the soothing tone from Master Eesa K’Tal of Kamino. “No one can claim to have mastered the Force so perfectly that NOTHING escapes their notice. In the eyes of the Force, we are ALL blind.”

“How is the Padawan’s training coming?” Strauss asked.

“Is this really the time for this?” Master Amna Kao asked, shooting Strauss a look. But Rossi answered anyway.

“His ability to pick up new techniques is astounding. It’s his ability to CONTROL these abilities that he needs to work on. And so that is where our focus has come to rest.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Sa’Eeya’Da.

“… He’s reminiscent of when Aaron Hotchner made the food in the dining hall explode when he was a youngling.” Rossi grinned. Several of the Masters joined him with wry chuckles.

“Or the garbage chute incident…” Master Bre Mong snickered. Kitata Ree sent the female Kel Dor a glare. Titters went around the Council Chamber again.

“So long as he learns to control his Lightsaber when he throws it.” Strauss grumbled, and the room erupted into laughter.

“This meeting is adjourned.” Kitata Ree snorted, and the twin Masters Noria and Ralko Cereni stood.

“Then we shall take our turn tending to Padawan Reid.” Noria said in her quiet, gentle tone, and the twins headed down to the Med Bay to relieve the tiring Na’Vi pair, taking their place by Reid’s sides and using the Force to help lessen the agony of his intense withdrawal…

When they did, Reid’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at them.

“… M-Masters…” He gasped, his voice strained in his pain and exhaustion. 

“Shhhh…” Noria shushed him.

“Rest.” Ralko told Reid. “Just keep your Force channels open and let us help you.” Noria gently stroked Reid’s sweat soaked hair. Reid just whimpered, closing his eyes as tremors took over his body.

“Please… please… I… I need some… do… do we have any? Please! I need it!” He cried.

“We do not keep Vi’Tani Nectar in the Temple.” Ralko said, calmly. “And even if we did, we wouldn’t allow you to have any more. You must fight these cravings, youngling.”

Reid just cried.


	12. Chapter 12

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

It had been three days since they had returned home. Three days of Reid suffering through agonizing withdrawals. He had finally plateaued and was spending every moment in the most intense agony he had ever felt. His body ached, his head throbbed, he was constantly sick to his stomach and couldn’t hold anything down. He was delirious whenever he was conscious, he suffered hot and cold flashes and violent tremors, and had even had a few seizures. His body was perpetually soaked in sweat, his heart was consistently racing and he was constantly on the verge of hyperventilating. 

Whenever he was awake he was crying in pain, calling out for Gideon and Hotch…

It was taking more than two to keep him stable… now it was taking four. Noria and Ralko were currently taking their turn, partnered with the two Na’Vi.

Reid was naked save for a thin bed sheet that was bunched up between his legs to preserve his modesty. His legs were spread. Each of the Na’Vi had a large palm pressed to Reid’s inner thigh right over the femoral artery, and another pressed to his abdomen just over his pronounced hip bones. Their tails were curled around his ankles. 

Masters Noria and Ralko had their hands placed on Reid’s pectorals, and Reid’s arms were spread out resting on the shoulders of the Twi’Lek twins, who had their other hands pressed to his wrists.

“How is he?” Hotch asked, walking into the infirmary.

“Struggling.” Said Master Ralko, frowning. “Even with all of us, we are having trouble keeping him stabilized.”

Hotch looked terrified. “… I’ll get help.” And he bolted from the room. The Na’Vi glanced at each other, before turning their focus back onto the young human beneath their hands.

A moment later Master Kitata Ree scurried in, Hotch and Rossi with him. Rossi respectfully moved a chair over to the head of Reid’s bed, and Master Kitata Ree scrambled into it. Then he reached out and laid his tiny clawed paws on Reid’s temples.

Within moments, Reid’s tremors and breathing eased.

“How is he feeling?” Rossi asked Hotch. Hotch took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on Reid through their Bond.

“He’s… hot. And aching… but he IS feeling some relief.”

“How do you know that?” Asked the smaller of the Na’Vi.

“… They have a bond.” Noria gasped, eyes going wide. Hotch stared at her. The five Jedi Masters working on Reid all glanced around at each other, then began looking back and forth between Hotch and Reid. Their eyes all widened. The two Na’vi began chattering rapidly to each other, while Noria and Ralko looked to Master Kitata Ree.

“Focus.” The Grand Master commanded them, and the Twi’Lek and Na’Vi did as they were told. “Aaron. Sit.” Hotch blinked, and moved to kneel beside Kitata Ree. “Tell me how you ended up with this Bond.” The Master said, calmly.

“I… I’m not sure, Master.” Hotch said. “I didn’t even know about it until Master Rossi pointed it out to me.”

“Interesting. Aaron… I want you to meditate and rest up. If we start losing him, your Bond could be the only thing that can save him.”

“Lose him?!” Hotch gasped, eyes wide.

“He is very weak. And the withdrawal is taking its toll. It is pushing his body to its limits. He cannot focus and use the Force to help himself. But your Bond may be enough to keep him alive if it is strong enough.”

“… Master.” Hotch said softly. “… I love him.” Kitata Ree didn’t blink. The other four Masters turned and stared at Hotch, eyes wide. “He is like family.”

“You love all of your team.” Kitata Ree told him. “As Masters love their Padawans… As the Jedi Council loves all Jedi.”

“But… Jedi are forbidden to love.” Hotch gasped.

“Forbidden to love?!” Kitata Ree said, and turned to fix an incredulous look on the Jedi Knight. “No. That is not true.”

“But…”

“Tell me, Aaron Hotchner… why do you serve the Republic?”

“Because I believe in it.”

“Why are you a Jedi?” 

“… To serve the Republic.”

“Do you love the Jedi Order?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love the Republic?”

“Yes!”

“Do you love your Master?”

“… Of course.”

“Do you love the Council?”

“… As a whole, or individually?” Hotch asked, and Kitata Ree let out a chittering laugh, thinking of Strauss.

“Do you love peace? Justice? Order?”

“Of course.” 

“All Jedi do.” Kitata Ree said. “Why do Jedi Fall?”

“…”

“They love power. And control.” Kitata Ree answered his own question. “The Jedi cannot forbid you to love. Love is an emotion that all sentients feel. You cannot be told not to love… You cannot WILL yourself not to love. It is a part of us. The Jedi teach you to love the right things for the right reasons.” Kitata Ree smiled at Hotch. “Loving your comrades is not something to be ashamed of. It strengthens your trust, and you MUST trust them.” And he focused on Reid again. 

After several long moments of silence, Kitata Ree spoke again. “Do you know how I know that you love all of your team?”

“… No.” Hotch said, softly.

“Because… You do not just have a bond with the Padawan here… you have Bonds with them all.”

“What?!” Rossi blurted. 

“It took some concentration to see… the Bonds are weak, but they ARE there. Your team is developing Force Bonds with one another.”

“What does that mean?!” Hotch gasped.

“Mean?” Kitata Ree repeated, sounding amused. “To me, it means that we made the right choice when we chose you to lead this mission… and it tells me that you chose your team WELL.”

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: EARLY EVENING

 

The team sat around Rossi’s room, staring at the man.

“Force Bonds? All of us?!” JJ gasped.

“Now that I’m looking for them… I CAN see them.” Gideon said, nodding. “The Bond between Hotch and Reid can be seen by any Master who knows what to look for… but the other Bonds are still in their infancy… and only a powerful Consular who is truly FOCUSING can see them right now… but yes, they are there. The Bond between Garcia and JJ are stronger… the Bond between Aaron and Dave is, too…”

“AND the one between you and the kid.” Rossi commented. Gideon glanced at the man, then sighed. Rossi continued. “Morgan and Garcia’s is pretty strong, too…”

“This is… so unreal.” Morgan breathed.

“How is he doing?” Asked Jordan, who was standing by the door, listening in. She had known the team for years, and cared for them. She was once an Apprentice herself, but when the time came for her to be turned over for her one-on-one training with a master, she decided NOT to become a Jedi. Instead, she became a pilot for the Jedi. She was proud of seeing her peers grow and flourish as Jedi, and she was quite happy to be piloting them to and from and during their missions. And like the others, she was worried about the awkward young Padawan.

“… He’s struggling.” Gideon said, softly. “Kitata Ree has been with him all day. He—“ Gideon stopped suddenly. A horrible feeling came over all of them.

“… Spence!” JJ gasped, and the group bolted from the room and ran for the infirmary.

When they got there, Reid was surrounded by nearly a dozen Consulars, many of them from the Council. The boy was having a particularly violent Grand Mal seizure, fluid and foam erupting from his mouth in gagging coughs. The Masters carefully held him, not impeding the convulsions but carefully preventing him from doing himself injury. Strauss was there, kneeling by his side and trying to hold his head steady. Kitata Ree was by her side, watching Master Amna Kao making sure his airway stayed clear.

“Aaron!” The tiny Master called. “You and your team! Come! Stabilize him!” Eyes wide, Hotch quickly moved over, shrugging off his robe and kneeling, taking Reid’s head in his hands. “Stand aside, let them in!” Kitata Ree ordered the other Jedi. “They have Force Bonds. Guide them!”

“Force Bonds? What?!” Strauss demanded. “Why wasn’t I told about this?!”

Kitata Ree snorted. “Forgive me for not telling you what a Master SHOULD be able to See on their own.” Strauss glared down at the tiny Grand Master, who moved in to guide Aaron Hotchner.

She watched as Hotch laid his hands on the sides of Reid’s head. JJ and Garcia allowed Masters Noria and Ralko to guide them. They laid a hand on Reid’s neck over his jugular, and their other hands on his wrists. Gideon and Rossi knelt beside them, resting their hands on his pectorals, and pressing the other hand to his inner thighs over the femoral arteries. Morgan and Prentiss knelt by his feet. His legs were spread and knees bent; they rested their foreheads on his shins, wrapping one hand around the back of his knees, and the other hands were placed on top of his feet.

“Feel your Bond.” Kitata Ree coached, circling the group around the boy on the bed, who was no longer in the throes of a seizure, but still had violent tremors. “Feel the Force flowing, not only between you and him, but between you and your comrades… and between him and them, as well.

“Feel his waning strength… and let your energy fill him.”

“Oh… Oh no… he… he’s…” Garcia sobbed.

“He is dying.” Kitata Ree said, bluntly. “YOU can ground him and keep him here. But you must FOCUS!” And he moved to stand beside Hotch. “Your connection with him is strongest. YOU may be the one who can tip the scales in his favor.”

“Help me, Master.” Hotch gasped. Kitata Ree scrambled up onto a chair to stand more level with Hotch. 

“Allow the Force to flow through you, Aaron.” The tiny master squeaked.

“Calm your fear, Jennifer.” Eesa K’Tal instructed. “Do NOT allow it to consume you.”

“You too, Penelope.” Noria said, sternly.

“And YOU tone it down.” Ralko said from where he stood with Morgan. “I admire your determination, but you cannot forsake yourself for your companion. Don’t give him more than you can spare or you will die in his stead. Even with the Force, there are limits to an organic.”

Hands trembling, Hotch slowly lowered his head, resting his forehead on Reid’s. 

“Good…” Kitata Ree commented. 

Slowly, Reid’s breathing eased… his tremors faded… His pulse calmed…

And then, finally, he was resting quietly.

“Well done.” Kitata Ree said after a long time. “Now… slowly, stop the flow and close off the connections.” The Team of Jedi did as they were told. Then they all sat back and stared down at Spencer Reid. The boy was having the first quiet sleep he’d had in a week, undisturbed by his withdrawals. Gideon covered the boy with the thin sheet, and took his hand, gently rubbing the skin with the pad of his thumb, and Emily gently rested her hand on Reid’s knee. Garcia reached up and gently brushed Reid’s sweat-soaked hair from his pale face.

“… I’ll see some food sent in for you.” Strauss said softly, and slipped out of the room.

The team sat with Reid for a long time, all of them sobered by the fact that they had just pried him from the jaws of death. They ate the food that was brought without ever tasting it. It was several hours later that Reid moved. All eyes brightened as his head turned to the side.

“Nnnmmm…” He moaned, and frowned slightly. The team moved in.

“Spencer?” Hotch called, gently. Reid’s fingers twitched and there was a little scuffle as more than two people clamored for Reid’s only two hands.

But they all grew still and silent when Reid’s eyelids fluttered. He scrunched up his face and made a pouty noise before slowly, his eyes blinked open. They were hazy and confused, but finally, Reid focused. And then, he smiled.

“Aaron?” He breathed, his voice weak. 

“I’m right here.” Hotch gasped, smiling back. Reid’s smile widened, then disappeared as his eyes fell closed again. His head lolled to the side and he let out a deep breath. Hotch just sighed and settled in.

“… Is he okay?!” Garcia cried, eyes wide.

“He’s sleeping.” Hotch said, quietly. “Let him. He needs it…”

And so they did. That evening he had a mild seizure, but Hotch was able to ease it on his own, and once he did Reid slept peacefully again. He didn’t have another after that.

 

For the next six days, Reid remained in the infirmary, sleeping. And gradually his withdrawal symptoms faded. The sweating stopped. The tremors abated. His pulse and respiration settled into normal rhythms. And he slept peacefully without the tossing and turning. Every now and then, he would wake. He would look around and then he would see Hotch. When he saw the man, he would smile an innocent smile, his eyes would sparkle, and then they would fall closed as he slipped into sleep again. 

It was on the fourth day after they had helped him cling to life that he opened his eyes and they stayed open. Hotch smiled down at him, gently stroking his cheek.

“Hey there.” Hotch murmured, and Reid nuzzled into the gentle touch. 

“… Hey.” Reid breathed. “… where am I?”

“You’re in the infirmary in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.” Hotch said as the small female Na’Vi moved over to check Reid’s vitals. “Do you remember what happened?”

Reid blinked his large eyes, frowning slightly in concentration. The rest of the team waited silently. Reid closed his eyes for a moment, then gasped. His eyes flew open and his body jerked. The color drained from his face and his eyes were overcome with horror that every Jedi in the room could feel.

“… Elle…” Reid whimpered. “She… she…”

“… She betrayed you.” Hotch said, softly. “She betrayed us all.”

“Why would she do that?!” Reid cried, tears coming to his eyes. “Why would she… throw me to those… things? She… and…. You came after me… didn’t you?” Reid asked, turning and staring at Hotch. “You knew you couldn’t stop them… but you came after me anyway…” Hotch just took Reid’s hand and held it tightly as tears ran down the boy’s cheeks. With his other hand, he brushed the tears away. 

“Wait… how did I get here? Last I remember… I… you were calling to me… But the Vi’Tani… They were… all over me… in me…” He winced at the memory. “And the eggs…” His eyes widened and his hands pressed to his stomach. “What happened?!”

“The others came. They got us out.” Hotch told him. “And they removed all of the eggs. You’ve spent the last week and a half here… you were in withdrawal from the Vi’Tani Nectar.” Reid stared at him, then closed his eyes. He gasped softly, trembling as tears fell down his cheeks again, and Hotch just held him. Reid rolled onto his side, curling his arms around Hotch’s neck and drawing his knees up to his chest as his tears and sniffles broke into sobs that wracked his entire body. 

Wincing, Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid’s shoulders and one under his knees, lifting him off of the narrow bed and cradling him close. Reid hid his face in the man’s chest and Hotch rested his forehead on the boy’s chestnut curls, and he gently rocked him as tears sprang up in his own eyes.

Reid cried for a long time. Eventually, the team moved in and laid their hands on him, reaching out to him with the Force and soothing his emotional agony. Slowly, he relaxed, and when they had moved away he was asleep.

“I want to keep him here for a few days.” Said the female Na’Vi to the team. “But as long as he is still improving, he may leave the infirmary soon.” And so Reid stayed. He spent most of his time in the infirmary sleeping.

And when Hotch got to the infirmary in the morning four days later, Reid was already awake. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, already dressed, and the Na’Vi was smiling at him, holding a needle in place in a vein on the inside of his elbow, giving him fluids.

“There.” She said, and removed the needle. “You’re going to have to take it easy. We’re going to have to get your stomach used to eating again. I’ve alerted the kitchens. Strict liquid diet for the next few days, and then we’ll see how you’re doing.”

“Thank you, Master.” Reid said with a nod, and she gave him a hand as he got to his feet. 

“Take it easy. You’re going to be weak for a while. Meditate frequently.”

“Yes, Master.” Reid nodded, then turned and smiled. “Aaron.”

“Good morning.”

“He’s cleared.” The Na’Vi Consular said. “But not for duty.”

“I understand.” Hotch said with a nod, and watched Reid slowly walk over to him. And together, they left the infirmary.

“Thank you.” Reid said softly. “For coming after me. I know that you were hurt, too.”

“I would have died before I left you to… that.” Hotch told him.

“… Aaron… I… Thank you… I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“I failed. A proper Jedi would never have fallen into that pit.”

“You didn’t FALL in. You were betrayed and PUSHED. And no Jedi is invincible. Did you not notice the remains of Jedi on the floor of that pit? Old Jedi robes, Lightsabers…”

“I… I know… I… My Lightsaber!” Reid suddenly cried, looking appalled. “I lost it!”

“You can build a new one.” Hotch soothed. “It’s okay. You’re alive, and that’s all that matters. So… where are you off to?” He asked, noticing that Reid was leading them. 

“To the Council.” Reid said. “I… I need to speak with them.”

“Why?” Hotch asked, but Reid didn’t answer.

 

“This isn’t anything new, the Senate will work it out.” Sighed Master Hssa Ssraa.

“The Senators of Ryloth have asked for me and my sister to assist them however we can.” Ralko snorted.

“What did you tell them?” Max Ryan asked.

“That we do not interfere in the senate.” Noria answered for her brother.

“So what do we—“ Strauss stopped when a hologram of a woman appeared in the middle of the room.

“Padawan Spencer Reid is here to see you.” She announced. The Council glanced around at each other.

“Send him in.” Kitata Ree commanded, and the hologram flickered away. A moment later, the doors opened with a swoosh and the young Jedi walked in. The doors closed behind him, and he stared at the Council. They stared back.

“What can we do for you, young one?” Asked Master Bre Mong. Reid didn’t speak for a long time. Finally, after several long moments, he fell to his knees and bowed his head.

“… Masters.” He gasped. “… I… I… thank you.”

“For what, Youngling?” Inquired Master Sa’Eeya’Da.

“… I would have died.” Reid clarified. “Thank you… for my life. I am in your debt once more.”

“Once more?” Asked Master Tarash Virr, and Reid looked up at the male Miraluka. He offered the Council a smile.

“The Jedi Order gave me my freedom when Gideon saved me from the slavers.” Reid explained. 

“Stand, Padawan.” Kitata Ree commanded, and Reid did as he was told. “You must tell us what happened with Elle Greeneway.” Reid stared at Kitata Ree, then sighed and bowed his head again. “Why did she throw you to the Vi’Tani?”

“… Because… I wouldn’t go with her and Lee. I… I wouldn’t embrace the Dark Side.” Reid said, softly. “She and Lee had been talking. I couldn’t hear them. But when he left, I told her I didn’t trust him… She told me that he used to be a Jedi… Is that true?”

“… It is.” Strauss confirmed with a nod. Reid sighed.

“Anyway… she told me that he left the order because he felt that you… the Council… lie. And that he felt smothered by you. She said she felt smothered, too…”

“Do YOU feel smothered, Padawan?” Asked the Cathar Master, Raahn Syr.

“I… No… No I don’t.” Reid said. “She said that she was tired of your lies and controlling nature… And that she was sick of you holding her back. I tried to talk to her. I tried to make her understand that this wasn’t true… She tried to convince me that you made Gideon bring me here so that you could develop a hold over me… That you could make sure I didn’t get TOO powerful.

“She told me that she was leaving the Order and asked me to come with her. She told me that the Sith aren’t evil, they’re simply Jedi who refused to allow the Jedi Council to hold them back and control them. I TRIED to make her see reason! But she was dead set on making me see that you’re holding me back. She told me that I could… I could be a Sith Lord and rule the Galaxy. I tried to explain it to her; That you make sure we never grow too strong so fast that we cannot control our own power.

“… She wouldn’t listen. She told me to come with her and join the Sith, or die. I told her I wouldn’t go with her. That’s when she asked me if I knew about the Vi’Tani Pods. When I told her I didn’t, she began to… describe them to me. I asked her why she was telling me this… And… And she said… So I would know how I was going to die. And… That’s when she threw me in.” Reid bowed his head, tears in his eyes. “She left me to die. I… I tried… I really did… I’m so sorry…”

“… You have nothing to apologize for.” Noria said, gently. “You showed strength and loyalty. It is not easy to face such a betrayal.”

“I should have saved her.”

“… Not everyone CAN be saved.” Said Tarash Virr. “You hold no blame in this, Little Brother.”

“Go now, Padawan.” Commanded Kitata Ree. “And know that you have made us proud.”

Reid blinked, then bowed low and left the Council Chamber. 

Hotch was waiting for him. 

“How did it go?” Hotch asked. Reid didn’t answer. They walked through the Temple and ended up in Hotch’s private quarters. Once the door had closed and locked behind them, giving them privacy, Reid blinked up at the man and then with a gasp, threw his arms around the man’s neck. Hotch caught him and held him close, soothing him as best he could as the boy cried in his grief over the loss of a friend.

“Come on.” Hotch murmured when Reid finally began to calm down. “You need to rest.” And Hotch guided the trembling youth to his bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: AFTERNOON

 

When Reid awoke, he found Hotch sitting next to the bed. Reid turned red.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Hotch asked, moving to sit on the side of the bed.

“… I didn’t mean to… to fall asleep… in your bed.”

“It’s okay. If I didn’t want you there I wouldn’t have put you there. Can you sit up?” Reid slowly did so. He then noticed that Hotch was holding a steaming bowl. “Can you eat for me?” 

“Yes.” Reid said, softly. But then he scowled when Hotch lifted the spoon to his lips. “I can feed myself, Hotch.” Hotch chuckled and let Reid take the bowl.

“Eat slowly.”

“I know, Hotch.” Reid sighed, rolling his eyes. And he sipped the broth. After a while he noticed that Hotch was just sitting there, staring at him. Reid blinked and lowered the spoon. “… What?”

“… I love you.” Hotch said, suddenly. Reid blinked again, then lowered his eyes and blushed, sipping more of the broth. Hotch smiled. He reached out and laid a hand on the boy’s thigh. Reid stared down at the hand, then looked up at Hotch again. Then he set down the bowl on the bedside table and took Hotch’s hand.

“… I love you, too.” He gasped, sounding frightened.

“What’s wrong?” Hotch asked.

“… This is… forbidden.”

“I know.” Hotch breathed, and grinned. “And you know what?”

“… What?”

“I don’t care.” Reid blinked at Hotch’s proclamation, startled, but then he flushed and smiled.

“… Really?”

“Was that your way of giving me a way out?” Hotch asked, smirking.

“… I… um.. I guess?” Reid stammered, nervously twirling his Padawan braid around his index finger.. Hotch chuckled and reached out, pulling Reid into his arms.

“Spencer… You and I are bound together. Forever.”

“I love you.”

“… There’s something I have to tell you.” Hotch sighed, and Reid blinked and sat back, staring.

“What?”

“We have a Force Bond, Spencer.”

“… What?”

“We have a Force Bond.” Hotch said again. Reid stared at him.

“How?” The boy finally asked. 

“Gideon and Rossi found it. It appeared the day after the night we spent in the Shadow Lands on Kashyyyk.” Hotch said, softly. Reid paled. 

“Do… Do they know? About… what we did?!”

“I don’t think so.” Hotch said, shaking his head. He laid a hand on Reid’s head and pulled the boy in to kiss his forehead. “Don’t worry. Everything is okay. And you should know…” Reid blinked up at his elder lover. “… It’s thanks to the Bond that you’re alive. Master Kitata Ree said that because of the Bond we have, I was able to keep you alive long enough for us to save you.”

“The Council knows?!” Reid cried in horror.

“They are intrigued.” Hotch confirmed. “And they have encouraged us to strengthen our Bonds.”

“They—what?! Wait wait… did you say ‘Bonds’? As in… PLURAL?”

Hotch chuckled. “Nothing gets by you. Yes. Bonds plural. You and I aren’t the only ones. Our Bond is the strongest by far, yes, but we all seem to be developing bonds.” Hotch revealed. “… The entire team.”

“… Wow.”

“Yeah.” Hotch snorted softly. “I know. A web of Force Bonds forming in a group has never been seen before.” Reid sighed and moved to lean against the man and Hotch held him close. Reid smiled slightly and cuddled closer. Hotch smiled. “I love you.”

“… Can I ask you something?” Reid whispered.

“Of course.”

Reid was quiet for a long time before he finally said, “Do you feel… violated after what happened?”

“… Of course.” Hotch said in a low tone, tightening his arms around the boy. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Did they… Lay any eggs…? In you?”

“Two.”

“And… in me?”

“… Eleven.” Hotch whispered, and Reid sat silent for a long time before letting out a deep sigh. 

“I can only remember the first few…” He rested his head on Hotch’s chest and the man just held him. “I feel better when I’m with you.” Reid murmured. “I feel… safe.”

“I’m glad.” Hotch whispered. They sat there for a long time, until Reid’s rhythmic breathing let Hotch know that the young Padawan had fallen asleep. Smiling, Hotch lowered the boy to rest on the pillow and he tucked him in.

 

Reid slept for an hour, and when he awoke he insisted on going to the Meditation Chambers. Hotch went with him, and they meditated for the rest of the afternoon. Hotch could feel Reid using the Force to recover his strength, and using their Bond, Hotch helped him. As they left to go to dinner, Reid smiled up at the man.

“That was marvelous. I feel SO much better!”

“See?” Hotch said, smiling back. “The Bond is a useful tool.”

“It is…”

“You know… we can sense each other’s emotions with it.”

“Really?”

“… When you were in the Pit…” Hotch said, “I could feel your emotions. The betrayal… the confusion… the fear… and then I could feel your pain. When you were in the infirmary, I constantly monitored you. I could sense whether or not you were resting easy or…” He sighed. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

They entered the dining hall and the team waved them over. Reid sat down, grinning as he was pounced by JJ, Garcia and Emily. He hugged them all, and realized that Hotch was right… there WERE Force Bonds between them all. He could feel their joy in subtle brushes up against his mind. He felt a swell of pride that could only be described as Paternal. He looked up and smiled at Gideon, who smiled back. A moment later Hotch and Reid’s dinner was delivered. Reid once again had broth, and he was fine with that… his stomach was still feeling delicate.

After dinner they all went their separate ways. Reid ended up in the archives. Hotch and Gideon followed him, discretely… partially because of how protective they felt towards Reid, and partially because they couldn’t think of anything else to do.

“… What’s he looking up?” Hotch asked.

“YOU’RE the one with the strongest Bond. You tell me.” Gideon murmured.

“I can feel his emotions… that’s it.” Hotch hissed back.

“… He’s in the ‘V’ section.” Gideon frowned. Hotch’s eyes widened.

“Vi’Tani.” The man gasped.

“You really think so?”

“What else could it be?”

“Why would he be looking up the Vi’Tani?!” Gideon asked, alarmed. They watched as the apprentice pulled down a Holocron.

“Wait…” Hotch breathed, suddenly looking just as anxious as Gideon. “HE will be on there!!!”

“What?!” Gideon blurted, eyes wide. 

“They took records of his withdrawal from the Vi’Tani Nectar! I’m willing to wager they added it into the Vi’Tani Holocron! And not just the records from the infirmary, but they probably downloaded records from T5-A1 on the BAU right after it happened!”

“You don’t really think he’d…?” Gideon trailed off. He already knew the answer to his question. They quickly went after Reid, only to find that Reid had gone into a private study room and locked the door behind him.

 

Reid closed the door and locked it behind him, then set down the Holocron and stared at it. He took a deep breath and activated it, first pulling up the file that was on him. He watched in silent horror as the hologram of himself writhed on the narrow bed in the Medbay of the BAU, crying piteously in the aftermath of the Vi’Tani attack. The Medical Droid, T5-A1, was trying to stabilize him with little success. He winced when he was restrained and the droid pumped his stomach… and he had to look away when the droid began the slow process of removing the eggs. A cold, monotone voice narrated, offering information… Reid recognized the voice as belonging to one of the Na’Vi Healers, focusing on staying objective and not sounding emotional. She told how many eggs were retrieved from his body, how much Nectar had been consumed, how close the eggs were to hatching at the time of their removal and reporting the status of “The Patient”, as he was called.

He watched as the progression of his withdrawal was cataloged and described in detail. He watched himself at the peak of his symptoms with the sweating, and racing pulse and respiration, the tremors… the seizures. He watched the Masters struggling to ease his suffering, and finally the team interfering when that final Grand Mal seizure had him virtually in his death throes. 

After he had taken in everything he began to browse the files, trembling… one caught his attention. He hesitated for a moment, then opened it. A hologram appeared. A green skinned male Twi’Lek was restrained on a bed, looking dead... His belly was severely distended, and then Reid realized, it was moving… undulating. The Twi’Lek let out a weak cry, before he arched his back and let out a scream of agony, struggling against his restraints. His scream fell into wet coughing, and blood flew from his lips. 

A moment later, his stomach literally ripped open and small tentacles burst out as the Vi’Tani hatchlings fought to free themselves of their host. Reid’s hands flew to his mouth and he watched in sick horror. He blinked his eyes and for a moment, it was himself that he saw, screaming as the Vi’Tani hatchlings tore through his body… His legs collapsed beneath him and he dragged himself back against the wall, tears flooding down his face as he watched the Twi’Lek in the holovid die a slow, agonizing death.

Outside of the room, Hotch grew alarmed when he felt his lover’s sick distress.

“Hotch!” Gideon yelped when the man suddenly drew his Lightsaber and plunged it into the door, quickly cutting a hole through the light metal. “… Strauss is going to have your head for this when the Archivists tell her…” Gideon groaned as Hotch leapt through the hole.

“Spencer…?!” Hotch called, quickly kneeling by the young man’s side. “Gideon! Stop that!” Gideon did as he was told, de-activating the Holocron and removing it from the room. “Spencer…” Hotch murmured, taking Reid’s shoulders and moving right in front of the boy. “… why did you do that?!” Reid didn’t response. Hotch gave him a shake. “WHY!?”

Reid’s eyes snapped to meet Hotch’s gaze, and slowly he lowered his hands. 

“I’m sorry.” Reid whispered.

“Why?” Hotch asked again.

“I… I had to see.” Reid managed to say. “I had to know. I… I’m so sorry…”

“Shh…” Hotch said, and held him close. “Know what?”

“Know how bad I was… and… how bad it COULD have been…”

“Why would you need to know that?!” Hotch demanded.

“I… I don’t know…” Reid gasped, shaking his head. “I just did…” Hotch sighed and closed his eyes giving Reid a tight hug, then helping him to his feet. 

“Come on, now… let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.”

“… I’ve been in bed almost all day!” Reid howled.

“And you’re going BACK there. NOW.” Reid jumped at the order from the doorway. Master Tarash Virr said sternly. Reid blinked, then seemed to puff up.

“BUT—“

“NOW.” Snarled Master Raahn Syr, the large cat-like man ducking his head to peer in at them through the hole in the door.

“Yes, Master.” Reid squeaked, quickly deflating the shrinking in on himself., and Hotch grinned at the deep, deep chuckle from the Cathar Master, watching as he lashed his tail with an amused grin.

“… Strauss will have your head when the Archivists tell her what you did.” He rumbled, and Gideon chuckled to himself at the glare from Hotch.

“Aaron. See the Padawan to bed. NOW.” Master Virr said again.

“Thank you, Master.” Hotch said, and the Miraluka smirked, then placed a hand on Reid’s head.

“Behave yourself and do as you are told, Little Brother.” He said, giving the boy an affectionate smile.

“I will, Tarash.” Reid mumbled, pouting.

“Keep a close eye on him, Aaron.” The Cathar Master said, and walked away with Master Virr. Hotch turned and looked at Reid.

“Come on.” He said, and took Reid back to his room. 

 

Over the next week, Reid grew stronger. He began to eat light solids, and his stomach tolerated them relatively well. Over that week, Hotch and Reid were never apart. Hotch worried that the Council might be nosy about it, but to his surprise and relief they encouraged it, and encouraged the strengthening of their Bond. In fact, they had been instructed to spend time every day focusing on their bond, with Noria and Ralko overseeing their progress.

The latest exercise they had been put through was having Hotch and Reid stand on opposite sides of the training grounds. Hotch was blindfolded and had to use his Bond with Reid to mirror the boy’s movements. They had gone through several Lightsaber forms flawlessly before retiring for the night.

They had gone to dinner and returned to Hotch’s room. Hotch made the Padawan bathe, and then he took his turn. When he finished, he found the boy pacing in his sitting room.

“Now, what has YOU so antsy?” Hotch asked.

“Just… Just thinking…”

“About what?”

“… About what happened to us. I mean… was it really rape? How am I supposed to feel about it? Is the… recovery the same? I mean… it’s not like I had sex… they just… laid their eggs… right?”

Hotch sighed. “Spencer… sit down.” Reid blinked at him, and did so. Hotch sat down next to him. “I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to convince yourself that what happened to you isn’t as damaging as you feel.” He reached out and gently stroked Reid’s cheek. “But while no, they didn’t force themselves on us for their own sexual or sadistic pleasure, you and I were still attacked, brutalized and violated… we were penetrated and… forced into arousal and orgasm… while the Vi’Tani did not consciously do it to hurt us, it doesn’t mean that what they did can’t be rape. Because for us… it was. We feel violated because we were. And trying to pretend that we weren’t isn’t healthy.”

Reid let out a soft sigh, drooping. Hotch just smiled and wrapped an arm around Reid, gently kissing his forehead. 

“Come on, Spencer… time to sleep.” And Hotch tucked Reid into his bed, then went out to his couch in the sitting room, making himself comfortable.

He felt as though he had only just fallen asleep when he was awoken by soft whimpers and cries. Groggy, Hotch stumbled to his feet and into his bedroom. Reid was squirming in his bed, gasping. 

“Spencer?” Hotch called, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hand through Reid’s hair. “Come on, baby… wake up now…”

And with a gasp, Reid jerked awake. His wide eyes darted around, and then came to rest on Hotch. And then, suddenly, a wave of lust came rushing through their Bond, and Hotch realized that it wasn’t a nightmare that Reid had been in the throes of…

Reid sat up slightly and Hotch leaned in. Their lips embraced. Desire overcame them, passion dulling their senses. Hands fumbled with clothing, and in the back of Hotch’s mind, a voice was screaming at him to stop… that this was NOT healthy for them after what had happened. Hadn’t he just told his lover hours earlier that they had indeed been violated? Raped, even? He had told Reid that pretending it wasn’t what it was wouldn’t be healthy… so… what were they doing now?! 

But he couldn’t stop himself… he wanted the boy so badly, and he could feel Reid wanted him with equal intensity. Before he knew it, their naked bodies were entwined. For a moment, Hotch again listened to that voice telling him to stop, that this wasn’t HEALTHY for them!!! But after a moment, he told that voice to fuck off… He needed this, and to hell with everything else… And besides… their mental health wasn’t what Reid’s mind was on… Hotch could feel it over the link. Reid wasn’t afraid of the psychological repercussions there may be if they pursued this… he was afraid of them getting caught!

“Ah… Aaron… we… what… what now?” Reid gasped. Hotch stared at him for a long time before he spoke.

“That depends… do you want to listen to your heart, your mind, or your body?”

“Well… honestly? It’s kind of hard to listen to my mind right now… And… my heart is kind of going along with the rest of my body…”

"Well then…” Hotch breathed, pulling Reid into his arms. “What does your BODY want?”

“… I want you…” Reid gasped. “I want to feel you against me… on me… IN me… No matter WHAT has happened to me… to… to US! But Aaron! Not in the Temple!” Hotch just smirked, fixing his gaze on Reid’s naked body, eyes smoldering in lust. Reid froze as the lust surged over their Bond, making his body burn to be touched, and after a moment of confusion Reid whined.

"Well?" Hotch said smirking. "Tell me what you want."

Reid stared at Hotch, horrified, then shook his head, squirming.

"You may as well be honest with yourself, Spencer. I know what your body is saying..." Hotch hissed, moving close to Reid's ear, his breath tickling Reid's neck. "You want this…”

“We… We could get caught!” Reid whined while leaning away from Hotch.

“Kind of makes it a bit more fun, hm?” Hotch chuckled.

Reid's eyes widened. "... Huh?"

Hotch chuckled. "Let me in, baby." He hissed, a hand trailing over the boy’s bared buttocks. "I'll make your eyes roll back and your toes curl. I can show you that it still feels good." He said calmly. "If you're willing to let me." And he nipped lightly at Reid's neck lovingly.

Reid let out a little squeak and shivered all over... that felt so GOOD! He gave a whimper, then went limp in defeat.

"There you go..." Hotch purred, nuzzling him. "Just let me love you..." he crooned, stealing Reid's lips in a heated kiss.

Reid let out a squeal and thrashed but slowly began to relax, and even return the kiss slightly. It was incredible… the closer they were physically, the more their bond surged, and the further into their past the Vi’Tani attack was forced…

After a moment, Hotch broke the kiss. “Stop being so nervous. It’s okay…” And Hotch slid a hand up Reid's heated chest, pinching a lonely nipple. “And I intend to show you a good time…” Reid jumped and moaned this time, shivering again and responding shyly to another kiss, heart pounding. Hotch smiled, running his hand slowly over to Reid's other nipple and repeating the torment. Reid whimpered and Hotch pulled away from the kiss, nipping at Reid's neck. 

Reid whined. "Aaron… please!!"

Hotch laughed. "Patience, youngling."

Reid glared. "I am NOT a youngling!"

“Does that really bother you that much?” Hotch asked, grinning. Reid just gave Hotch an annoyed look, sweat trickling down his face. Hotch laughed at that. “I guess so… alright… I’m sorry…” And as his lips traveled down Reid's neck, Hotch smeared lube over his fingers.

"... Please..." Reid sobbed, writhing. "Aaron, please..." Reid clung tightly to Hotch, panting harshly and shaking badly.

Hotch smiled and nuzzled the boy. "I love you…" he said gently. 

Reid just groaned, digging his fingernails into Hotch's shoulders. "P-please..." He managed to choke out.

"Spencer..." He sighed and cuddled the young man.

Reid whimpered. "Please... I need you... I can't take this..."

"Do you love me?"

Reid blinked and slowly looked up at Hotch, smiling slightly, but Hotch teased his erection. “Ah… Ahnn…” Hotch lowered his head and crushed his mouth to Reid’s. The young Padawan groaned loudly, panting, sweat running down his face... he was flushed and his heart was pounding.

Hotch smiled and lifted Reid's chin. "Do you love me?" He asked again, nuzzling Reid and kissing along his jaw, gently fingering his entrance. Reid whimpered and hid his face in Hotch's chest, panting so hard that he was unable to form words. Hotch smiled, burying his nose into Reid’s sweat dampened hair. "I'll always be here to protect you, and love you... We are one… A Force Bond has ensured that. I’ll ask you one more time… Do you love me?” Reid writhed and whimpered but nodded, his body hot and shaking... He unconsciously spread his legs wider, bucking his hips.

Hotch chuckled and kissed Reid heatedly. Reid's heart was pounding, filled with lust and fear... somewhere, someone inside was SCREAMING at him to resist... they could be CAUGHT! But so many OTHERS were telling that voice to shut the hell up! Reid shuddered and responded to the kiss, heatedly. Hotch slid a hand down Reid's chest, slowly... so slowly. He chuckled, his fingers playing just above the youth's member. 

Reid whimpered loudly, squirming. "Ahhh... Oh... Oh..." He gasped, eyes fluttering.

Hotch chuckled. "You want me to touch you?"

"Yes!" Reid yelped.

Hotch laughed. "Alright then..." and he leisurely took Reid in his hand and slowly stroked him. "Like this?" he purred. 

Reid groaned loudly, a shiver running through his body. "Yessss...." Reid moaned, and then gasped as fingers teased his entrance again. “AH!" Reid cried, throwing his head back. "Please!!!"

Hotch laughed and paused. "Hold still!" But then he stopped suddenly, licking his lips... and a moment later he'd slid down the boy’s body and had the youth’s penis enveloped in his mouth.

Reid yelped and jumped, but soon was writhing on the bed and fisting his hands in the Knight’s dark hair. Hotch sucked harshly, bobbing his head slowly up and down, doing everything he could to please his young lover. And then he slid two lube-coated fingers into the boy and slowly drew them in and out. Reid gasped and groaned loudly, mumbling unintelligible things and rolling his head from side to side while bucking his hips frequently. Hotch pulled away JUST before Reid could release, squeezing his shaft gently. "No no... not yet..."

"W-What?!" Reid cried in dismay. "but... but WHY?!?!"

"There’s something I would rather be doing when you cum..." Hotch purred, applying the lube to his engorged penis. Reid whimpered, flushed and sweating, and turned his glazed eyes to Hotch as the man slowly lifted Reid's legs over his shoulders, and positioned himself. "Let me in..."

Reid’s eyes fluttered closed and he reached out to his sides, fisting his hands in the blankets. Hotch smirked and slowly, slowly began pressing into Reid, ever so gently....

Reid gasped and squirmed, wincing. "Nnnh..." He groaned, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. Fear rose within him, and for a moment he thought of the Vi’Tani. But to his relief and surprise, the Force Bond grounded him. And the fear faded. The thickness that was pressing into him wasn’t cold and wriggly… it was hot and hard… He wasn’t being restrained; he was free to move around… to run his hands up his lover’s arms, across his shoulders and over his face. A serpentine appendage wasn’t being forced into his mouth and down his throat, but instead a warm tongue coaxing his own into a sensual dance back and forth between their mouths. This time, there was no shouting… no cheering or cruel taunts from a sadistic audience… there were the soft pleas that fell from his own lips, and gentle words of love and encouragement from his lover, all punctuated by gasps and moans… This time there was no despair… this time, there was joy. This time it felt right.

"Relax...." Hotch breathed kissing Reid deeply once more, sliding his tongue into the youth's mouth. Reid moaned, responding to the kiss as he savored the slight pain and immense pleasure of the penetration. Hotch slowly slid in fully, then waited. "Are you ready?" he purred pulling away from the kiss.

Reid winced and shifted a bit, then nodded. "I... I think so..." He gasped, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Hotch slowly pulled out, then pressed back in, striking Reid's prostate this time.

"AHH!!" Reid yelped, jerking and bucking his hips into Hotch's. Then he stared at Hotch in startled surprise and relief at the jolt of pleasure that had gone though him.

"That's what you and I can share. No matter WHAT has been done to us…" Hotch murmured. “You and I are one. Forever.”

Reid looked at him. "Forever?" He gasped, breathlessly.

"You're my mate..." Hotch breathed. “And this is forever."

Reid blinked and then his eyes fluttered closed. “I love you…” Reid moaned as Hotch slowly pumped in and out of his body... he turned his head and kissed him desperately, the burning need in his body driving him mad.

Hotch struck Reid's prostate every time, with amazing precision. "Come on... cum for me..." Reid yelped loudly and clung to Hotch, groaning... he was getting close... then, without warming, he fastened his teeth onto Hotch's neck, clinging tightly to him as he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure.

Hotch let out a loud moan, reaching his own climax and releasing his fluids into Reid, then carefully falling beside him. "I love you..." whispered, hugging Reid. Reid gave a small quavery moan, nuzzling up to Hotch with a small sigh... he was exhausted...

Hotch pulled up a blanket, covering Reid with it and wrapping his arms around him, protectively.

Reid let out a little coo, already falling into a doze... he curled up against Hotch, tucking his head under Hotch's chin and curling a hand under his own chin. Hotch smiled, turning his head and burying his nose into the boy’s tousled curls, and allowed sleep to claim him.

The Vi’Tani assault was no longer three weeks in the past… 

It was worlds away.


	14. Chapter 14

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

 

Hotch and Reid slept in the next morning, nestled down together under the blankets. Hotch woke when his young lover sighed and stretched, then sat up. Hotch opened his eyes and smiled, reaching out and running a hand down the boy’s spine. He grinned as he watched a shiver follow his fingers.

“Morning.” He murmured. Reid looked back at him, smiling.

“Good afternoon.” The boy greeted.

“You getting up?”

“I’m hungry.” Reid said, simply.

“… alright then. Let’s get breakfast!”

“Lunch.”

“Hush, you.”

They met the team for lunch, and the team kept shooting the pair amused glances the entire time. Towards the end of the meal, Master Tarash Virr approached them. Reid immediately smiled up at the Miraluka. Master Virr smiled at him and nodded, then turned.

“Aaron. We need to speak with you.” The man said, and immediately the team felt a spike of panic from their youngest member. Hotch glanced at Reid, but nodded and stood.

“Of course.” He said, and followed the Jedi Master. He was led to the Council, where they were all waiting for him.

Hotch bowed at the waist, the Council bowed their heads.

“… How are you doing, Aaron?” Strauss asked.

“I’m fine, actually.”

“After what happened to you?” Ryan snorted.

“Honestly… I don’t really remember much about it.” Hotch confessed. “I remember feeling some pain, but I was blocking it out. Most of my focus was on Reid; he was in trouble. I could sense that time was running out for him. Getting him out of there was my only concern.”

“And how is he doing?” Asked Master Amna Kao.

“… He’s… coping. The Bond is helping him to stay calm and grounded. He’s still recovering, but he’s very strong. He’ll be okay.”

The Council nodded.

“Aaron.” Said Master Sa’Eeya’Da. “Horan Arbel talked. He is working for Dark Jedi.”

“Are we thinking this has something to do with the Dark Jedi we have been encountering?” Hotch asked.

“It’s beginning to look like it.” Said Master Hssa Ssraa, shifting his long, serpentine lower half. “We are sending you to Corellia to find a… so-called Dark Jedi—“

“Jedi my ass…” came a low grumble from Raahn Syr’s direction.

“-- who calls himself Viper.” Master Ssraa finished, shooting the Cathar Master a look.

“As you wish.” Hotch said, nodding.

“Aaron.” Called Kitata Ree. “The Padawan will not accompany you.” Hotch turned his head sharply to stare at the Chadra-Fan.

“What?!”

“You said yourself that he is still recovering.” Said the smooth tone of Master Eesa K’Tal. “Until this Council feels that he is recovered and ready to return to duty, he will remain in the Temple.”

“… He’s not going to like that. And neither will my team.” Hotch said.

“It is for his own good.” Said Tarash Virr.

“… That and I wish to train the boy.” All eyes turned in shock to Master Kitata Ree. The tiny furry Master sat there as calm as could be. “I wish to evaluate what he is already capable of, and I feel that he is one whom I can pass on my own knowledge to.”

Hotch froze. He stared at Master Kitata Ree. It was a long time before he spoke.

“Master.” Hotch gasped, eyes wide. “Then as you say… he will stay behind.”

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MID AFTERNOON

 

”STAY BEHIND?!” 

“Spencer, calm down.” Gideon said, sternly.

“But… but… why do I have to stay?!” Reid cried, looking distressed. “Did… Did I do something?”

“No, Spence.” JJ assured him.

“Spencer.” Hotch said. “Even if you weren’t still recovering… I wouldn’t let you go with us.”

“… Because of what happened?!” Reid demanded, rage suddenly flooding through him.

“Mind you feelings, Padawan!” Rossi barked, sharply.

“… Because Master Kitata Ree wants to train you.” Hotch said. All eyes snapped to stare at the man, shocked.

“What?!” Gideon, Morgan and Prentiss all gasped. Reid blinked.

“Master Kitata Ree?” Rossi blurted. “Master Kitata Ree doesn’t train Padawans… He doesn’t even train Knights!”

“He hardly even trains Masters.” Gideon snorted.

Hotch nodded, looking Reid in the eyes. “This is an honor.” He told the apprentice. “Master Kitata Ree is possibly the most powerful Consular in the Galaxy.”

“I’ve heard that he’s one of the only Jedi in history who can create a Force Storm.” Garcia gasped.

“… He can.” Rossi said with a nod. 

Hotch looked at Reid, who now looked intrigued. “He doesn’t train others often, Spencer. And he has NEVER trained anyone other than other Masters. And here he has offered to train you. I’ll not allow you to pass up this opportunity.”

“Nor will I.” Gideon said, firmly. Reid stared around at his team, and all of them gave him equally firm looks.

“… Then I will stay.” He finally said. “And I will learn from Master Kitata Ree.”

“Make us proud, Sweet Cream.” Garcia said, kissing her fingertip and pressing it to his forehead.

And in the morning, Reid stood on the steps of the Jedi Temple with several of the Masters from the Council, seeing the Team of to Corellia. Reid smiled as he was pounced by Prentiss, JJ and Garcia, all three of them hugging him tightly. Morgan gave him an affectionate punch in the shoulder, and Rossi gripped his shoulder. Gideon shared a one-armed hug with the Padawan, and then Reid met Hotch. The pair stared at each other, before embracing.

“Take care of yourself.” Reid said, anxiously.

“Train well.” Hotch told him. “Give your training with Master Kitata Ree your full devotion. He is wise and very powerful. He is so strong in the Force, that while he’s not immortal, at eighty years old, he has lived twice the lifespan of his kind. Be mindful of this and give him the respect he deserves. When he’s talking to you, kneel so that you are at his eye level.”

“Yessir. I’ll make you proud.” Reid said with a nod, and then smiled at Jordan Todd. “Take care of them, please.” He told her, and she smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” She said, and the team boarded the shuttle that would take them to the landing pad. Garcia hung back, and pounced Reid again. 

“Be good, Sweet Cream.” She told him, kissing his cheek and holding his hands within her own. 

“I will.” Reid nodded, and Garcia turned and hurried to join the team. Reid lifted a hand in farewell, and he met eyes with Hotch. 

And suddenly, soft words ghosted over the elder’s mind.

‘I already miss you…’ Hotch froze, eyes wide as the hatch closed.

And on the steps of the Temple, Reid froze when his lover’s voice whispered into his mind, ‘Spencer… I miss you too. I love you.’ And then the shuttle left. Once it was gone, Reid looked down and slowly opened his hand to see what Garcia had pressed into it. In his palm sat two stones. Reid blinked when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he looked up at Master Tarash Virr. 

“I see she gave you Lightsaber Focusing Crystals.”

“Yes.” Reid said with a nod. “My Lightsaber was lost in the Vi’Tani pit. I have to make a new one.” Tarash Virr smiled.

“Come, Little Brother. It’s time to eat.”

Reid didn’t eat much of his breakfast… he found himself incredibly lonely, sitting all by himself at the spot at the table where he and the team usually sat. Once he had finished eating, he made his way to the Hall of the Thousand Fountains were several Jedi were meditating. He found himself a little spot off on its own and settled down on the floor, closing his eyes and trying to let go of all thoughts so that he could let the Force flow though him and help replenish his strength which still wasn’t up to his usual standards.

But as he tried to meditate, he found himself unable to focus on anything but Aaron… And then, he found himself watching a hazy image of walking across the landing pad towards the BAU, Rossi, Morgan and Jordan in front of him. He felt a sadness… a longing… and then he realized that he was seeing through Hotch’s eyes and feeling the man’s emotions… He smiled.

‘I am with you...’ He thought gently. ‘Do not be sad.’ Then he felt surprise.

‘Spencer?’

‘I love you.’

Slowly, a smile came over the man’s face.

“What’s up?” Morgan asked him.

“Spencer is… talking to me.” Hotch said.

“Through the bond?” Gideon asked. “As in… actual words?”

“Yes.” Hotch said with a nod.

“Force Bonds are rare. Bonds in which those involved being able to actually talk to each other is even more rare.” Gideon said.

“Their Bond is growing stronger day by day.” Rossi said.

“So are the other Bonds between us.” JJ said, walking by. The three men blinked after her.

“… She’s right.” Rossi shrugged, grinning.

“Welcome back, Master Jedi!” Announced K3-V1N.

“Thanks, Kevin.” Morgan said, grinning. 

“If everyone will please take their seats, we will be cleared for take off momentarily.”

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

 

Reid opened his eyes and stopped his meditation when he sensed Kitata Ree approach. He stood to greet him.

“Padawan.” He said. “It’s lunch time. And after, we begin.”

“Yes, Master.” Reid nodded, and he accompanied the tiny Jedi Master to lunch. And to his surprise, Kitata Ree scrambled into a seat across the table from him. 

“Tell me, Padawan.” The Chadra Fan chittered. “What is the difference between powers of the Dark Side and the Light Side?”

Reid blinked. “There is no difference.” He finally responded. “The difference is in HOW the Force Wielder uses it and the intentions behind it. There are certain abilities that are normally favored by Users of the Dark Side over those who follow the Light, but like the Force itself, no ability is inherently good or evil.”

“Well said.” Kitata Ree complimented with a nod. “This in mind, I am going to be teaching you a few techniques that most consider to be of the Dark Side.”

“… Really?” Reid asked, eyes wide. “… Why?”

“Because I feel that you are someone who can be trusted to use them properly, not abuse them.”

“… Thank you, Master.” Reid gasped. “I… I am honored.”

“Our first focus will be on something called Force Potency. This allows you to more power from the Force to strengthen offensive attacks.” And Kitata Ree began to explain how to use this ability.

 

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO CORELLIA

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

Hotch lay on his bunk and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Spencer. He missed him. Who would have know that the small blindfolded child that the slavers had would have captured his heart and brought him to the point where he would break the Jedi Code and form a powerful Force Bond…? He never thought that he would ever share his body and his bed with another again…

He closed his eyes, thinking of each and every time they had shared themselves with each other, and he found himself moaning slightly. Before his mind’s eye was his lover, tossing his head and arching his back as he cried out in pleasure. 

Hissing, he slipped his hand into his pants and stroked his length, lifting his hips slightly. He grit his teeth and groaned as he thought about how wonderful it felt, burying himself to the hilt within his lover’s body… He stroked his erection as he remembered the tight channel, hot and slick and pulsing… He thought about the heady scent that would overtake him when he buried his nose into the boy’s hair…

He reached a hand back and fisted it in his pillow, craning his neck and lifting his hips into his hand.

 

In the training grounds, Reid’s concentration faltered as a wave of lust overcame him. He squeaked and stumbled, eyes wide and face red. Kitata Ree looked up, blinking at the suddenly horrified Padawan.

“Something wrong?” The tiny Master asked.

“Uh… no. Sorry. Just… having trouble focusing.”

“Do you need a break?” Kitata Ree asked. “You cannot push yourself. You are still recovering.”

“I… Yes, actually… I feel tired.”

“Very well. We shall reconvene after breakfast tomorrow. Go rest, then eat. And then I want you to meditate before you sleep.”

“Yes, Master.” Reid said, and bowed as Kitata Ree left the room. Then he whirled.

 

‘AARON!!!’ Hotch jumped at the sudden shout into his head, yelping as his startled jerk resulted in an overly hard tug of his manhood. ‘How am I supposed to focus on my training with you in my head doing… doing… THAT?!?’

To Reid’s dismay, the reply was a chuckle.

‘You can always… help me finish.’ Hotch suggested. Reid bowed his head to hide his blush as he hurried down the corridor. He turned a corner and ducked to avoid getting smacked in the face by the tip of the tail of one of the Na’Vi Masters who had helped him through his withdrawal.

“Padawan. How are you?” Asked the larger of the two. Reid turned gave them a little one handed wave as he walked backwards.

“Fine, thank you.” He said, giving them his trademark innocent smile.

“Where are you off to?” Asked the other Na’vi, giving him an amused smile.

“Take a nap.” Reid said. “I’m tired.”

“Away with you, then. Don’t push yourself too far. Listen to your body.”

“Yes, Master.” Reid said.

“And watch where you’re going.” Called the other Na’Vi, eyes widening suddenly. Reid moved to turn around, but he didn’t manage it in time. He stumbled into Eesa K’tal, getting tangled in her long legs that were almost as long as he was tall.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, peering down at the boy she was stumbling over. Reid finally managed to move back, and he stared up at her. She blinked large, dark eyes, then smiled. “Hello, Padawan.”

“I’m SO sorry, Master K’Tal!” He blurted and she blinked, turning and looking at the Na’Vi, who were laughing.

“You are forgiven.” She said, laying her hand on his head. 

“Let’s not walk down the hall backwards.” Strauss drawled from beside Master Eesa K’Tal, and Reid shrunk away when Master Bre Mong stared him down.

“Unless it is an exercise in Force Sight.” Amna Kao said with an amused smile, and she, Bre Mong, Eesa K’tal and Strauss went on their way, Masters Kao and K’Tal smiling and waving at him. Reid watched them go, then turned and ran to Hotch’s room, locking the door behind him.

‘… What happened?’ Hotch asked. ‘You were embarrassed… I could feel it.’ 

‘I just humiliated myself in front of four Councilwomen by almost tripping Master Eesa K’Tal.’ Reid snorted, and Hotch chuckled. ‘Are you still… y’know…?’

‘Yes…’

‘Uhg… Great... Well, I need to rest. Think you can finish?’

‘Think you can help?’

‘… What?!’

‘At the risk of sounding like Garcia… talk dirty to me…’

‘W-What?! NO!’

‘You’re blushing. I can feel it.’

‘Hotch!’

‘Spencer… touch yourself.’

‘Why?!’

‘I want to hear you moan…’

‘Aaron! No! I need to rest!’

‘You can rest after.’

‘This is NOT… it… just… aargh!’

‘Are you getting hard?’

‘No. No I’m not.’

Slowly Hotch grinned, and then focused on sending a wave of lust to his lover.

‘AH!!! AARON!!!’

‘Come on, Spencer… Don’t make me do it again…’

‘You’re acting like a Hutt drooling over a Twi’Lek dancer!!!’

‘Spencer… I’m trying to get off, please don’t make me think of Hutts right now… I’d much rather think of you… naked… hard…’

‘HOTCH!’

‘… Writhing beneath me… Moaning my name…’

‘AARON!’

‘… That works too… screaming my name as you cum…’ Hotch grinned at the whimper. ‘Please Spencer… need you…’

Reid sighed, shrugging off his robe and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling off his boots.

‘Well?’

Smiling and shaking his head, he removed his belt, trousers and tunic, and slid under the blankets, nestling down and closing his eyes. It wasn’t until then that his exhaustion really caught up with him.

‘What do you want me to say?’ He asked with a small smile. ‘That I find you arousing… it makes my blood race when you pin me down with the weight of your body? That I’m lying naked in your bed, savoring your scent?’ The response Reid got from his lover was a groan, and a rush of ecstasy. ‘… Can I go to sleep now?’ 

‘… nnnh… y-yeah… Yeah, I’m good.’ Hotch sighed, basking in the post-orgasmic bliss. Reid giggled to himself, shaking his head and burrowing down into the covers.

‘I love you…’

‘Love you too, baby…’ Hotch sighed, and the two Jedi slipped into sleep, Reid slowly twirling his Padawan braid around his finger.


	15. Chapter 15

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE MORNING

 

Spencer Reid stood in the middle of the training ground, staring down several small round droids that floated around him.

“Ready?” Asked Master Tarash Virr from where he was standing with Kitata Ree, Amna Kao and Hssa Sssraa.

“… I… I can’t have my Lightsaber for the first few times?!” Reid squeaked.

“Where IS you Lightsaber, Padawan?” Master Hssa Sssraa asked, flicking the end of his tail.

“… I… it… it’s on… it’s on Carosi… it was destroyed in the Vi’Tani pit.” Reid admitted, fidgeting with his Padawan braid.

“And where is your NEW one?” Asked Amna Kao, flipping her head-tresses off of her shoulder.

“It’s not complete, Master Kao…” Reid mumbled, drooping.

“Then you have no Lightsaber TO use, Little Brother.” Master Virr said, his lip quirking up in mild amusement.

Reid let out a sigh of resignation. 

“Then begin.” Kitata Ree said, and Reid nodded. Hssa Sssraa waved a hand and the little floating remotes began to move around Reid. He slid one foot back and to the side, closing his eyes and Seeing the remotes with the Force. He raised his hands, then whirled. One fired a weak blaster shot. Reid was ready for it, and he blocked it with the palm of his hand. The shot ricocheted off of an invisible barrier an inch from his hand. He whirled and blocked another shot, then another and another. Then one hit him in the back of the leg.

“AAH!” He yelped, eyes flying open. “OW!” Another hit him in the chest, and then he stumbled as another struck him in the back.

“CONCENTRATE! Don’t just protect you hands!!!” Master Kao barked. 

Reid nodded, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes again, doing as he was told. Another shot. He deflected it with his hand again. 

Kitata Ree nodded to Hssa Sssraa, and the Master waved a hand. The blaster fire began coming faster. Reid grit his teeth, and Maser Virr smiled when a shot ricocheted off of Reid’s left shoulder.

“Good.” Hssa Sssraa complimented. 

“Hmm…” Reid mused, contemplating how the ricochet had felt… Then he smiled and dropped his hands.

Tarash Virr grinned as the blaster bolts began to bounce off of the young Jedi.

“Don’t get too confident.” Amna Kao warned, and a moment later the power and frequency of the blasts increased. Reid set his jaw and took up a fighting stance again, starting to block the shots with his hands, but he didn’t try to deflect every shot like that. The Masters watched as the session got harder and harder, and then, finally, Reid let out a cry as he was unable to deflect a shot with the Force. This was followed by another, and another, and soon he was struck all over. When he stumbled to his knees, the remotes ceased their fire and Master Virr walked over, offering him a hand to his feet.

“Want to try again?” He asked.

“… Not really?” Reid said, weakly. Master Virr chuckled.

“That’s fine. There’s something else I want to go over with you today.” Kitata Ree announced, shuffling over. “The Force Resistance.”

“What’s that?” Reid asked.

“It offers some protections from direct Force attacks.” Said Master Virr. Reid immediately froze, eyes wide as Master Virr hurried away from his side, and Hssa Sssraa slithered out of the way while Master Kao backed away with an amused smile.

“… Direct… Force Attacks?” He squeaked.

“Yes.” Said Kitata Ree. “I hear you once blocked Force Lightning… Let’s see that.” The tiny Master raised his clawed hands in an offensive stance and Reid’s eyes widened…

“… Oh shit.”

 

PLANET: CORELLIA

LOCATION: STARPORT IN THE CAPITOL CITY OF CORONET

TIME: AFTERNOON

 

The team disembarked from their ship, and this time, Jordan was with them. Garcia was staying behind to work with the local authorities so that she could access the city’s surveillance systems and keep an eye on her team at all times, especially since it seemed that the Dark Jedi were hunting them down…

“All right…” Hotch said, looking at his team. “Emily and Morgan with me. We’re going to go find this… Viper. JJ, Jordan, Rossi and Gideon… I want you to find out anything you can about the presence of Dark Jedi here, and any connection they may have with the Slavers.”

The three Jedi and the Force Sensitive Pilot nodded, and the group split up.

Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan all headed to the Port Authority. There they inquired about Viper, and were told where to go… And so they went. It was in a less than savory neighborhood that they found a place called “The Viper’s Nest”. They walked in and heard a voice in a large room. They moved to the doorway. 

A man with short hair and goatee was standing before an audience of about a dozen people of various species. He was wearing a long black cloak in the Jedi style, only it was lined in purple and had a shimmer to it. He was wearing a white shirt underneath with a dramatic decorative collar and a wide black and silver belt. The Jedi Knights noted the Lightsaber on his belt. He was wearing black pants with purple stripes down the side, and shiny black boots lined with silver buckles.

The three Jedi listened to what the man was saying.

“—no matter what the Jedi Council on Coruscant says, the ability to use the Force is available to EVERYONE, whether you’re “Force Sensitive”, as they call it, or not. I say, why let the JEDI—“ And he spat the word with disdain, “—tell us who can and can’t use the Force? I learned to use it without their help, teachings or approval. AFTER they had denied to promote me from Initiate to Padawan and denied me the chance to be apprenticed to a Master. The expelled me from the Order saying that I wasn’t “Jedi material”… Apparently I shouldn’t be able to use the Force. And yet here I am. And I can use it. And I can teach YOU to use it too.” He raised his eyed and spotted the three Knights in the doorway, and he smirked. “Whether the Jedi approve or not…” The students turned and stared at the three Jedi, eyes wide. “Well well well… The Order intends to shut me down?”

“That’s not why we’re here.” Morgan said, though his contempt for Viper was obvious.

“We’re not here to shut you down.” Hotch clarified. “We’re here because you may have information that can help us.”

“And… why would I help you?”

“… Finish your class.” Hotch said. “We’ll wait in your office.” And he, Morgan and Emily walked away and headed into Viper’s office.

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

“As you know, the Lightsaber has been the weapon of Jedi Knights for thousands of years.” Master Eesa K’Tal moved across the room with an elegant stride, towering over all of the students. She watched the young Initiates who were learning to construct their first Lightsaber, and as a Master Artisan, it was her job to teach them. “There is no hurry to complete your weapon.” And she looked at two Initiates who had just made a bet on who could finish their weapon first. “While you can make one in a few days, a properly constructed Lightsaber could take over a month.” 

“A Lightsaber can hold up to three crystals… for your first weapons, you will only use one.” And with the wave of her hand, several trays floated across the room and came to rest before the students, each tray bearing several dozen crystals. The students began to clamor for the crystals. 

“Remember the colors. You should choose the color that represents the class you wish to pursue, but you do not have to. Should you wish to do so, however, remember the colors; Blue for Guardians, Yellow for Sentinels, Green for Consulars.” The Kaminoan Master said in her smooth lyrical voice, drawing out every sound with elegance, just as she did her every move. 

“Can we change colors later?” A student asked.

“Yes.”

“Can we have a DIFFERENT color?” Another child asked.

“Should you come across one of the rarer colors, of course.”

“Of course.” Master K’Tal said, smiling. “As you know, Masters Bre Mong and Raahn Syr bear orange blades. Yes?” She looked at another student who had her hand up.

“What color is your blade, Master?” A little girl asked. Master K’Tal smiled and drew out the long hilt of her saber, a full foot and a half long. She activated her blade, and it erupted from the concave disc at the end of the hilt, gleaming silver. The blade was exceptionally long to match up with her height. She let the students admire her blade for a moment before she deactivated it and tucked it into her long, silvery white robes.

“Now… it is time to choose…” And she waved a hand at the crystals waiting for the students. “Take care when selecting your Focusing Crystal. The quality of the crystal defines the quality of the blade. A crystal with flaws will produce a flawed blade. This also applies to how you set the focusing crystal. Remember… there are occasions when a Jedi’s fate is decided by their blade. You do NOT want your blade to fail you when you need it.” And so the students began to carefully select their Focusing Crystal for their first Lightsabers. Smiling, Master K’Tal turned and made her way over to a corner where a lone figure was hunched over a work bench.

She watched silently for a long time at the delicate work that was being put into a pair of Lightsabers. After a long while, the worker sighed and set his tool down, pulling off his goggles and rolling his shoulders.

“Padawan?” Called Master Eesa K’Tal.

“Master.” Reid greeted, blinking up at her.

“Your construction is very… interesting. What is the point of the grooves and notches at the end of them?” She asked.

Reid smiled and picked up the two hilts that he had been working on. He held them up and pressed the bottoms together. The slender end of one fit into the hollow end of the other and with a twist, Master K’Tal heard several clicks as the two hilts locked together to become the longer handle of a Double Bladed Lightsaber.

“… Impressive, young one.” She said with a nod, then looked down at the two Focusing Crystals Reid had set aside. “Where did you get them?”

“Garcia gave them to me.”

“Interesting.”

“… It’s my favorite color.” Reid admitted with a small smile as she picked them up and inspected them.

“Flawless.” The Master said. “These will make you an extraordinary blade… I look forward to seeing your completed weapon, Padawan. Carry on.” And she set the crystals down and returned to her students. Reid turned back to his work, glancing at the four other crystals he had set aside. He had never made a Lightsaber with three crystals in each… but he was now. The others he had collected from the Crystal Caves on Dantooine, always intending to upgrade his Lightsaber before he lost it. Now that he was constructing new weapons, he had every intention of giving them every upgrade he could. He had only the finest quality of Focusing Lenses and Power Cells. 

He had learned from Master Artisan Eesa K’Tal herself how to craft a Lightsaber. And his uniquely brilliant mind allowed him to excel at the task. Like her, he could make a high quality Lightsaber in days, partially because he had already collected the highest quality parts. 

He smiled.

He couldn’t wait to complete his new Lightsabers…

 

PLANET: CORELLIA

LOCATION: THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE

TIME: MID AFTERNOON

 

Darth Dualath, Amanda, sat in his chair overlooking the cockpit of the ship, The Eye of Providence. He was leaning to the side, resting his weight on his elbow and absently twirling a lock of dark brown hair around his finger, a maniacal smirk on his lips.

“Where are the Jedi?” He asked. 

“… Reports say that they have split up. Three are at Viper’s place. The other four are on the move.” Answered one of the crew at a terminal off to the side.

“Where is the Padawan?” He asked.

“… No sightings, Lord Dualath.” The man said. The young Sith Lord’s eyes flashed.

“What.” He demanded, his voice low and silken… dangerous. The crew grew silent…

“The Padawan isn’t with either group.” The man said again. Slowly, Amanda stood. 

“… Put me through to Randal Garner on Coruscant.” And he turned to the Hologram platform. 

A moment later, the scarred figure of Randal Garner appeared, immediately kneeling.

“Lord Dualath.” Greeted the man in a raspy voice, keeping his head bowed.

“… Did you see the Black Asp of Uvena depart?” Amanda asked.

“I did, my Lord.”

“Did you see who boarded?”

“I have the security footage.”

“Play it.” Amanda commanded, and a moment later the hologram of the spy was replaced with the arched entrance to the BAU’s platform. The shuttle arrived. When the door opened, Morgan and Garcia appeared, talking and laughing. Then came JJ and Emily, followed by Rossi and Gideon. And after another moment, Hotch disembarked. Alone. The shuttle left.

Garner reappeared. Amanda’s eyes were blazing.

“… Find Gideon’s Padawan.” He snapped.

“Yes, My Lord.” Garner said, and bowed low. The connection was terminated. Amanda took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair and then leaned back, eyes smoldering.

“… Get me Cyrus. Tell him we need to fine tune the details to prepare his trap…”

 

PLANET: CORELLIA

LOCATION: VIPER’S NEST

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

Viper walked into his office, paused in the doorway, and smirked.

“So.” He said, amused arrogance filling his tone. “What can I do for the Jedi Order?”

Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss stared at him for a while. 

“Horan Arbel.” Morgan finally said.

“… Arbel. What about him?” Viper asked.

“He is in the custody of the Republic. Arrested for Slave Trading.” Hotch said. “And he told US to come talk to you.”

“Ah.”

“Apparently, you know things.” Prentiss added. Smirking, Viper sauntered over to her, eyeing her up and down.

“I know a lot of things.” He offered. “But what I DON’T know is… how a beauty like you can waste herself on the Jedi Order…”

Prentiss snorted and rolled her eyes.

A moment later, Viper found himself stumbling backwards and facing Hotch, who was now standing between him and the woman.

“Do you know about the Slave Ring?”

“… Maybe.” Viper said, smirking. “But knowledge is power… and information isn’t cheap.”

“Meaning?” Morgan asked.

“… How much is this information worth to you?” Viper asked.

“How much are you willing to give it up for?”

“How much are you willing to give for it?” Viper countered.

“We know that this Slave Ring is in league with Dark Jedi.” Hotch said, as if the exchange between Morgan and Viper had never happened. “As it is, we have encountered several Dark Jedi as we have worked this case. And we need answers. We need to find the source of all of this. Who is behind the Slavers, who is behind the Dark Jedi, and why have they joined forces.”

“And… Arbel told you I know?” 

“And you will tell us.” Hotch growled.

“… No.” Viper said, smirking.

“No?” Emily echoed, amazed at the man’s nerve (and arrogance).

Viper laughed. “So what if I do know? Knowing gives me an advantage. You think I’m going to give that up?”

“… We can always bring you in.” Morgan said in a low tone. “And you can talk to the Council.”

Viper glared. “I don’t answer to the Council.” He snorted. “I am not a part of your precious Order, you have no authority over me.” He gave each of the three Jedi a firm stare in turn. 

“Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to work.”

“Didn’t you just finish?” Prentiss asked.

“Teaching is only part of my work.” Viper snorted. “The other part is finding students.” Then he moved towards Prentiss again.

“Looked to me like you already have full classes.” She told him, and he smirked.

“Maybe it’s time I hire on a teaching partner…” He chuckled. “I’m sure you would be… up for the job?” 

Prentiss stared at him, and then her lips turned up in a disbelieving smile as she let out a soft “Hah”. Then she shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Well… if you ever chance your mind, you know where to find me. I’m sure you can show yourselves out.” And he turned his back on them. After a moment, the three Jedi left.

“… Please tell me we are NOT giving up on that guy.” Prentiss said, as they left the building.

“We’re just getting started.” Hotch said with a smirk.

Not long after, Viper sat down at his communications console. A moment later, he was looking at a pale face with messy dark hair and eyes gleaming with madness.

“Lord Dualath.” He greeted. “I just had a meeting with—“

“I know.” Amanda said, lip curling in a sneer. “They WILL return. When they do, I want you to let some information… slip.”

“What would you have me do, My Lord?” Viper asked, and Amanda smirked.

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE EVENING

 

Master Tarash Virr walked into the Lightsaber Workshop and turned to the single, solitary figure hunched over a workstation. The blind Jedi walked across the room.

“Little Brother.” He called, and Reid paused, then turned and looked up.

“Tarash? Hi.”

“You never came to dinner.”

“Dinner? Already?”

“It is well past bed time, young one.” Master Virr said with a smile.

“It is?!” Reid blurted, looking startled. “Oh… wow. It’s dark.” Master Virr chuckled and laid a hand on Reid’s shoulder. 

“To bed with you, Youngling.”

“I am NOT a youngling!” Reid snarled, and Master Virr grinned. “And besides… I’m almost finished!”

“This Lightsaber must be something indeed, for you to have never shown up for your training session with Kitata Ree.” Master Virr said. Reid’s tool clattered to the desk.

“Oh! OH!!! Oh, no, I—“

“Calm yourself, Padawan.” Maser Virr said with a smile. “Master K’Tal covered for you.”

“… Covered for me?!” Reid cried, appalled. 

“She told Master Kitata Ree that you were completely absorbed and that she didn’t feel it was appropriate to disturb you as you were so devoted to your work… Master Kitata Ree came in and watched you for a while.”

Reid groaned and let his head fall to his work table with a thump.

“… You… accomplished a LOT.” Master Virr said, staring down at Reid’s Lightsaber mid-construction. “But you must rest.” And he reached out and drew down the cover, protecting Reid’s workspace until he returned to it. Reid’s lifted a hand as the cover fell, and the six crystals on the table flew into his waiting hand. He tucked them into his robes and stood, stretching. Master Virr smiled at the boy’s groan as his joints creaked and popped after spending all day hunched over his workspace.

“Away with you, Little Brother. Rest. And report to the training grounds right after breakfast.”

“I will. Thank you, Tarash. Good night.” Reid said with a nod, and he left the work space. He made his way to Hotch’s quarters again, bathing and curling up in the man’s bed, briefly wondering if anyone had noticed that he hadn’t been sleeping in the Apprentice Dormitories. As he lay there, he closed his eyes and reached out across the Force Bond, trying to talk to his lover… but he had no luck; Aaron was too far away…

Reid sighed and curled up tightly, feeling the crushing loneliness weighing down on him. But eventually exhaustion managed to overtake him and he slipped into sleep, winding his Padawan braid around his finger.


	16. Chapter 16

PLANET: CORELLIA

LOCATION: THRANTA WING CANTINA

TIME: LATE NIGHT

 

Emily Prentiss and Jordan Todd swept through the door off the busy Cantina, Emily flicking her fingers at the Bouncer and Mind Tricking him into not noticing them. Once inside, she looked around and her eyes fell on Viper who was speaking to a group of people, waving his hand and floating his drink into his fingers. After a few minutes, he glanced up, and his eyes fell on Prentiss. 

Prentiss smirked and folded her arms and stuck her hip out, watching his eyes roam over her body, hidden beneath the tight, shiny black pants and ruby red top under a black jacket that her Lightsaber was hidden inside. 

After a moment, he left the men he was speaking to and walked over to her.

“Well, well… following me?”

“You have something I want.” She answered, smirking.

“I’m sure I have several things you want…” Viper chuckled, moving closer.

“So… this is the guy?” He blinked and turned to look at Jordan. She had black boots with dark brown form fitting pants and a turquoise top. Her blaster pistol was at her hip. She eyed Viper up and down. “… What is he? Other than flamboyant?” 

“Good question.” Emily said, sipping her drink. “He’s not Jedi.”

“… He’s too frilly to be a Sith.” Jordan snorted. Viper gave her a look. 

 

Morgan burst out laughing, Garcia beside him. Hotch glanced at them.

“Focus, please.” Gideon called, sternly.

“Oh, come on, Gideon… how can you NOT find this funny?!” Morgan asked. “Those two are hilarious!”

“We’re not tuning in to a comedy act.” Gideon said.

“… Stick in the mud.” 

“I heard that.”

“You were meant to.”

Gideon turned and glared.

“SHH!” Rossi ordered everyone.

 

“Face it. You’re attracted to me.” Viper said, grinning.

“… No.” Emily said, smiling. “Not at all.”

“You are.” Viper laughed. “You just don’t want to admit it. That and the Jedi forbids you to pursue romantic relationships. You are MARRIED to the Order. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Life isn’t all fun and games.” Jordan snorted, eyeing Viper.

“It can be.” Viper argued.

“People like you can pursue a life of fun and games only because there are people like us who are fighting to protect the right for people to live their lives how they want to live.” Emily debated. “So basically, you can do what you do because of me.”

“… Riiight.” Viper drawled, looking mildly annoyed with her words.

“And here you can’t return the favor and point us in the right direction.”

“You haven’t earned it.” Viper said, disgruntled. “Now if you will excuse me…” And he left, gathering his potential students and they left. Jordan and Emily glanced at each other, then followed.

 

“… Jason. With me.” Hotch said, and quickly left the BAU. Gideon blinked, then followed. They ended up back at Viper’s Nest, standing in the doorway with Emily and Jordan.

“So… as I was saying…” Viper called over his shoulder, “In my classes, you can begin the process of learning to wield the power known as The Force. We’ve all heard rumors of what the Force can do… move things with your mind… enhance your own physical abilities… even dominate the minds of others…”

“What about that… Lightning thing that the Jedi can do?!” One student called.

“Now THAT…” Viper said, turning and pointing a finger at the man, “Is EXTREMELY advanced. That’s not something you would be able to learn any time soon, but eventually it IS a possibility. But for now, you can learn the basics.”

“What ARE the basics?” Someone called.

“THAT is the first lesson for anyone who enrolls in the class.” Viper answered.

“… What can YOU do?” Someone else asked.

Viper smirked and moved away from the group. Then he whirled and threw his hand out and everyone was knocked flat on their asses. The people, once they recovered, stood and applauded. 

But a moment later, laughter was heard. Everyone turned to the Jedi in the doorway. The two women were laughing.

“Here for the demonstration?” Viper asked, looking a bit angry.

“We are.” Gideon said with a nod. “Your skills are… very impressive for someone with no proper training.”

“No proper training?” Viper snorted, sauntering over with an arrogant swagger. He looked to his potential students. “Let me translate. ‘For someone who was not trained by the Jedi’, am I right? You people think that only you can use the Force…”

Gideon gave the man a good natured smile and shook his head. “Not at all. Many can use the Force. Some have a more natural affinity for it… a lot of the time it becomes a question of whether one SHOULD be trained to use the Force. That is why the Jedi did not accept YOU for further training, Paul.” 

Viper froze, eyes wide. 

“Arrogance is not a desirable quality. And when we could see it so clearly, even in a child of seven… That is why the Jedi did not allow a Master to take you as a Padawan Learner.” Gideon said.

“And who are you!” Viper demanded.

“Master Gideon.” The Jedi said, and looked around at the potential students. “I suggest you leave.”

“Or, if you enroll in class, I can teach you to defend yourself against the Jedi bullies.” Viper announced.

“Giving them that idea will get them killed if they pick a fight with the wrong person.” Hotch said, his voice ringing harshly through the room. He looked at the potential students. “Not even Jedi Masters are invincible. This man’s teaching methods and ideology are dangerous.”

“So the Jedi are trying to silence me.” Viper hissed, and a moment later was brandishing a red Lightsaber.

“Jason? You want to?” Hotch asked.

“The honor is yours.” Gideon chuckled and stepped back. Hotch sighed and turned, approaching Viper. In the blink of an eye, Viper’s Lightsaber clattered to the floor across the room and Viper himself was pinned to the wall three feet off of the floor. Hotch had never come within ten feet of the man.

“Jedi Bullies!” Shouted one of the potential students, and the young man moved forwards. With the flick of a wrist, all of the potential students found themselves swept across the floor and pinned to the wall, courtesy of the Team Leader.

“You want to hear about bullies?” Emily asked, looking at the potential students. “There is a massive ring of Slave Traders operating right now through the Republic. Bullies who take men, women and children, tear them away from each other and sell them into slavery. And this man has information about it that he won’t tell us. Because he feels that the knowledge gives him an advantage. He’s trying to profit off of the pain and suffering of innocents. Is this really a guy you want to learn ANY thing from?”

And Hotch released the potential students. Murmuring to themselves they quickly left, shooting despicable looks at Viper the whole way.

“Wonder how long until the story of what you’re doing gets around?” Jordan said, smirking up at Viper.

“You’ll drive away all my students!” Viper cried.

“That’s right. We’ll hang around and drive away each and every one of them.” Hotch snarled, glaring. 

“Unless you give us a reason to leave.” Gideon added, calmly.

“… Fine!” The man snapped, and Hotch lowered him to the ground. “… Cilpar. Go to Cilpar. You’ll find answers there.”

“What’s there?” Hotch demanded.

“… A Dark Jedi outpost.”

The Jedi stared at Viper for a moment, then turned and left. Viper straightened out his clothing and tried to summon his Lightsaber to his hand. It only made it halfway across the room before he gave up and went to pick it up himself.

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE MORNING

 

Reid stared at Master Erin Strauss standing before him, looking very disgruntled.

“Ready to try the Force Affliction technique?” Master Kitata Ree asked, and Reid nodded. “Alright then. Focus on your target. Whenever you are ready, young apprentice. Erin… try to refrain from protecting yourself. Again.”

Reid nodded and raised his hand, focusing on Strauss, who was sending Kitata Ree a sharp glare. Then, he reached out with the Force. She blinked. She blinked again. Then, she was overcome with a weakness, and her posture slouched. She looked tired… weary… She winced slightly. Her next wince was more pronounced. Then she grimaced and went pale. Then she stumbled slightly, pressing a hand to her stomach.

“Control, Padawan.” Kitata Ree said, firmly. “Ease up.” Reid did as he was told and Strauss took a deep breath, some color returning to her face as she straightened a bit.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a messenger ran in.

“Masters!”

“AH!” Reid yelped, startled, and Strauss’ eyes widened as a sudden rush of Force Energy from Reid washed over her. Kitata Ree quirked an eyebrow as the woman performed a spectacular example of projectile vomit all over the training ground floor.

“Oh!” Reid gasped, eyes wide in horror. “I… I am SO sorry!” 

Strauss just waved him away as she stumbled out of the training grounds, holding her stomach. Tarash Virr snickered to himself, watching her go. Reid just looked at Kitata Ree, distressed.

“I’m sorry…” He whimpered, and the Chadra-Fan chattered a laugh.

“Your power is fine. It’s your control you need to focus on.” He said, then turned to the messenger that had startled Reid. “Yes?”

“Message from Aaron Hotchner.” The messenger said, and Reid perked up. When Kitata Ree and Tarash Virr hurried away he followed, eager for news about his team… they had been gone for nearly a week, and he missed them.

The Masters went to the Council Room and the doors closed. Reid stood further down the corridor and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, focusing.

In the Council Chamber, a life sized hologram of Aaron Hotchner bowed to the Council.

“We are now leaving Corellia.” He told them.

“You made contact with the man who calls himself ‘Viper’?” Strauss asked.

“We uh… we did… we… Ma’am, are you okay?” Hotch asked, frowning at her pale complexion.

Tarash Virr broke into coughs that didn’t quite cover his laughter. Several Masters stared at the Miraluka.

“Fine.” Strauss growled, glaring at Tarash Virr.

“Viper told us about a Dark Jedi Outpost on Cilpar.” Hotch said. “We’re heading there now.”

Out in the corridor, Reid drooped… why wasn’t the team coming to pick him up first?!

“If this truly is a Dark Jedi Academy,” Hotch continued, “Then we will NOT act. We will report it and await reinforcements from the Order and the Republic.”

“Keep us apprised of the situation.” Master Max Ryan said with a nod.

“One more thing.” Hotch said. “You may want to do something about Viper. While he may not be a Dark Jedi, the message he preaches is close enough to their beliefs. I’m not saying we should take him down, but I do think it’s worth investigating.”

“… Understood.” Said the Raahn Syr, the Cathar Master Shadow. “I will go personally.” And his ears tilted back at the idea of hunting down the Dark Side, as was his specialty… (AN: Jedi Shadows hunt Dark Jedi)

“Anything else, Aaron?” Strauss asked.

“Nothing more to report.” Hotch said, then turned to Master Kitata Ree. “Gideon is wondering how his Padawan is doing.”

“Physically, the Padawan is recovered.” Said Master Noria. “His body has healed and his energy is restored. His mind and heart are still healing.”

“That was my concern in leaving him behind.” Hotch confessed, folding his arms and frowning. “After his ordeal, it would be BEST if he had the support of those close to him. And instead, we have left him behind.”

“The moment we are ready to release him into field duty again, we will let you know.” Soothed Master Eesa K’Tal. “He longs to rejoin you. We can all see it. He was not happy about being left behind. But we could not allow him to go with you as he was.”

“I understand that fully, Master K’Tal.” Hotch said with a nod. “How is his training?”

“He is doing VERY well.” Kitata Ree said. “He is a prodigy. He learns techniques very quickly. As you told us, the one thing he must learn is the proper control. Master Virr, Sssraa, Kao and myself have been working on this with him. Master K’Tal has been overseeing the construction of his new Lightsaber.”

“It is an impressive design.” Master K’Tal said with a smile. “I may try to duplicate it myself.”

Kitata Ree nodded and continued. “I have taught him Force Focus, today he learned Force Affliction—“

“Ahhh…” Hotch said knowingly, giving Strauss an amused look, and she glared.

“-- and once I feel he has a grasp on it, I will teach him Force Suppression.” 

“A useful technique.” Hotch nodded. “I look forward to having him back with the team. We all miss him.”

“He will be with you soon.” Said Master Virr. “And I assure you, he’s looking forward to it just as much as you are.”

“Is there anything else?” Bre Mong asked.

“No. I will let you know what we find on Cilpar.”

“Thank you.” Kitata Ree said.

Eesa K’Tal nodded to the man. “May the Force be with you.” She said, and the communication ended.

Out in the corridor, Reid opened his eyes and turned, walking away. He smiled slightly to himself, fingering his Padawan braid. He missed Hotch. It was good to hear that he was missed in return. He made his way to the Meditation Chambers and entered an empty room with five seats, one in each corner, and one in the middle. Reid moved to the middle plush platform in the dimly lit room and sat, crossing his legs, resting his hands on his knees and closing his eyes. Then, he opened himself to the Force and reached out. He relied on his eidetic memory to recall where Corellia and Cilpar were, and the hyperspace route between the two. He carefully reached out and felt out the planets… 

Slowly, the Jedi Temple fell away around him as he put all of his energy into finding one tiny starship.

In the doorway, Masters Eesa K’Tal, Amna Kao, Kitata Ree and Tarash Virr watched him.

“He was eavesdropping on our meeting with Aaron Hotchner.” Master Amna Kao said.

“I know.” Master Virr said, smirking. “He misses his team.”

“He’s trying to find them.” Kitata Ree announced, stating the obvious. Any Master in the Temple who paid attention would be able to feel the boy reaching out through the Force.

“He’s not strong enough to reach them.” Master Virr sighed.

“… We can help him.” Master K’Tal said in her smooth, gentle voice, and she strode into the room and moved to sit upon one of the corner seats. “And if he makes contact, imagine how much stronger their Bond will become.”

“She has a point. And we do want to encourage the strengthening of the Bond.” Master Kitata Ree said, and Master Virr smiled slightly and he, Amna Kao and Kitata Ree moved to sit around Reid as well. The four masters closed their eyes and concentrated. Reid gasped slightly, startled at the sudden boost that they were giving him.

His consciousness was flying across the galaxy, and he was startled when he suddenly found himself focusing in on the Black Asp of Uvena.

“The Bond guided you.” Master Virr whispered, and Reid nodded slightly.

“You have found them.” Master K’Tal announced. “Make contact.”

And Reid did.

Aaron…

 

“AHH!!!” Hotch yelped, jumping. The team stared at him from around the dinner table.

“… Everything okay?” Emily asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I… yes. Excuse me.” Hotch said, hurrying from the room. He went to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, closing his eyes and focusing.

… Spencer?

Hi, Aaron. 

How… but… you’re too far!

Masters Ree, Kao, Virr and K’Tal are helping me.

I see.

I miss you.

I miss you too, Spencer.

So… heading to Cilpar, eh?

We are. How is your training going?

I made Strauss puke all over the training grounds today. Reid announced in a cheerful tone. Hotch grinned, chuckling to himself.

Well, congratulations. He snickered. I’m so proud of you.

Thought you would like that.

It confirms my earlier suspicions when she looked ill and Kitata Ree said that you had learned the Force Affliction.

It’s a cool technique.

I’m sure it is. Hotch said, gentle affection in his tone. I miss you.

I miss you too… will you come get me soon? 

We’ll see.

Please?

As soon as the Masters allow it. Hotch promised. The only thing anyone is concerned for is your well-being.

… I know… Just… come back soon. Reid pleaded, suddenly feeling exhausted.

I will.

And be careful.

I will.

… I love you.

I know. Hotch whispered, and then Reid was gone.

 

Master Eesa K’Tal reached out and caught the young Jedi Apprentice as he slumped to the side.

“He exhausted himself.” She said, smiling down at the boy.

“I will have to discuss that with him later.” Kitata Ree said. “He has to be more careful.”

“Nnnnhhh…” Reid groaned, and opened his eyes.

“I think it’s time for bed, Padawan.” Master Kao said, and Reid sighed.

“Yes, Master.” He said.

“Can you make it, young one?” Master K’Tal asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Reid said softly, standing with the Kaminoan’s assistance. Only when she was sure he would be alright did she remove her long, elegant fingers from his shoulders. Reid turned and bowed low to the four masters.

“Thank you. I… I really do miss them.” Reid admitted.

“We know.” Master Kao said with a smile, and Master Virr gave Reid a pat on the shoulder.

“Go and rest, Little Brother.”

And the Jedi all parted ways. Reid made his way towards the living quarters, and when no one was looking he slipped into Aaron Hotchner’s room. He shed his clothing and collapsed into the man’s bed, falling to sleep the moment he curled up within the blankets, his finger slowly twisting around his Padawan braid even in sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

PLANET: CILPAR

LOCATION: ATMOSPHERE

TIME: PRE-DAWN

 

It had taken the team several days to arrive at their destination; it was completely on the other side of the Galaxy. Emily and Rossi looked up when Jordan’s voice announced “We are now arriving at Cilpar.”

“Alright then. Back to work.” Rossi said, and the team gathered in the briefing room around the hologram of the planet, watching as it zeroed in on a large structure.

“There seems to be a lot of activity here.” JJ announced. “If there is a Dark Jedi Outpost, this is it.”

“We’re going to move in covertly.” Hotch instructed the team. “No splitting up this time. If this IS a Dark Jedi Outpost, we have to stay close together. JJ, Garcia and Jordan will stay with the ship. You will drop us off and then set an orbit. If anything happens, you are to alert the Council IMMEDIATELY.”

“Yessir.” Garcia gasped, NOT happy at the idea of her leaving her team to face a possible horde of Dark Jedi.

“Alright. Let’s make our approach.” Hotch said, and in they went.

And within the hour, they were disembarking.

Cilpar was covered in forests and jungles and mountains, which was useful in allowing them to sneak up on their target, a small outpost. As the Jedi slipped into the forest, JJ frowned.

“… I have a bad feeling about this…” She mumbled to Garcia, then returned to the ship.

The BAU took off and headed out of the atmosphere before the sun rose, leaving three Jedi Knights and two Masters ghosting through the misty forests. They moved through the undergrowth in the cover of the morning fog, closing in on the large structure. 

There were black clad men guarding the gates into the compound.

“… Strange…” Rossi murmured, and Hotch glanced at him. “I don’t feel the Force in this place… not in the levels I should be feeling if this is really a haven for Dark Jedi…”

“I agree…” Gideon nodded. “Something is not right here…” Morgan and Emily glanced at each other.

“So what do we do?” Emily asked.

“… Find out what this place is…” Rossi said.

“Wait…” Gideon hissed, tensing and looking around. “… We’re surrounded.” As soon as he said that, a dozen Sakiyans appeared, deactivating their Stealth Generators. They bore weapons and armor made of Cortosis, an illegal material that could actually stand up to Lightsabers. Speaking of which, the Jedi drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

Then, they felt it. A pulse of Dark energy. They all turned.

A young man strode towards them through the fog, fixing them with a gaze from dark ringed eyes that could only be described as insane… He had a lithe figure dressed in skintight black vinyl with silver cuffs on his wrists and a long blood red sarong around his waist. His lips quirked up in a mad smirk.

Slowly, Gideon’s eyes widened. “… Adam?” 

The eyes flashed and the pale young man turned his gaze onto the Jedi Master. 

“My name, is Amanda.” Came the silken tone with a hidden edge to it.

“You’re alive…” Gideon gasped.

“No thanks to you.” Amanda sneered, staring at the man through limp, dirty tangles of dark hair.

“What’s happened to you…?” Gideon breathed. “Adam…” He reached a hand out. 

“Adam doesn’t WANT your help! I’m all he needs.”

“Please… let us help you. Come back with us. The Order can help you…”

“Adam doesn’t NEED the Jedi Order anymore!” Amanda snapped, pulling his Double-Bladed Lightsaber, and he and the Sakiyans attacked. And in the commotion, a figure darted in, struck Emily in the back of the head and carried her away.

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE MORNING

 

Reid sat at his work station, utilizing the Breath Control technique to hold his hands as steady as possible. He set the final Focusing Crystal into the hilt of his Lightsaber and fixed it into place. Then, he closed the casing and secured it.

The students working looked up when he let out his breath in a loud ‘WHOOSH’, and he swiped the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat that glistened on his skin.

“Padawan?” Called Master K’Tal, striding over. She smiled down at Reid, curiously. Reid blinked up as she towered over him, and smiled back.

“Done.” He announced.

“May I see it?” She asked, and Reid picked up the Double Bladed Lightsaber and handed it to her. She moved to a clear area and held the weapon out, and a moment later gleaming blades erupted from either end. The blades were much too short for the tall Kaminoan, but they were perfect for Reid. The Lightsaber hummed eagerly, and the students all let out delighted exclamations as Eesa K’Tal scrutinized the superb craftsmanship. After a moment, she reached out and took hold of each end of the hilt. And with a twist and a snap, the hilt came apart in two neat halves to become two individual weapons.

“An ingenious design, Padawan.” She complimented, closely examining the blade. “Flawless. I am impressed.” And she put the two halves back together and deactivated the weapon, turning and handing it back to Reid. “This will serve you very well.”

“Thank you, Master.” Reid said with a smile, looking down at his new weapon with pride.

“Go find Master Virr. I believe he was waiting for you.”

“Yes, Master.” Reid said, and scampered away. Master K’Tal watched him go, then turned and looked at his workstation, which he had failed to clean. She sighed, and then gave a good-natured smile and began to clean it for him.

Meanwhile, Reid had tracked down Tarash Virr, and the blind Jedi Master joined him in the training grounds.

“You have learned all of the basics of wielding one and two single blades, and a double blade.” Master Virr said, calmly.

“I’ve practiced with two, so I’m fairly good with them… it’s the Double Blade that I’m not proficient in.” Reid told him.

“Well… I am glad to tutor you, but you would be better off learning from Master Bre Mong.” Master Virr said. “She is a Battlemaster, not I.”

Reid’s eyes widened. “M-Master Bre Mong?” He squeaked. “I… well… I don’t want to bother her with that…”

“But you would bother me?” Master Virr asked. 

“I… She… I… I am not skilled enough… to uh… t-train with her…?” Reid stammered. Master Virr chuckled.

“Why, Little Brother… What in the blazes is wrong with you?”

“… She scares me.” Reid finally admitted in a small voice. Master Virr turned to face Reid, a startled look on his face half hidden beneath the bandage wrapped hood of his long robes. Then, peals of laughter echoed over the training grounds. Reid drooped.

“Very well, Padawan. I shall instruct you. For now.” And with that veiled threat, he drew his Double Bladed Saber and faced Reid, who activated his own weapon. “Let us begin.”

 

PLANET: CILPAR

LOCATION: SITH TEMPLE

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

Darth Dualath sat in a large stone throne, chin resting on a fist, elbow resting on the arm of the chair, legs crossed. On a stone altar before him were six Lightsabers; two single blades belonging to Aaron Hotchner, a single blade belonging each to Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and Jason Gideon, and a Double Blade belonging to Derek Morgan.

And standing behind that altar staring up at the young Sith Lord, were Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon and David Rossi themselves, demanding to know where Emily Prentiss was.

“Adam, please…” Gideon pleaded. “This isn’t you.”

“I told you.” Darth Dualath snarled. “My name is Amanda. And you will be silent.” Then he sat back and smirked. “Take them to my ship. I’ll deliver them all to Darth Reaper myself.” Amanda purred, and watched the Sakiyans march the Jedi out of the large hall. Then he turned and walked out of the grand hall and down a dark corridor. He moved down a dark staircase and to a door. Behind the door, there was screaming and shouting.

He pushed open the door and smirked, watching as Benjamin Cyrus backhanded Emily Prentiss to the floor.

“AHN!” The woman cried, blood running down her face from her nose and split lip.

“Jedi aren’t supposed to lie.” Cyrus snarled, and kicked her in the ribs.

“UHHN!!!”

Darth Dualath smirked and leaned against the wall, watching the beating continue…

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: EVENING

 

Spencer Reid sat in the Meditation Chambers, his back to the window. The light of the setting sun came in, warming his back. He breathed in and out, slow and easy in a soothing rhythm. The buzz of activity in the Temple was not heard or felt. His consciousness was focused out in the abyss of space... the void… every now and then, his consciousness would gently reach out and brush up against something… a star here… a planet there… the occasional starship as it navigated its course. 

Reid twitched and a grieved look overcame him as somewhere, off in the Outer Rim, an asteroid struck the engine of a large cruiser, causing it to go careening off course just before it exploded. Hundreds of voices cried out in terror, and then suddenly were silent. He mourned the lives that had just been lost. He was sure he would hear reports of the tragedy tomorrow, just as he was sure that somewhere in the Temple, Masters Kitata Ree, Eesa K’Tal and the twins Noria and Ralko Cereni would also be grieving.

He let out a deep breath and tried to calm his sadness and soothe his emotions. He fell back into a meditational trance.

The Force reached out to him. A cloudy vision took shape in his Mind’s Eye. He saw a dark, wild forest smudged with wisps of fog. He heard harsh breathing… boots thumping on the damp earth… someone was running. There was a frantic feel to the flight of this person… a slight fear and intense determination despite a growing feeling of dread. 

Then he felt it… something was coming… The figure darted around a tree and stopped for a moment, leaning against it as he tried to catch his breath. Then Reid saw the pale pants and tunic with the dark brown belt, boots and long robe… This person was a Jedi. And he was being hunted. Then he saw the face.

It was Aaron Hotchner.

A moment later, Gideon darted around another tree to lean against it as Hotch was. The two men exchanged glances.

“Where are they?” Hotch hissed.

“I don’t know.” Gideon admitted with a shake of his head. “They aren’t Dark Jedi, but they’ve learned to mask their presence, even from me.”

“And the others?”

“Morgan and Rossi were going to try and circle around to find Prentiss.” Gideon whispered. Hotch nodded. 

“Didn’t work!” Both men jumped at the shout and stared with wide eyes as Morgan and Rossi crashed through the underbrush and darted past.

“RUN!” Rossi barked, and a moment later a sharp whistling sound was hear. A long, thin shaft buried itself into the trunk of a tree, narrowly missing Morgan’s shoulder. The tip of the arrow let off a bright green flash and a loud TZZZAP!!! on impact. A wisp of smoke trailed up from the point of impact and dissipated into the moist air.

Gideon and Hotch bolted, another arrow striking the tree where Hotch had been only seconds before. Two shadowy figures pursued the Jedi deeper into the forest…

The vision clouded over and wavery figures appeared, this time fuzzy and slightly distorted. The four Jedi, Hotch, Gideon, Rossi and Morgan… But they looked different. They looked weary… streaked with blood and dirt and drenched in their own sweat and the wetness of the forest. They stumbled down a hill, splashed across the creek and staggered up the other side.

They were exhausted… starving… they hadn’t slept… Still the hunters pursued them. At the top of the hill, Rossi stumbled and fell. And then came the sharp whistle they all had learned to fear…

“AAAHHHGG!!!” Rossi’s howl of pain echoed through the forest as one of the arrows sunk into his left calf muscle and the frightening TZZZAP!!! was heard as currents of energy jolted through his body. Then he lay there, twitching.

“NO!!!” Hotch cried, eyes wide in horror as he turned and rushed to his mentor’s aid. He dropped to his knees beside the man and his eyes darted up at another sharp whistle. He raised his hand and tried to draw on the Force to protect himself… but his exhaustion made his reaction slow… too slow.

The man let out a shocked yelp as an arrow sunk into his chest and with a TZZZAP!!! he collapsed, stunned. 

“No!!!” Morgan was shouting. “We can’t leave them!!!”

“We have to!” Gideon was telling the younger man, dragging him away from their fallen comrades. “They’re only stunned! We have to get back to the Sith Temple! We can save them before they’re taken off planet! Hurry, we—AAHNNGG!”

TZZZAP!!!

Morgan stared down as Gideon collapsed, an arrow in his back. Then Morgan whirled and bolted into the trees, blinded by his shock at seeing his friends, his team, go down like that. He could hear the sound of droids swarming into the area to collect his fallen colleagues. And so focused was he on this, that he failed to watch where he was going. 

He shouted out, startled as the ground disappeared beneath his feet. He fell through the air and with a loud CRACK!!! he landed on a tree branch. From there, he fell to the ground and landed on his back. He grimaced and tried to move, but he couldn’t. He coughed, and blood flew from his lips. He lay there for what seemed like hours when two figures approached, their bows ready. The smaller of the two pulled back the string and took aim.

“Don’t bother.” Snorted the elder of the two. “This one won’t be giving us trouble… if he even lives. Let’s just call the droids to take him to Lord Dualath and head home. This hunt is over.” And with smirks on their faces, the two men turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving the broken body of Derek Morgan lying in the misty woods…

Reid gasped and jerked, eyes wide in panic. Heart pounding, he scrambled to his feet and ran from the room, using the Force to propel himself forward and track down Master Kitata Ree. He skidded around a corner and mowed said Master down. He tripped and pitched forwards. A long gentle hand caught him, and he looked up at Master Eesa K’Tal while Master Sa’Eeya’Da helped Master Kitata Ree to his feet.

“Masters!” Reid gasped, and completely skipped an apology, too anxious to care about proper manners. “I have to go to Cilpar! Now!”

“What is this about?” Master Bre Mong asked walking over with Tarash Virr, who noticed Reid stepping behind Master K’Tal slightly when he saw Bre Mong.

“My team.” Reid announced, his voice shaking. “I… they’re in trouble. It was a trap!”

“Calm yourself, Padawan.” Soothed Master K’Tal, putting her hands on Reid’s shoulders and guiding him down the corridor. “You are trembling…”

“I have to go to them!” Reid cried. 

“Shhhh…” Eased Master K’Tal. They got to the Council Chamber, where all the other Councilmen were waiting; the entire Temple had felt the jolt of horror and sick fear that had consumed Reid. They all took their seats, and stared at the young Jedi. “Now, Padawan.” Master K’Tal said. “What has you so distressed?”

“They’re in trouble! I saw them!” Reid cried, still shaking. 

“Start from the beginning.” Max Ryan drawled, looking annoyed.

“I—I—“

“Padawan…” Master Kao said, rising from her seat. She walked over to him and put her webbed hands on his shoulders, and guided him to the empty seat beside hers; Master Raahn Syr was currently en route to Corellia to look into Viper’s teachings. She made Reid to sit, and gently stroked his hair; as a Master Recruiter, she was more than experienced in dealing with overwhelmed Padawans and Initiates.

“Deep breath… There you go. Slowly now.” She told him. “You were meditating?”

“Yes.” Reid gasped, nodding and taking deep breaths to calm himself. “I… I felt that ship. The one on the Outer Rim.” The Masters all nodded, looking sad. “And then… I saw a forest. And a man, running. He was a Jedi. He hid behind a tree, and then so did another. They were Hotch and Gideon!” Reid shook his head, distressed. “They said something about finding Emily… and then Morgan and Rossi were there, and they were all running! Something was hunting them! Then things changed… it got… fuzzy… cloudy…”

“Like a dream?” Master Virr asked.

“Yes.” Reid nodded. “And… Rossi was shot! By a stunning arrow! He fell, and Hotch wouldn’t leave him! He was shot when he went back for him… and then Gideon fell… and Morgan ran! He was driven off of a cliff and he was hurt! Bad! He might die! Please! They’re all in terrible danger, I have to go to them!!!” Master Kao ran a soothing hand up and down his back, trying to soothe his fear as it began to well up once more.

“Jennifer and Penelope… did you see them?” Asked Noria Cereni.

“No… I… I didn’t…” Reid whispered. “What if they’re hurt?!”

“Master Virr.” Kitata Ree called. “Will you look into this for us?”

“If you will lend me your strength, I shall.” The Master Seer said. 

“Come.” Master K’Tal said, standing and placing a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “We will wait outside.” And she and Amna Kao guided Reid out of the room. 

They waited outside of the Council Chamber for a long time… nearly an hour. It was all the two female Masters could do to keep Reid calm and from pacing in his worry. And when the doors opened they guided Reid back in, and took their seats, leaving Reid standing in the middle of the room.

“… Master Virr has confirmed that what you saw is a possibility of the future.” Strauss said, fixing a grim look on Reid. The boy gulped.

“It has been decided—“

“-- that you are ready to return to your team.” Noria and Ralko Cereni announced, the brother finishing his sister’s sentence.

“While I will continue to work with you whenever you are at the Temple,” Kitata Ree added, “I have taught you the basics of several techniques and you can practice them on your own. Please be careful and focus on learning control. Master Rossi can help you a lot with that.”

“Yes Master!” Reid gasped with a nod, obviously eager to get going. “They ARE on Cilpar, right?!”

“Calm yourself, young one.” Chuckled Ralko Cereni.

“They are.” Master Virr said, standing. “Gather your belongings, Padawan. I will be coming with you.”

“As will I.” Master Kao announced. Reid blinked at the female Nautolan, and nodded.

“Master Syr will meet you there.” Master Hssaaa Ssraa informed them.

“Thank you.” He said, and all the Masters could feel his relief.

“Come. We leave immediately.” Said Master Virr.

And within half an hour, Reid was heading towards the shuttle with Masters Virr and Kao. The rest of the Council was standing on the steps.

“Remember your Force Potency.” Master Kitata Ree told Reid.

“Do NOT rely on wielding your weapon as a Double Blade until you are more familiar with the style.” Advised Battlemaster Bre Mong. “I have instructed Master Virr on how to drill you on the way to Cilpar.”

“Thank you, Master.” Reid nodded

“And Padawan?”

“Yes?”

“… Don’t be scared of me. There is no reason for that.” And the female Kel Dor walked away, Reid staring after her in embarrassment. Ralko and Noria Cereni snickered to themselves. And finally, Reid and the two Masters accompanying him were boarding the shuttle that would take them to their ship.

Master Kitata Ree raised a paw in farewell, and Eesa K’Tal sent them on their way with a lyrical “May the Force be with you!”

 

PLANET: CILPAR

LOCATION: SITH TEMPLE

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Gideon were marched down the hall by the legion of Sakiyans. As they passed some windows, Hotch and Morgan met each other’s glances. Hotch gave the man a discrete nod, and then Gideon glanced back at the two younger men, giving them a nod of his own. Then he threw his hands out with a battle cry, a shockwave slamming the Sakiyans into the walls.

Rossi and Morgan whirled and darted forward in a blur, knocking down the Sakiyans who were recovering faster than the others, and Hotch sent out a blast of Force Energy, breaking the window. Then all four of them leapt out the windows and darted into the forests.

Only moments later, Darth Dualath ran into the corridor. He GLARED at the Sakiyans. “… You IDIOTS!!!” He snapped. The Sakiyans stared at him, but a moment later they were all blasted down the hall.

“We’ll recapture them, my Lord!” One of them cried. 

“No… If Cyrus wants to use you, he can. But I have my own Hunters…” And he turned and stalked back to the great hall. Then he waited. Within minutes, two men emerged from the shadows bearing large bows and arrows. They were both rough looking, one large and burly, the other small and scrawny. “Find them.” Amanda snarled. “Bring them back. And play nice. I need them alive... for the most part…” 

The two men glanced at each other, then grinned and walked away, preparing to hunt down a new kind of prey…


	18. Chapter 18

PLANET: CILPAR

LOCATION: THE FORESTS

TIME: MID MORNING

 

Four Jedi Knights darted through the woods, their red rimmed eyes staring through the gloom. One of them stumbled, pitched forwards and rolled, leaping to his feet again and catching up with the others. They were all soaked from head to toe in sweat, and their bodies trembled with their exertion. Only the Force kept them moving now…

Finally, they crashed into some thick ferns in a gully and ducked beneath the cool fronds to catch their breath.

“This isn’t good…” Morgan panted.

“With those tracking droids, we’ll never outrun them…” Rossi agreed.

“So now what?” Morgan asked. “Could we try attacking?”

“Not after what happened last time…” Gideon said sternly from where he knelt next to Hotch, who was gritting his teeth and shaking as Gideon checked on a wound on his side from the first time they tried to take the offensive.

“How are you holding up, Aaron?” Rossi called.

“… I’ll live… provided they don’t shoot me again…” 

“That was TOO close.” Morgan breathed, shaking his head. Hotch had taken a Stunning Arrow in the side… Morgan had barely been able to gather the man up and escape the droids assisting the men hunting them. “So… What do we do?”

“… What CAN we do?” Rossi asked. “Until we come up with a plan, all we can do is keep running.”

“Then we should probably do that.” Morgan snorted.

“Aaron needs to rest.” Gideon pointed out.

“No.” Hotch gasped through the pain in his side. “Dave is right. We need to keep moving.” He forced himself to his feet. 

“You need to REST.” Gideon said firmly.

“No time. They’re coming.” Hotch grunted, and the four Jedi turned and fled.

 

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO CILPAR

LOCATION: SMALL JEDI TRANSPORT

TIME: EVENING

 

Master Amna Kao watched with a small smile as Spencer Reid and Tarash Virr dueled their way across the training grounds with their Double-bladed Lightsabers. 

“Be light on your feet!” She called out to Reid. “Don’t shuffle!!! The Double Blade is a VERY different style to wielding a single blade or pairs. It often requires more acrobatic abilities to use it to its full potential. Master Virr?”

“With pleasure.” The Miraluka said with a grin, and Reid gasped and stumbled back as he suddenly found himself dodging not only the double bladed Lightsaber, but flying feet, too. He had to back flip away several times to give him some thinking time before he leapt forwards to take the offensive. Amna Kao nodded in approval as he spun in the air, blades spinning and forcing Master Virr back.

“Much better.” She complimented. “Prepare yourself!” And Master Virr grinned when he realized that Master Kao was tired of watching. Reid turned and his eyes widened as the female Nautolan launched herself towards him, her single green blade flaring up to attack. Master Virr deactivated one of his double blades and used his Saber as a single blade to give Reid a bit of a break. The trio battled their way across the training grounds, the Masters grinning in their enjoyment, Reid gritting his teeth in concentration.

“DO NOT separate them, you already know how to wield them like that! Use them as a Double-blade ONLY!” Master Virr snapped when Reid went to separate the two halves.

They fought for nearly twenty minutes before Reid fell to the floor, his Lightsaber spinning away.

“You’re improving very quickly.” Amna Kao said with a smile as Master Virr gave Reid a hand to his feet. “We will arrive at Cilpar in ten hours. Eat. Sleep. I will see you in the morning.”

“Night, Amna.”

“Good night, Tarash. Padawan.”

“Good evening, Master.” Reid said with a bow, and watched her leave the training grounds.

“You’re never that formal with me.” Master Virr snorted.

“That’s because you’re more like an annoying older step-brother, Tarash.” Reid relied loftily, biting back a grin.

“Imp.” Master Virr snorted, but clapped Reid on the back. “We should take her advice.”

“I intend to.” Reid nodded.

“I’m starving.” Master Virr groaned. “Let’s get some dinner!”

 

PLANET: CILPAR

LOCATION: FORESTS

TIME: LATE MORNING

 

The three Jedi slowed to a stop when their fourth stumbled and fell to his knees, clutching the wound on his side.

“Hotch?” Morgan asked, walking over and kneeling next to him. Hotch just silently shook his head. He was looking pallid. 

“He needs to rest.” Gideon said in a grim tone.

“Can’t…” Hotch gasped. “They’ll catch us. Just go without me.”

“No way, Hotch!” Morgan cried, hurrying over and pulling the man to his feet. “We are NOT leaving you behind.” Hotch groaned in pain.

“Come on, Hotch.” Rossi encouraged. “Morgan’s right. We’re not leaving ANY one behind.”

“We’ve been running for eighteen hours.” Hotch gasped, shaking his head as he staggered forwards. “We can’t keep this up.”

“Could we stage a trap?” Rossi asked. “Ambush them?”

“And risk getting caught?” Gideon asked, shaking his head. “No… I think at this point, stalling is the best tactic we have. JJ and Garcia will be worried that they haven’t heard anything.”

“And then what?!” Morgan demanded, angrily. “Wait for them to get caught when they come looking for us?!”

“Mind your anger, Morgan.” Rossi cautioned. Morgan glared at the man, but then took a deep breath and nodded, calming himself.

“They’re too smart to do that.” Gideon assured Morgan. “They’ll call for help.”

 

PLANET: CILPAR

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

 

“JJ, I can’t take it anymore!” Garcia blurted, bursting into the room. JJ and Jordan looked at her.

“We were just talking about it.” Jordan said, gently.

“It’s been too long.” JJ announced, standing. “They should have contacted us by now.”

“What do we do?” Garcia asked.

“… We inform the Council.” JJ sighed.

“Excuse me.” The women all turned when Kevin came in. “You have a call. Oh!” He let out a surprised exclamation when the women all darted past. They ran to the holoroom.

“Oh.” JJ said, disappointment in her tone. “Master Kao.”

“We are about to come out of Hyperspace.” Amna Kao told them.

“Wait… HERE?!” Garcia gasped.

“Here. Remain in your orbit. Do NOT send any transmissions once this communication is terminated. We will handle the recovery of your team.”

“Yes, Master.” JJ said. “May the Force be with you… and with them…” Amna Kao gave her a smile.

“Wait… you said ‘we’?” Garcia asked, but the communication ended. Moments later, the Masters’ ship came out of Hyperspace and moved in towards Cilpar. The three women on the BAU watched it pass and disappear into the clouds in the planet’s atmosphere.

“They looked worried.” Reid said, looking at Master Kao.

“Well, don’t YOU worry.” She told him with a smile. “We’ll get your team back.”

And the three Jedi prepared for landing. Once they were safely landed and hidden in the misty woods, a large ramp was lowered from the side of the ship. The three Jedi walked into the bay where a dozen Speederbikes were docked. They each mounted one and revved the engines. Then they sat there. 

Reid blinked and looked back and forth between Master Kao and Virr. “Um… aren’t we going?”

“We’re waiting on you, Little Brother.” Master Virr said with a smile. “You’re the one with the Force Bonds. YOU will lead us to your team.” Reid blinked, then flushed slightly and nodded. Master Kao smiled. “Alright.” Reid finally said, and the three speederbikes flew out of the bay and into the forests. The bay closed and the ship returned to orbit with the BAU.

In the misty woods, Amna Kao kept half of her attention on the scopes of her vehicle and the other half on trying to see through the mist. Reid had already given up on that and closed his eyes, utilizing his Force Sight to navigate, like Master Virr. Master Kao soon gave up on her own eyes and used the Force to sense what was around her on a smaller scale that the two others, and so she also paid attention to the two male Jedi, relying on their natural abilities.

They picked up speed as Reid grew more and more certain that they were heading in the right direction.

 

PLANET: CILPAR

LOCATION: FORESTS

TIME: DUSK

 

The four Jedi, Hotch, Gideon, Rossi and Morgan, raced through the forests as fast as they could… They were weary… streaked with blood and dirt and drenched in their own sweat and the wetness of the forest. They were exhausted… starving… they hadn’t slept… Still the hunters pursued them. They could hear them gaining on them. They stumbled down a hill, splashed across the creek and staggered up the other side.

At the top of the hill, Rossi stumbled and fell. And then came the sharp whistle they all had learned to dread…

“AAAHHHGG!!!” Rossi’s howl of pain echoed through the forest as one of the arrows sunk into his left calf muscle and the frightening TZZZAP!!! was heard as currents of energy jolted through his body. Then he lay there, twitching.

“NO!!!” Hotch cried, eyes wide in horror as he skidded to a stop, looking back. Then he turned and rushed to his mentor’s aid. He dropped to his knees beside the man and his eyes darted up at another sharp whistle. He raised his hand and tried to draw on the Force to protect himself… but his exhaustion made his reaction slow… too slow.

The Stunning Arrow streaked towards him, but then, only a millisecond before impact, a bright whirling light came out of nowhere and sliced right through the arrow. The arrow spun to the ground in two pieces. Hotch stared at them, then watched the whirling light fly back the way it had come. Gideon and Morgan ran up next to him. Three figures took shape in the mist, walking towards them, and the one in the middle caught the whirling light, which was now revealed as a green Lightsaber.

Then, the figure on the left activated a yellow Double-Bladed Saber, and the one on the right activated another Double-Saber that glowed a brilliant amethyst.

“… Do you know who has purple Lightsaber?” Morgan breathed.

“… Several.” Gideon gasped. “But not a Double-Blade.” 

Slowly, Hotch smiled.

“It’s Spencer.” He announced, and suddenly the three Jedi in the mist darted off in different directions as Hunter Droids suddenly exploded into view, taking the offensive.

Blaster fire was flying in every direction, and the three unarmed Jedi quickly crouched down around Rossi in a defensive manner, putting all of their focus into their Force Redirection abilities to protect the unconscious man. They watched the whirling lightshow of the Lightsabers through the mist, and then after a few moments, they realized that the purple Double-Bladed Saber was now two Single Blades.

“MORGAN!” They heard Reid’s voice call from the mist, and one of the purple blades flew high into the air. Eyes widening, Morgan reached out and drew the Lightsaber to himself with the Force, then stood and used it to deflect more blaster fire and begin to cut down the droids that were getting too close. As he did this, Hoch tore part of his tunic into strips and pulled the arrow from Rossi’s leg, bandaging it tightly.

“WATCH OUT!!!” Gideon shouted, throwing his hand up and stopping several Stunner Arrows in mid air before they could hit them. A moment later, Reid back flipped into full view and moved to stand by his Master and scan the trees for the two men wielding the bows.

“Is Rossi okay!?” Reid asked, glancing back over his shoulder at Hotch, who was still kneeling down beside the man.

“I think he’s coming to…” Hotch told the boy.

“AHN!” Came a high pitched cry, and Reid whirled, eyes wide.

“MASTER KAO!?” A moment later, she ran out of the mist, holding her side which had been grazed by Blaster fire. She joined the other Jedi and raised her weapon, large black eyes watching the droid surrounding them. “Master?”

“I’m fine.” She assured him, turning and raising her Saber in time to block a blaster shot that would have hit Morgan in the back of his thigh.

“Where’s Emily?!” Reid asked, glancing to the side as Master Virr appeared in a graceful aerial maneuver, landing in the blank spot in their Lightsaber-focused defense perimeter. 

“We’re not sure. Still back at that large structure, as far as we know.” Hotch called.

All conversation stopped when droids poured out of the trees and surrounded them.

“… I’m starting to think that perhaps we should have brought Bre Mong and Max Ryan with us…” Master Virr grumbled.

“My old Master couldn’t be bothered to leave Coruscant unless absolutely necessary.” Gideon snorted, drawing upon the Force as he prepared for a fight.

“AHHG!!!” They suddenly heard from off in the woods.

“Johnny? JOHNNY?!” They heard another voice shout. Then came a deep, ferocious roar. “AAAAH!!!”

“Why would you want Max Ryan anyway?” Amna Kao asked, a smile coming to her face. “When you have Raahn Syr?” And a moment later, the massive black male Cathar flew out of the mist and brought down five droids in one pounce, crushing one droid’s head in his powerful jaws and taking out three more with a swipe of his great paw.

“… That is ONE Jedi I never want to cross…” Rossi groaned, and Hotch helped the man sit up with a smile.

“I always knew you were smarter than you looked, David.” Master Syr grinned.

“Screw you.” Rossi groaned, and Master Syr let out a low, rumbling laugh.

“Morgan!” Came a call.

“Emily!” Reid gasped, whirling. The woman ran over through the gap in the droids that Master Syr had created. “Oh… Emily…” He stared at her bruised face and bloodied robes. She reached into her robes and pulled out a Double-Bladed Saber in one hand and a single blade in the other. Morgan’s eyes lit up and he lifted his hand. The weapon flew from Emily’s hand into his own, and at a call from Emily, Gideon claimed his own Single Blade. By the time Emily had pulled out Hotch’s twin Single Blades, she had reached the group and Rossi was on his feet. 

Reid took his second blade back from Morgan and Hotch and Emily activated their yellow blades and Rossi and Morgan their blue blades. As the droids closed in, Master Syr let out a warning growl, drawing his own blade from his robes, glowing a fiery orange.

“Three teams.” Master Kao said. “Each team with a Guardian, Consular, Sentinel. Take down the droids, fan out and meet at the main structure. We have a few Dark Jedi to apprehend. Masters are team leaders.” The group nodded their agreement with the Nautolan.

“Reid and I will go with Master Syr.” Hotch murmured.

“Morgan and Prentiss, Come with me.” Master Kao said.

“Our group is made of three masters… who is in charge for us?” Master Virr asked, grinning.

“Shut up, Tarash.” Master Syr and Kao groaned, and the Miraluka chuckled while Rossi and Gideon grinned at each other.

“On my mark.” Master Syr hissed.

The nine Jedi tensed.

Then, almost as one, they all exploded outwards, blades glowing, bodies moving in a blur, and droid parts were flying in every direction. Then the clearing was quiet and the mist crept in, swallowing the destroyed droids…

Raahn Syr loped through the forest on all fours, Hotch and Reid running behind him. Hotch turned and looked at Reid, and Reid looked back at him. When they met eyes, Reid gave him a grin.

I missed you.

I missed you too. Thank you, Spencer. Your timing is impeccable.

I… had a premonition.

You what?!

I had a premonition. I saw what would have happened if I hadn’t come. I didn’t see everything, but I don’t know if Morgan would have survived.

… We owe you our lives.

I never would have left you. Ever. I love you.

Both Hotch and Reid smiled as they felt the waves of love coming from the other, and they moved closer to each other.

When Master Syr slowed, so did they. The large building of dark stone loomed over them. They stared up at it.

“What now?” Hotch murmured.

“We go in.” Growled the Cathar.

“How?” Reid whispered, and blinked as the massive head turned and he got a toothy grin. 

“The same way I got in to find Emily Prentiss, and got her out.” And he darted forwards on all fours. The two humans glanced at each other, then followed. Fifteen feet away from the wall, Raahn Syr gathered his legs beneath him and sprung up in a mighty leap, landing about ten feet up on the wall. He dug his claws into the grooves between the stones and began to climb. Hotch and Reid skidded to a stop at the wall and stared up after him. Then they blinked and looked at each other, smiling in amusement at the Cathar Master. They wedged their fingers and the toes of their boots into the grooves and began to follow.

The climb was difficult, but soon the three Jedi had slipped through the window (Raahn Syr almost didn’t fit), and then they stole down the corridor.

“What’s our goal?” Hotch whispered.

“I got Prentiss out while Benjamin Cyrus was away. He’s the leader here, we take him.”

“He’s not the leader.” Hotch hissed, and Master Syr turned and looked at him.

“No?” 

“No.”

“Then who is?”

“… Darth Dualath.” Hotch said.

“A Sith Lord?!” Master Syr demanded, his eyes darkening and his ears flattening back. Reid blinked down at the Jedi Master’s tail, which was now all puffed up. Hotch was still looking the Master in the eyes. The man nodded. Raahn Syr turned away, drawing back his lips and bearing his teeth with a loud snarl. His mane and whiskers bristled as he stalked down the corridor. Hotch and Reid glanced at each other and followed, hands in their robes on the hilts of their Lightsabers.

A moment later, they heard distant Blaster fire and shouting. Raahn Syr paused for a moment, then suddenly dropped to all fours and slunk down the hall. Reid moved to follow but Hotch held out an arm to stop him. Reid blinked and glanced at the man. Hotch was watching Master Syr, and was holding the hilt of one of his Lightsabers. Reid took a deep breath and pulled his Lightsabers, twisting them apart. Then they waited. 

They heard boots on the stone floors rushing towards them. Hotch heard Reid suck in a breath and he looked at the boy; his eyes were closed. Hotch had never been very good at Force Sight, so he could only imagine what the boy Saw.

A dozen of them. Reid told him, and Hotch nodded; he knew Reid could See it. He turned his attention back to Raahn Syr. The Jedi Master was crouched, the very tip of his tail flicking back and forth. Hotch could see him gather his limbs beneath his body, which tensed. His ears perked, and Hotch and Reid both quirked their eyebrows as his wiggled his hind end. Then several men ran past.

The powerful Cathar pounced with a thundering roar, bringing down half of the group. The others whirled just in time to see Hotch and Reid leap over the mammoth beast, robes flaring around them like wings, only adding to the illusion of a pair of great winged predators swooping in.

The pair let out challenging roars just as fierce as the Master with them, their Lightsabers illuminating their graceful attack for their opponents just before they took them down. Then all three Jedi ran down the corridor, Hotch and Reid leading the way this time with Master Syr padding along behind them. All of their minds were focused on their goal… stopping Darth Dualath from escaping...


	19. Chapter 19

PLANET: CILPAR

LOCATION: THE FORESTS

TIME: NIGHT

 

Benjamin Cyrus ran down the corridor, panic flooding him. News had just arrived that the Jedi were no longer running through the forest for their lives… the four men had been joined by four more Jedi, and Emily Prentiss… how she escaped, Cyrus didn’t know, but he was livid. That lying bitch would PAY!!!

He ran around the corner and skidded to a stop, eyes wide. He had nearly decapitated himself on a Lightsaber that was being held at his neck-height across the corridor. Slowly, he lifted his hands in surrender and turned. Amna Kao stared back, smirking.

“Don’t move.” She said, and Morgan seized the man.

“You better be damn grateful that Jedi value their control over their anger…” Morgan hissed. “If we were to follow YOUR path, you would already be dead for hurting Emily.” Once Cyrus was secured, Amna Kao tucked her weapon into her robes.

“Throw him in the cell back there.” She said, and then smirked. “When we’re done rounding them all up, we’ll take them back to Coruscant. THIS one will face the judgment of the Council.”

 

Meanwhile, Master Rossi, Gideon and Virr had brought down a large number of Sakiyan mercenaries made their way to what was best described as the throne room. Darth Dualath was pacing before several Dark Jedi, shouting at them.

“Do you want to tell Darth Reaper about your failure?!” He was shouting. “Those Jedi are in this building! Find them! AND TAKE THEM ALIVE!!! Or Lord Reaper will have your heads!!!”

“Yes, Lord Dualath!” The Dark Jedi shouted.

“Darth Reaper…?” Rossi murmured, glancing at Gideon and Tarash Virr.

“… This could be the identity of the Sith Lord who has managed to keep himself hidden from us…” Master Virr whispered.

“I really wish the Sith Lords would stop doing that…” Rossi complained, and Tarash Virr grinned.

“How do you want to do this?” Gideon asked the slightly younger Master.

“Master Syr is in place with Hotch and Reid.” Master Virr told him. “We’re just waiting on Master Kao, Prentiss and Morgan…” And so they sat in silence for seven minutes. “There they are.” Master Virr said, and drew his weapon from his robes.

“ADAM JACKSON!!!” Gideon’s voice boomed and the young man whirled, his red Lightsaber flashing.

“Adam Jackson?!” Reid gasped, eyes widening. Hotch and Master Syr turned and looked at the young Jedi. “… Oh… No… MASTER, NO!!!”

“SPENCER?!” Hotch shouted, reaching out and trying to snag Reid’s robe, but he wasn’t fast enough. It was a race between Spencer Reid and Tarash Virr to get to Darth Dualath, who was looking confused. Double-bladed Lightsabers blazed, and Master Virr’s yellow Sentinel blade came down to engage in a duel, or if the Sith Lord wasn’t fast enough, cleave Darth Dualath in two.

But in the blink of an eye, Reid was between Master Virr and Darth Dualath, blocking the blow with his own Lightsaber.

“REID!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Morgan shouted and all of the Jedi came charging out.

Darth Dualath just stood there, grinning in delight as Spencer Reid and Tarash Virr began to duel their way across the room.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Master Virr demanded.

“I won’t let you kill him!” Reid cried. “Adam! GO!!!”

Raahn Syr snarled, then moved towards the Miraluka pair.

“Master, wait!” Hotch called, eyes wide. On the other side if the hall, Master Amna Kao was also moving to Master Virr’s assistance.

Hotch moved to try and stop them, but Rossi grabbed his robe.

“Don’t!” The man hissed, and on the other side of the hall Hotch saw Prentiss and Gideon holding onto Morgan. In the middle of the room, Reid gasped and stumbled slightly as he dodged a down-sweep from Master Syr’s orange blade, and then he ducked and spun to avoid Amna Kao’s green Lightsaber. He twisted his Lightsabers apart to wield them separately as he found himself battling three Jedi Masters.

Eyes wide in fear, Reid used the Force, trying to shove them all back. They slid back a couple of feet, a far cry from the harsh flight into the walls that Reid had been attempting. Master Syr curled a lip and snarled, then lifted a paw and roared. Reid gasped as he felt like he had just been hit by an Ion Cannon square in the middle of his chest.

His team watched as his body hurtled across the hall and slammed into the stone wall with a yelp. His Lightsabers clattered to the floor, and Reid slid down the wall and slumped to the floor. The three Masters approached him, all pointing their weapons at his helpless form.

Reid let out a soft moan and lifted his head, eyes widening and fixing on the yellow blade of Master Virr, just under his chin. He gulped, slowly moving his head back away from the blade until his throat was bared to the three Masters. He sucked in a breath and his eyes darted up to stare at them, glaring down at him.

Darth Dualath slowly began to back away, sensing that it was time for him to leave.

But then came the hum of a Lightsaber behind him. “Don’t. Move.” Came a low growl, and Darth Dualath froze as he found himself behind held at the point of two Lightsabers, one yellow, one a unique sugar pink. Garcia and JJ were glaring at him, and beyond them, Jordan had her Blaster Rifle aimed at him.

Back across the room, Master Virr took a deep breath, calming himself.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded. Reid gulped.

“I’m sorry, Master.” He gasped. “I just… I couldn’t let you do it!”

“Explain, Padawan.” Master Kao ordered, her dark eyes menacing.

“… Adam… I… I trained with him on Dantooine.” Reid told them, his voice shaking. “He was an Initiate. We, the Initiates and younger Padawans, had all gone out to play Capture the Flag… We were attacked… ambushed by Dark Jedi. We fought. The Masters and Knights from the Enclave came to our rescue. When it was all over… Adam was gone. We never knew what had happened. Some of us had taken shelter in the Crystal Caves… we thought Adam may have gotten lost! Fallen into the big crevice… I never saw him again… not until today. The Dark Jedi must have taken him!!! It’s not his fault. WE failed him!!! I failed him. I couldn’t let you kill him. We can save him! We have to… I… I have to help him.” And Reid trailed off, eyes falling to the floor.

Master Virr deactivated his weapon and tucked it into his robes. After a moment, Masters Kao and Syr followed his lead. Reid blinked up at them. Master Virr smiled and offered him a hand. Reid stared, then smiled and accepted the help to his feet.

“Well then.” Amna Kao said, also smiling. “Let’s help him.”

“This one will make a great Jedi.” Master Syr rumbled. “No fear when standing up for what is right. And against me, that’s saying something…” And he and the other Masters laughed. Then the Cathar clapped Reid on the back with a massive paw. 

“Whoof!” Reid grunted, stumbling. Masters Virr and Kao caught him with hands on his chest to keep him from falling flat on his face. The pair chuckled at his stammered thanks, and then everyone turned and stared at the young Sith Lord.

“Adam…” Reid breathed, and slowly approached him.

“My name is Amanda.” Came the hiss.

“Where is Adam?” Reid asked.

“I’ll not let you have him. You’ve done enough.”

“What have I done?” Reid asked.

“You failed him. ALL of you. You let him get TAKEN!!!” Amanda snapped, his gaze particularly hateful and vicious. “You have no idea what the Sith DID to him… He wasn’t strong enough. But I was. I could take it.”

“There’s just one problem…” Reid said gently. “Adam is a Jedi. You are a Sith.”

Amanda let out a chilling laugh. “Just because I bore the brunt of the wrath of the Sith, you think Adam was spared? Oh no… He’s not a Jedi. Not anymore. He HATES the Jedi. And he HATES the Order. Because THEY let this happen to him! THEY never came after him! THEY never tried to HELP him!”

“We’re here now.” Gideon said, gently.

“YOU?!” Amanda spat. “YOU couldn’t be bothered to care about ANY thing beyond HIM!” And he jabbed a finger at Reid. “In YOUR eyes the sun shone out of his ASS!!!” Reid blinked and flushed slightly at THAT comment.

“That… That’s physically impossible, it—“

“Shut up!” Amanda snapped. “YOU could never be bothered about anything beyond your own training!!!” He shook his head, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “ALL of you are nothing but self centered, power hungry arrogant fools who don’t give a DAMN about anyone unless they’re a potential threat!!! Like HIM!!!” And Amanda once again pointed at Reid. “He has the undivided attention of the whole Council, because if he turned, he could bring your precious Order CRUMBLING!!! And so you groom him carefully…”

He whirled on Reid. “They’re USING you, Spencer. They’re MOLDING you. If you join the Sith, you can be FREE. You can do whatever you want, without worrying about the RULES of Jedi.”

“The Rules of the Jedi keep us from going too far.” Reid argued. “Adam… please… come back.”

“Adam doesn’t WANT to come back!” Amanda snapped, and raised a hand. Garcia let out a shout as Lightning erupted from his fingertips. Reid gasped and threw his hands up before himself, bracing his feet as he blocked the Lightning with his bare hands.

“AAAHNN!!!” He cried out, his feet sliding across the floor.

“REID!!!” Hotch shouted and darted forwards, raising his blade. Amanda thrust his free hand out and Hotch grunted, crossing his arms over his face to defend himself against the attack. He slid back by several feet, robe blown back around him. Hotch heard the chaos around him as he tried to take out Darth Dualath again.

Darth Dualath’s eyes widened in fury as Raahn Syr threw himself between the Sith Lord and the young Jedi Padawan, stopping the Lightning with a single lifted paw. 

With a groan, Reid swayed and collapsed. Gideon and Master Virr caught him and lowered him to the floor, steadying him as he whimpered, body twitching as residual lightning flickered over his form. Amna Kao moved to get Garcia away from the danger and the others watched the Jedi Master and Sith Lord face off in this battle of Force Lightning.

Rather than glancing off of Master Syr’s paw or dissipating as it had with Reid, the Lightning seemed to gather in a ball of energy. Looking concerned, Amanda lowered his hand. Raahn Syr let out a roar before launching the Lightning right back at the young Sith. Amanda leapt back, stumbling into JJ and throwing the woman between the Lightning and himself.

“JJ!!!” Reid cried out when he heard the woman scream.

“YOU BASTARD!!!” Morgan roared and charged Darth Dualath while Rossi ran to JJ.

A second later, Morgan and Amanda were battling their way across the great hall, Lightsabers a blur around them.

But then, there was a massive, earth- shattering explosion. Garcia screamed as part of the wall and ceiling was blown apart. As the sky appeared, so did a ship. Another shot from its Ion Cannon blew away more of the building. Then the ship moved in closer.

“… Another time…” Darth Dualath purred and took an impressive leap up to the ship, landing on its lowered ramp. And standing there at the end of the ramp were Lee and Elle.

The team stared up at her.

“ELLE!!!” Morgan shouted, eyes wide. Elle sneered at him, and then her eyes fell on Reid. Reid blinked back up at her, a look of shock, sadness and betrayal on his face. She smirked, then disappeared into the ship as it moved away. 

“… I’m going after them.” Raahn Syr snarled, and moved towards the obliterated wall.

“No!” Amna Kao shouted. “Not before consulting the Council, Raahn!” And she ran after the massive Cathar. “RAAHN!!!”

“Spencer… are you alright?” Gideon asked.

“I… Y-Yeah…” Reid breathed. “My hands are still tingling, but…”

“Up you go, Little Brother.” Said Master Virr, helping Reid to his feet. Reid turned.

“JJ…” He, Gideon and Master Virr ran over to where Rossi was kneeling beside the blonde. She was grimacing in the lingering pain.

“Oh… Spence…” She gasped, and gave him a smile. Reid leaned forwards and the pair embraced.

“Are you okay?” Reid asked, holding her tight. She kissed his cheek. 

“We missed you, Spence.”

“I missed you more.” Reid grinned, helping her to her feet. She leaned on Rossi and watched as Master Kao and Syr walked over, the cool-headed Master Kao having calmed the hot-blooded Master Syr.

“Jennifer.” The massive Cathar rumbled, frowning in concern. “Are you alright?”

“I will be, Master.” She nodded. “I just… need some rest.”

“I am sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” JJ told him.

Reid turned at the subtle brush against his consciousness. He moved towards the… freshly enlarged exit. He stepped outside into the dark misty forest and headed straight for the shadows. The closer he got, the faster he ran. And then he collided with another body. The two men threw their arms around one another, their lips embracing.

“Mmmmm…” Reid sighed. “I missed you so much…”

Hotch turned and pinned the boy against a tree, sliding his tongue between his lips and his knee between his legs. Reid groaned, rubbing against his thigh and curling a leg around the man’s knees.

“Oh… oh… ah… oh no, we… Aaron… not here… Aaron, not here!” Reid gasped, shoving the man back. Hotch cradled Reid’s face, pressing their foreheads together.

“… The others are coming.” Hotch murmured, inhaling his lover’s scent. “We WILL continue this later…”

“Good.” Reid breathed, smiling. Hotch released him and stepped away from the tree. Reid shook out his robe and tunic and ran his fingers through his hair. They heard the others approaching. Reid smiled at Hotch and turned and ran to them.

“Reid!” Hotch heard Emily cry through the mist, and when he walked close enough to see, he smiled at the sight of Reid and Emily in a tight embrace, and when they moved away, Reid was grinning and hugging Garcia, happily accepting the enthusiastic kisses covering his face. Amna Kao and Tarash Virr grinned, and then laughed as she seized Reid’s face in her hands a planted a BIG kiss square on his lips. Even Master Syr let out a low chuckle that one might mistake for thunder if they didn’t notice his large, black furred hulk in the darkness.

Morgan was laughing and shaking his head as Reid flailed his arms, trying to free himself from Garcia’s over-exuberant clutches, and the others were grinning.

“… We should collect our Speeder Bikes and see how the Council wants us to proceed.” Amna Kao said.

“We should check in, first. If the Council wants us to pursue the Sith, we need to do so immediately.” Master Virr pointed out.

“Then let us do so. NOW.” Master Syr growled.

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBER

TIME: LATE MORNING

 

The Council stopped all conversation when holograms of their three missing members appeared, along with Aaron Hotchner’s team.

“We have a situation.” Master Syr growled. “This place was not a Dark Jedi Outpost. It was a trap laid by the Sith.”

“A trap for whom?” Asked Bre Mong.

“… They’re after this team.” Emily said. “When Cyrus was trying to force me to Turn, he said that each of us were going to be facing a choice; Turn and serve his Master, or die.”

“And who is his Master?” Asked Strauss.

“There was a Sith Lord here.” Amna Kao announced. “Called himself Darth Dualath.”

“No.” Emily said, shaking her head. “Cyrus said he serves a Darth Reaper.”

“So… Darth Dualath was sent to capture my team?!” Hotch demanded.

“It looks that way.” Raahn Syr snarled. “Viper confessed to me that he gave you this tip on Dualath’s orders.”

“… STOP CALLING HIM THAT!!!” Reid suddenly shouted, shaking his head.

“Padawan?” Eesa K’Tal asked, startled by the normally soft-spoken boy’s outburst.

“His name is Adam Jackson!!!” Reid cried. “He was an Initiate when I was training on Dantooine! We were attacked by Dark Jedi. And he went missing! I thought he had been killed in the attack… If we had pursued the Dark Jedi, we might have been able to save him. I have to go after him! Please!!!”

The Council was silent.

“… He was your friend, was he?” Raahn Syr asked, placing a paw on Reid’s shoulder. 

“… Yes. He was.”

“You feel guilty for his being taken… and his subsequent turn to the Dark Side.” Observed Sa’Eeya’Da.

“He was my friend… I… I should have kept a closer eye on him in the attack. If I had, I…”

“You were a youngling, Spencer.” Gideon said, gently. “You were only fourteen.”

“And he was ten!!!” Reid argued. “I was older, stronger… I should have looked out for him… and now… He…”

“You cannot blame yourself.” Kitata Ree finally spoke up. “Because you have no blame in this. Do not let your guilt take hold. Guilt leads to anger. Anger leads to the Dark Side.”

“… I know, Master.” Reid said softly. Hotch placed an arm around the boy.

“What is our next move?” Master Virr asked.

“… This will take some thought…” Mused Master Hssa Sssraa.

“We don’t have time for thought.” Master Syr argued. “If I am to go after them, I must go NOW.”

Reid gave a frustrated shake of his head and walked out of the hologram’s circumference. Hotch looked after him, then followed.

“Spencer?” He called, hearing the others continue their conference with the Council.

“I… I need a minute alone, Hotch.” Reid said, sounding on edge. Hotch frowned. 

“Spencer. We have a Force Bond. I know you’re up to something…” He reminded him. Reid paused. 

“… I’m going after Adam.” Reid told him.

“Reid! Are you crazy!?”

“I have to, Hotch.” Reid said firmly, marching through the woods. Hotch followed.

“Why?!”

“Because I feel it.” Reid told him. “I have to go, and I have to go NOW.” Hotch frowned as he felt his lover through their Bond.

“… Then I’m coming with you.” 

Reid stopped and turned, staring at the man.

“What?” He asked, looking stunned. Hotch closed the distance between them, taking the boy’s face in his hands and kissing him. 

“I said I’m going with you.” He breathed. “Because it hurts to much to be away from you.”

“The Council could send me into Exile for this.” Reid whispered.

“And I’ll go with you.” Hotch said firmly. “And if that makes it you and me against the Galaxy, then so be it.”

“… I love you.” Reid told him.

“I know.” Hotch smiled, and the pair darted off into the woods and boarded Master Raahn Syr’s small starship. They settled into the cockpit and within minutes were lifting off and leaving the atmosphere of Cilpar in pursuit of Adam Jackson, and Elle…

Meanwhile, the Council had reached their decision.

“We feel that it will require a larger force than what you are.” Erin Strauss announced. “You are to return to Coruscant, and we will plan from there.”

“In addition…” Eesa K’Tal said with a smile, “We have decided that it is time for Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner to face the Trials to ascend to the ranks of Knight and Master.”

“Oh! Spence, congratulations, you…” JJ trailed off when she turned around. “… Spence? Hotch?” 

“… No.” Gideon breathed, eyes wide. “Oh, Spencer, no…”

“What?!” Max Ryan demanded. 

Gideon turned and face the Council, eyes wide. “He’s going after them.”

“ALONE?!” Strauss all but shrieked.

“… Aaron went with him.” Rossi growled.

“THEY STOLE MY SHIP!” Master Syr roared, watching said ship burst out of the tree-cover and disappear into the clouds.

“What do we do?!” Garcia gasped.

“We go after them!” Morgan shouted.

“No.” Strauss said in a low, warning tone. “You will ALL return to the Temple immediately.”

“But—“

“IMMEDIATELY.” And the connection was terminated.

“… We… we aren’t really gonna just… go home, are we?!” Morgan demanded, loudly.

“You have no choice.” Master Syr growled, warningly.

“We should do as the Council asks.” Rossi said. “If we’re going to go after Hotch and Reid, we’ll need back up. A LOT of backup.” 

And so the team and the Masters returned to their ships. Once they were on their way back to Coruscant, the team gathered. They all sat down, tense… worried about their renegade members…

A moment later, Garcia buried her face into his hands and cried.


	20. Chapter 20

PLANET: EN ROUTE, DESTINATION UNKNOWN

LOCATION: THE KRAYT DRAGON

TIME: LATE NIGHT

 

Hotch left the cockpit after making sure that they were properly locked onto the ship that the Sith were fleeing in. This ship they had stolen from Master Syr was built so that it could be piloted by one, but it could support five. Hotch moved to the small sitting and dining area. Reid was curled up in the corner of the couch, staring off into space.

“Spencer?” He asked. Reid blinked and looked up. “Are you alright?”

“… We could be going to our deaths.” Reid said softly.

“I know.”

“If we survive, we could be facing severe consequences.”

“I know.”

“We could be cast out of the Order… sent into Exile… They could even Sever us from the Force…”

“… I know.” Hotch said, gently. He slowly sat down beside Reid, placing a hand on his knee.

“Are you scared?” Reid asked, fixing large eyes on the man.

“Are you?”

“… Yes.” Came the whisper.

“Don’t be. Fear—“

“Leads to the Dark Side, I know. But… I can’t help it… I’m uh… just fearful by nature.”

Hotch smiled, reaching out and laying a hand on the boy’s cheek. “… We can turn back any time. It’s your call.”

“… Maybe we should.” Reid said softly. “If anything happened to you… If you die…”

“Shh. Don’t think of it.” Hotch told him, and pulled Reid into his arms. “I love you. And I have qualms with dying by your side. There’s no other way I would rather go.” Reid stared at him, and slowly smiled. Hotch moved in and scooped his lover into his arms, kissing him and carrying him to the bedroom, laying him down on one of the beds and moving to rest his weight atop the lithe frame.

“Trust your feelings.” Hotch breathed, nuzzling his lover. Reid frowned, turning away from the kiss. Hotch blinked. “… Spencer?” The boy took a deep breath.

“… We should go back.” 

Hotch stared at him, then smiled. “Alright.” He said, and rose from the bed. Reid followed him back to the cockpit, and they sat down. “Bringing her out of Light Speed…” And he flipped a switch and pulled back on a lever. The blurred, spiraling stars around them spun, and settled into stillness. 

Then… Hotch and Reid froze, eyes wide. Off to their left was a massive star cruiser, and several fighters. Both Jedi could feel the Dark Side literally radiating from the ship.

“… Turn us around.” Reid gasped, eyes wide and face pale. “Aaron… Turn us around!!!”

“I am, I am!!!” The man shouted, and the ship made a wild U-Turn. 

“Hyperspeed!”

“I have to set co-ordinates to Coruscant!”

“FORGET CORUSCANT!!! Cilpar is still the route we’re on, just take us back there!!!”

“Alright, Alright!!! Reversing Hyperspace route… and…” The ship shuddered and lurched. Reid yelped as he almost pitched forwards into the front window. Hotch caught him. “… They’ve got us.” Hotch gasped, eyes wide. Reid whimpered in fear and turned to look at his lover. Hotch stared at the boy. Reid’s eyes were filling with tears.

“I’m sorry…” He gasped. “I’m so sorry… This is all my fault. I never should have disobeyed the Council. I never should have let you come with me, I—“

“No. This is NOT your fault.” Hotch told him, grabbing Reid’s shoulders and shaking him. Then he turned and moved over to a console and began typing away.

“W-What are you…?”

“Sending a distress call to the Temple. Just a Mayday and our co-ordinates. A message that small should be able to get out before they cut our communications.”

“I’m so sorry!” Reid cried, falling into a chair and burying his face into his hands. Hotch glanced at him. 

“There. The message got through!” Hotch called, and moved back over to Reid as he heard the angry beeping that let him know their communications had been cut off. He knelt before the boy.

“Shhh…” He soothed, trying to ease the boy’s trembling. “It’s okay, baby… It’s going to be okay…”

“No it’s not… no… no no no…”

“Easy… Come on.” Hotch said, guiding Reid out of the cockpit as they were drawn towards the large cruiser. Hotch got a quick glance at the ship’s name on the hull… The Eye Of Providence.

He took Reid to the small meditation chamber and they sat across from each other. Reid stared at Hotch with frightened eyes. Hotch just smiled at him, and closed his eyes. Reid blinked, then closed his eyes as well when he felt the gentle caress of the elder’s consciousness against his own. Both men threw open their Bond without hesitation, fully linking with one another, both fully aware that it could be for the last time…

Their emotions intertwined, and Hotch felt a smile touch his lips at the soft “Ohhh…” that Reid let out in a sigh of both wonder and contentment. Hotch took hold of Reid’s fears and gently stroked and soothed them away.

‘Til death do us part, Spencer.

Reid opened his eyes and so did Hotch. They stared at each other, and slowly, Reid smiled. The ship shuddered, and they heard the hatch being forced open. Boots on the metal flooring. And still they stared at each other. As they heard the boots approaching, they reached into their robes, and as one, pulled out their Lightsabers and set them down beside themselves before resting their palms on their knees.

Be strong. Said the gentle voice. I love you, Spencer. And then the pair closed their eyes and closed off their connections. The door flew open with a hiss as Dark Jedi poured into the room, blasters and Lightsabers pointed at the two Jedi.

Hotch kept his eyes closed even as his arms were roughly seized and metal cuffs were fastened around his wrists behind his back. But they snapped open at a cry of pain from Reid. One of the Dark Jedi had dragged him off of his meditation platform by his hair and slammed his head into the wall before restraining him. Hotch grit his teeth and struggled to keep from trying to go to the boy’s aid. He knew perfectly well that if he showed too much concern, the Dark Jedi would be quick to use that against them.

“Hey…” One of the Dark Jedi suddenly said. He grabbed Reid’s face and forced the young Jedi to look at him. “This is the kid Lee threw to the Vi’Tani.”

“That he is.” All eyes turned to the doorway.

“… Elle.” Reid breathed, eyes wide.

“Hey, Reid.” She greeted, a sinister gleam in her eye. She turned. “Hotch.” Hotch said nothing. He just glared. She smirked, shaking her head. “Bring them.” And she turned and left the room. The two Jedi were marched out of the purloined ship and across the docking bay. Reid fought not to tremble, focusing on the gentle comfort that Hotch was offering through their Bond. He admired the man, and his courage. Hotch was showing no fear, and was even trying to soothe the other… Reid didn’t know if he would ever be that brave. He hoped that he could, some day… though now it looked like that someday would probably never come.

They were guided into a lift. It began to move.

“You both know what this will come down to.” Elle said, suddenly. 

“Join us or die?” Reid asked, wryly. Elle grinned.

“They don’t call you a genius for nothing.” She chuckled. “… I have to admit, though. I’m glad to see you alive, Reid.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“I did what I had to do.”

“You didn’t have to turn.” Reid said, shaking his head. “You didn’t have to betray me. Betray US.”

“Reid…” She sighed.

“You left me to die.”

“… We both made our choices.” Elle said. The lift stopped and doors opened. They walked down a corridor to a pair of double doors. They opened onto a great throne room. Hotch and Reid immediately looked across the room. Darth Dualath was kneeling before a cloaked figure wearing a black, slightly conical mask. The figure raised his hand, and Dualath yelped as he was backhanded to the floor.

Hotch felt the anger swell in Reid, and he quickly soothed the boy’s emotions as they were guided towards the cloaked figure. The room was filled with Dark Jedi, all watching the two captives closely. Several hisses were heard as a few recognized the two Jedi from the Vi’Tani pit on Carosi… Hotch could feel the shame building in his lover.

“Aaron Hotchner.” He blinked and looked up at what had to be the Sith Lord. “I knew you would come to me. I just didn’t think it would be so soon… Welcome.”

“… We seem to be at a disadvantage.” Hotch said calmly. “You know my name and I don’t know yours.”

“I know a lot of things about you, Aaron.” The Dark Lord chuckled. “And the Padawan, Spencer Reid.” Reid eyed the man warily as he descended from the raised dais to approach him. He lifted a hand and Reid flinched as he took hold of his Padawan’s braid that hung just in front of his right ear between his thumb and forefinger, gently running them down its length. “I enjoyed the hologram show Lee sent me of your… Adventures on Carosi.” Reid closed his eyes and swallowed as the man circled him. When he was behind Reid, he reached around and pressed his palm against the boy’s flat belly. “Tell me… how many eggs WERE there?”

Reid violently jerked away and Hotch struggled.

“Keep your hands OFF of him!” He snapped, eyes blazing in a very… un-Jedi-like fury.

“Aaron, Aaron…” Chuckled and Sith Lord in a “tut tut” sort off tone. “I’ll make you a deal.” Hotch eyed him. “If you swear to serve me… I’ll stop hunting them.”

“… Hunting them?”

“Your team.” The Sith Lord clarified. Hotch narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t make deals.” Hotch snarled, glaring. “I’m the guy that hunts guys like you.”

“… You’ll regret this.” The Sith Lord stated calmly, then looked up. “Allow me to introduce you to Darth Trion.” Hotch turned and blinked as three men walked up. They looked exactly the same, save for their facial expressions. One looked filled with rage and a lust for violence. One looked indifferent. And the last looked… frightened.

“Darth Trion?” Hotch repeated. “And Darth Dualath. And you must be Darth Reaper.”

“I am.”

“… I thought Sith only had one apprentice.” Hotch said.

“… Who says I am bound by that rule?” The Reaper asked. “And Trion is not my apprentice. He is my… Servant.” And then his tone grew amused. “He is my secret weapon against the Jedi.”

“… Oh?” Hotch asked, curious about how the Reaper saw these three men as one.

“They have a specialty, Aaron. They break Jedi. Under their care, a Jedi will either Turn, or die. And their new assignment is the Padawan.”

Reid paled and Hotch’s eyes widened in alarm.

“And you, Aaron… I think I will assign YOU to…” His eyes scanned the room. “Darth Cenar.” A man strolled forwards, smirking. Hotch looked at him, and his eyes widened.

“… Vince…?”

“Hello, Aaron.” The man greeted. Hotch was stunned.

Vincent Perotta… He and Aaron had been Initiates in the Jedi Order together. But when the time came to be apprenticed to a Master and become a Padawan, Vince had left the Order. Hotch never knew where he had gone… until now.

“Fit them with Spinerays and take them to the detention level.” Darth Reaper commanded.

Hotch grunted as he was roughly seized and marched back the way they had come, and Reid was dragged along behind him.

Spinerays? Reid asked Hotch.

… It’s a device that is attached to our backs. It links up to the neural pathways of our spinal cord… It will monitor our condition and… it targets nerve endings, stimulating the pain receptors. Reid was silent, but Hotch could feel his fear spiking again. Shhhh… it’s okay. They can’t sever our Bond. We will have each other.

… But we’ll also have each other’s pain.

And if you are in pain, I want to share that with you.

Aaron…

I love you.

I love you too, Aaron. I love you too…

Back in the throne room, Elle approached Darth Reaper. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“What do you want?”

“I have information that you will find… interesting.” She said.

“I am not in the mood to indulge you.” He snarled. “This had better be good.”

“… It’s about Hotch and Reid.”

“And?”

“… They share a powerful Force Bond.” Elle said.

“… Do they now?” The Reaper asked, and she could hear the delight in his tone. “How… interesting…” Elle just smirked. After a moment, the Reaper turned and looked at her. “… Your information is appreciated, you are dismissed.”

“That’s not all I had.” Elle said.

“… You are annoying me, woman.” 

“Surely my information is worth something more than your contempt.” 

The Reaper’s eyes flashed and he turned to glare at her. “Either you’re very brave, or very foolish…” He growled.

“Or I know that what I know will make your day.” Elle said with arrogance.

“… I’m listening.”

“There’s a reason their Force Bond is so deep and strong.” Elle said.

“And that reason is?”

“… They’re lovers.” Elle watched Darth Reaper through the corner of her eye. She watched his eyes widen in surprise through the mask, then narrow in what she KNEW was a sinister grin of delight.

“This information DOES make my day…” The Reaper hissed. “It does indeed… Cenar! Trion!” Vincent Perotta and the three Henkel brothers looked up at him. “The lovely Elle here has some information for you about your… projects. The rest of you!!! The Jedi sent out a distress call with our co-ordinates. It’s time for us to leave before an army of Jedi descend on us… Set a course for Vjun!!!”

 

Down in the detention level, Hotch and Reid had been separated into neighboring cells. They had been stripped of their robe and tunic leaving their torsos bare, and then were restrained while the Spinerays were fixed to their backs. Hotch flinched as it attached itself to his nervous system, but he flinched even more when he heard Reid crying out as the Spineray attached to him.

But then, Hotch saw Perotta, now Darth Cenar, enter the room with a black head mask. And Hotch’s eyes widened. “No…” He breathed, and quickly focused on his lover.

Spencer, I love you. No matter what, I’m still here… even if you can’t hear me, I’m still here!!!

W-What?

They have Sith Torture Masks… They prevent you from using the Force. It may even cut off our Bond. We might not be able to reach each other…

What?! No!!! NO!!! Aaron, please, I need you!!!

You’ll be fine. I’m still here. You’re strong. Hotch told his lover, watching Darth Cenar lift the mask to put on his head.

Please, Aaron!!! I can’t do this! I can’t! I need you to—

Be strong. Hotch cut him off. Remember the Code. You are a Jedi. And no matter what happens, I love you. 

AARON!!! Came the desperate scream, but then the mask was on. Hotch gasped, closing his eyes and writhing. The mask was filled with Dark Force Energy, it prevented him from concentrating enough to use the Force… and it prevented him from accessing his Bond with his young lover… all he could do was hope that Reid stayed strong…

In the other cell, Reid was trembling violently… suddenly being unable to use the Force like that was terribly frightening for him… He had always been able to use it, ever since he was an infant. Not being able to… he felt more vulnerable than he had in his entire life… He was like a small child who was suddenly blind and deaf to the world…

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what might be coming next. He felt cuffs close around his wrists and ankles, and then he was hovering in the air. Then, he heard everyone leaving his cell and the door closing. He opened his eyes.

The cell was pitch black. It was perfectly silent. The only sound was his own panicked breathing as he fought back the intense fear of the dark that he’d had ever since he was a small child. But more intense was the fear of what was to come. He was not familiar with the torture techniques of the Sith… his over-active imagination, however, easily supplied him with an unending line of possibilities, each more horrible and brutal than the last….

He tried to reach out to Hotch, but the Sith Torture Mask destroyed his concentration… he couldn’t focus in on their Bond long enough to feel the other man, much less speak to him. All Reid could do now was fight back the tears of fright, and regret… Oh, how he wished he had waited for the Council’s decision and stayed with his team… It was so unfair! He had just returned to them, only to leave them again. And it was his own damn fault. In his own hubris, he was going to get himself, and Aaron, killed.

One thing was for sure… if he lost Aaron, he would never forgive himself…


	21. Chapter 21

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO VJUN

LOCATION: THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE

TIME: MID MORNING

 

It had been four days since Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid had been captured by the Sith. Four days spent in their cells... they could see nothing, for it was pitch black. They could hear nothing beyond their own breathing, for it was completely silent. They could feel nothing but the cold, for their restrains kept them hovering in the middle of the room… And thanks to the Sith Torture Masks, they could not feel the Force… they were as blind and helpless as newborns. Every now and then, there would be a pinch in their wrists as a needle built into their restraints administered enough fluids and nutrients to keep them alive and well. But that wasn’t on a set time schedule… it was random. This prevented them from using this as a method to help keep track of time.

In the middle of the fourth day, however, the silence was broken.

Click. 

In their separate cells, both men looked up.

Click.

They saw nothing but darkness.

Click.

Click.

Click.

And then, suddenly, a bright white light engulfed Reid’s cell. After being in darkness for days, the intensely bright light stabbed into the boy’s skull. He let out a shriek, closing his eyes tightly.

In the cell next door, Hotch had also let out a pained cry; the wall before him was a mirrored window. He hadn’t know because both Reid’s and his cell had been pitch black. But now with the light on, he could see through the window and see Reid… at least… he WOULD be able to once his eyes adjusted to the intense light.

It was nearly half an hour before Hotch was able to venture a look at the window again. He had to squint, but he could see. His lover had his head bowed and his eyes tightly closed.

Click.

Hotch frowned and Reid lifted his head slightly, listening.

Click.

Hotch had a bad feeling…

Click.

Click.

Click.

“AAAAAAAHHHHNNN!!!”

Hotch could only watch his lover scream in pain… but he couldn’t hear it. Not over the deep, loud tone that made his bones vibrate. And he knew that Reid’s cell was probably soundproofed. For the sound to be that loud for HIM, it must be excruciatingly painful for Reid… Hotch shook his head, distressed… it could even deafen the boy… 

He watched Reid scream and writhe, struggling against his restraints in his desperation to clap his hand over his assaulted ears. Though it wasn’t just his ears… he felt like his teeth were rattling in his skull, and his brain was vibrating into goo… The vibration made his bones ache and skin tingle unpleasantly.

It felt like it went on for hours, though it was only fifteen minutes. Then, it just suddenly shut off. Reid hung limp in his restraints… his ears were ringing… he couldn’t hear his own gasping… Fifteen minutes later, he still couldn’t hear well… he couldn’t even hear the clicks that served as a warning before the loud, low tone sounded again…

All day this went on. Fifteen minutes on, fifteen minutes off. Fifteen minutes on, fifteen minutes off. Until, finally, Reid no longer responded when the tone turned on. It only sounded for five minutes this time before turning off. Hotch was watching when the three men known collectively as Darth Trion walked in.

“… Got your hearing back yet?”

Hotch jumped at the voice. Darth Cenar walked over to stand beside Hotch, watching through the window as one of the three men, the angry looking one, reached out and ripped the Sith Torture Mask from Reid’s head. Hotch stared at his lover… the boy’s head rolled limp on his shoulders, and blood was flowing from his nose, spilling over his lips and chin and dripping to the floor.

His ankles were released from their restraints, followed by his right wrist. His body fell, handing grotesquely from the left, and when that was freed he collapsed bonelessly to the floor. The skittish one hurried over to the wall and pulled out a long hose, handing it to the cruel one. The man pointed it at Reid, and a moment later freezing cold water doused the boy. 

Reid thrashed slightly and weakly dragged himself across the floor, trying to escape the frigid assault. But he didn’t make it far. The water was shut off.

“Pay close attention, Aaron.” Darth Cenar said. “Most everything that they do to him, I will do to you. We start tomorrow…” And he left the room, leaving Hotch to stare at the trembling Padawan in the other cell until the lights went out, leaving them in silent darkness once more…

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: AFTERNOON

 

A man hurried through the corridors, a sense of urgency around him. He reached the Council Chamber and burst in without asking permission. The Masters all blinked at him, and without preamble, he blurted “We just got a distress call from Master Syr’s stolen ship!”

“What was the message, Anderson?” Master Kao demanded, looking concerned.

“Just a mayday and the co-ordinates.” Anderson told her.

“… It could be a trap…” Warned Master Bre Mong.

“We must risk it.” Said Eesa K’Tal with a stern tone that few if any had ever heard in her normally-lyrical voice. “Those two, as rash as their actions were—“

“It was insubordination!!!” Max Ryan bellowed.

“—They are STILL Jedi. And we MUST go to their aid.” The Kaminoan Master said.

“I agree.” Said Master Virr.

“Of course YOU agree.” Max Ryan snorted. “You and that Padawan are thick as thieves!!!”

“I agree with Masters Virr and K’Tal.” Bre Mong announced. Master Ryan gave the Kel Dor Master a dirty look.

“If we go!” Kitata Ree called over the sudden outburst of arguing, which quickly vanished, “we go in full force!!! We go to rescue our brothers and to dismantle this Sith organization. Ultimately, the decision is mine. But I will hear you now. All those in favor of mobilizing an immediate rescue mission?”

“I.” Declared Master K’Tal.

“I.” Said Tarash Virr.

“I.” Said Bre Mong.

“Not I.” Said Erin Strauss.

“Not I.” Said Max Ryan.

“Not I.” Said Sa’Eeya’Da.

“I.” Said Noria Cereni.

“I.” Said Ralko Cereni.

“Not I.” Said Hssa Sssraa.

“I.” Said Amna Kao, giving Hssa Sssraa a look.

“I!!!” Bellowed Raahn Syr, making a couple of Masters jump, startled.

“It is decided.” Kitata Ree declared, hopping out of his seat. “Muster our Masters and Knights! Send messages to our Jedi around the galaxy who can meet us! Ready the ships!!!” And the Council watched the tiny Grand Master scuttle across the room and out the door. 

“HAH!!!” Master Syr laughed, again startling several other Master. “Let’s go hunting!!!” And the largest of the Council quickly strode out after the smallest. Grinning, Amna Kao, Eesa K’Tal and Tarash Virr headed out as well.

 

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO VJUN

LOCATION: THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE

TIME: LATE MORNING

 

Hotch wanted to die. The low, deafening tone had been torturing him all day. Apparently Darth Trion and Cenar (what was up with the multiple Sith Lords, anyway?) had decided that in the morning Hotch would be tortured, and then in the afternoon he would watch Reid be tortured, knowing that what was done to Reid would be done to him the next day.

That was torture in itself, not just knowing what was coming, but watching his young lover being subjected to such cruel pain. After reading Reid’s emotions, it was decided that rather than have Reid watch Hotch being tortured, they kept the boy cut off. He couldn’t see Hotch through the window, he couldn’t hear the man’s howls of pain… and he couldn’t reach the man through their Bond. That not knowing… the complete isolation… that seemed to be much more frightening and damaging for the boy. Though he was informed that every torture he suffered was being done to Hotch, too... They just didn’t tell him that Hotch was watching the boy’s suffering as a preview of his own…

Right now, they were at the hour-long break that came between the end of Hotch’s torture, and beginning of Reid’s. Both hung suspended in their restraints, getting their daily dose of fluids. The Sith Torture Masks were still on… 

The door to Hotch’s cell opened and Darth Cenar stepped in.

“I hope you took my advice and got a nap in.” The man said, pleasantly. Hotch just glared. “We should have a pretty good show for you today. Ah. And there’s our star.” The lights flared on in Reid’s cell. The boy lifted his head. “And our supporting cast.” And the three Henkel brothers entered. “And our guest-star…” Hotch’s eyes widened. A large round droid floated into the room; an interrogation droid… It was equipped with every manner of device used to torture a victim…

Reid lifted his head and when his eyes fell upon the droid, his entire body stiffened and then began to thrash. Darth Cenar turned and flicked his fingers at a switch on the wall. Speakers burst to life, and Hotch could hear his lover’s frantic breathing and soft whimpers. After a moment, Reid fell still and quiet, though he was still panting in his fear. 

Darth Cenar smirked. “You should enjoy this.” And he reached out and removed the Sith Torture Mask. Immediately, the Force began to flow through the Jedi Knight, and he was able to access his Bond with his lover. He could feel the boy’s intense fear, but he could also feel his determination to overcome it… to face the three Sith before him with the bravery and constitution expected of a Jedi. And despite the situation, Hotch’s heart swelled in pride for the young man.

He tried to reach out to the boy… to tell him how proud he was… to comfort him… to tell him to hang on… but he couldn’t. While he could feel Reid, Reid couldn’t feel him… he was still cut off from the Force, thanks to the Sith Torture Mask that he still wore. And that’s when Hotch realized the additional method of torture that Darth Cenar was subjecting him to. He would be able to feel his lover… feel his pain, his misery, his fear, and yet he was unable to offer the boy any comfort.

“Do you know what Bavo-6 is?” The calm one asked. Reid turned his head slightly towards the man, before looking back at the interrogation droid.

“… It’s a serum that… lowers one’s pain threshold… causes hallucinations… or can make an individual more… compliant.” Reid answered.

“… That’s right.” The calm one said. “The question is… what will we do once it has taken effect. Do you have any suggestions?” Reid said nothing.

Suddenly, the angry one lunged forward and slammed his fist into Reid’s solar plexus.

“AHHNG!!!” 

“I asked you a question, boy!!!” He thundered. 

“Please…” Mumbled the nervous one. “I don’t have to do this…”

“Shut up.” Snapped the angry one. “Yes I do. This IS what I do.” 

Hotch stared, eyes wide. So THAT was why Darth Reaper referred to Darth Trion as a singular person… because Darth Trio saw himself… THEMSELVES as a singular person.

“You think you have a powerful Force Bond?” Darth Cenar asked Hotch. “No one in the galaxy has ever had a Force Bond like Darth Trion. Their Bond is so strong, that the Force has virtually fused their minds into one. They used to all be regular brothers… triplets. But then, slowly, the Force Bond brought them together, mentally, emotionally… through the Force… They became EXACTLY the same… And then they began to fracture. They became three physically separate personalities, one soul. 

Hotch stared at the three men standing around his lover, eyes wide in amazement at what he was hearing… it sounded impossible, but he sensed that Darth Cenar was speaking truths.

The Sith continued. “Charles… he’s the violent one. He is their Anger and Aggression. Raphael is their Logic and Control.”

“… And the last?” Hotch asked. Darth Cenar smiled slightly, pleased to have drawn the Knight into conversation. 

Then he snorted in contempt. “Tobias.” He spat. “They confined their less desireable traits into one body. He’s their fear.”

“He’s their conscience.” Hotch stated.

“He’s their weakness.”

“… He’s their Jedi. Quarantined and controlled by two Sith.” 

Darth Cenar turned and stared at Hotch for a long time before turning his attention back to the other room.

The three brothers stood in silence as the interrogation droid moved forward, a large needle sliding out of its casing. Hotch knew that the needle was large not because it had to be, but because of the fear it inspired.

The droid scanned Reid’s body, locating his abdominal aorta artery, deep within his belly. It followed it down to where the femoral artery branched off in his lower abdomen and pelvic region. Reid trembled, watching with wide eyes as the droid sunk down to the proper level and moved forward, the needle aimed for the soft area below his navel and above his groin, and between his hip and the mid-line of his torso. 

Raphael stepped forward, pushing the hem of Reid’s trousers down enough to bare the expanse of pale skin that the droid had targeted. Reid gulped and closed his eyes, turning away.

“WATCH.” Charles snarled, forcing Reid’s head down. Reid bit back another whimper and Hotch felt him fight back his fear. He took a deep breath, set his resolve and watched. His abdomen twitched as the needle made contact, and then he hissed as it sunk into his flesh, burrowing in deep. The droid stopped when it felt that the needle had punctured the femoral artery. It sat for a few long seconds, prolonging the psychological torture, and then injected the Bavo-6.

Reid gasped as he felt the drug begin to spread through his body, and then his pain-threshold began to fall. His body started to tremble and he fought to hold as still as possible, fully knowing that the needle was still in him… the sting began to worsen. Then, the droid slowly withdrew the needle. Reid let out a cry, shocked at how much it hurt.

“AH!! Ow… ow…. Nhh… Ahhn… nnnh… NNGH!!! AAHNG!!!”

The needle came free, and a single drop of blood rolled down his pale skin to soak into the hem of his pants… at least before they were stripped from his body until he hung naked before the eyes of the three men. Reid stayed perfectly still, eyes closed. He just waited for the pain.

He heard the scrape of metal and his eyes flew open. Charles was approaching with a simple knife. 

“I don’t have to do this.” Tobias gasped.

“It’s what I do.” Raphael said calmly, and a scream pierced the air as the first small cut was made.

 

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: FANG OF THE BLACK IXLL

TIME: SUN SET

 

Coruscant glowed a fiery orange as the sun set. On a large landing pad, a starcruiser was preparing for takeoff. Jordan Todd was securing the BAU in the hangar of the massive cruiser called the Fang of the Black Ixll, or as it was more affectionately known, the FBI. The ship was the largest Jedi Cruiser. In fact, it was currently transporting two hundred thirty seven Jedi Masters, four hundred eighty two Jedi Knights and one hundred forty four Padawans who had experience with fighting Dark Jedi.

In addition, there was the team of the BAU; Jason Gideon, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau.

Kitata Ree, Eesa K’Tal, Bre Mong, Hssa Sssraa, Tarash Virr, Amna Kao, Raahn Syr, Sa’Eeya’Da and Noria and Ralko Cereni had all decided to go. Only Max Ryan and Erin Strauss stayed behind…

This brought the total number of Jedi on the FBI to eight hundred seventy nine.

And another three hundred nineteen were coming in from around the galaxy to join in the upcoming battle.

All in all, a force of one thousand one hundred ninety eight Jedi were moving in to rescue the captured Knight and Padawan, break up the army of Dark Jedi that was forming and take the so-called Sith Lords into custody.

“Masters…” Gideon called, approaching Sa’Eeya’Da, Bre Mong and Hssa Sssraa. They turned to him. “Do you remember, many years ago… an Initiate on Dantooine named Adam Jackson?” He asked. He looked at Bre Mong. “You had a Padawan that you were training on Dantooine at the time… right after Tarash Virr became a Knight…?”

“Don’t know how you tolerated Tarash as your Padawan…” Sa’Eeya’Da chuckled. “Who was your Padawan after him on Dantooine?”

Bre Mong said with a nod. “Ahnna-Lah Mehdonu.” Bre Mong said with a nod. “She’s the Watchman for Halowan System… She wasn’t much older than Adam Jackson.” And she turned her attention back to Gideon. “I seem to remember that YOUR Padawan was friends with Adam… before he died in a Dark Jedi ambush on the younglings of the Enclave.”

“…No. He didn’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“Master… Adam is Darth Dualath.” Gideon said. The female Kel Dor stared at him for a long time.

“… That is why your Padawan did this.” She said. It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes. It is. He was… shocked when he realized that Dualath is Adam. He fought Masters Syr, Kao and Virr to defend Adam. He is determined to save him and bring him back to the Light. Back to the Order…”

“His intentions are noble but…” Sa’Eeya’Da sighed, shaking his head. 

“His rash actions will get him killed, if they haven’t already.” Said Hssa Sssraa

“He’s still alive.” Gideon insisted. “They both are. We would feel it if they were…”

“Yes.” Nodded Master Bre Mong. “We would.”

“Jennifer and Penelope seem to be taking this situation… badly.” Master Hssa Sssraa said, carefully.

“They love Spencer and Aaron very much.” Gideon said, softly. “They’re worried about them. They’re afraid we won’t get to them in time to save them.”

“… Their fear is not without base.” Bre Mong commented. 

No one answered…


	22. Chapter 22

PLANET: VJUN

LOCATION: THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE

TIME: AFTERNOON

 

Hotch had looked on in silent agony as he watched Darth Trio torture his lover. But he felt even worse the next morning when Darth Cenar put him through the same torture… it was worse than he had ever thought… and knowing that this was what Reid had gone through tortured his heart even as Darth Cenar tortured his body. He had sliced his skin with a blade, and the droid had shot him with low level blaster fire, leaving angry scorch marks over his body, followed by a brutal beating. This continued until Hotch passed out from the pain for the fourth time. 

The blast of cold water was what woke him.

“Nap time is over, Aaron.” Darth Cenar announced. “Show time.” 

Wincing, Hotch opened his eyes and watched through the mirror-window as Darth Trion surrounded Reid, once again hanging from restraints.

“They’re going a different route today.” Darth Cenar said, calmly. “The Memory Walk.” Hotch frowned. “Heard of it?” When Hotch didn’t answer, the Sith Lord explained. “Using the Force, they will force him to relive all the worst memories of his life… everything from embarrassing ones to the most painful ones… and the thing he will feel the entire time will be nothing but fear and despair… Just watch. I guarantee it… within the hour he will beg for death…”

“Don’t…” Hotch breathed. Darth Cenar blinked, then looked down at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Leave him alone. Don’t hurt him…” Hotch gasped. “Please. He’s been through enough.”

“If he want the pain to stop, all he has to do is surrender himself to our Master.” Darth Cenar said, calmly. “The same goes for you.” Hotch just glared at the man, but then turned when he heard the whimpers. Reid was struggling in his restraints, gasping and crying as Darth Trion forced all of his bad memories to the forefront of his mind. 

Hotch winced when the gasps became screams. The boy then broke down and cried like a small child, and in a high pitched, child-like voice, began screaming for his mother… Hotch winced.

“Go on…” Darth Cenar hissed, and put a hand on Hotch’s head. “Take a look…” And before Hotch knew it, he was seeing the memories Reid was reliving…

The room was dark… there was the sound of frightened gasps.

“Mom?” Came the soft whimper. “Mom?!”

“Spencer!” The door opened and firelight flooded in. A thin woman stood in the doorway. She had short wheaten hair and a deeply lined face. She wore a thin robe with a simple scarf tied across her face where her eyes would be. She hurried over, bare feet making only the most quiet shuffles on the floor. Small hand reached up to her, and she lifted the small child into her arms.

“Stay quiet.” She said softly, and slipped out of the small house. They were in a small village, and it was under attack. People ran, screaming. The woman held her child close and fled. They had almost made it to the edge of the village when she turned a corner and—

“Look out!!!” The child cried, and a moment later they were surrounded by men, and screaming as the child was torn from the woman’s arms. “MOMMY!!!”

“NO!” The woman screamed. “NO! SPENCER!!!” She reached out to her son, the scarf falling from her head to reveal the smooth, uninterrupted skin where eyes were expected to be. She thrashed and hit and kicked and bit and clawed as her small son was held tightly by a large Gamorrean. 

“No! Let my mommy go!” The child shouted, struggling within the thick beast’s large hands. “Mommy!!!”

“Shut up, woman!” Snapped one of the men trying to contain the child’s mother.

“Please!” She begged. “Please… he’s my son… he’s all I have…” A man, a Dark Jedi, walked over.

“… Take the boy. Leave the woman. She’s too old to be of any use.”

“NO!”

“MOMMY!!!”

“I WON’T LET YOU TAKE MY BABY!!!” The woman screamed, and jerked out of the arms of the one holding her, lunging towards the Gamorrean. “SPENCER!!!” 

Their fingers brushed for a breath of a moment, and then the woman was hurled away at the wave of the hand of the Dark Jedi. She stumbled to her feet and turned, prepared to fight… the Dark Jedi was not impressed.

The small Spencer Reid could only watch with wide eyes as the man drew his Lightsaber and cut down his mother in one merciless stroke.

Diana fell to the ground and died, her son’s name on her lips…

Little Spencer held perfectly still… Never had felt a death through the Force… But this first would haunt him for the rest of his days… He remained still and quiet as he was carried away onto a cold ship, never to see his home planet again… Or the only love he had ever known in his young, young life…

And the woman would live on only in the memories of her only child, the only one TO remember her. He would be her legacy, his honor would be hers, his cries her eulogy,   
echoing through a cold slave ship.

And a four year old boy would be left to face the unknown, alone…

 

A single tear trailed down the man’s face as he emerged from the memory. Spencer had never told him in detail how his mother had died. And this wasn’t a case of just being told what happened… he had seen the memory from Spencer’s eyes. And it broke his heart. He felt a swell of righteous fury rise up within him; no one deserved to be put through this kind of torture. Hotch fixed a glare on Darth Cenar, but said nothing there was nothing he could say to make them stop. Before he knew it he was being drawn into another memory.

In the other room Reid was crying, trying to fight off the attack of Darth Trion upon his memories.

Young Spencer Reid smiled and sat back, then looked up. “Finished!” He called across the noisy workroom, where young initiates were learning to build their first Lightsabers. Of course, little seven year old Spencer was two to three years younger than the others…

Jedi Artisan Eesa K’Tal, not yet a Master, walked over with a small smile. Her eyes glittered as she gazed down upon the proud child, holding up the newly completed Lightsaber. She held out her hand and he placed it into her long fingers. She looked it over very carefully.

“Very well done, youngling.” She complimented. “One of the best first constructions I have ever seen. But it is worth nothing if it does not work.” And she handed it back to the boy. Spencer took it and held it aloft, and a moment later the glowing green blade erupted into existence, humming happily.

Several gasps and whispers went around the room.

“Good.” Eesa K’Tal said with a nod. “A strong blade, it is not sputtering or flickering… No loose parts… the blade is the perfect length for you… and it is straight. Not at all off-center… brilliantly done, young one. Brilliantly done.”

“Can I go show Tarash!?” the boy asked, eyes gleaming in excitement. 

“Away with you.” Eesa K’Tal said with a smile and a wave of her long, elegant fingers.

Little Spencer Reid hopped of of his work bench and scuttled out of the room. He rushed down the hallway, weaving around the Jedi walking the same halls.

“What’s the rush, squirt?” Called an older initiate. Then, with a grin, he flicked his fingers at the boy. 

Spencer gapsed as the hood of his little Jedi cloak suddenly flew up over his head and covered his eyes, and then there was a sharp Force Shove in his back. He yelped as he was shoved into the wall, his skull bouncing off of the hard stone. His Lightsaber fell to the floor.

“Whoa… he made a Lightsaber?!”

“No way… he’s too young.”

Reid shoved his hood back and picked up his Lightsaber, staring nervously at the larger boys.

“Hand it over, kid.” Snorted the bigger one. “Who did you steal it from!?”

“I made it!” Reid cried, eyes wide.

“Yeah right. Just wait ‘til the Council hears that you’ve stolen a Lightsaber!!!”

Reid tensed, then bolted.

“HEY!” Came the shout, and the boys chased him down the hall. Several Knights and Masters threw themselves out of the way and glared after the young initiates.

Reid skidded around a corner and came to a stop, eyes wide.

“Going somewhere, squirt?” Asked another older initiate, a boy by the name of Paul Thomas. And then the boy went flying as his pursuers caught up and Force Threw him to the floor. 

“Nice one!” Crowed one of the boys. Slowly, Reid got to his feet and backed away. Then, up on a walkway on the floor above, he saw Tarash Virr and Aaron Hotchner with their Masters, Bre Mong and David Rossi. His heart leapt. His friends would help him!!! He turned and bolted again. The three older boys chased after him.

“TARASH!” Reid cried. “HOTCH! HELP!!!”

He tracked them using the Force, able to feel the teenage Padawans who would surely come to his aid! He dashed around a corner and out onto the steps of the Jedi Temple. And there, he stopped. The shuttle was already leaving, with Tarash Virr and Aaron Hotchner on board with their Masters… leaving Spencer Reid standing on the steps of the Temple, and three larger boys charging him down. 

“AHHNG!” Reid yelped, as he was Force Pushed. The boy toppled down the stairs, finally landing at the bottom of the top flight… He lay there, tears flooding down his cheeks as he stared at his Lightsaber on the ground a few feet away. It was broken.

He barely managed to snatch it up before the boys grabbed him and dragged him back into the Temple. He whimpered as he was dragged to the Apprentice Dormitories and they shoved him up to his personal locker.

“Open it.” Snapped one of the boys. Hands shaking, Reid did as he was told. As soon as it opened, the boys began to go through his belongings, throwing them around the corridor. Then, without a word, they grabbed the young Jedi and shoved him into his own locker, slamming the door behind him. The locker automatically locked, and Reid found himself stuck, unable to get out. He was in the locker all day, not found until bedtime…

 

Hotch winced as he came out of that memory… He had never known… He remembered that when he and Master Virr, then a senior Padawan, has returned from a mission to Alderaan, little seven year old Spencer Reid had showed them his brand new Lightsaber. He never guessed that it had been a newly-repaired brand new Lightsaber. It broke his heart to think of all the careful work that young Spencer Reid had put into it, only to have it break within a few minutes of its completion… but the idea that the boy had been coming to him for help, and he hadn’t even known…

It was little comfort to know that the three boys who had hurt little Spencer had all been discharged from the Order as unsuitable…

He gasped as memories overcame him again.

Spencer Reid was working in the holocron library at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. He had been there for a couple of months… At twelve, he was the youngest Padawan at the Enclave. There were many Initiates older than he was who were still waiting for a Master to take them as their Padawan Learners… And this bred a lot of envy and animosity towards young Spencer Reid…

“Spencer!” He looked up, and blinked.

“… Harper?”

“Hey. Alexa wants to meet you… At the tree near the Crystal Caves!”

“What?” Reid asked, his face turning a soft pink.

“Alexa wants to meet you.” Harper repeated slowly, tugging Reid to his feet.

“Alexa? M-Meet me?!” Reid gasped, eyes wide. Alexa was easily the most gorgeous girl at the Enclave on Dantooine, and was four years his senior.

Reid made his way out of the Enclave and headed for the Crystal Caves. Once he got there, he saw Alexa Lisbon standing beneath the tree near the entrance to the Caves… She turned and smiled when he approached. But a few yards away, Reid stopped. He sensed something… something was off…

“What’s wrong?” Alexa asked, and Reid slowly backed away, then turned and bolted. But he didn’t get far. A good two dozen of the eldest initiates still waiting for a Master to apprentice them burst out of the Crystal Caves and Reid was thrown to the ground by a collective effort of the Initiates using the Force. When he raised his head, he found himself surrounded. 

“Get him!” Shouted the dominant boy, a burly young Cathar, and the un-Apprenticed Initiates fell upon him. Reid curled up and covered his head with his arms as the blows began. He was jerked to his feet and stumbled around in a dizzying circle, staggering under cruel blows from the older kids. His robe was torn and fluttered to the ground, and slowly, the rest of his clothes followed.

Before he knew it, he was being bound to the tree near the mouth of the Caves, his hands tied above his head and cords criss-crossing down his torso and legs, holding him tightly against the bark.

Reid kept his head bowed and eyes closed, tears of humiliation streaming down his face as the older kids stood around and laughed. They were there for what felt like hours, but eventually started drifting away. But not one of them bothered to release the boy.

Darkness fell, and he could hear the Kath Hounds in the distance preparing to hunt… And he knew it was only a matter of time before the Kinrath left the Crystal Caves to hunt as well… and he was right there, easy prey.

As if they could sense his thoughts, a Viper Kinrath emerged from the cave. It let out a chatter, and more emerged, including a large Patriarch. Reid’s eyes widened. The Kinrath approached, curiously. Reid watched them come with wide eyes, fear growing in his chest… When one got a little too close, Reid used the Force to shove him away. But that proved to be a mistake… the Kinrath got excited and began to swarm. Reid’s eyes dilated and his breathing picked up. He began to struggle against his bonds, and sent a large blast of Force energy out, throwing the Kinrath away from him. The Kinrath’s chattering grew louder and more excited.

Before he knew it, one darted in, lashing out with its barbed stinger.

“AAANH!!!” Reid cried as the sharp stinger sunk into his thigh. Burning began to spread from the wound as the Viper Kinrath’s venom spread through him… Reid hurled it away with the Force again, but more Kinrath were swarming from the Crystal Caves, picking up on the excitement from the others; they had found easy prey…

Suddenly, they all squealed loudly as they went flying.

“HYAAAH!!!” Came the furious battle cry from somewhere behind Reid, and a green Lightsaber spun through the air, taking out the Kinrath Patriarch. A moment later, Gideon darted into view, sending the Kinrath flying once more with a powerful blast from the Force. At first the Kinrath were prepared to fight for their meal, but when Gideon had flung them all around a few times and had killed half a dozen, they retreated back to the Caves.

“Spencer?!” The Master whirled, and with one slice of his Lightsaber, the cords fell to the ground and Reid slumped forward. Gideon caught him, flinging his robe around the boy’s naked body. “Easy, son… We’re going to get you to the Healers…” And he lifted his young Padawan into his arms and darted off across the plains, heading back to the Enclave. Reid didn’t remember their return… he only remembered the pain in his leg, and the humiliation he felt for the next several weeks whenever he came across one of the Initiates who had taken part in the cruel prank…

He never even took comfort in the fact that because none of the kids had been accepted by a Master, once it was revealed what they had done to him, they had all been expelled from the Jedi Order…

It was only a few months later that the remaining kids who HAD been Apprenticed to Masters, blaming Reid for the expulsion of their friends, tricked him into going into the Crystal Caves in search of Force Crystals to upgrade his Lightsaber… he had accidentally stumbled into a nest of Kinrath and ran to the other Padawans. Of course, the entire group ran and their Masters had to come to the rescue. They had all been punished for going in the first place, but the Padawans who had tricked young Spencer had been doubly punished… that had sealed the animosity that they would all hold towards the youngest Apprentice for the rest of their Apprenticeships.

It pained Hotch to know that on both Coruscant and Dantooine, his lover had been the victim of cruel bullying by the very people who should be on his side, with no one defending him… But the memories kept coming.

Memories of pain, fear and humiliation… Loss and abandonment… Hotch saw from the eyes of his lover the Dark Jedi ambush in which Adam Jackson was lost… he saw the first time Gideon took Reid on a rescue mission that failed... He saw Reid crying over the body of the kidnapped child they had been sent to rescue… He saw Reid fighting his way out of a trap that he had foolishly sprung, despite Gideon’s warnings… So many other incidents… countless incidents… And then came the worst of all… Elle’s betrayal, the Vi’Tani attack, and the pain of the withdrawal that came afterwards…

Hotch didn’t know how long he and Reid had both been subjected to the mental torture, but he did know that Darth Cenar was right… within the hour, Reid was crying for mercy and begging for death, and continued to do so in the hours that followed.

Even when it all ended and Reid had been released from his restraints, he dragged himself to the corner and cried. Hotch winced as the Sith Torture Mask was placed on him again, blocking him from the Force as he was restrained again. All he could do was watch Reid rock himself in the corner and cry, until the lights went out for the night… Then he could only listen…

 

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO MAYDAY CO-ORDINATES

LOCATION: FANG OF THE BLACK IXLL

TIME: EVENING

 

The massive ship, Fang of the Black Ixll, or FBI, arrived out of hyperspace at the co-ordinates that had been broadcasted by Hotch and Reid’s mayday. The Jedi Council was on the bridge, with the exception of Sa’Eeya’Da who was leading the fleet of Jedi Fighters.

They looked around.

“Where are they?!” Garcia gasped, eyes wide and frantic.

“They’re not here.” Raahn Syr snarled. “They knew we were coming. They must have heard the Mayday and fled.”

“Cowards…” JJ gasped, fighting back tears. 

“Where would they have gone?” Emily asked, and the Cathar Master looked down at her bruised face, courtesy of Benjamin Cyrus, the Dark Jedi that the Jedi Order had in custody.

“Perhaps we should ask your friend.” Raahn Syr said. “Let’s go see him.” And he and Emily Prentiss headed down to the brig…

As they did, Gideon and Rossi stood side by side off away from the others, staring out at the small cloud of garbage that the Eye of Providence had spaced before making the jump to light speed. Both had faces line in worry over their captured apprentices, even though Reid was ready to face the Trials and be promoted to the rank of Knight, and Hotch to the rank of Master. No matter what, Aaron Hotchner would always be Rossi’s Padawan, and Reid would always be Gideon’s… and they couldn’t help but worry…

“Now what?” Morgan asked, scowling at the empty space where their quarry had once been.

“We hunt.” Said Eesa K’Tal, sounding very NOT like herself. “We check their ion trail and see where their trajectory may have taken them.”

“On it!” Garcia cried, and sat herself down at a terminal and began to work. “I will find them if I have to track them beyond the Outer Rim!!!”

“If anyone can find them, you can.” Morgan said, standing over her.

Down below in the brig, Cyrus looked up as Emily Prentiss and Raahn Syr entered.

“Well…” He sighed. “What can I do for you…?”

“Your friends have fled.” Emily Prentiss said, walking over to his cell. “Where would they go?”

“… Why would I tell you?”

“You certainly won’t be doing yourself any favors by not talking.” Raahn Syr snorted.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Cyrus snorted. “Your friends have been caught, haven’t they?” He grinned. “Well… I’m in a much better situation than they are. My captors are weak… they won’t do what is necessary to get what they want. But your friends? I guarantee you… they’ve been introduced to the interrogation droids by now…” and he chuckled. “Me? I’ve been introduced to dinner!” And he munched on said dinner that had been delivered fifteen minutes ago. “Your friends will get IV fluids and that’s it. They’ve had empty stomachs for days now… Unless they have surrendered.”

Raahn Syr snarled and approached the cell. “Do you know who I am, little man?” He growled, deep in his chest.

“… Should I?” Cyrus asked.

“I am Raahn Syr, Master Jedi Shadow.” The Cathar Master snarled. Cyrus stopped chewing and stared, nervously. “Dark Jedi are my specialty…” And he deactivated the Energy Field that kept Cyrus in his cell. Cyrus leapt to his feet, eyes wide, and he tried to Force Throw Raahn Syr away. The Cathar Master’s robes billowed around him, but he didn’t budge.

“And you are one of the more… pathetic specimens I have come across…”

Cyrus backed into the wall.

Half an hour later, Emily Prentiss and Raahn Syr returned to the bridge of the FBI.

“Get anything?” Morgan asked.

“Depends.” Prentiss said. “which way were they heading?”

“I have a trail here.” Garcia called. 

“Let’s see if they were heading towards one of the planets Cyrus gave us…” Raahn Syr rumbled, and they all looked at the map.

“There.” Emily said, smiling and lifting a finger, tapping a planet. “Vjun. That’s where they’re going.”

“Then so shall we.” Kitata Ree announced. “Muster the fighters and let’s go!!!”

And within another half hour, the Jedi Fleet made the jump to light speed in pursuit of the Eye of Providence…


	23. Chapter 23

PLANET: VJUN

LOCATION: THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE

TIME: AFTERNOON

 

The Memory Walk was excruciating. Being forced to relieve every bad memory of his life was worse than Aaron Hotchner had anticipated. The six hour long torture seemed like years… Hotch’s only hope was for it to end. And after four hours, he was begging for death, just as Reid had. When it ended, he collapsed to the floor, exhausted. 

And Darth Cenar went to see his Master. When he got to him, he leaned over his Master and whispered into his ear. The Reaper sat still and silent. Then, slowly, a smirk crossed his face.

“Contact our man on Alderaan…” He hissed. “Tell him to find them and bring them back. Both of them. Alive… You and Darth Trion proceed...”

And that afternoon, the torture that Hotch had to witness was Reid being subjected to Force Attacks. They would Force Choke him to near unconsciousness, douse him with freezing water, and then subject him to agonizing blasts of Force Lightning. 

This torture was repeated on Hotch the next morning. That afternoon, the interrogation droid had another go at Reid, shocking him and burning him after administering more of the Bavo-6 to lower his pain threshold. The next day, that torture was repeated on Hotch, and then after more of the Bavo-6, Reid was physically beaten. After Hotch had his beating the next morning, and the time for Reid’s afternoon torture had arrived, the three brothers that made up the entity of Darth Trion went a different route. The Sith Torture Mask was removed from Reid and he was freed of his bonds. Then, the three brothers drew Lightsabers. Reid eyed them, nervously. He sat on his knees, arms wrapped around his body, naked save for a ragged pair of pants.

The three Sith said nothing; they raised their weapons and attacked. Reid let out a shocked cry and leapt away. The three men pursued him.

“AHHN!!” Reid yelped as a swipe of a Lightsaber grazed his left shoulder blade, leaving a scorch mark in its wake.

“Not fast enough, boy.” Charles sneered, and lunged. Reid gasped and darted away, but he was tired, hurt and his hope was fading… after all, he had been imprisoned in this cell for an entire week and a half being starved and tortured…

He managed to dodge them for another ten minutes, but then he let out a scream and fell to the floor with a slash across his stomach. He rolled as Charles brought his weapon down, and rolled again to escape the half hearted attack from Tobias, then threw the weakest brother back with the Force. He scrambled away from Raphael, gasping as he was not quiet able to dodge the slash across his bicep. For the next hour Hotch could only sit and watch with his heart in his throat as he watched his lover desperately try to escape serious injury. But he knew that Reid wouldn’t be able to avoid that for long.

Soon, his body was littered with scorch marks, and he was slowing down significantly. It was nearly two hours into his afternoon session that Reid finally lost the game.

He leapt into the air in an arc, leaping over Raphael’s blade. He tucked and rolled as he landed, but Charles darted over. And when Reid came out of his roll into a crouch, Charles thrust his blade home.

“EEEEYYYYAAAAAHHHRRNNNN!!!” 

The shriek of pain made Hotch feel like his stomach was being ripped out of his gut… He could only hang in his restraints and stare at the horrible, hideous sight. Charles stood there, a look of triumph on his face as he drank in the sight of the blade of his Lightsaber straight through the young Jedi’s left knee.

“No…” Hotch gasped, eyes wide.

Charles grinned and jerked his blade back.

“AAAAARRRNNNHH!!! NNNH!!!” Reid cried, face twisted in agony as he clutched his knee with shaking hands and rolled back and forth on the floor, completely overwhelmed by the intense pain.

“Get up.” Charles ordered. Reid just continued to cry. “I said GET UP!”

“AHHNN!!! I… I can’t!” Reid groaned.

“You’re WEAK!” Charles snapped and seized Reid’s arm, jerking him to his feet. The knee buckled under his weight and Reid collapsed with a shriek of pain… there was no way he would be able to stand… his left knee had been completely destroyed…

Smirking, Charles moved back. “Don’t get comfortable…” He snorted. “We’ve just begun.” And he and the others left Reid alone in the room. For several minutes, Hotch just watched his younger lover writhe in agony, clutching his ruined knee. Then, suddenly, a cord dropped from the ceiling and dangled three feet above the floor. And then with a loud groan and bang, the floor began to move. 

Reid gasped and looked around, alarmed, but then he looked down at the growing gap in the floor. 

His face paled. His eyes widened. And a look of utter horror overtook him.

“No…” He gasped, shaking his head. “No… Oh please, NO!!!!” And he began to drag himself across the shifting floor, eyes desperately fixed on the cord. “Please! Someone help me, PLEASE!!!”

A moment later, several serpentine figures appeared in the gap in the floor that was quickly widening… they were mottled red in color and… Hotch’s heart froze. A few had a bright blue fluid oozing from the tip, and the others had three long, thin feelers protruding from the end…

Vi’Tani…

“NO!” He shouted, and Darth Cenar smirked at him. “Don’t do this to him!!! PLEASE!!!”

“The question is… can he keep himself from their clutches?” Darth Cenar asked.

“GET HIM OUT OF THERE!!!” Hotch bellowed, watching the Jedi Apprentice drag himself across the floor, heading for the cord dangling from the ceiling. But the floor was carrying him away from it. He got to his hands and single knee and crawled faster. He reached the edge of the floor, gathered his one good leg beneath him and leapt out over the pit, his hands seizing the cord.

“UNNH!!!” He grunted, grimacing in pain as his leg was jarred. He swung back and forth over the pit as the floor continued to recede. The Vi’Tani sensed the movement of the life-form dangling over them, and they reached up. Reid cried out as he felt feelers touching his foot, and the Planter reached up.

“NO!!!” Reid screamed as it coiled around his ankle and began to pull. He let go of the rope with one hand and blasted the Planter with Force Lightning. The Vi’Tani squealed and withdrew its tentacle, and Reid began to climb the rope, only the Force giving him strength enough to do so. But he made it out of reach of the Vi’Tani. Hotch and the impressed Darth Cenar watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then the rope apparently began to move on its own. 

Using the Force, Reid looped the rope around himself, under his thighs, under his buttocks, and under his shoulders, turning it into a bit of a swing. Once the knot had been tied off, Reid released the rope and allowed his body to rest in the little make-shift hammock. After a few minutes of staring down at the Vi’Tani with a frightened look, Reid closed his eyes and placed a hand on his injured knee and concentrated, trying to ease his own pain.

“Clever.” Darth Cenar chuckled. “Very clever. But NOT what Trion had in mind… Ah well...”

Suddenly, the door to Hotch’s cell opened.

“Lord Cenar.” Called a Dark Jedi. “They’re here. Master Reaper wants you to bring the Jedi to the throne room.”

“Very well then.” Darth Cenar said, and in the other room, the floor began to close as Darth Trion stepped back into the cell.

Hotch found himself released from his restraints, and four Dark Jedi positioned themselves around him. He was marched out into the corridor and then they waited.

A moment later, the door to Reid’s cell opened and the boy was dragged out by Raphael.

“Spencer!” Hotch gasped. Reid’s head snapped up.

“AARON!” The boy cried, then crashed to the floor as Raphael let go of him. “AHHN!!!”

Hotch shoved by the Dark Jedi and knelt by his lover. To his relief, Darth Cenar removed his Sith Torture Mask. Both Hotch and Reid threw their arms around each other with gasps of relief as they threw themselves head over heels into their Force Bond. Hotch did everything he could to ease the pain in Reid’s knee.

Then, there was a clatter next to them. Tobias had dropped a brace on the floor beside them. Hotch glanced up at the skittish man, then gratefully took the brace and fitted it onto his lover with gentle hands. Reid winced every time his knee was jarred even slightly.

“Alright.” Darth Cenar said, once Hotch was done. “Both of you on your feet.”

“He can’t walk!” Hotch exclaimed. “Not even with that thing!”

“Then you can help him.” Darth Cenar snorted. Hotch sighed, then nodded and carefully helped Reid to his feet, pulling one of Reid’s arms behind his neck and wrapping his own arm around Reid’s waist. 

“Easy, baby…” He murmured. “I’ve got you.” Reid let out a cry of pain, but he managed to steady himself on his one good leg by leaning on Hotch. Then, they began to head down the corridor with their escort, Reid whimpering from time to time as the pain engulfed him.

It felt like the walk to the throne room went on for hours to the injured Jedi Padawan and the Knight assisting him, but finally they made it.

And Darth Reaper was waiting for them.

“Well well… isn’t this sweet…” The Sith Lord chuckled, and laughter ran through the crowd of smugglers, bounty hunters and Dark Jedi as Hotch and Reid hobbled the length of the great hall. When they reached the end, Reid’s legs both buckled, and Hotch slowly knelt with him, not allowing the boy to fall to the floor. Reid let his head drop to Hotch’s shoulder with a groan, and Hotch gently stroked his matted hair. Then, the man looked up at Darth Reaper with a fiery glare.

“What do you want?” Hotch growled, his aching body trembling in his worry over Reid, and suppressed rage at the Sith who had hurt him.

“It’s interesting, how much faith he puts in you, Aaron.” The Reaper chuckled. “I wonder… would he do so if he knew the truth?”

Hotch’s grip tightened on Reid. “… what are you talking about?” Hotch asked, eyeing the man. Reid opened his eyes and looked up, too.

“… He doesn’t know, does he?” The Reaper asked.

“Know what?!” Hotch snapped.

“Your secret?”

“I don’t keep secrets from him.” Hotch growled.

“Oh, I think you do.”

“And what would I be keeping from him?” Hotch demanded to know.

“… that he’s not your first.”

All was silent. Hotch blinked, looking confused, but then his eyes widened and the color drained from his face. Reid blinked at the sudden horror that arose within his elder lover, and he blinked up at the man.

“Aaron…” He said, softly. “What is he talking about?”

“Nothing.” Hotch breathed.

“Nothing?” the Reaper laughed. “I would hardly say that your little romance was nothing.”

“Romance?” Reid asked, eyeing Hotch nervously. Several yards away, Darth Dualath was concentrating on the boy’s mind through the Force, leaning on it… increasing his fear and emotional vulnerabilities.

“It was NOTHING.” Hotch hissed, still glaring at the Reaper.

“He won’t even look you in the eye, Spencer.” Darth Reaper laughed. “A guilty conscience.” Reid shifted in Hotch’s arms.

“… What romance, Aaron?” Reid asked, softly.

“It was nothing.” Hotch snapped, and Reid flinched.

“Aaron, Aaron…” The Reaper laughed. “I would hardly call it nothing… You and Haley really had something going.”

“Haley?” Reid asked. “Who is Haley?”

“No one.” Hotch said, quickly. The Reaper laughed.

“No one?!” He crowed, and slowly removed his mask. Reid watched as the man strode over to them. “Haley is no one? Now, really Aaron? How can you say that? You and she were together for several years.”

Reid turned and stared at Hotch, a look of shock on his face.

“… Years?” He gasped. Amanda smirked and leaned harder on his mind.

“Right after he became a Knight, he spent a few years as the Jedi Watchman for Alderaan.” The Reaper said, grinning. “And he developed a little romance with Haley Brooks, Senator Brooks’ daughter.”

“It was just a fling.” Hotch growled, and looked at Reid. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?! She was the love of your life!” the Reaper laughed.

“She wasn’t!”

“Then what was she?” Reid asked, suddenly.

“… A fling.” Hotch said, quickly.

“A relationship.” Countered the Reaper.

“It was in the heat of the moment.”

“It was long term.”

“She was a mistake.”

“She is the mother of your son!!!” Laughed the Reaper. 

The room was silent. Hotch just stared at Reid, and Reid stared right back. The look of betrayal that he had before was nothing compared to the look he had now. Slowly, he removed his arm from around Hotch’s neck and leaned away from the man.

“Spencer…”

“… Son?” Reid gasped. “You have son?!”

Hotch just stared at Reid.

The silence was broken by peals of laughter coming from Darth Dualath. Amanda grinned at Reid.

“Left that out, did he?” She asked, looking at Reid. Reid just kept staring at Hotch.

Darth Reaper nodded to his minions, and Reid yelped as Amanda dragged him back by his hair, and Darth Cenar dragged Hotch away from Reid in the opposite direction. The Jedi were released several yards apart from one another, unceremoniously dropped onto the floor.

Hotch quickly moved into a defensive crouch, but Reid just lay there on his side, propped up on his elbow. He stared at the floor, and a tear ran down his face. Hotch fought to keep a straight face as he felt the pain flowing through his lover’s heart.

“You could have told me.” Reid finally whispered.

“… I’m sorry.” Hotch gasped. “I never meant to lie to you…”

“So tell me now.”

“Okay.”

“… How old is your son?”

“… Six.” Hotch said, softly.

“What’s his name?”

“ Jack.”

“What does he look like?”

“…”

“… Aaron?”

“… I don’t know.” Hotch breathed.

“You don’t know?” 

“… I’ve never seen him. Haley and I split up before… and she never let me… see him.”

“Why did you split up?” Reid asked.

“… We had to. Before we were… caught.” Hotch murmured. Immediately, he could feel that this wasn’t the answer that Reid had been hoping for.

“What was I then?” Reid suddenly asked, his voice cold. Hotch raised his eyes. They widened when he saw Amanda kneeling beside his lover, whispering into his ear. He could feel Reid becoming more and more distressed by the moment.

“Was I just a fling?!” Reid demanded, anger rising within him. “Someone to warm your bed after it had been empty for too long!?!”

Hotch could feel Reid’s emotions swirling in violent turbulence, and the mounting delight from the people watching them.

“Spencer… mind your feelings. You’re—“

“SHUT UP!!!” Reid screamed. “AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” And suddenly, the link between them slammed shut with such force that it sent Hotch reeling. “YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME!!!”

“Spencer, please… I haven’t seen her in years. I’ve not thought about her for a long time! I did love her once, but… it ended! I swear! You are not her replacement, you are NOTHING like her! You’re special, Spencer… please…”

“How can I trust you?!” Reid cried. “A lie by omission is still a lie! And this is a BIG thing to just… Not tell me!!!”

“… I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Reid demanded.

“And are you sure you don’t love her anymore?” Darth Reaper suddenly asked.

“Will you shut the hell up and stay out of this?!” Hotch snapped. 

“Well… if you don’t love her anymore…”

“AARON!?”

Hotch froze, then whirled. There, being dragged through the doorway, was…

“… Haley.” Hotch breathed. Reid turned and stared.

The woman was pretty. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, average height and build for a human female.

“Aaron…” She called, her voice shaking in her terror. The Dark Jedi shoved her into the room. “Aaron…” 

Hotch stood. “Haley… W-what are you doing here?!”

“How did they know?!” Haley shot back. “I never told anyone!”

“… I… I never told anyone…” Hotch gasped.

“I only told Sam!” Haley cried. “After he replaced you as Watchman for Alderaan. He… He’s dead, Aaron. He died getting Jack to safety.”

“He never would have betrayed us.” Hotch breathed, mostly to himself. Suddenly, he froze and his eyes went wide. “… The Memory Walk… Haley… Oh, Haley… I’m so sorry…”

“Not yet you aren’t.” the Reaper announced, then raised his hand. A moment later, cruel cheers rose in the room as Force Lightning crackled through the air from Darth Reaper, consuming Haley Brooks. The woman let out a scream of agony and collapsed, writhing.

“NO!!!” Hotch shouted, lunging forward. But several Dark Jedi seized him and held him tight, preventing him from going to Haley’s rescue. The woman writhed on the floor, crying in pain as the Force Lightning not only filled her being with intense pain, but also siphoned away her life force…

Reid’s eyes widened and he raised a hand, prepared to act with the Force to stop Darth Reaper.

“Are you sure you want to?” Came the sudden hiss into his ear. “He loves her. They have been reunited… what if he decides that he wants her back?” Amanda hissed. Reid blinked. “What if he leaves you? He was with her for YEARS… they have a SON together… why would he stay with you?”

Reid swallowed nervously at this thought... Amanda continued.

“But if she dies… there’s nothing standing between the two of you… And if she lives, the Jedi Order will find out. He will be expelled. Possibly Severed from the Force and sent into Exile. You will be separated forever. But if she dies, this secret dies with her… everything can go back to the way it was…”

“I won’t help them kill her.” Reid gasped.

“Then don’t.” Darth Dualath murmured. “You don’t have to help them… you don’t have to help her! You don’t have to do anything… so just… do… nothing… Just let things happen. Let her die, and Aaron is all yours…”

Reid looked at Hotch… he looked at Haley. Then, he closed his eyes and lowered his hand, releasing both his breath and the Force Energy he had been gathering to act. And then, as he felt the life fade away before him, he also felt the hot tears roll down his face.

Aaron Hotchner’s cries were like a knife to his heart. He screamed for Haley… begged her to still live… to not leave. The Dark Jedi allowed him to run to her and hold her body. And hold her he did, crying. He was heartbroken. He called her name. Apologized over and over, for what, Reid did not know. And then he told her that he loved her.

Reid fell into broken sobs…

He could feel his lover’s anguish. And he could feel that Hotch had truly loved Haley. And suddenly, he hated himself for what he had done…

“Ohhh… poor sweet thing…” Amanda cooed, stroking his hair. “You’re only human… even Jedi make mistakes. But this… the Jedi would condemn you for it. The Sith? We understand. It’s only natural to feel jealousy as you felt… We would never condemn you… for letting her die.”

“STOP IT!!!” Reid cried. “STOP!!!”

“What is going on over there?” The Reaper asked, looking thrilled with how everything was playing out.

“Oh, he wanted to stop you.” Amanda said casually. “He almost did, too. Your back was turned, you were distracted… he was going to kill you.”

“What stopped him? You?” the Reaper asked, knowing full well what had happened, and that Hotch was listening carefully.

“Not at all.” Amanda purred. “He stopped himself. He let you kill her.” Hotch’s eyes widened and fixed on Reid. “He wanted to get rid of the competition. Poor thing… he was afraid that he was going to be tossed aside in exchange for the woman. So, to keep what was his, he had to rid himself of her.”

Hotch sat where he was, holding Haley’s body close, and he stared at Reid. The boy wouldn’t lift his eyes from the floor. He was crying. And Hotch could feel the guilt rising within the boy.

“Spencer…?” He gasped. Reid said nothing. “Spencer… is this true?”

The crying fell into harsh sobs. “I’m sorry!” Reid cried, curling up on the floor. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Dualath smirked at Hotch, gently petting Reid’s hair. Hotch stared Amanda in the eyes, before his own narrowed.

“… What did you do to him…” He hissed, his voice low and dangerous.

Amanda grinned. “I showed him the Path to the Dark Side…”


	24. Chapter 24

PLANET: VJUN

LOCATION: THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

 

Hotch knelt on the floor, holding Haley’s dead body and staring at Spencer Reid, who was curled up on the floor, sobbing and repeating the same words, over and over again.

“I’m sorry…” He wailed, refusing to look up at the elder Jedi. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Hotch didn’t know how to feel… Reid had just confessed to sitting by and doing nothing when he had a chance to save Haley… Of course, Reid had never even know about Haley until a few minutes ago… Hotch knew that Reid was hurt, and very vulnerable after learning that Hotch had fathered a child while in a serious relationship with someone else…

Amanda said that Reid had decided not to save Haley on his own, but Hotch knew that wasn’t true… he could feel it. Reid was feeling so guilty… And Hotch could see how proud Amanda was… he knew that whatever choice Reid had made, Amanda had a hand in it.

“Something wrong, Aaron?” The Reaper asked. Hotch tensed.

“I know what you’re doing…” Hotch growled. “It won’t work… I won’t let you turn us against each other.”

“Sorry?” The Reaper asked.

“Telling him something you know will upset him… make him feel like I’ve betrayed him… influence him into betraying me…” Hotch snapped. “It won’t work! Even if you turn him against me, I won’t turn against him!!!”

Darth Reaper smirked and chuckled, shaking his head. Then he whirled and threw his hand out, blasting Hotch with Lightning.

“AAAHNNGH!!!” Hotch howled, and flew halfway across the room.

“No!” Reid gasped, jerking his head up. Another blast of Lightning threw Hotch into the wall. He crashed to the floor, groaning. But he slowly forced himself to his feet and faced the Sith Lord. Darth Reaper raised a hand and Hotch’s eyes widening and flew to his neck as his breathing was cut off and his feet dangled off of the floor.

“NO!” Reid cried, and pushed himself up on his elbows. “STOP!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!”

Hotch winced, then thrust a hand out before him, sending Darth Reaper skidding back several feet, courtesy of a rough Force Push. Hotch fell to the floor and dropped to his knees, sucking in air greedily. He rubbed his throat, then stood and faced Darth Reaper.

The Reaper smirked, then blasted Hotch with Lightning again.

“NNNNGHH!” Hotch grunted, holding up his hands and trying to block it. The Lightning bounced off in every direction, striking a few smuggler and bounty hunters. There were screams all around. A bolt flew at Reid, and the boy lifted his hand and deflected it. Amanda, eyes wide, ducked down behind him, just as Tobias ducked behind his brothers.

Then, suddenly, Darth Reaper flew forwards. Reid’s eyes widened when he saw the vibroblade in the Sith Lord’s hand.

“AARON LOOK OUT!!!” He shouted. But it was too late.

“HRUHHHK!!!” Hotch choked, grimacing at the pain in his gut. The Reaper grinned and jerked the blade out, then moved it to the side and plunged it back in. Hotch gasped, and his knees buckled. The Reaper guided his fall, sending the Jedi Knight down on his back, and moved to straddle the man on his knees.

“NO!!! AARON!” Reid cried from across the room.

“SHH!” Amanda hissed, jerking Reid’s hair. Reid cried as Darth Reaper stabbed Hotch again, and the man passed out. The Sith Lord chuckled and looked back at Reid.

“You can help him, you know…” He taunted. “You know what you have to do…” Reid just gave him a look of confused distress. The Reaper grinned. “Come on, kid… think… I thought you were smart… It would be a shame if I had to kill you.”

“Nnnh…” Hotch groaned, slowly regaining his senses. “If you touch him, I’ll kill you…” He gasped, his voice a mere whisper.

“Shhhh…” The Reaper soothed. “Don’t speak… You lost a lot of blood… You need your oxygen…” He smirked. “Do you know how much you have to study the human body…? To stab someone, or yourself, repeatedly without them dying? I don’t wanna brag, but I’m somewhat of an expert.” And slowly, he sunk the blade into Hotch’s body again. Hotch grimaced in pain, a weak gasp escaping his lips. “You wanna see my scars?” The Reaper asked, and after a moment, he stood and stripped off his cloak, and then his tunic.

The room was silent as all eyes stared at scars marking the man’s torso. He moved to stand with a foot on each side of Hotch’s hips held out his arms, twisting back and forth so that everyone could see each and every scar. “What do you think? You like them?” He asked Hotch, grinning down at the Jedi Knight in triumph. “Yours are going to look just the same.”

Hotch forced himself to focus. 

“… My team—“ He began, but Darth Reaper dropped to his knees to straddle the man again, once more taking up the vibroblade.

“Your TEAM didn’t even find Darth Dualath until I wanted them to…” The Reaper scoffed. “You’re NOT in charge, don’t be foolish!” Then, slowly, he calmed. An eerie smile crossed his face. “Now try to relax. Your body will go numb…” And he sunk the blade into Hotch’s body again. “And it goes in so much easier if you relax…”

Tears flooded down Reid’s face as he watched… his lover’s fingers were curled into a grotesque claw-like form. He struggled, but Amanda punched his knee and Reid’s mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

The Reaper grinned, glancing over at Reid and Dualath, but quickly turned his focus back onto Hotch.

“The hard part…” He told the man, drawing the blade out slowly. “Is not passing out from the pain.” He raised the blade again.

“STOP!!!” Reid shouted. “PLEASE STOP!!!” 

The Reaper held perfectly still, staring down at Hotch. The Jedi barely had the strength to open his eyes.

“… give me a reason.” The Reaper purred.

“I will give you what you want.” Reid gasped. 

Slowly, the Reaper stood and turned to stare at Reid. And Reid stared right back.

“And… that is?” The Reaper asked. Reid raised himself to his one good knee, then, wincing, forced himself to his feet. Amanda slowly backed away as Reid continued to stare down Darth Reaper.

“I surrender myself to you, and your followers. I will join you, and walk your path. Just… spare his life. And let him go.” The Reaper turned to face him fully.

“Really…?” The Sith Lord hissed, eyes glittering in his pleasure at Reid’s answer. Slowly, he approached the boy. “You will serve me?”

“I will.” Reid said quietly.

“Spencer…” Hotch gasped, rolling his head to the side to look at the boy. “Don’t…”

“Will you spare him? And return him to the Jedi?” Reid asked.

“… I will.” The Reaper said with a nod.

“Do you swear?”

“I do.” The Reaper assured him. “And do you pledge yourself to me, young one?”

“… I do, Master.” 

Hotch stared, devastated at what he had just witnessed. He reached out to his lover through their Bond, but all he felt was what he had heard in the boy’s voice… Hopeless despair. Emptiness… Utter defeat.

“N-No… Spence…”

But before anyone else could say anything, alarms started going off.

“What’s going on?!” Darth Reaper bellowed.

“A Jedi Cruiser!” Elle shouted, running into the room. “With a fleet of fighters! They’re coming out of Lightspeed at our position in ten minutes!!!”

The Reaper scowled, then whirled.

“We split up!” He shouted. “Everyone to your ships! Darth Cenar! You will take the Eye of Providence and lead the Jedi away. Darth Trion. Darth Dualath.”

Amanda and the three brothers stared at their Master.

“We will take a small vessel.”

“Where shall we go, Master?” Amanda asked.

The Reaper turned and walked up to Reid. He took the boy’s chin in his fingers.

“We are taking my new… apprentice to Korriban.” Reid stared hard at a blank spot on the wall just past the Reaper’s head. “Lord Cenar…”

Vincent Perotta stepped forward. “Master?”

“Take Aaron Hotchner to one of the escape pods. As promised, we will leave him for the Jedi to find.”

“My Lord?” Darth Cenar questioned.

“I gave my word.” The Reaper said. “Plus, if he lives…” And he smirked down at Hotch. “I will have later opportunities to bring him into my service.”

Hotch struggled to focus on the man.

“Let’s move!” The Reaper barked, and everyone did just that. He turned and stalked towards Reid.

“Master.” Reid said, softly. “Please… may I…” He trailed off, staring at Hotch.

“… You have one minute to say goodbye.” The Reaper smirked. Reid nodded and slowly, gasping in pain, began to limp across the room. He finally collapsed beside Hotch, tears running down his face, which was pale and lined in pain.

“Don’t do this.” Hotch whispered, too weak to speak any louder.

“I have to… he’ll kill you.” Reid gasped.

“If you turn…” Hotch winced.

“I’m trusting you to find me… and guide me back.” Reid breathed, laying a hand on the man’s chest. Hotch sucked in a sharp breath as Reid threw open their Bond and did what he could to ease his lover’s pain.

“Spencer… no… it’s too risky. Do you know the chances of redeeming yourself after you Fall to the Dark Side? If you do this, I may not be able to save you…”

“And if I don’t to this, I won’t be able to save YOU. I… I have to do this, Aaron… I love you.”

“Don’t…”

“I’m sorry…” Reid whispered. “Please… forgive me. For everything.” And he glanced at Haley’s body.

“… There’s nothing to forgive. Because it wasn’t your fault.” Hotch told him. “But if I lose you… I’ll never forgive myself.” Hotch gasped.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Reid told him in a gentle tone, a sad smile on his face. “Because this isn’t your fault.” Hotch stared. “It’s mine. All of this. Everything. Now I have to face the consequences.”

“No.” Hotch gasped, lifting a hand and resting it on Reid’s cheek. Reid smiled and covered the man’s hand with his own.

“Let’s go.” Darth Reaper announced. Reid glanced back at him, then looked back down at his lover.

“Know me and remember me for who I was.” Reid told him. “Not for who I will become. I love you, Aaron.” And he leaned over and gently caressed the Knight’s lips with his own. Hotch closed his eyes for a moment, until he felt a hot tear fall to his face. Reid moved back, and Hotch stared up at him. “Tell the others I’m sorry.” Reid said, and Amanda pulled him to his feet.

“No.” Hotch called, watching as Amanda ducked under one of Reid’s arms, and Tobias under the other. They helped him limp away from Hotch. “Spencer! NO!!!”

He watched as Reid limped into the lift with Darth Trion, Darth Dualath and Darth Reaper. He stared back at Hotch as Darth Cenar seized the Knight by his tattered robes and dragged him towards another lift, leaving a smeared trail of blood in his wake. 

Hotch and Reid met each other’s eyes one more time, and Reid wept silently. Until Raphael put his hands on either side of Reid’s head. Reid’s face contorted into a silent scream of pain, and then, suddenly, their Bond was severed. The doors of the lift closed, and so did Hotch’s eyes. He was unable to cling to consciousness any longer, and everything went dark…

In the other lift, Reid had collapsed to the floor, holding his head and crying.

The Reaper glanced down at him, and rolled his eyes. Charles looked ready lash out physically at the boy.

“We will take the fastest ship.” The Reaper announced to Darth Dualath, Trion and the several Dark Jedi with him. “We must get to Korriban quickly if we are to save his leg. Amanda, put him in the Koltos tank immediately.”

“Yes, Master.” 

 

PLANET: VJUN

LOCATION: FANG OF THE BLACK IXLL

TIME: AFTERNOON

 

The FBI came out of Light speed just beyond the planet Vjun. And the Eye of Providence was gone. But a large fleet of Sith Fighters were waiting. Immediately they took the offensive, diving in towards the Fang of the Black Ixll.

Under the leadership of Jedi Ace Sa’Eeya’Da, the Jedi Fighters moved to meet the Sith Fighters.

Several Sith Fighters dove into the hangar bays as Jedi Fighters were taking off to join the fight, the Dark Jedi leaping out and attacking the people working in the hangar bay. They were quickly met by Jedi forces. Then, more Sith ships appeared from the far side of Vjun.

“It is time to meet our enemy in battle.” Kitata Ree announced on the bridge. “Master Bre Mong! Lead us!” And the Kel Dor Battlemaster nodded her head and headed for the front lines.

And the Jedi moved to obey.

The Sith ships had attachments to connect with every port on the Jedi vessel, and soon Dark Jedi were flooding onto the FBI. But the Jedi met their attack with an equally vicious defense.

In the meditation chambers, Penelope Garcia sat down with a good sixty eight powerful Consulars, all focused on an elderly female Zabrak.

“Prepare your Battle Meditation.” She called, and the sixty eight Consulars obeyed, reaching out to their Jedi brethren with the Force, boosting their morale, stamina, strength and speed, while brining an air of oppression down upon the Sith warriors.

In the meantime, Gideon had joined a group of consular who were taking a more offensive role, using the Force to hurl Dark Jedi right and left. Morgan, Emily and Rossi were a force to be reckoned with, and Dark Jedi fled from their merciless Lightsaber attacks.

Raahn Syr’s road echoed through the ship as he charged down a corridor on all fours after half a dozen horrified Dark Jedi… blood stained his claws and was smeared over his jaws, and several injured Sith lay in his wake.

In one of the training grounds, Kitata Ree sat calmly, surrounded by a dozen Dark Jedi. When they moved in to attack, the tiny Chadra-Fan raised a little clawed paw, and a whirlwind swirled up. The Dark Jedi shouted in shock as they were swept up in the wind and blown around the room. Not one of them could get close to the Grand Master sitting in the center of the vortex.

Elsewhere in the ship, JJ had to pause in the fight and admire the sight of Master Artisan Eesa K’Tal as she seemed to glide through the corridor in an elegant, fluid dance. Her white skin, gray robes and silver Lightsaber gave her the appearance of an ethereal being that existed on another plane. None of the Dark Jedi could touch her.

Dark Jedi fell in droves to Bre Mong’s superior combat skills. Her Lightsaber was the end anyone who did insisted on fighting to the death.

Amna Kao stood guard at the bridge; none could pass her to take over the FBI.

Slowly, bit by bit, the Jedi halted the advance of the Sith, and then began to force them back.

They rallied well, the Battle Meditation keeping them strong and fresh, while the Sith were tiring. Finally, they were in the final push in the hangar bay. The remaining Dark Jedi were rallying around a human male with wavy, graying hair. He raised his Lightsaber, grinning at the Jedi that were corralling his troops.

He turned and fixed his eyes on Gideon.

“Well well… Hello, Jason.”

Gideon slowly lowered his weapon, eyes wide in horror.

“… Frank…”

“Tell me, Jason… miss your apprentice?” And he flung something at Gideon. Gideon blinked and caught it, and looked down; it was Reid’s Double Lightsaber.

“… Where is he, Frank?” Gideon asked, clutching the weapon tightly. Everyone else in the room looked confused as to how Gideon knew this Dark Jedi.

“You took my Jane from me…” Frank said.

“And you killed Sarah.” Gideon breathed, sadness filling the man.

“And now I will see you face your fate.” Frank announced with a smirk.

“And what is that?” Gideon asked. 

“You will either serve my Master… or you will die by your Padawan’s hand.”

“Where is he, Frank?”

“… You’re too late, Jason. He’s gone. You lose.”

The Jedi, nearly a hundred of them, were silent, though nervous glances were exchanged.

“But I’m prepare to make you deal. You will take me to my ship. And I will guide you to Aaron Hotchner. And I will leave.”

“No deal.” Gideon said, shaking his head.

“He doesn’t have much time, Jason. He’s bleeding to death as we speak.”

“He’s right, Jason.” Rossi murmured. “I can feel Aaron. He’s near. But he’s fading.”

“I must consult with the Council.”

“No. You make your decision now.” Frank said, a calm smile on his face.

“… Fine.” Gideon nodded, and he boarded a Jedi transport alone with Frank and the Dark Jedi. 

Gideon piloted the vessel out of the hangar and they headed around to the far side of Vjun and beyond. They docked with a star cruiser on the other side of the planet, and the Dark Jedi disembarked. Halfway across the tube between the ships, Frank turned and gave Gideon a smile.

“Aaron Hotchner is in an escape pod orbiting Vjun. If you scan thoroughly, you will find him.”

Gideon nodded. “I will find you.”

“You didn’t find me all those years ago.” Frank said. He smiled slightly. “You won’t find me now. But don’t worry. I will come to you.” And then the Dark Jedi was gone.

Gideon bowed his head and turned, heading back to the helm of his vessel and sent a communication to the FBI, and he headed to rejoin the Jedi Starcruiser while it searched for the escape pod.

And he thought about Frank. He was a man that he had met when he had just been Knighted by the Jedi Order… His dearest friend Sarah had been Knighted at the same time. They had been on a mission together when they came across the Dark Jedi, Frank, who was pursuing a very mentally lost woman named Jane. In the end, Gideon had feared for the woman’s life, and tried to bring her to Coruscant, but in a horrible accident, Jane was lost. 

Frank took his revenge quickly and decisively, cutting down Sarah right in front of Gideon. The pair had then engaged in a battle, but the battle was never decided as explosions ripped through the ship they had been on. Both had fled, escaping with only their lives. They had not seen each other since… Until today.

And Gideon felt himself filled with dread at what the man may do to the people he cared for, and emotional agony as seeing Frank made Gideon relive the loss of his dear Sarah… Now he was threatening Spencer…

Gideon shook himself out of his worry and prepared to rejoin the Jedi to decide what their next move would be…

When he returned to the FBI, they were in the process of picking up the escape pod. And when they opened it, Gideon was there.

“Hotch!” Morgan gasped, and he and Rossi boarded the small vessel, staring down at the bruised, beaten, burned and bloodied form of their leader.

“Get him to the Medbay! Quickly!” Gasped Noria Cereni, and she and her brother moved a gurney in. Rossi and Morgan lifted the man onto the hovering bed, and the Twi’Lek twins rushed Hotch away.

The team stood around and used their Force Bonds to tend to their leader while Noria and Ralko Cereni cleaned him up, and finally deposited him into a Koltos tank. And the team just stood around, keeping a silent vigil on the man…

It was Morgan who finally broke the silence. “They almost killed him…” The man breathed. He turned and looked at the others. “So where’s Reid?!”

“We do not know.” Kitata Ree announced, entering with Tarash Virr and Eesa K’Tal. “And we cannot track the Sith… They have spread out in every direction.” The Master seemed weary… and sad.

“Master?” Prentiss asked, frowning. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Master Hssa Sssraa.” Tarash Virr said, softly.

“He is one with the Force.” Eesa K’Tal finished.

“Oh…” Garcia breathed, and sadness overcame the Jedi, hearing that one of the twelve Masters of the Jedi Council had been killed in battle.


	25. EPILOGUE

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: SUNSET

 

It had been one Galactic Week since the Jedi/Sith Battle at Vjun… Since Aaron Hotchner had been rescued.

The sun was setting, but the light that held the attention of thousands of Jedi was that of the flames of the funeral pyres of the fallen Sluissi Master Hssa Sssraa and forty two other Jedi who were killed in battle. Aaron Hotchner was among the mourners. He had to sit down, and had to lean on Rossi and Morgan to get there, but he was present.

He felt responsible for the deaths, and it was like a knife to the heart as each name was called out in remembrance. And when he went to face the Council, seeing the empty seat where Hssa Sssraa once sat was like twisting that knife.

Master Max Ryan demanded to know what had happened… what had possessed Hotch and Reid to go after Darth Dualath, and what had happened during their imprisonment.

Hotch felt disembodied as he told his story. He told them of how at the last minute, they had decided to go back. But by then it was too late. He told of how they had met Darth Reaper, Darth Dualath, Darth Trion and Darth Cenar… He told them of how Elle was now Darth Sassin. He told of the Sith Torture Masks and the week and a half of torture that he and Reid had gone through, ending with the Lightsaber through Reid’s knee and dangling over the Vi’Tani.

Then he launched into them being brought before Darth Reaper… and he told them of Haley… The Council knew that Aaron and Haley had been friends… but not lovers… they did not know that Hotch was the father of Jack, who had been taken in by his Aunt Jessica, who had fled Alderaan with him… Hotch did not tell them. Nor did he tell them how Reid did not save Haley when he had the chance…

And then he told of Darth Reaper attacking him. And how Reid had bravely offered himself up in exchange for Hotch’s life.

“He did what?” Tarash Virr gasped, and Hotch thought that if the Miraluka Master had eyes, they would have popped right out of his skull.

“In return for my being released to you… alive,” Hotch said softly, “he agreed to go with Darth Reaper… as his apprentice.”

“So he has turned to the Dark Side.” Strauss said, leaning back in her seat with a grim expression.

“Turned to the Dark Side?!” Amna Kao cried, looking angry. “He sacrificed himself to save another! After all of the torture he had been through! That is NOT the Dark Side! He acted with selfless honor!!!”

“He willingly put himself into a situation where he will be forced to Turn.” Strauss snapped. “In doing so, he has chosen the Dark Side.”

“I will get him back.” Hotch announced. The Council stared at him. “Even if it takes me to my grave… I will bring him back to the Order, and back to the Light. I swear it…”

“Aaron…” Eesa K’Tal said, gently. “Perhaps you should—“

“He told me that he trusted me to do this… He’s counting on me.”

“You know that you may not be able to do this, Aaron.” Raahn Syr said carefully, the very tip of his tail twitching, betraying his agitation. “Redeeming a Fallen Jedi is…”

“I know.” Hotch said, softly. “But I have to try.”

Everyone was quiet for a long time.

“If anyone can, it’s you.” Noria Cereni said, and her brother nodded, saying “If he falls, your Bond could bring him back.”

Tears ran down Aaron Hotchner’s face, and he shook his head. “Darth Reaper severed it.” Hotch gasped. “It’s gone.”

“What?” Kitata Ree demanded to know.

“… Our Bond. It’s gone…”

The council was silent, as their hopes of bringing the Padawan back to the Order began to fade…

 

PLANET: KORRIBAN

PLACE: SITH TEMPLE

TIME: LATE NIGHT

 

As Aaron Hotchner healed on Coruscant, Headquarters of the Jedi Order, so Spencer Reid was healed on Korriban, Headquarters of the Sith. Upon their arrival on the Sith world, Darth Reaper had seen Reid straight into the hands of several surgical droids. He had Darth Trion and Dualath oversee the surgery to repair the young Jedi’s knee. They moved him directly from the Koltos tank into surgery and from surgery straight into a new Koltos tank. And there he stayed for the next week. 

He was released from the tank the same day that the funeral was held for the forty two Jedi and Master Hssa Sssraa on Coruscant.

Darth Dualath and Darth Trion were both standing before the tank when they brought Reid out of his drug induced hibernation. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked around, then lifted his head and tensed slightly as he was removed from the tank. Dripping wet, he was laid back on a metal table and a medical droid scanned him, checking every injury that had been catalogued when he had first been admitted. Thanks to the Koltos, he was almost entirely healed. The droid pronounced him fit to leave the Medlabs.

The Koltos was washed away and once he was dry Amanda gave him fresh clothes. Reid stared at them, then silent accepted them. Once Amanda left, he stood. His knee was stiff and ached slightly, but he could use it… He closed his eyes and sighed, carefully flexing the muscles and stretching the joint, loosening it slightly. Cautiously, he took a few steps. The joint twinged, but it held up. It would take time, but Reid believed that with patience and careful work, his knee would be 100% again. 

Once he came to this conclusion, he turned to the clothes. He pulled on the shirt, which was a tight black fabric, lightly armored. It hugged his form, the collar of the shirt encasing his neck, but there were no sleeves, and a bold red stripe ran down the middle approximately as wide as his neck; at his waist the red fabric ended, but the black on his sides flared out at his hips and fell to his knees. His shoulders were bare. He pulled on long black gloves that reached his biceps. A red stripe ran down the side to the two middle fingers, which were also red; his other digits were bare. The pants were just as tight as the shirt and red in color, with black bands around the thighs.

The boots were black with a one inch heel with red stripes down the sides, and the belt had four straps and buckles, the two middle ones red in color. Reid buckled them tightly around his waist, silently grateful that the belt didn’t fall low on his hips like Amanda’s did… the Sith’s appearance was much more… androgynous and sensual; Not the image Reid wanted to portray of himself…

“Are we decent?” He heard Amanda call.

“… As if you haven’t seen me buck naked yet.” Reid snorted.

“No need to be rude.” Amanda grumbled, re-entering the room and looking Reid up and down. Slowly, her lips quirked up. “You look good.” Reid turned away, no expression on his face. Amanda sauntered over and fixed some leather straps around his torso; a metal ring sat over his heart with three straps coming from it. One ran over his shoulder, and the other two ran out in either direction, wrapping around his ribs under his arms. Then, Amanda knelt and fixed a metal brace around Reid’s knee to keep it stable and steady while it finished healing. Then he looked up at Reid’s face and lifted a hand, brushing back strands of wet hair and running a ringer down the length of his Padawan braid. Reid closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“Come on.” The Sith Lord said, and led Reid out of the room. Reid followed, grateful for the brace to steady his knee; he still walked with a limp. Darth Trion was waiting outside of the room. Reid followed Darth Dualath, and Darth Trion surrounded him; Charles was on his left, Raphael on his right, and Tobias behind him. 

They marched him through the dark corridors, boot heels ringing sharply on the stone floors. It wasn’t long before they emerged into a long, large hall. Many Dark Jedi were milling about, and at the other end of the hall, Darth Reaper sat waiting. He was no longer wearing the mask, and he watched Darth Trion and Darth Dualath escort his newest recruit towards him.

When they reached the end of the hall, Dualath and Trion bowed, then moved away to leave Reid out in the open. The Reaper rose from his large, stone chair and slowly strode towards the young man standing before him, wrists crossed before himself, head bowed. He smirked once he reached the boy, placing his fingers under his chin and making the youth look him in the eye. He let out a soft chuckle, then lowered his hand and slowly began to circle the youth, inspecting him from every angle.

“Spencer Reid…” He drawled as he walked, feeling the boy’s name roll off of his tongue.

“That was my name.” Reid said with a nod. The Reaper quirked an eyebrow.

“Was?” He asked. Reid turned his head slightly in the Sith Lord’s direction.

“It’s no longer my name, is it?” He shot back. The Sith Lord stopped before Reid, and the pair stared one another in the eye. Slowly, Darth Reaper grinned.

“No. It’s not.” He confirmed, reaching out and taking hold of his captive’s Padawan braid. “As long as you keep up your end of our bargain?” And he allowed the braid to slip through his fingers as Reid nodded his silent acceptance. “Very good. Then kneel… and swear fealty.” The Sith Lord commanded. Reid stared at him for a long time, sadness in his eyes. Then he closed them and swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly doing as he was told. He winced at the strained twinge in his knee as he knelt down on one knee on the stone floor, and was again grateful for the metal brace that protected him from more discomfort.

The room was dead silent.

Reid took a deep breath and opened his eyes, staring off into space as he fought back tears. And with every word he spoke, his heart cried out for Aaron over the Bond he could no longer feel.

“I pledge myself to you as my Master. And I submit myself to your teachings. I shall serve you with unquestioning obedience, forsaking the Jedi Order and swearing myself to the Sith.”

“I accept your oath.” Darth Reaper said and held out his hand, palm down. Reid stared at it for a moment, then reluctantly leaned forward and gently touched his lips to the back of the man’s hand. The Reaper slowly allowed a smirk to cross his face.

“Do you know the Code of the Sith?”

“… I do.”

“Then speak it now.” Darth Reaper commanded. Reid closed his eyes and swallowed again. It was several long moments before he spoke, and when he did his voice trembled.

“… Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken... The Force shall free me.”

Across the room, Elle watched in silence. But as Reid spoke those words, she frowned. Slowly, she cocked her head. She was confused. She had always thought that when a Jedi turned, their power increased… but as she watched, she could almost see the boy’s power fading right before her eyes. 

“Rise.” Darth Reaper commanded, his voice ringing clear through the room to all that watched. Reid did as he was told, then turned his head sharply when he heard a Lightsaber flaring to life with a loud hum. 

Darth Dualath approached, bearing a Double-bladed saber with a single fiery red blade active. Darth Reaper took it from him and turned, holding it aloft for all to see, before holding it out to the youth standing before him.

“Take it, and join us.”

Reid stared at the blade, a war raging within him. Accepting the weapon would be accepting his new role. It made him sick, thinking of it… but he knew that he was past the point of no return… he had no choice.

Hand shaking, he slowly reached out and finally curled his fingers around the hilt of the blade. The room exploded into cheers as the Dark Jedi applauded the induction of the new Sith Lord. A black cloak swirled through the air and settled on the lithe frame, covering the bare shoulders. And with a hood now covering his head and hiding his face from sight, Reid stopped fighting. He allowed his view of the red blade before his eyes to blur, and the tears rolled down his face as he heard the loathsome announcement of Darth Reaper. 

“From this day forth, your name shall be… Darth Livion!!!”

 

END


End file.
